


MALFOY MANOR

by Orseth



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Drarry - Fandom, Harco - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 133,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orseth/pseuds/Orseth
Summary: Draco Malfoy está solo  y tiene que enfrentarse a un mundo que permanece impasible e indiferente ante a su dolor, deberá aprender a sobrevivir sin la ayuda de nadie; y no sólo aprenderá a sobrevivir, también deberá aprender a ocultarse de todas aquellas personas que lo buscan desesperadamente para dejarlos entrar a Malfoy Manor.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Capitulo 1

"Vete de aquí Draco... -dijo Lucius viendo la puerta por donde había salido su hijo- vete de aquí y desaparece"

_________________ 

-¿Es verdad jefe, lo encontraron? –preguntó Harry entrando a la oficina del jefe de aurores Angus Walsh.

Angus Walsh miró al joven auror preguntar con gesto ansioso para finalmente responder:

-Sí Harry, lo encontramos.

-Por fin –exclamó dejándose caer en la silla vacía que estaba a un lado del escritorio- todos nuestros esfuerzos valieron la pena.

-Cuatro años buscándolo –dijo Caín Bramson, otro auror como de unos cuarenta y cinco años de edad y con más de veinte de experiencia.

-Pero al fin dimos con él –añadió Neville Longbottom, quien a pesar de amar la herbología, decidió ser auror al igual que Harry y Ron Weasley, sus compañeros de colegio- todas las pistas indicaban que estaba en el extranjero pero no era así, está en Edimburgo.

-Teníamos razón Neville –dijo Harry viendo a su compañero- nunca salió de Gran Bretaña.

-Son buenos investigadores a pesar de que se unieron al equipo un año más tarde de haber iniciado la investigación- exclamó Caín.

-Gracias Caín –respondio Harry- pero me perdí el ultimo logro por estar en la redada de los traficantes de cuernos de unicornio, esa misión duró una semana.

-Quiero ese informe cuanto antes –dijo el jefe.

-Pero jefe...

-Por lo que le diré a Mathews que lo haga por ti, te quiero de lleno en esta investigación ahora que Draco Malfoy fue localizado –interrumpió viendo a su joven auror sonreír satisfecho.

-Además lo merezco jefe, he puesto mucho esfuerzo en esto.

-Cierto.

-¿Y donde esta Ron?

-Vigilándolo, descubrimos su ubicación exacta hace dos días y desde entonces no le hemos quitado el ojo de encima.

-¿Y cuál es su cubierta? –pregunto Harry tomando el expediente que su jefe tenía abierto en su escritorio.

-Ese es un detalle importante, no solo es una cubierta, es su trabajo, hemos constatado que de verdad se dedica a eso.

Harry asintió en silencio mientras leía el expediente recientemente actualizado para segundos después hacer una mueca de sorpresa y mirar a su jefe con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Es en serio?

-Muy en serio, es un sexo servidor.

-No me la creo –sonrió incrédulo.

-¿Qué tiene de raro que sea un puto? –dijo Caín alzándose de hombros mientras se servía un café- ni siquiera terminó la escuela y después de la muerte de Voldemort, el juicio de los Malfoy, su ruina económica, su gran apellido de abolengo en la mierda, sus padres asesinados, siendo escoria publica y sin un knut en la bolsa ¿Qué más podría hacer?... solo vendiendo las nalgas podría sacar algo de dinero y eso de los muggles porque en el mundo mágico ya no tuvo cabida, nadie quiso tener nada que ver con el apellido Malfoy y más cuando su cara llenó los medios de comunicación durante meses... hasta un ciego lo hubiese reconocido en la calle a media noche.

-Es cierto... -respondió pensativo para luego dirigirse a su amigo- ¿y cuando lo contactarás Neville?

-Respecto a eso Harry... -dijo Neville mirando a su jefe esperando a que éste continuara.

El jefe Angus le devolvió la mirada a su auror y exhalando un suspiro la regresó a Harry, quien los miraba suspicaz.

-El plan era que Neville lo contactara y se hiciera su amigo, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que lo más adecuado es que seas tú Harry.

-Un momento ¿Por qué yo? –replicó de inmediato.

-Pues porque...

-¿Es porque soy gay? –interrumpió llenándose de indignación entendiendo de inmediato el porqué del cambio de planes.

-Primero cálmate Harry, no hay que ponerse así.

-Pero...

-Déjalo hablar Harry –dijo Neville entonces.

Sin más remedio se cruzo de brazos y se recargó de golpe en la silla disponiéndose a escuchar.

-Tú sabes... -continuó el jefe Angus recargándose en el escritorio y entrecruzando los dedos mirando fijamente a Harry para darle énfasis al asunto- lo importante que es el caso Malfoy.

-Lo sé muy bien.

-Hace cuatro años, uno después de la muerte de Voldemort, nos topamos con información muy importante obtenida de los aurores infiltrados en un grupo de mortífagos que contra todo pronóstico seguían unidos –Harry exhaló un suave suspiro de impaciencia al oír la información que había conocido desde el primer día de unirse al caso Malfoy, sin embargo permaneció en silencio dejándolo continuar- descubrimos que aún queda un horrocrux y descubrimos que se encuentra en Malfoy Manor.

-Y que la mansión está protegida por un hechizo con el cual nadie puede entrar, excepto un Malfoy –completo el moreno dando a entender su impaciencia.

-Exacto, pero no un simple hechizo de bloqueo, es un hechizo del alma, nadie usa ese hechizo a menos que esté dispuesto a morir... los padres de Draco Malfoy lo hicieron pero no sabemos cuál fue pues ambos terminaron muertos dentro de la casa.

-Y solo el legítimo dueño de la propiedad puede entrar –continuó Harry- por eso ningún otro Malfoy es de utilidad.

-Así es, porque ese último heredero es Draco Malfoy.

-Ya sé todo eso jefe.

-También sabes que los mortífagos también lo buscan, nosotros vamos un paso adelante, hay que aprovechar la ventaja.

-Eso lo entiendo.

-Entonces entenderás que un trabajo encubierto exige más que un horario que cumplir.

-Ya lo sé –exhaló con un suspiro- y no es eso lo que me molesta.

-¿Crees que no entiendo tu punto? Entiendo tu actitud, de verdad... y no estoy diciendo que por ser Draco Malfoy sexo servidor te encames con él el primer día, es solo que tú tienes más puntos en común con él que Neville.

-¿Solo por ser gay?... de hecho ni sabemos si lo es, hay muchos hombres heteros que se dedican a eso, además no sabemos si su clientela...

-Son hombres en un noventa y ocho por ciento –interrumpió Angus impaciente.

-Ah... bien.

-Harry –exclamó exhalando un suspiro.

-De acuerdo, lo haré, es mi trabajo y lo acepto.

Angus vio el enfado en los ojos verdes, pero también vio decisión y determinación.

-Bien, no esperaba menos de ti.

-Hay que pensar cada paso –intervino Caín- el hechizo que bloquea Malfoy Manor es muy complejo, no basta que el propietario quiera regresar, debe desear en verdad regresar, sino ni él mismo puede ingresar a la propiedad ¿Cuál es el punto o finalidad de eso? Ni idea, ese encantamiento no está descifrado en sí, hay muy poca información.

-Sí tal fuera el caso bastaría con hacerlo comparecer –dijo el jefe- pero de hecho no ha quebrantado la ley desde entonces.

-Sé que esto es muy difícil –respondio Harry comenzando a sentir la presión del caso sobre sus hombros- es ganar su confianza y hacerlo añorar su hogar.

-Exactamente.

-Sí tú ingresas a Malfoy Manor con él, deberás buscar el horrocrux y destruirlo.

Harry se quedó callado, por lo que después de unos momentos el jefe Angus dijo sonriendo:

-El mundo mágico necesita nuevamente de ti muchacho y bueno pues ya tenemos listo el lugar en donde te hospedarás y Ron será tu apoyo, tendrás todo el equipo que necesites tanto mágico como muggle, además habrá un equipo vigilando la zona y lo conformarán Howard Rawson, Ethan Becher, Keane Lawler, Noah Berry y Marcus Salvin, Ron estará a cargo; debemos evitar que algún mortífago llegue a él y sobre todo recuerda la confidencialidad.

-Lo sé, nadie debe saber que ya lo encontramos.

-¿Usarás la misma apariencia que iba a usar Neville con la multijugos? –Dijo sacando un frasco con píldoras de su escritorio- ¿Quieres usar la misma historia? O debemos inventar otra, tenemos que ser cuidadosos en eso.

-Usaré otra, creo que ser bibliotecario no va conmigo.

________________

-Lo siento Harry –dijo Neville cuando caminaban por el pasillo después de salir de la oficina del jefe de aurores- pero de verdad siento que tú tienes más posibilidades que yo.

Harry no respondió no porque no tuviera nada que decir, más bien necesitaba a alguien de confianza para expresarse, por lo que luego de darle una palmada en el hombro se metió al ascensor.

___________________

Siendo casi las siete de la noche, Harry llegó a Edimburgo no sin antes haber tomado una píldora de multijugos que cambió su apariencia a la de un joven de aproximadamente veintitantos años, cabellos castaños y ojos color miel que se dirigió con su equipaje a una zona un tanto turbia, un tanto alejada y a la vez con vida nocturna.

-¿De paseo? –preguntó el taxista que lo llevaba, pues los planes eran llamar lo menos posible la atención con situaciones inusuales, como aparecer de la nada por ejemplo.

-No, vengo a establecerme.

-¿En la zona roja? –Preguntó el hombre sorprendido viéndolo a través del retrovisor- esta zona es de bares, moteles y prostíbulos ¿buscarás trabajo de puto?

-No, voy a hospedarme con un amigo... dígame ¿esta zona es muy concurrida?

-Claro que lo es, hay barrios muy peligrosos claro, pero la gente ya conoce a los suyos y si ven que eres de afuera eres presa fácil, hay putas en cada esquina y asaltos cada tres metros, la policía ya sabe esto pero no hace nada, solo pasea en sus patrullas y listo.

Pronto llegó a su destino y entró a un edificio que tenía una sex shop en la planta baja, entró por una puerta lateral y subió a un ascensor que lo llevó hasta el segundo piso, caminó hasta una determinada puerta y tocó.

-Hola –saludó cuando Ron abrió la puerta.

-Qué tal amigo –respondio dándole un abrazo después de cerrar la puerta- es raro verte no siendo tú sabiendo que eres tú- añadió al verlo bajar la capucha dejando ver su cabello castaño aun a pesar de la luz de la habitación estaba apagada.

-La ventaja de esto es que no necesito las gafas para ver bien, además agradezco con el alma que ahora sean píldoras, no quiero parecer un bebedor como Ojo Loco cargando mi anforita.

-Deja eso ¡el sabor!

-Y que lo digas –exclamó recordando cuando se transformó en Goyle y dejando su valija a un lado ¿y cómo vas?

-Ya son las siete y media –respondio mirando su reloj- hoy se le ha hecho un poco tarde pero no tarda en salir, oye me sorprendí cuando fui informado que el contacto serías tú y no Neville.

Harry vio a Ron sentarse frente a la ventana, por lo que tomando una silla se sentó frente a él.

-Yo más y la verdad... -exclamó exhalando un profundo suspiro- esto no me gusta nada.

-Bueno Harry, el trabajo encubierto exige mucho tiempo.

-No es eso, hay otra cosa.

Ron despegó la vista del edificio de enfrente y miró a su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Cuando se decidió que Neville sería el contacto, la verdad es que me sentí aliviado... esta misión consiste en engañar a Malfoy y usarlo para llegar al horrocrux.

-Pero sabes que eso es necesario ¿no? es decir, el último horrocrux... Voldemort aun puede regresar.

-Ya lo sé, sé la importancia de esto pero, yo no sé... -dijo quedándose a media frase, sin saber cómo explicar lo que sentía o más bien sin nada de ganas de hablar.

-Es una mierda, ya lo sé –exclamó entonces Ron volviendo la vista a la ventana- esta situación es una mierda y tu misión es prácticamente usar sus sentimientos en su contra, yo lo entiendo amigo -Harry miró a Ron, sorprendido de que el pelirrojo hubiese puesto en palabras exactas su sentir- nunca sentí empatía con él pero en su juicio, cuando se supo que dejó a los mortífagos entrar a Hogwarts porque Voldemort amenazó a sus padres, pues... no sé, seguramente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Pero Dumbledore le ofreció una oportunidad.

-¿Y eso qué? a Malfoy no se le conoce por su gran inteligencia precisamente... bueno si, su plan del armario fue de verdad ingenioso –añadió con una sonrisa cansina sin dejar de ver la calle- no quisiera estar en tus zapatos Harry –dijo volviéndolo a ver- tal vez sea porque yo soy tu amigo y no tenemos el cuero curtido como Caín o el jefe que llevan toda una vida en esto, pero te conozco y sé que hacer esto no es tu estilo.

-Y sin embargo es necesario –añadió con desaliento.

-Exacto.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer Ron, el que no me guste no me quita determinación, debemos impedir que los mortífagos vuelvan a traer a la vida a Voldemort; por cierto en tu informe dices que Malfoy usa bastón.

-Sí y no es algo para darle estilo precisamente, en verdad lo usa para apoyarse en la pierna derecha.

-Habrá sido un accidente posterior a su salida del mundo mágico, pues no tenemos informes de eso antes.

-Eso pienso yo... mira, ahí sale –exclamó señalando con la cabeza hacia el edificio de enfrente.

Harry vio salir a un chico alto y delgado y quedó sin palabras desconociendo de momento a Draco Malfoy en aquel chico.

-¿Es él? –preguntó desconcertado.

-Sí, no parece ¿verdad?

Un joven vestido con pantalón ajustado de vinil negro con zippers metálicos a lo largo de las piernas, botas, camiseta negra y chaqueta también de vinil con toques metálicos en las mangas las cuales había subido hasta los antebrazos, apoyado en un bastón permaneció de pie en la puerta del edificio mirando a ambos lados, como evaluando la situación.

A Harry le costó trabajo ver en aquel joven de cabello corto por detrás pero con un flequillo largo que le llegaba hasta la mejilla a su antiguo compañero de colegio, sobre todo porque su cabello era negro, le vio sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su chaqueta y encender uno al tiempo que sonreía al mirar a una chica que estaba a unos metros de ahí, parada en una esquina bajo una lámpara publica.

-¿Y? –Dijo entonces Ron mirándolo- ¿Qué tal?

Harry lo miró y sin decir nada solo pudo alzar las manos.

-No lo reconozco... es decir, si es él pero no es él.

-Sí, yo también quede muy pero muy sorprendido al verlo, nada que ver con el chico snob que conocimos en la escuela.

-Aunque déjame decirte que ese aire presuntuoso aun lo tiene.

-Es verdad, creo que hay cosas que no cambian.

Harry vio como el chico hizo su flequillo a un lado moviendo la cabeza para luego exhalar una bocanada de humo para después comenzar a caminar hasta la esquina en donde estaba la chica.

-Es sensual, debo admitirlo –exclamó riendo al tiempo que miraba a Ron- nunca pensé decir eso de Malfoy -Ron también rió al ver el evidente desconcierto de su compañero- ¿tiene mucha clientela?

-Su horario es de siete a cinco de la mañana y en estos dos días que lo he vigilado, déjame ver... -respondió tomando su cuaderno de notas- la primera noche tuvo catorce clientes, la segunda quince y hoy ya veremos.

-Bien ¿Qué más tienes?

-La chica que está en la esquina vive en el mismo hotel de donde salió él, ahí viven ambos y ahí mismo meten a sus clientes, hay mas sexo servidoras viviendo ahí, varones solo hay dos más pero ellos trabajan en otra zona, la chica se llama Evie Hawk pero le dicen Bambi; el dueño del hotel se llama Birdie Campbell y tiene un arreglo con sus inquilinos, no sé exactamente como es pero cuentan con un cuidador.

-¿Ese que está saliendo del edificio? –pregunto viendo salir a un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, alto y fornido que ajustándose la chaqueta sacaba su móvil y hacía una llamada mientras se paseaba por la acera.

-Así es, se llama Conall Becket.

-Vaya Ron, has hecho un excelente trabajo de investigación es solo tres días.

-Sí, lo reconozco, pero no puedo llevarme todo el crédito, los chicos están muy movidos también y hemos dormido poco, mira la camioneta de servicio eléctrico que está ahí –añadió señalando una Ichi Van que estaba justo enfrente de la Sex Shop- es Howard y Noah vigilando, además en los edificios circundantes están los demás y todo está rodeado con hechizos detectores de magos.

-Ten paciencia, mañana podrás descansar un poco mientras yo vigilo.

-Eso espero.

-¿Y él?... ¿cómo se llama? Eso no lo pusiste en el informe.

-Ya no tuve tiempo, él se hace llamar Koby Allen.


	2. Capitulo 2

_________________

-Vaya princesita, pensé que nunca saldrías –exclamó Bambi, una chica de veintidós años, de largo cabello rojo intenso hasta la cintura y de hermosa figura.

-Pues ganas no tenía pero ¿Qué haría el mundo sin su ración de belleza? Sufriría síndrome de abstinencia o algo así.

Bambi rio por el comentario y luego se arrebujó en su esponjoso y corto abrigo.

-Oye Koby ¿no notas que hoy hay menos gente?

-Sí, espero que no sea una noche floja –respondio Koby dándole una calada a su cigarro mientras daba unos pasos y miraba a ambos lados de la calle.

-Ayer tuve pocos clientes, ya se acerca la fecha de la renta y aun no completo.

-Bueno querida pues a mover las nalgas –dijo sonriendo seductor a un par de hombres que pasaban conversando por ahí- hola cariño ¿buscas pasar un buen rato? -Los hombres lo ignoraron y siguieron su plática pasando de largo- ¿y Debbie como sigue, ya mejoró su resfriado?

-Sí, mi madre dice que ya está mucho mejor... ay mi pobre hija, como sufre cuando llegan los fríos.

-Tiene tres años, es vulnerable a esas cosas... creo, yo no sé nada de niños ¿Cuándo iras a verla?

-Hasta fin de mes, debo ahorrar para la renta y para dejarles algo.

Un hombre se acercó a ellos y Koby percibió de inmediato que el interés era por la chica, así que se alejó unos metros mientras daba una última fumada y tiraba la colilla para pisarla después, vio a su amiga negociar y luego encaminarse con el hombre en dirección al edificio.

________________

-Bueno... -dijo Harry alistándose- creo que es hora.

-No olvides lo de la cámara.

-Ya lo sé, debo sustraer algo para plantarle una cámara... rayos, estoy nervioso, no sé si porque se trata de Malfoy o porque nunca he solicitado estos servicios.

-Yo creo que por ambas cosas.

-Tienes razón, bueno me voy.

-Suerte.

________________

-Qué maldito frío –pensó mientras pasaba los dedos entre su cabello viendo que había hombres que entraban a la sex shop de enfrente lanzándole miradas furtivas pero sin intenciones de acercársele.

-Hola.

Se giró viendo ante si a un chico de cabello castaño, ojos color miel y muy bien parecido.

-Hola cariño ¿buscas pasar un buen rato?

Por unos instantes Harry se quedó sin saber que decir al mirar aquellos ojos grises mirarlo directamente, reconociendo finalmente a Draco Malfoy en aquel chico de cabello negro.

-Yo... pues no sé.

-Pues yo si sé y mucho –respondió acercándosele mas mientras le tocaba un hombro tentativamente- te divertirás, la pasaremos bien, ya verás cariño.

-¿Cuánto cobras?

-Depende de lo que quieras, pero por quince minutos son treinta libras.

-¿Y qué obtengo en esos quince minutos?

-Un desnudo parcial y dos posiciones, aunque puedes tener media hora con desnudo total y las posiciones que desees por cuarenta libras cuarto incluido en ambas tarifas.

Harry pareció meditarlo un poco, como si en verdad estuviera dudoso de aceptar el servicio, entonces Koby le acaricio una oreja diciendo:

-Anda bebé, hace frío, entremos en calor.

-De acuerdo.

Koby sonrió satisfecho de que su primer cliente fuera alguien apuesto, por lo que comenzó a caminar en dirección al edificio mientras decía.

-¿Qué servicio vas a querer?

-Media hora estará bien.

-Perfecto bombón, pero el pago es por adelantado ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Harry lo siguió hasta llegar al edificio, en donde Koby entró dejando tras de sí un aroma a colonia que el auror aspiró con agrado, todo a la inquisitiva mirada de su cuidador Conall; subieron unas escaleras hasta el primer piso hasta llegar a una puerta.

-Llegamos –dijo Koby sonriendo mientras sacaba una llave y abría la puerta dejándolo pasar.

Harry entró sintiendo mucha curiosidad por el lugar en donde vivía y trabajaba a la par Draco Malfoy, vio ante sí una habitación con una cama al centro, dos cómodas a cada lado de ella con teléfono, un pequeño armario y un tocador con una enorme luna y una televisión encima que daba justo frente a la cama; una puerta cerrada a un lado que intuyó podría ser el baño y mas al fondo otra habitación sin puerta pero que aun con la luz apagada podía verse era la cocina.

-Ponte cómodo cariño –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta- y bueno, si quieres la media hora son cuarenta libras.

-Claro –respondio presuroso sacando su cartera y dándole el dinero que Koby contó satisfecho para luego abrir un cajón de la cómoda al lado de la cama y meterlo ahí.

-Bueno... -dijo dejando el bastón en el tocador y comenzado a quitarse la chaqueta- te va a gustar tanto que te tendré aquí cada semana.

-Espera, yo solo quiero platicar –exclamó haciéndolo detenerse en seco.

-Así que es uno de esos –pensó Koby dejando la chaqueta en su lugar- ¿seguro cariño? No hay devoluciones ¿eh?

-Lo sé.

-¿Y de que quieres platicar? –dijo invitándolo a sentarse en la cama mientras él se sentaba a un lado; por lo general clientes que solo querían hablar no llegaban mucho, pero lo agradecía pues eso significaba ganar dinero sin necesidad de dar las nalgas, además su política era tratarlos bien para hacerlos regresar, así que aunque la vida de esos tipos le interesara un soberano rábano, lo miró con esos enormes ojos grises con la actitud del mismísimo doctor Phil.

Harry sonrió mirándolo a él y luego mirando a su alrededor buscando el maldito objeto que tenía que hurtar para plantarle una cámara la próxima vez que regresara, algo que fuera adecuado y al mismo tiempo que pasara desapercibido.

-Bueno, pues es la primera vez que solicito un servicio de estos.

-Sí, me di cuenta en cuanto te vi.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Debo parecer un pueblerino ¿verdad?

-Para nada, solo un poco nervioso, pero tranquilo, no pasa nada.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Koby.

-Yo me llamo Archie, Archie Stone.

-Bueno Archie, conmigo no hay necesidad de ponerse nervioso, ya viste que no es cosa del otro mundo solicitar estos servicios.

-Sí, eso veo –respondio mirando aun a su alrededor viendo que objeto podría ser; había una pequeña lámpara empotrada a la pared, la cual sería perfecta obviando el detalle de que no podría robarse una lámpara empotrada en una pared- ¿hace cuanto te dedicas a esto Koby?

-Hace algunos ayeres, no eres de aquí ¿verdad?

-No, acabo de mudarme.

-¿Tienes novia, esposa, amante, querido Archie?

Y ahí estaba, la pequeña figura de un gato negro de no más de diez centímetros colocada encima del armario junto a otras figuritas.

-No, estoy soltero y sin compromisos... oye ¿podrías regalarme un té? Sé que no está en el servicio pero puedo pagártelo aparte.

Koby disimuló a la perfección el fastidio que eso le provocó, sin embargo se levantó sonriendo.

-Claro cariño, pero solo tengo de canela ¿está bien?

-Sí, gracias.

Harry lo vio levantarse y caminar hasta la cocina, algo que hizo sin bastón, lo cual sirvió para ver que efectivamente rengueaba de la pierna derecha, pero sin tiempo que perder se levantó y tomó la pequeña figura de cerámica y se la metió en el bolsillo.

Koby permaneció lo más que pudo en la pequeña cocina haciendo el té, después de todo el tiempo iba corriendo.

-Y dime Archie ¿tienes familia? –preguntó regresando con una taza en la mano.

-Claro, pero no viven aquí, gracias.

Disimuladamente Koby vio el reloj.

-¿Y qué te animó a solicitar estos servicios Archie?

-Pues... en primera que eres muy lindo –respondió sonriendo tímidamente, como si de verdad le apenase hablar de esas cosas.

-Gracias cariño.

Pero "lindo" no era la palabra que le hubiese gustado usar, pues el chico que tenia frente a si se movía y actuaba como si fuera dueño del edificio, con ese atuendo negro dejando ver parte de su abdomen, con ese cabello negro de apariencia húmeda... definitivamente ese no era el Draco Malfoy que alguna vez conoció y se pregunto todo lo que el chico tuvo que pasar para reinventarse de tal manera.

-Está bueno –dijo bebiendo un sorbo del té.

-Pues claro, yo lo hice –respondio sacando otro cigarrillo.

-Y segunda, pues que como acabo de mudarme quiero conocer gente.

-Ya veo y dime Archie ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Soy plomero, soy bueno y cobro barato -Koby se cruzó de brazos recargado en su tocador después de dar una calada a su cigarrillo- ¿llegan muchos como yo?

-¿Gente que solo desea charlar?

-Sí.

-A veces.

-¿Te desagrada?... es decir, oír los problemas de los demás.

-Yo puedo ser lo que tú quieras cariño, si quieres que sea tu hombro para llorar lo seré, si quieres estar entre mis piernas que así sea o si prefieres tenerme entre las tuyas, también puedo hacerlo.

-Dime Koby ¿tu familia sabe que te dedicas a esto? –pregunto algo impactado por ver a Draco Malfoy hablando de tal manera.

-Claro.

-¿Y no les importa?

-No, somos muy civilizados –respondio buscando con la vista un cenicero, hecho que hizo a Harry ponerse nervioso si descubría la falta de su gato de cerámica, pero no lo hizo ya que al encontrar el cenicero agitó ahí su cigarro sin más ni más.

-¿Y eres de aquí?

-Qué eres ¿policía? –pregunto riendo.

-No, perdona si te incomodé.

-No te preocupes bebé, estaba bromeando.

-Es solo que siendo sincero me das curiosidad, es decir... siendo la primera vez que trato con alguien que se dedica a esto, pues...

-Entiendo, no hay problema.

-Eso no significa que no seas atractivo.

-Ya lo sé, no encontrarás fácilmente a alguien como yo.

Harry sonrió sabiendo que desde otra perspectiva, tenía toda la razón.

-Me gustaría saber...

-Lo siento amor, pero se te acabó el tiempo.

-Oh, claro... bueno pues, me dio gusto conocerte Koby.

-Gracias nene, regresa cuando quieras –respondio abriéndole la puerta- adiós.

-Adiós.

Cuando salió de ahí no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de alivio, así que subiéndose la capucha al llegar a la calle, la cruzó y aprovechando un pequeño grupo de fiesteros se metió a la sex shop en lugar de ir por la puerta lateral del edificio y subió con Ron.

-Estuviste bien Harry –dijo Ron quitándose el audífono de la oreja.

-Me sentí un maldito torpe.

-Pues para tu fachada eso estuvo bien ¿lo trajiste?

-Sí –respondio sacando el gato de su bolsillo.

-Perfecto –dijo tomándolo y examinándolo.

-Yo le pondré la cámara, tu descansa Ron, de todos modos regresaré hasta mañana en la noche.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, yo vigilaré hoy.

-Bien, gracias amigo, no tienes problemas con el equipo ¿verdad? –añadió señalando varias pantallas en la mesa en donde vigilaba digitalmente el área.

-No Ron –respondio rodando los ojos- ya sé que tú eres el experto.

-Por eso pregunto –dijo riendo.

Ron fue a prepararse para dormir en tanto Harry regresaba la vista al edificio de enfrente viendo que Draco salía para ir de nuevo a la esquina en donde Bambi ya estaba parada esperando un nuevo cliente; entonces se dirigió al teclado en donde presionando un botón acercó la imagen de Draco en el monitor, lo vio sonreírle a la chica y disponerse a esperar a su siguiente cliente.

_________________

-¿Servicio de media hora? –pregunto Bambi al verlo llegar.

-Sí.

-Para ser viernes esto está muy flojo.

Koby no respondio, solo miró a los lados viendo que efectivamente no había mucha gente, por lo que haciendo una mueca solo chasqueó la boca.

Harry en tanto lo miraba y luego miraba distraídamente el pequeño gato negro de porcelana que tenia entre los dedos, todo en la penumbra de la habitación para no ser descubierto; muchas cosas le intrigaban de Draco Malfoy, el porqué del estado de su pierna, lo que pensaría de la vida ahora, aunque también que era verdad que a pesar de tener ya veintidós años y una vida sexualmente satisfactoria, nunca había recurrido a contratar los servicios sexuales de nadie, así que parte de su desconcierto no había sido actuación.

Vio a Draco comenzar a reír por algo que había dicho la chica y se dio cuenta de que algo que había llamado su atención era justamente esa actitud, Draco no se veía sufrido ni con actitud de victima ante la vida, su apariencia era la de un sensual chico rebelde que gozaba del sexo, aunque lo ultimo fuera un obvio gaje del oficio que había que aparentar para satisfacción del cliente.

Suspiró reacomodándose en la silla disponiéndose a seguir observando, ya unas miradas a los monitores y otras tantas a la ventana y con el transcurrir de las horas pudo ver que a pesar de que era evidente la discapacidad de su pierna, Draco era solicitado, de hecho más que la chica, quien solo le sonreía resignada cada vez que él se metía al edificio en compañía de un cliente; y aprovechó esa noche en vela para investigar sobre el tema en su PC, vio que había sexo servidores tanto hombres y mujeres que llegaban a tener hasta quince servicios en una hora o más , pero eso era cuando lo hacían involuntariamente pues la trata de blancas era otro asunto, pero esa zona aunque era a las claras peligrosa el asunto no era así y Malfoy no se veía como un cautivo precisamente.

Y la mañana llegó haciendo con esto que los trabajadores nocturnos regresaran a sus casas, la chica había entrado antes pero Draco se había quedado hasta las seis de la mañana atendiendo a un último cliente y después de eso ya no salió más.

_________________

-Buenos días Harry –saludo Ron saliendo de la habitación ya cambiado y duchado, con un semblante fresco y con toda la actitud.

-Buenas Ron ¿pudiste descansar?

-Oh sí, me hacía mucha falta.

-Preparé el desayuno.

-Sí, el olor a café fue lo que me sacó de la cama ¿arreglaste el gato de cerámica? –pregunto acercándose a la pequeña mesa redonda que había junto a la diminuta cocina para servirse café.

-Sí, está listo, cámara y micrófono adentro.

-Bien, pues entonces comamos estos hot cakes que preparaste que se ven muy buenos y luego podrás descansar.

Y después de eso se pusieron a checar datos con el resto del equipo.

_____________________

Siendo la una de la tarde, Koby se removió bajo las mantas dándole un golpe a su despertador y volvió a acurrucarse hasta que el despertador volvió a sonar cinco minutos más tarde, lo apagó de nuevo y al cabo de unos instantes de permanecer quieto con los ojos cerrados se estiró como un gato perezoso y abrió los ojos.

Se levantó, se puso una vieja sudadera y se metió a la cocina para preparar café y calentar su comida, cuando todo estuvo listo regreso con un plato y una taza y se acostó encendiendo el televisor mientras comía, vio una serie que salía todos los días y luego de dejar los trastes sucios en la cocina y limpiarla regreso a la habitación y abrió el armario para seleccionar lo que usaría esa noche, no sin antes encender una pequeña radio que tenía guardada en su cómoda y así, al ritmo de "Work Bitch" de Britney Spears comenzó su rutina diaria.

_________________

-¿Algún informe de Draco Malfoy? –pregunto Evan Hughes, Ministro de magia desde hacía cuatro años.

-No he recibido ningún informe señor –respondió Percy weasley, quien como sus hermanos también había avanzado en sus aspiraciones llegando a ser asistente del Ministro, estando además muy orgulloso de estar bajo las ordenes de ese Ministro en particular.

Evan Hughes había llegado a cambiar muchas cosas tal y como lo había prometido en su campaña, una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue mejorar en lo posible el departamento de aurores comenzando con las prestaciones de trabajo hasta cursos de actualización en sus procedimientos y cursos de investigación muggles, Ron incluso había llegado ser técnico en computación y estaba feliz de estar en posibilidades de seguir aprendiendo; este Ministro solía decir que un auror feliz y competente daba mejores resultados y tenía razón pues habían atrapado mas mortífagos en su administración que en las de los demás juntos.

-Debo hablar con el señor Walsh, ese asunto me preocupa.

-Últimamente he pensado mucho en ese asunto señor –dijo Percy carpeta en mano dándole unos pergaminos para firmar- y ese Malfoy tiene la obligación de ayudar en ese asunto, aunque esta información es clasificada deberíamos poner una petición solicitando su colaboración, podemos decir que es por motivos de investigación.

-¿Y tú crees que va a querer colaborar después de todo lo que le ha pasado?

-El se lo buscó señor, en el colegio era una mierda de persona... disculpe mi vocabulario.

-Exactamente Percy, en el colegio, lo que lo ubica como un adolescente, alguien inmaduro para tomar decisiones bajo presión, no así sus padres que hicieron lo que hicieron por ambición.

-¿Lo está justificando señor?

-De alguna manera si, ponte en su lugar, si tus padres estuvieran en peligro de muerte ¿tú qué harías?

-Daría mi vida señor –respondio al instante cayendo en cuenta del significado de su respuesta- ya veo... no es tan fácil juzgar.

-Exacto, respecto a él su veredicto de inocencia me pareció adecuado, pero en sus padres... -añadió endureciendo la mirada- salieron libres solo por sus influencias, si hubiera sido durante mi administración justo ahora estarían pudriéndose en Azkaban.

-Bueno señor pudriéndose están en su casa –dijo Percy mientras guardaba los documentos en la carpeta.

-Pero este asunto no acaba Percy, sigo investigando posibles infiltrados, no debemos confiar ni en nuestra propia sombra, si los mortífagos encuentran primero a Draco Malfoy no quiero ni imaginar lo que puede pasar, tengo la certeza de que tenemos infiltrados pero sobre todo el presentimiento de que hay alguien muy cerca... no sé, tal vez es mi imaginación pero debemos ser muy cuidados, los mortífagos no deben encontrar al chico primero.

-No sucederá señor, confiemos en la capacidad del departamento de aurores.

-Pues si –exhalo un suspiro recargándose en su silla- deseo acabar con este asunto lo más pronto posible.

-¿Quién diría que el Ministro sería todo un justiciero? –dijo Percy riendo.

-¿Eso parece Percy?... no me creas tan bueno, si destruyera el ultimo horrocrux durante mi administración sería el boleto seguro para mantenerme en el puesto –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Es cierto.

-En la política se puede ayudar a la gente mientras te ayudas a ti mismo, no lo olvides muchacho.

-No lo haré señor.

_______________


	3. Capitulo 3

-¿Listo? –pregunto Ron al verlo salir de la habitación.

-Sí ¿ya salió?

-No.

-Bueno, apenas dieron las siete, de todos modos debo esperar un poco apenas salga para no parecer un acosador.

-Cierto.

Siendo las siete y diez, Koby salió del edificio saludando a Conall que ya se encontraba ahí para variar hablando por su teléfono móvil.

Harry miró que ahora vestía un pantalón de mezclilla blanco, con las mismas botas hasta la pantorrilla de la noche anterior, camiseta blanca y chaqueta de piel, de nuevo arremangada hasta los antebrazos, su cabello húmedo y un cigarrillo en los labios.

-Me ganaste de nuevo –dijo al ver a Bambi en la esquina.

-Sí, ayer no me fue muy bien ¿Cuántos clientes tuviste?

-Dieciséis.

-¿En serio? –pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? He tenido más.

-Sí pero anoche no había tanta gente.

-Bueno hoy es sábado, esperemos que nos vaya mejor.

-Eso sí.

Harry esperó hasta dejar pasar un cliente que salió diez minutos después de haber entrado al edificio, luego vio a Draco salir y posicionarse de nuevo en la esquina.

-Creo que es hora Harry.

-Sí –respondio levantándose de la silla.

-Suerte.

-Gracias.

__________________

Cuando Bambi vio al chico castaño acercarse, se puso una mano en la cintura y sonrió coqueta diciendo:

-Hola papi ¿quieres divertirte un poco?

Koby se dio la vuelta al oírla hablar, entonces vio al mismo chico de la noche anterior que lo miraba sonriendo.

-Hola Koby.

Bambi sonrió desencantada viendo que ese cliente no era para ella.

-Hola Archie ¿cómo estas hoy cariño?

-No tan bien como tú por lo que puedo ver.

Koby sonrió con autosuficiencia sabiéndose atractivo, luego se acercó y comenzó a acariciarle la nuca.

-¿Quieres subir?

-Sí, me gustaría.

-Vamos.

Resignada Bambi los vio alejarse para instantes después poner de nuevo su mejor sonrisa al ver a un auto detenerse junto a ella.

Ron miraba todo desde la ventana, vio a la chica negociar y subir con el tipo del auto al edificio.

____________

-Dime Archie ¿Qué servicio quieres, vas a probar el menú esta vez? –pregunto mientras abría su puerta dejándolo pasar.

-Quiero lo mismo de ayer, media hora.

-De acuerdo bombón, ponte cómodo –respondio mientras recibía el dinero.

-Oye ¿podrías regalarme un té?

-Claro, no tardo –dijo yendo a la cocina dispuesto a tardarse lo más posible.

Harry en tanto sacó el pequeño gato de cerámica y cuidándose de no ser visto lo colocó encima del armario.

-Gíralo más a la derecha, solo se ve la puerta –Dijo Ron en su oreja a través del diminuto audífono- bien, así.

Cuando regresó a su lugar notó el bastón en la cama y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar por primera vez que era un bastón idéntico al que usaba Lucius Malfoy, con el mango en forma de cabeza de serpiente con dos piedras verdes en los ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos Koby regreso con una taza en la mano.

-Y dime Archie ¿Por qué te mudaste?

-Bueno, sentía que ya no había nada para mí en donde vivía, sentí que me hacía falta un cambio de aires, mis padres murieron hace unos años así que no había nada que me atara a ese lugar y bueno pues llegue a estos rumbos pero la verdad nunca había salido de mi provincia así que si me siento un poco solo y pues como tú fuiste el primero que conocí... quise venir de nuevo.

-Ya veo –respondio recargado en su tocador, cruzado de brazos y mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada, dejando que su flequillo le cubriera parte de los ojos y mejilla- eso es lindo, puedes venir a verme cuántas veces quieras.

-Siempre y cuando pague ¿verdad? –dijo riendo.

-Por supuesto bombón, lo bueno cuesta.

-Y dime Koby ¿tu visitas regularmente a tus padres?

-Sí, por cierto es una pena lo que le paso a tus padres.

-Sí... ¿tienes hermanos?

-Sí, uno menor, así que por suerte su atención no está centrada en mí.

-¿Te sientes sofocado por la atención de tus padres? –Pregunto sonriendo- ¿acaso no los extrañas, no te gusta visitarlos?

-Sí, si me gusta pero la familia a veces es como el sol, mientras más lejos mejor –dijo sacando un cigarrillo.

-Es verdad, pero yo en lo personal pienso regresar algunas veces al barrio donde nací, a la casa donde crecí... ahí guardo muchos recuerdos, pudieron pasar cosas malas como en todas las familias pero sin duda fue el lugar donde viví los mejores momentos al lado de mis padres.

-Pues entonces no te hubieras ido, si tanto lo añoras regresa.

-Sí, pero también es importante seguir adelante ¿no lo crees?

-Por supuesto, tan adelante que el tiempo ya se terminó.

-Oh mierda... -masculló viendo su reloj.

Koby comenzó a reír al ver su contrariedad.

-Tranquilo amor, aquí estoy todas las noches.

-Sí, gracias... bueno pues me voy.

-Adelante, salgamos juntos.

Cuando salieron a Harry no le quedó más remedio que pasar de largo frente a la sex shop pues no podía ponerse en evidencia.

-Así que se conocían –dijo Bambi cuando él llego a su lado.

-Apenas ayer, pidió un servicio de media hora.

-¿Y hoy estuvo aquí de nuevo?... ¡vaya! Si que le gusto como movías las nalgas.

-Eso es lo curioso, es de esos que solo quieren hablar.

-¿Cuarenta libras solo por hablar? –Exclamó alzando las cejas- vaya ¿Por qué no me llegan clientes así? Además esta lindo.

-No te quejes querida, que el panadero que viene a verte cada mes esta como para mamársela de a gratis.

-¡Ah ese tipo! –Respondio sonriendo- si, es muy guapo... ¿te conté que se casa el mes que viene?

-¿Y va a invitarte a la boda?

-Sería genial ser dama de honor de la novia ¿no?

Ron los miraba reír por lo que fuera que estuviesen platicando sabiendo que Harry tendría que esperar para poder regresar a un nuevo servicio.

_______________

Harry abrió la puerta del departamento justo en el momento en que Draco conectaba con otro cliente y se dirigía al edificio.

-La cámara quedo muy bien posicionada –dijo Ron al verlo entrar.

-Qué bien.

Ambos cerraron la cortina y se sentaron frente al monitor que enfocaba la habitación de Draco Malfoy y aunque estaban trabajando, ambos estaban algo incómodos por lo que fuera que pudieran ver.

-Adelante cariño, ponte cómodo –dijo Koby dejando pasar a un hombre como de unos cuarenta años.

El hombre sin decir nada sacó unos billetes de su bolsillo y se los dio.

-Bien amor ¿cómo quieres que me ponga? –exclamó guardándoselos en la chaqueta mientras se sentaba en la cama y bajaba el cierre de sus botas para quitárselas en tanto el hombre lo miraba.

-Acostado, de misionero.

-Claro.

-¿Cuánto más me cobras por hacerlo sin preservativo?

-No hay servicio sin preservativo cariño –respondió bajando el cierre de su pantalón.

-Puedo darte hasta diez libras más.

-Tu salud vale más de diez libras ¿no crees?

-Pero yo estoy bien.

-¿Y te consta que yo sí?

-Pues...

-Estoy sano obviamente y puedes verlo –dijo bajándose el pantalón y mostrándole los genitales al tiempo que se acariciaba y se jalaba el pene para "mostrarle"- pero ¿para qué arriesgarse?

El hombre solo asintió y ya no insistió, por lo que Koby se quitó el pantalón por completo y dándole un preservativo se acostó de espaldas en su cama; Ron carraspeó y se levantó diciendo que tenía que ir a tomar agua por lo que Harry se quedó solo; vio al hombre jalarse el pene varias veces, romper el sobre y colocarse el condón, untarse lubricante para luego acariciar un poco las piernas de Koby, quien las mantenía flexionadas y algo separadas en espera de que su cliente estuviera listo.

Harry se preguntaba en qué momento Draco sacaría su varita y hechizaría a su cliente haciéndole creer que estaba teniendo sexo con un chico sexy pero al ver al hombre con tremenda erección colocarse entre las largas piernas y tantear con su pene la entrada del chico, se quedó de una pieza al verlo empujar la cadera y evidentemente penetrarlo.

-Oh si... -masculló el hombre mientras Koby fruncía el ceño y luego le ponía las manos en los hombros.

-Oh cariño, que rico, estas enorme.

El tipo comenzó a embestirlo de inmediato y Koby a gemir como si estuviera teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida.

-Pero... -exclamó Harry sin poder creerlo, Draco era un mago, un mago con posibilidades de engañar a unos simples muggles que solo deseaban tener sexo con un chico atractivo y sensual ¿Por qué no usaba su magia para engañarlos?

El hombre se corrió al cabo de unos minutos y quedó desmadejado encima de Koby, quien le acaricio el cabello diciendo:

-Anda amor, aun te queda una posición más.

-No... -dijo haciéndolo sonreír pues ya sabía que la mayoría ya no pedía la segunda posición después de haberse corrido; el hombre se levanto y se quitó el preservativo- quiero lavarme las manos.

-El baño está ahí –respondio señalando la puerta que Harry había visto.

El hombre entro y después de hacer lo suyo salió de ahí, cuando quedó solo se levantó y comenzó a limpiarse usando unas toallitas húmedas para recibir al cabo de un minuto una llamada telefónica.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí Conall, gracias.

-Bien.

Koby se alistó y al cabo de cinco minutos se encontraba de nuevo en la calle.

________________

-Lo siento Harry, no quise parecer mojigato pero...

-No te preocupes Ron.

-Claro que no debió pasar gran cosa, solo que es mejor no arriesgar –dijo riendo.

-Pero Ron, el asunto es que si paso.

-¿Cómo? –dijo tomando asiento frente a Harry, a un lado de la ventana.

-Sí hubo contacto sexual.

-¿En serio?... ¿no uso algún hechizo ni nada?

-Nada, incluso cuando terminó fue a revisar el baño y vi como que limpio algo pero usando las manos, no uso su varita.

-Eso es raro.

-Sí.

El siguiente cliente fue quince minutos después, lo vieron coquetearle y hablarle con sonrisas hasta que el hombre asintió y siguió a Draco al hotel; la transacción se llevó a cabo con la diferencia que este hombre si usó las dos posiciones a las que tenía derecho y después de hacérselo de espaldas en la cama, lo hizo levantarse y recargar las manos en ella para tenerlo inclinado y seguir penetrándolo mientras Koby gemía y decía cosas obscenas que parecían encantar al hombre.

Ron simplemente miraba a otro lado mientras Harry miraba, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar no le excitaba ver a un chico atractivo teniendo sexo, no al menos con ese hombre algo obeso que se movía sin cesar sobre el respingón trasero de Malfoy, lo veía fruncir el ceño cuando el hombre no lo veía aunque su voz expresara otra cosa.

Cuando terminó y el hombre se fue, él se limpio con toallitas húmedas y de nuevo estuvo listo para el siguiente; al llegar el cuarto tipo Ron se levantó.

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente, iré a dormir, me temo que te dejaré esto a ti.

-Está bien –respondio viendo que a través de la pantalla al hombre que había entrado a la habitación de Draco.

-Sin besos cariño –dijo Koby cuando el hombre se le acercó con la clara intención de besarlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porqué no, anda pasemos a lo que sigue.

-¿Qué tiene de malo un beso? ¿Acaso te cotizas demasiado?

Ron detuvo su camino al oír el tono de voz del hombre, así que se regreso y miró la pantalla junto a Harry.

-¿Y qué si lo hago? –respondio sonriendo al tiempo que se recargaba en el tocador recargando una mano a cada lado.

-Solo eres un puto de mierda ¿Por qué niegas un simple beso?

-Pues porque a este puto de mierda no se le da la gana besar a basuras como tú, por lo que creo que será mejor que te largues –añadió lanzándole su dinero de vuelta.

El tipo lo alcanzó a atrapar pero en cuanto lo tuvo en su puño, de una zancada se acercó a él para sujetarlo con violencia de un brazo, pero Koby alcanzó a oprimir un botón que estaba junto al apagador de la entrada.

-Maldito marica, ahora me cumples hijo de puta –exclamó el hombre sujetándolo de los brazos haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

-¡Ah!

Ambos aurores los vieron comenzar a forcejear, con el tipo intentando arrancarle la ropa y Draco defendiéndose, hasta que entonces se abrió la puerta y vieron a Conall entrar como bólido y sujetar al hombre del cuello.

-¡Agh! –jadeo al hombre al verse sometido por otro haciéndolo soltar a Koby.

-Vamos maldita basura, tú y yo vamos a platicar afuera.

-¡Suel-suéltame!

En cuanto desapareció por la puerta, los vieron aparecer un par de minutos después en la puerta que daba a la calle, vieron a Conall lanzarlo haciéndolo caer en el pavimento, oyeron los gritos hasta su habitación y vieron que el cuidador se abría la chaqueta y le mostraba algo al hombre haciéndolo cambiar de actitud de inmediato.

-Seguro le mostró un arma –dijo Ron.

-Ya lo creo.

Vieron al tipo levantarse e irse, entonces fueron a la pantalla para ver que sucedía en la habitación, vieron que Koby ya no estaba así que se asomaron de nuevo y lo vieron en la entrada del edificio hablando con Conall, a quien le dio una palmada en el brazo y después caminó de nuevo a la esquina.

-¿¿Por qué no uso un maldito Desmaius o algo así? –exclamó Ron viendo a Harry.

-Tal vez no tenía su varita a la mano.

-¿Qué mago no la trae a la mano?... es como parte de nosotros y más en el trabajo.

-Pues sí, es muy extraño, además usa un bastón igual al de Lucius Malfoy ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro que si, ahí guardaba su varita, tal vez guarde ahí la de él.

-Con mayor razón ¿Por qué no la usó?

Después del ese cliente, Ron se retiró a dormir dejándole a Harry la vigilancia de esa noche y Harry pudo ver por primera mano lo intensas que eran las jornadas de trabajo sino de todos los sexo servidores, al menos de ese de cabello negro y ojos grises.

-Diecinueve clientes Malfoy... -pensó mientras lo veía contestar con rostro agotado el teléfono en donde le confirmaba a Conall que estaba bien- son las seis y media de la mañana, llevas diecinueve clientes y con ninguno has usado magia... ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Después de ese último cliente Draco ya no salió, entonces Harry vio de nueva cuenta que la magia brillaba por su ausencia al verlo quitar la colcha que cubría su cama y meterla al baño, al parecer al cesto de la ropa sucia, lo vio sacar la bolsa de papel que estaba junto al excusado y limpiar el lavabo y el inodoro con el liquido de un par de botellas que identifico como desinfectantes, salió con la basura de la habitación y regreso un par de minutos después, se desvistió haciendo que Harry mirara a otro lado sabiendo que aun con una misión tan importante en sus manos estaba invadiendo la privacidad de una persona, pero aun así notó algo que le hizo volver la vista de nuevo, Koby le daba la espalda a la cámara mostrando un enorme tatuaje que la cubría llegando hasta parte de las nalgas; Harry entornó los ojos para distinguir mejor a un dragón de color negro con sombras blancas que lo hizo alzar las cejas impresionado.

Koby entró al baño y salió rato después ya duchado, puso música y mientras se cambiaba alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Hoy me toca el desayuno ¿estás listo? –dijo Bambi asomándose.

-Sí.

-Bien, voy por la comida.

Harry vio a Draco quedar vestido con un holgado pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, vio como metía los dedos entre su cabello y lo sacudía.

-Listo –dijo Bambi llegando con una cacerola.

-Pondré agua para el café.

Los vio desayunar y después a Bambi retirarse, vio como Draco sacaba el dinero de la cómoda y contaba las ganancias de la noche, apartaba un poco y lo demás lo guardaba en una cartera dentro de su armario, luego se lavó los dientes y por fin se metió a la cama y en menos de cinco minutos ya dormía profundamente.

Sabiendo que también debía descansar, se apresuro a tomar una ducha para relajarse en tanto Ron despertaba, luego preparó el desayuno y despertó a su compañero.

-Pásame el azúcar... ¡Harry!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah perdón Ron, no te escuche!

-Eso veo, piensas en lo de Malfoy ¿verdad?

-Sí... oye Ron, no puedo, esto no está funcionando, este plan va a irse al carajo.

-¿Tan pronto ya te rendiste?

-No, no es eso ¿pero no se te hace que gastar cuarenta libras diarias con él es muy sospechoso?... o sea ¿Qué plomero gana tanto a la semana? ¿Acaso no pago renta, acaso no como, acaso no visto?... esto va a levantar sospechas Ron.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón ¿Cuál sería el plan?

Harry exhaló un suspiro antes de decir:

-Es muy duro, no suelta prenda y bueno, es obvio, es más que obvio que no iba sincerarse con un maldito desconocido ¿cierto? Y que tenía que inventarse una historia y que no iba a entrar en confianza con cualquiera.... Pero tengo que estar cerca, tengo que estar todo el tiempo ahí, ganarme su confianza de alguna manera.

-Y la solución es... -dijo Ron antes de darle una mordida a un trozo de pan con huevo y jamón.

-Trabajar ahí... mantenimiento Ron, mantenimiento; pedirle al dueño que me contrate con un puesto fijo para mantenimiento del edificio.

-Hay hechizos que implantan sugestiones sin necesidad de usar un Imperius, podemos hacer que quiera contratarte.

-Y vivir ahí.

-Sí, ya no tendrías que ocultarte... pues ese plan me parece perfecto aunque por un momento creí que querías trabajar de puto también -Harry sonrió al escuchar a su amigo- te lo juro Harry.

-No creo que él acepte de buena manera a alguien que represente competencia.

-Los otros dos hombres que trabajan ahí se van a otra zona, pero tienes razón, el plan de plomero es mejor aunque de mantenimiento no sepas ni una mierda.

-No pero por eso soy mago –respondio sonriendo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.


	4. Capitulo 4

_______________

Cuando abrió los ojos suspiró satisfecho de saber que no tenía que levantarse, por eso le gustaban los Domingos, no había que salir en la noche a trabajar pues casi no había clientela; pero sabiendo que si dormía más le costaría trabajo conciliar el sueño en la noche decidió levantarse; se duchó, desayunó y procedió a hacer el aseo, sacó una bolsa grande con la ropa de cama que usaba para cubrirla en los servicios, eran seis colchas a la semana y tenía que llevarlas a la lavandería, mas lo demás que tuviera para lavar y con ella en la espalda como si fuera Santa Claus salió del hotel; caminó un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una lavandería y entró saludando a una mujer mayor quien le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuáles puedo usar Margaret?

-Las de la esquina Koby.

-Gracias, dame una bolsa de detergente de a kilo.

-Claro, en seguida te la llevo.

Cuando tuvo lo necesario puso manos a la obra y mientras la ropa se lavaba salió a fumar un cigarrillo, como a nadie lavar no le gustaba pero estaba acostumbrado a esos menesteres y después de un par de horas regresó al hotel.

-Ni hablar... -pensó con fastidio con cubo y esponja a la mano mirando el baño.

El hotel contaba con dos recamareras pero no le gustaba que una extraña metiera mano en sus cosas, además de que no estaba seguro que limpiaran como debieran, así que él mismo se encargaba del aseo; cuando terminó de lavarlo se dio cuenta de que su lavabo goteaba, así que fue al teléfono.

-Hola Birdie, mi lavabo gotea ¿podrías enviar a Tommy a repararlo?

Cinco minutos después alguien tocó a su puerta, así que abrió para dejar entrar a Tommy, el encargado del mantenimiento.

-Hola.

-Tú no eres Tommy –exclamó viendo a Archie Stone de pie frente a su puerta con una caja de herramientas- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a arreglar tu lavabo.

Draco frunció el ceño al ver al chico que había solicitado sus servicios dos veces esa semana, verlo ahí le resultó perturbador.

-¿Eres un maldito acosador o algo así?

-¡No, no!... de verdad que no –añadió presuroso mientras sonreía- el señor Campbell me contrató para darle mantenimiento al hotel.

-No me la trago cariño.

-Yo no busqué el trabajo, te lo juro, se me presentó la oportunidad y la aproveché, puedes preguntarle.

Sin más ni más le cerró la puerta en la cara y tomó el teléfono para llamar a la administración.

-Birdie hay un tipo allá afuera que no es Tommy ¿Quién demonios es?

-Cálmate Koby, es el nuevo encargado de mantenimiento, Tommy volvió a emborracharse y lo despedí, puse el cartel solicitando a alguien y justo pasó él y lo tomó, exigí experiencia y una carta de recomendación obviamente.

-Como si no pudieran falsificarse –resopló no muy convencido, sin embargo no había nada más que hacer, así que colgó y abrió la puerta de nuevo.

-Pasa.

-Gracias.

-Ningún gracias, estaré vigilándote.

-Antes eras muy amable y hoy parece que vas a morderme.

-Antes estaba trabajando cariño, pero ahora tu presencia no me reditúa nada.

-Claro que si –dijo sonriendo- tu lavabo arreglado ¿puedo empezar?

-Pues ya te estás tardando.

Asintió y se metió al baño a la espera del hechizo reparador que Ron iba a soplarle por el audífono.

-Y dime Koby ¿siempre eres tan gruñón cuando no estás trabajando? -Draco exhaló exasperado al oír el intento de plática de aquel plomero- te aseguro que no soy un acosador, esto fue una increíble coincidencia –añadió mientras "arreglaba" la tubería.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas, arregla lo que tengas que arreglar y vete –respondio sacando una libreta de su cómoda y recostándose en su cama.

Harry entendió que era mejor no forzar las cosas, así que continuó su trabajo en silencio.

-Listo –dijo saliendo del baño cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde- ya quedó, puedes revisarlo.

Draco se levantó y miró dentro del baño y vio que efectivamente ya no goteaba.

-Bien.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Koby –y sin más, salió de ahí.

-Aléjate un poco Harry, es mejor no forzar las cosas –dijo Ron a través del audífono que llevaba en el oído.

-Bien.

_____________

-Jefe, el asistente del Ministro pide informes del caso Malfoy –dijo Caín al señor Walsh.

-Imaginé que lo haría, hace meses que no le informamos nada.

-El lo solicitó así jefe, dijo que evitáramos posibles filtraciones de información, nunca había conocido a alguien tan paranoico.

-Pero funciona ¿no? esta información no se ha filtrado al público ni a los medios, la paranoia es buena.

-¿Entonces le informaremos?

-Quiero seguir su propio consejo.

-Es decir...

-No decirle nada por ahora, no al menos hasta que tengamos más resultados que el solo haberlo localizado.

-De acuerdo jefe, aunque le advierto que Percy Weasley estará merodeando por aquí.

-Lo sé Caín, solo espero en que el equipo y sobre todo Harry, me tengan algo pronto.

__________

Al día siguiente Draco se levantó temprano dispuesto a disfrutar su día, siempre esperaba los lunes con impaciencia a pesar de que al anochecer iniciaba de nuevo su rutina de trabajo, y eso era porque hacía otras cosas; así que después de desayunar, hizo el aseo, se duchó y se preparó para salir, esta vez se puso un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado, con sus botas negras a media pantorrilla con las agujetas desamarradas dándole un aire descuidado y a la vez casual y moderno, con una camiseta negra con un cráneo al frente, pulseras de cuero y una chaqueta; agarró una mochila, metió su libreta ahí y salió.

Había algo que le encantaba, era un pasatiempo que se había convertido en algo más... en un sueño, en un anhelo que le daba esperanzas en la vida y es que quien iba a pensar que podía llegar a ser tan bueno en eso; después de tomar un bus llegó a una calle bastante concurrida, camino por la acera con paso tranquilo mientras fumaba ignorando por completo las miradas cautivadas de las chicas que pasaban a su lado; no tardó mucho en llegar a un local con un gran ventanal, se detuvo un momento y saludó con la mano a quien estaba dentro, luego entró y sonrió a quienes estaban ahí.

-Hola Bianca.

-Hola Koby –respondió la recepcionista detrás de su mostrador en donde le mostraba un catálogo a un par de chicas.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, pasa.

-Gracias.

Las chicas lo vieron entrar y luego miraron a Bianca.

-¿El también es tatuador?

-Pues el jefe aun lo considera un aprendiz pero la verdad es que ya hace muy buenos trabajos, él hizo este –señaló un colibrí en su antebrazo.

-¡Es hermoso!

-Sí y es diseño suyo –añadió señalando las notas musicales que adornaban las pequeñas alas- toco en un grupo de rock los viernes, así que amo la música.

_____________

Koby entró a una habitación decorada con cuadros de tatuajes en las paredes, había un par de lugares vacíos y a un chico recostado boca abajo en una camilla desplegable con un hombre a su lado con guantes negros de látex.

-¿Qué hay Robbie?

-¿Qué tal Koby?

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-Algo.

-¿Y los chicos?

-Danny pidió el día y Tom se resfrió, no recordaba que hoy tengo varias citas programadas.

-Ya sabes que te puedo ayudar.

Robbie era el dueño de aquel estudio de tatuajes, un hombre de unos cuarenta años que llevaba en el negocio más de veinte, su reputación como tatuador era de las mejores y casi nunca aceptaba aprendices, pero Koby había sido tan insistente como ningún otro que hubiera conocido que después de un par de años viendo sus dibujos y conociendo su personalidad fuerte y luchadora había cedido ante el regocijo del chico; Draco llevaba siendo su aprendiz ya tres años y había avanzado mucho.

-Lo sé, este será un buen día para ti y espero que para mí también.

-Lo será Rob, ya sabes que no te decepcionaré.

-Eso espero, usa el área de Danny, el cliente llegará en veinte minutos.

Draco paso todo el día en "Inmortal Tattoo Studio" en donde atendió a varios clientes a falta de los tatuadores de base que trabajaban ahí, incluso cenó ahí como solía hacerlo cada que iba.

-¿Y qué hiciste ahora? –pregunto Robbie mientras le daba un mordisco al sándwich de salami que su esposa le había llevado.

-Varias cosas –respondio dándole la libreta.

Robbie le echo una ojeada a la libreta en donde Draco solía hacer dibujos, sonrió al ver imágenes de criaturas fantásticas.

-Están geniales.

-Gracias, puedes usarlos.

Esa noche, cuando regresaba al hotel iba sonriendo al recordar el par de trabajos que logró hacer, cada vez era mejor y Robbie se lo reconocía, así que una vez más se permitió soñar con su propio estudio algún día.

______________

-Son más de las ocho –dijo Bambi al verlo llegar.

-Los lunes siempre empiezo tarde –respondio pasando de largo para irse a preparar.

________________

Esa semana Harry mantuvo su distancia, pero con los demás inquilinos logró establecer buenas relaciones, incluida Bambi.

-Gracias –dijo ella cuando él termino de arreglar su estufa.

-Por nada.

-¿La checamos poniendo café?

-Claro.

Diez minutos después tomaban café con galletas.

-Eres amable, no como Koby.

-Solo es un poco gruñón cuando no toma café –respondio ella riendo- pero si, debo reconocer que es un paranoico, no sé porqué, pero es un buen tipo, me ha ayudado muchas veces.

Pero después de dos semanas la relación con Draco seguía siendo nula; hasta que una vez coincidieron en una calle solitaria a eso de las nueve de la noche cuando uno iba a la tienda de autoservicio y el otro regresaba.

-Hola Koby, me hubieras dicho que necesitabas algo del autoservicio y te lo hubiera traído –dijo Harry cuando lo tuvo en frente.

-Gracias pero no.

Pero al seguir su camino Harry notó a un par de tipos que se acercaban sospechosamente hasta ellos.

-Koby...

-Dije que no, gracias.

-No es eso...

Los tipos los alcanzaron cerrándoles el paso a ambos.

-Dame todo –dijo el que se había situado frente a Harry.

-No tengo nada, voy regresando de la tienda.

-¿Qué miras? –Exclamó el que le había cerrado el paso a Draco- no te hagas idiota y dame lo que tengas- Draco miró que el tipo tenía un arma, por lo que comenzó a sacar lo que tenía en los bolsillos- ¿solo esto? ¡Dije que me dieras todo!

-¡No tengo más!

-Eres el puto de la esquina, debes tener más –dijo tomándolo fuertemente de la solapa.

-¡Hey! –exclamó Harry soltando sus bolsas.

-Tú asunto es conmigo –dijo el otro hombre.

-Ya les dimos todo, no tenemos más.

-Bueno... -dijo el tipo que estaba sujetando a Draco- no tienes dinero, pues entonces ¿Qué tal un servicio extra? -Soltó a Draco y comenzó a bajarse la cremallera- y cuidadito con los dientes.

-Ya tienen lo que querían, lárguense ya –exclamó Harry angustiado viendo lo que el hombre pretendía.

-Cálmate –replico Draco hincándose frente al tipo- haré esto y nos dejarán en paz ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-Entonces tú harás lo mismo –dijo el otro a Harry.

Harry se hincó también junto a Draco, pero su mano tocó el bastón con cabeza de serpiente que estaba tirado a un lado, lo agarró y golpeó en los genitales al tipo que estaba frente a él y aprovechando la sorpresa hizo lo mismo con el otro, en cuestión de segundos se armó la gresca hasta que logró quitarle el arma a uno de ellos.

-¡Espera, espera! –gritó uno tirado en el piso al ver a Harry apuntándoles.

-¡Lárguense de aquí y no regresen!

Los dos hombres se levantaron como pudieron y echaron a correr desapareciendo en la siguiente esquina.

-Mierda... -masculló bajando el arma y recargando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-Regresemos al hotel –dijo Draco.

Cuando regresaron al hotel, Draco dijo cuando pasaron frente a su habitación:

-Pasa.

-¿Para qué?

-Para tener sexo de agradecimiento.

-¿Cómo?

-Para ponerte hielo en ese ojo morado, genio ¿cómo para qué?

Cuando entraron Harry se sentó en la cama en tanto Draco colocaba hielo en una toalla y se la ponía en el ojo que ya estaba morado.

-Fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste, pudieron matarnos a ambos.

-Bueno, pero no pasó –respondio sosteniendo el hielo en su pómulo.

-Eres bueno peleando.

-Sí, mi barrio era horrible, tenía que saber pelear.

-Yo no sé usar los puños.

-Lo vi, parecías bebé a punto de llorar.

-¡No es cierto! –exclamó indignado.

Harry comenzó a reír viendo que la pulla surtía efecto haciendo a Draco sonreír finalmente.

-Bueno... -añadió como no queriendo- a regañadientes debo aceptar que me impresionaste.

-No lo hice por eso, pero al menos algo bueno salió de esto.

-¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? Solo eran unas cuantas libras lo que nos iban a quitar –pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Me hubiera quedado quieto si solo hubieran pretendido eso.

-¡Ah! ¿Fue por lo de la mamada? Tranquilo, se la he hecho a más gente de la que te puedas imaginar, este solo era uno más.

-Pero no era justo –respondio mirándolo serio- solo porque eres sexo servidor no tienen porqué tratarte así.

-Ah... pues no –dijo un tanto desconcertado por la reacción de Harry.

-Me voy, me duele la cabeza, tomaré una aspirina.

-Yo tengo, espera.

Harry tomó la pastilla y luego se puso de pie.

-Ahora si me voy, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches... y gracias.

Harry solo sonrió y salió de ahí.

________________


	5. Capitulo 5

La siguiente semana la actitud de Draco cambio para con Harry, ya no lo miraba despectivamente, incluso no se opuso cuando Bambi le dijo que lo invitaría a cenar con ellos y de hecho pasaron una buena tarde.

________________

-Hola Ron –saludó Harry entrando al departamento un lunes en la noche.

-Qué tal Harry ¿Cómo va el asunto?

-Mucho mejor, ya hasta como con ellos y todo gracias al asalto de esos malditos ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Ese ojo morado valió la pena, lo bueno de todo esto es que ya no los he vuelto a ver, me preocupaba que merodearan por aquí buscando revancha.

-Siempre fuiste bueno con los puños, eras el mejor en la clase de defensa personal.

-Sí ¿ya cenaste?

-Aun no, te estaba esperando.

-Ok, voy a preparar algo –dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina- no puedo decir que ya confía en mí pero al menos ya no me corre de su cuarto, de verdad que ese asalto valió la pena.

-Lo sé Harry –pensó con pesar viendo a su amigo comenzar a sacar cosas de la nevera- por eso era necesario.

Y es que Ron lo sabía, sabía que no había nadie más ideal para esa misión que Harry, pero también sabía que nadie podía salir más lastimado que él, porque aunque Harry lo negara siempre había tenido cierta fijación con Draco Malfoy y si le proponía un ataque para romper su desconfianza, con seguridad se hubiera negado.

-Ten cuidado Harry... -pensó viendo a su amigo muy contento mientras preparaba la cena- te ves muy feliz solo porque ya te sonríe... y apenas llevamos un mes.

________________

-Harry me contó los detalles del asalto –dijo Ron a su compañero al día siguiente- ¿de verdad ibas a hacer que Malfoy te diera un mamada?

-Claro que no, era para darle más realismo al asunto –respondió Howard.

-¿Su ojo morado no te pareció bastante real? –replicó molesto.

-¡El me rompió la nariz!

-¡Ibas a abusar sexualmente de Malfoy!

-¡No es verdad! Iba a detenerme a último momento, no soy marica... además, si así hubiera sido ¿y qué? solo es una puta.

-Y también un ser humano.

Al ver la mirada fija en él, el auror desvió la vista avergonzado.

_______________

-Tu ojo morado va mucho mejor –dijo Draco mientras desayunaban en su habitación, esta vez sin Bambi quien no siempre desayunaba ahí.

-Sí, ya casi no me duele, pásame la mermelada.

Draco le pasó el frasco diciendo:

-Oye, mi ventana esta atorada ¿podrías echarle un ojo luego?

-¿El sano o el morado?

Draco comenzó a reír con ganas haciendo a Harry reír también.

-Claro, yo te arreglo lo que quieras -Draco siguió riendo ya no por lo del ojo, sino por la actitud coqueta que Harry últimamente había tomado- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Pregunta, ya veré si te contesto.

-Bien ¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna?

-Ah ¿eso? –respondió con desinterés mientras intentaba acomodar su taza de café en la atiborrada barrita que dividía la recamara y la diminuta cocina- un auto.

-¿Un auto?

-Sí, se pasó una luz roja.

-¿Pero el daño es permanente, no hubo tratamiento?

-No.

Al ver que Draco no profundizaba en el tema, decidió probar con algo más.

-¿Sabes? Dentro de una semana es el aniversario luctuoso de mi madre.

-¿De verdad, puedo preguntar de que murió?

-Cáncer, fue algo muy rápido, mi padre quedó destruido después que ella murió.

-Lo lamento.

-Mi madre era muy especial –dijo con aire nostálgico- ¿cómo es la tuya?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú madre Koby, tu madre- respondió rodando los ojos.

-Como todas las mamás supongo –respondió alzándose de hombros al tiempo que se zampaba un bocado de hot cakes.

Harry reprimió un gesto de exasperación al ver que no lograba conectar en lo más mínimo con ese aspecto de la vida de Draco.

-¿No la extrañas? –insistió decidido a llegar un poco más lejos.

-Claro que si, por eso la llamo seguido.

-Con una Ouija será –pensó con impaciencia- ¿pero no te gustaría visitarla?

-Sí, pero no tengo tiempo.

Harry suspiró suavemente, no lograría nada por ese lado.

-¿A dónde vas los lunes? –preguntó aun sabiéndolo ya gracias a los informes de Ron.

-Por ahí.

-¿Sabes qué? ya me llené –dijo de pronto poniéndose de pie- tengo trabajo, nos vemos.

Draco quedó sorprendido por esa inesperada actitud, sin embargo solo se alzó de hombros y siguió desayunando.

_____________

-Calma Harry ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Nada, eso es justo lo que pasa, nada!

Ron ya no respondió, estaba igual de desanimado que Harry.

______________

Siendo ya el miércoles, Draco trabajaba como siempre y siendo ya las diez de la noche, llevaba su tercer cliente a su habitación.

-¿Cuánto más sin condón? –preguntó un hombre de unos treinta años, alto y de brazos fuertes mientras Draco se quitaba la chaqueta de piel color marrón, pues el hombre había pagado por un desnudo completo.

-Eso no está en el trato cariño.

-Oh vamos, mira... -respondio mostrándole un fajo de billetes- tengo suficiente para pagar.

-Mi salud no tiene precio ¿la tuya lo tiene?

-¿Qué más te da? Haces esto por dinero ¿no? –dijo acercándose.

El sexto sentido de Draco comenzó a alarmarse, sabía cuando las cosas iban a ponerse feas y lo mejor era dar por terminado el trato.

-No llegaremos a ningún trato amor, seguro que allá afuera encontrarás lo que estas buscando, aquí no.

-Pero estoy viendo justo lo que quiero.

El botón de ayuda estaba a un par de metros, por lo que sonriendo comenzó a caminar hacía el sin darle la espalda al tipo.

-Hay muchos chicos lindos allá afuera.

-Pero no he visto a ninguno como tú –respondio acercándose de nuevo- con esa actitud rebelde que tienes dan ganas de someterte.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, entonces Draco se giró rápidamente para oprimir el botón de ayuda y justamente un segundo antes de lograrlo, un inesperado apagón oscureció todo el edificio.

-Mierda... -masculló.

_____________

-¿Es solo el edificio o es toda la manzana? –preguntó Harry a Ron mientras bajaba las escaleras lámpara en mano.

-Toda la manzana –respondio asomado a la ventana.

-Ah vaya, creí que solo el edificio, el sistema eléctrico es más viejo que Dumbledore.

Y pasando justo en frente de la puerta de Draco, el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose le hizo detenerse en seco.

-¡No!... ¡ah!...

Al escuchar los gritos de Draco entró de inmediato a la habitación, la cual a pesar de estar a oscuras, la luz de la farola de la calle que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para saber que estaba pasando; sintió que el calor subió de repente a su cara mientras una ira abrumadora le hizo zumbar los oídos, se abalanzó sobre el hombre estrellándole la lámpara en la cabeza, lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo arrojó al suelo montándosele encima, comenzó a estrellar su puño una y otra vez hasta que providencialmente llegó la luz.

Draco vio entonces el rostro bañado en sangre del hombre que intentaba desesperadamente defenderse soltando golpes que a veces atinaba y a veces no, pero Harry parecía no sentirlos pues continuaba golpeando sin cesar hasta que un grito le hizo detenerse.

-¡Archie!

-¿¡Eh!?

-Ya basta, Conall ya viene.

Draco había oprimido el botón y lo miraba desde la puerta, Conall llegó corriendo encontrándose con el tipo semi inconsciente en el piso y a Harry montado en él.

-Koby ¿estás bien? -Draco asintió mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz; Harry se levantó cuando Conall se acercó- yo me encargo del resto Archie.

Sacó al hombre dejándolos solos, Harry vio la luna del tocador hecha añicos y a Koby yendo a sentarse a la cama con el pantalón desabrochado, era más que evidente que el tipo si había logrado su cometido, por lo que Draco solo dijo:

-Gracias, ya puedes irte.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Ya lo hiciste.

-Puedo llevarte a un doctor.

-Ya hiciste suficiente Archie, gracias.

-Pero...

-¡Solo vete de aquí!

Harry se quedó callado, conflictuado entre irse o quedarse, pero viendo que Draco deseaba en verdad estar solo, no le quedo más remedio que salir.

-Estaré en mi cuarto si me necesitas, solo un telefonazo y estaré aquí -Draco no respondio, por lo que sin más salió de ahí- ¿Ron porqué no me avisaste que Draco estaba siendo atacado?

-Perdón por ir a orinar, además no estoy sentado todo el tiempo viendo los servicios de Malfoy ¿de acuerdo?

Bufó por toda respuesta yéndose a su habitación.

______________

Miró a su alrededor viendo el desastre que había quedado, su camiseta rota, la luna hecha pedazos y varias partes de su cuerpo doloridas; por lo que aspirando profundo para intentar disipar el cúmulo de sentimientos que amenazaban con rebasarlo se levantó comenzando a despojarse de la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo, se metió al baño y abrió la regadera.

Permaneció un rato bajo el agua, con una mano apoyada en la pared y la cabeza gacha, intentando mantener la mente en blanco, luego comenzó a frotar su cuerpo con fuerza; cuando acabó y pasó frente al lavabo vio su rostro.

-Mierda... -masculló tocando su pómulo.

Luego salió y se sentó en la cama viendo el desastre de nuevo, pero había uno en particular que le hizo suspirar mientras se sobaba la pierna; el espejo roto del tocador... ni siquiera lo habían tocado y este estaba roto, fue un atisbo de magia, un atisbo que le pasaría la factura.

_____________

Harry había salido y había ido al edificio de enfrente para saber a ciencia cierta como la estaba pasando Draco.

-Esperé un rato pero era más que obvio que no me iba a llamar –dijo mirando por la ventana mientras Ron miraba el monitor.

-Y también es obvio que no iba a regresar a la calle.

Harry miró la esquina en donde solo Bambi estaba parada conversando con Conall y sus gestos y actitudes le hicieron comprender que hablaban de Draco y deseo poder hacer algo más por Malfoy, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Oye Harry...

-¿Sí?

-Se acostó y apagó la luz pero parece que esta lastimado –dijo Ron encendiendo el sistema infrarrojo.

Harry vio a Draco bajo las mantas retorciéndose y comenzando a gemir.

-¿Habrá sido un golpe? Tenía sangre en la cara.

-Se sujeta la pierna.

Los dos aurores miraban intrigados la pantalla.

______________

-Mierda... -gimio adolorido sujetando su pierna, el dolor que la recorría era como si le trituraran el hueso desde dentro- ¡Ah!...

Hacía mucho que no le sucedía.


	6. Capitulo 6

________________

Hace cinco años

-Nada señor –dijo el mortífago delante de otro grupo de hombres que a pesar de tener los bolsillos llenos de las joyas y dinero que habían encontrado en la mansión, no tenían lo que buscaban.

-Lucius amigo... -dijo entonces un hombre a un Lucius con el rostro maltratado por los golpes sentando en un sillón de una sola plaza- ¿Por qué insistes en no cooperar después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?... gracias a mí estas libre, tu esposa, tu hijo... andan libres como el viento, deberías ser más agradecido.

A un lado de ese hombre estaba otro sofá mas grande, con Narcisa y Draco tomados de la mano mirándolo aterrados.

-Estamos libres gracias a que te di toda mi fortuna ¡toda!... me has dejado en la ruina, lo único que tengo para mi familia es esta casa.

-Eres astuto Lucius, ya te recuperarás... eso claro si me dices donde está.

-No lo haré.

El hombre lo miró en silencio por unos instantes, luego se cruzó de brazos y sonrió haciendo a Lucius sentir un escalofrío.

-Te has resistido a la Imperius, al Cruciatus e incluso al Veritaserum... ¿Quién diría que un patético mortífago como tú sería tan fuerte? Aun no entiendo cómo es que el señor Tenebroso te confió algo tan importante cuando habíamos servidores más leales, más capaces -Y ahí estaba el meollo del asunto... el hombre moría de envidia- Los Malfoy, familia de cobardes... y de traidores –añadió mirando a Narcisa, quien solo se encogió en su lugar oprimiendo con fuerza la mano de Draco- ¿Por qué tú? –dijo mirando a Lucius de nuevo.

Y justamente eso se preguntaba Lucius una y otra vez, cuando el día de la batalla de Hogwarts, Voldemort lo llamó aparte y cuando abrió el pequeño cofre que le fue entregado, quedó atónito ante lo que vio pues de inmediato supo que era.

-Tú lo resguardarás con tu propia vida y la de tu familia –había dicho Voldemort- hasta que venga el guardián a traerme de regreso, aunque eso no será necesario pues este día será mi triunfo definitivo, cuando haya ganado y el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle se inclinen ante mi me regresarás lo que hoy te he entregado.

-Sí mi señor –había respondido incapaz de cuestionarlo.

Pero el resultado de la batalla no había sido el esperado por el mago oscuro, entonces el guardián tenía que poner en marcha el plan B cuando llegara el momento.

-Dame el horrocrux Lucius y te dejaré vivir, a ti y a tu familia, si me lo das conservarán la vida -Pero Lucius sabía perfectamente que era todo lo contrario, que en cuanto lo entregara sería el fin de los tres, pues si había alguien que lo odiaba desde hacía años era justamente Evan Hughes, el hombre que tenía enfrente y que por ningún motivo pensaba dejar ir la oportunidad de exterminar y humillar a toda la familia Malfoy, sobre todo a Lucius que tenía todo lo que a su parecer él debería tener- y cuando sea ministro, porque lo seré... -continuó Hughes hablando con autocomplacencia- la fortuna que me donaste tan generosamente hará eso posible, facilitaré leyes que hagan que la recuperes de nuevo; anda Lucius, que mi paciencia se agota y tu mansión es enorme, hay cientos de escondites que solo tú conoces y aunque pasemos semanas buscando, no encontraremos nada.

-¿Sigues sin entenderlo Evan? el Señor Tenebroso no comparte el poder ¡nunca gobernarás con él!

-Yo lo sé Lucius, no soy tan obtuso, pero sé que obtendré mas poder que ahora, incluso más que el de ministro que algún día seré; él será incontenible y yo estaré a su lado, seré yo quien lo traiga de regreso, por algo me nombró guardián de su misión.

-Pero no del horrocrux –dijo con un pequeño dejo de ironía.

-Eso ahora ya no importa –respondió molesto- lo que importa es que tú me vas a decir dónde está.

-Quiero a mi esposa y a mi hijo lejos de aquí.

-Concedido.

-No, los dejarás libres y ellos decidirán a donde ir, yo me quedaré aquí, solo así hablaré.

-¡Lucius! –exclamó Narcisa con la angustia de dejar a su esposo reflejada en el rostro.

-Hecho.

-Quiero un juramento inquebrantable.

La amable sonrisa de Evan Hughes comenzó a tornarse en una mueca burlona.

-Lucius, Lucius... ahora entiendo porqué el señor Tenebroso te castigaba tanto, eres obstinado y no sabes obedecer ¿no te han bastado los golpes? Bien... ¡Senctusempra!

-¡Ah!

-¡Papá!

-¡Lucius!

-¡Quietos! –gritó Evan al verlos pretender correr hacia Lucius.

Ante una señal suya, dos hombres los regresaron a su lugar.

-Bastardo... -gimió Lucius con las manos en el pecho ensangrentado.

-Senctusempra.

-¡Basta! –Gritó Narcisa- ¡Detente por favor!

A una señal suya, dos hombres separaron a Draco de Narcisa mientras otros contenían a los padres.

-¡Déjalo en paz! –gritó Lucius.

-¡Draco!

Draco los miraba en silencio, con el pánico reflejado en el rostro, entonces Evan lo apuntó con su varita diciendo:

-Continere.

Draco sintió el efecto del hechizo como un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo seguido de una abrumadora debilidad que le hizo perder el sentido.

-¡Hijo! –exclamó Narcisa soltándose de los hombres, que mas bien la dejaron ir al lado de su hijo- ¿¡Qué la has hecho bastardo?! –dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

-Pregúntale a Lucius, él recuerda bien ese hechizo, lo estudiamos juntos en una reunión ¿verdad Lucius? Lo descubrimos en un libro de magia muy antigua, de hecho descubrimos que éste también es una maldición imperdonable, maldición que se ocultó por ser algo terrible para un mago.

-¡Lucius! ¿Qué le hizo a Draco?

Lucius miró a Narcisa y luego a Evan.

-Eres un malnacido.

-Veamos si sigues tan orgulloso de tu linaje con un squib en el.

-Draco, mi amor... -dijo ella intentando reanimarlo- Abre los ojos cariño.

-Mmm... ¿mamá?

-Sí cariño, tranquilo, todo estará bien.

-Anda Lucius, habla y todo acabará, le quitaré el hechizo a Draco y podrán irse a donde quieran; cuando tú estabas en Azkaban por tus torpezas, seguimos estudiando ese encantamiento y descubrimos el contra hechizo.

Evan sonreía, ya ni siquiera intentaba ocultar sus intenciones, planeaba seguirse divirtiendo con los Malfoy en cuanto encontraran el horrocrux y entre aquellos planes estaba Narcisa, aquella hermosa mujer a la que alguna vez le hizo proposiciones fuera de lugar recibiendo una bofetada por respuesta.

-¿Entonces? –insistió varita en mano, dando pequeños pasos por la sala sabiéndose dueño de la situación.

Lucius jadeaba por el dolor y la gran pérdida de sangre que ya empapaba el sofá, miró a su esposa y sin necesidad de palabras ambos comprendieron que la única prioridad era sacar con vida a Draco, pero sin varitas y rodeados de un grupo de diez mortífagos, más los que seguían buscando por la mansión no iba a ser tan sencillo.

No debió esperar tanto, sabía que había tardado demasiado pues Draco ya estaba lastimado, pero es que todavía hasta ese momento había tenido esperanzas de salir con vida junto a su familia, de volver a estar juntos aunque tuviera que volver a levantar su imperio desde el primer ladrillo; pero ahora aceptaba que eso ya no iba a pasar, que nunca hubo esa posibilidad; amó a su mujer desde el primer día en que la vio... amó sus ojos azules y su hermoso cabello, todos decían que Draco se parecía a él, pero él sabía que no, que parte de sus facciones y sobre todo su carácter los había heredado de ella, porque ella podía parecer frágil pero dentro llevaba a una mujer capaz de todo por aquellos que amaba y ahora Draco tendría que hacer uso de aquella fortaleza escondida ahora que iba a quedarse solo, porque si... sabía que para poder salvarlo, él solo no podía y que para su pesar aquella mujer que tanto amaba también iba a morir.

Los miró una vez más, a aquellas dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, juntas por última vez; le hubiese encantado ver a su único hijo convertirse en un adulto exitoso, casarse y llenarlo de nietos a los que se encargaría de malcriar mientras se hacía cargo del imperio Malfoy en tanto él disfrutaba su retiro al lado de su amada Cissy... pero ya no, ese sueño había muerto y era hora de plantarle cara a los errores.

Narcisa también le sonrió mientras oprimía la mano de su hijo, le sonrió porque ella estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-Hey chica bonita, te amo ¿sabes? –dijo mirándola, diciendo exactamente las mismas palabras que le dijo la primera vez que le declaró su amor.

-Ya lo sé galán, soy irresistible –respondio ella tal y como había respondido aquella vez, para luego mirar a Draco y tomar su rostro entre sus manos- todo estará bien mi amor.

Y luego de llenarse la vista con ella, miró a su hijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Y a ti te amo como no tienes idea...

Draco veía todo sin entender, con una asfixiante sensación de desasosiego y un terrible presentimiento.

-Papá...

El sofá en donde estaba sentado Lucius estaba empapado en sangre, pero aun no goteaba al suelo, así que con dificultad se dejó caer de rodillas, pero no solo quedó de rodillas, también puso sus palmas ensangrentadas en el suelo dejando que el líquido carmesí lo fuese mojando haciendo sonreír a Evan al verlo a punto de pedir clemencia.

Pero en lugar de las esperadas suplicas, un leve murmullo comenzó a salir de los labios de Lucius como si estuviera rezando, un hechizo estaba puesto desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo hacía falta activarlo y pagar el precio; fue entonces que Evan miró que la sangre que llegaba al piso no se encharcaba, más bien desaparecía como si el suelo la estuviese bebiendo, fue entonces que comprendió que algo estaba sucediendo, así que avanzó hacia él.

-¡Evan! –gritó Narcisa poniéndose de pie.

Evan oprimió los labios enfurecido, la miró a ella y luego miró a Lucius con odio apuntándole con la varita diciendo:

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡No lo harás! –gritó interponiéndose entre él y su esposo recibiendo de lleno el fatal hechizo.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Draco impactado e incrédulo pero incapaz de levantarse debido a la gran debilidad que lo invadía.

Lucius cerró los ojos con fuerza sabiendo que su amada Cissy se había ido, pero sabiendo que había hecho eso para darle tiempo pudo pronunciar las últimas palabras que completaban el hechizo.

-¡Maldito! –gritó Evan dando un paso hacia él, pero de pronto una luz resplandeciente que encegueció a todos invadió el lugar.

Evan Hughes se tapó los oídos al escuchar una especie de rugido que lo hizo gritar y de repente nada... todo se calló tal como había venido, abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que encontraba a las afueras de Malfoy Manor al igual que los demás mortífagos que se miraban unos a otros desconcertados.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto se preguntaban entre ellos.

Evan vio ante sí la reja de la entrada y entendiendo que habían sido expulsados de la mansión intentó abrirla para regresar a su interior.

-¡Te mataré Lucius! ¡A ti a toda tu familia aunque después tenga que demoler esta maldita casa ladrillo por ladrillo hasta encontrar el horrocrux!

Pero por más intentos que hizo, Malfoy Manor no lo dejó entrar.

________________

Respirar costaba tanto, solo la voz de Draco le hizo abrir los ojos.

-¡Papá despierta!

Cuando los abrió vio el rostro empapado en lágrimas de su hijo, quien lo sostenía en sus brazos.

-Draco...

Draco sonrió cuando la mano de su padre le tocó la mejilla.

-Papá vamos, hay que salir de aquí... mamá está... está...

-No Draco, tu... tú debes irte... -respondió con dificultad- yo moriré pronto.

-¡No!... no digas eso.

-La mansión ha cobrado el precio... te hable de este hechizo... sabes... sabes de que hablo...

-No papá, por favor levántate –balbuceó con voz ahogada por el llanto- no te vayas tú también, no... no me dejes...

Lucius deseaba decirle tantas cosas, pero la vida y las fuerzas cada vez eran menos y con trabajo podía incluso respirar.

-Debes irte... ahora...

-No, no, no... no te dejaré...

-Escúchame... hay dinero a tu nombre en Gringotts, no es mucho pero... te ayudará...

-Papá...

-Ocúltate y... no confíes en nadie –dijo con voz apenas audible- hay salidas en Malfoy Manor que... nadie más que nosotros conocemos... puedes salir sin que te vean...

-No me pidas eso...

Lucius miró ese rostro que tanto amaba y sintió su corazón lleno de palabras que ya no alcanzaría a decir.

-Mi niño... -susurró con las lagrimas escurriendo por sus sienes- hazlo por tu madre y... por mi... vete ya...

-¡No!... aun podemos salvarte.

-Sabes que no es posible, debes aprovechar el... el desconcierto del... momento...

-No te dejaré aquí solo.

-No estaré solo... anda... obedece la ultima orden de tu padre....

Pero Draco no podía, simplemente no podía irse y dejar a su padre ahí, agonizando en el piso, pero la desesperación que comenzaba a ver en aquellos ojos grises le hizo comprender que no debía tirar a la basura el sacrificio de sus padres.

-Vive Draco... busca tu camino... sé que sabrás que hacer cuando... cuando llegue el momento... yo... yo confío en ti...

-Está bien papá, me iré -El alivio invadió a Lucius, quiso decir algo más, un último "te amo" pero la voz simplemente ya no salió- está bien... -dijo poniéndole una mano en el pecho- lo sé.

Le dio un beso en la frente y lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo, hizo lo mismo con su madre y en medio de un llanto convulso se fue de ahí.

-Vete Draco... -musitó viendo la puerta por donde había salido su hijo- vete de aquí y desaparece.

Y con el último aliento de vida que le quedaba estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar la tibia mano de su esposa y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, murió.

_____________

En cuanto salió de Malfoy Manor se dirigió a Gringotts, sacó todo el dinero que tenía en su cuenta, era una pequeña fortuna con la cual podría ocultarse un tiempo aunque no tenía idea de que hacer, nunca había estado solo por su cuenta; intentó rentar una habitación de hotel pero al ser reconocido como un Malfoy, fue echado como si fuera un pordiosero y después de que lo mismo pasara en otros dos más, optó por pasar la noche en el autobús noctámbulo en donde conoció a una anciana casi ciega que le rentó un cuarto en uno de los barrios más pobres del Londres mágico, lo cual sirvió en parte para mantenerlo oculto y en cuanto pudo se compró una varita.

Los problemas volvieron a hacerse presentes cuando intento usar la varita por primera vez para resguardar su puerta con un hechizo de seguridad.

-¿Eh? –miro desconcertado la varita cuando de esta no salió nada; volvió a intentarlo con los mismos resultados- mierda, me vieron la cara con la varita.

Fue a reclamarle al tipo que se la vendió, quien le demostró que la varita estaba bien.

-Lo que pasa es que tú eres un squib, largo de aquí.

Se fue de ahí asustado, no por la actitud del hombre sino porque de repente había recordado lo que había sucedido en Malfoy Manor, Evan Hughes le había aplicado un hechizo al cual no le vio mas consecuencias que el desmayo que tuvo.

-Por Merlín ¿me habrá hecho algo? –pensó angustiado mientras caminaba de regreso.

Conforme los días pasaban y probando con otras varitas descubrió con horror que ya no podía hacer magia, que por más que lo intentara nada pasaba, que ahora era como un squib, o peor aun... como un muggle; deseó ir a San Mungo pero tenía miedo de que lo trataran igual que en los hoteles o que algún mortífago anduviera por ahí.

Pasaron más semanas en las que día tras día intentaba hacer magia hasta caer agotado sin ningún resultado, fue hasta que una noche regresando de ir a comprar víveres unos rufianes intentaron asaltarlo, en medio de la trifulca y lleno de pánico, sucedió algo que no pudo explicar, un brote de magia, algo que había logrado salir a la superficie provocando una pequeña ola expansiva que aventó a los ladrones un par de metros dejándolos inconscientes, cosa que aprovecho para echar a correr, pero habiendo avanzado unos metros un fuerte calambre en la pierna derecha lo hizo caer dando un grito, pero ante lo apremiante de la situación como pudo se levantó y llegó hasta su refugio, en donde el dolor se calmo poco a poco, pero cuando se sintió bien de la pierna también se sintió feliz de que al parecer su magia estuviese regresando, por lo que de nueva cuenta sacó su varita e intento hacer magia.

-¿Pero qué demonios sucede? –masculló viendo que todo seguía igual.

Llevaba casi medio año ocultándose, viviendo a salto de mata viendo mortífagos en cada esquina o al menos eso le hacía ver la tremenda paranoia que se cargaba haciendo estragos en sus nervios, durante ese lapso de tiempo hubo varios episodios en lo que debido al estrés de la situación llegaba a haber un nuevo atisbo de magia, pero había notado que cada vez que eso sucedía un dolor en la pierna aparecía siendo este cada vez peor; así que sabiendo que tenía que ver a un medimago decidió salir de su escondite para buscar ayuda ¿pero quién podría ayudarle sin que le diera una patada en el culo como a un perro callejero? O peor aún, para no ser visto por algún mortífago.

Después de mucho pensar se acordó del medimago familiar y quiso darse de topes en la cabeza por no haber pensado antes en él, ese hombre aunque ya era anciano había sido el medimago de cabecera de la familia desde hacía más de treinta años, incluso él había jugado con sus nietos pasando tardes muy amenas, su padre lo había tenido en gran estima, así que aprovechando la noche fue a la casa del medimago Thomas Wilson, quien además era presidente de San Mungo.

-¡Draco! –exclamó el anciano cuando abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Señor Wilson ¿puedo pasar? Por favor, necesito ayuda.

-¡Claro, claro, pasa hijo! Clara no está, fue a visitar a Keith, así que volverá hasta dentro de una semana.

Draco entró sintiendo ganas de llorar al ver por primera vez en meses un rostro amigo.

-Señor Wilson, he pasado tantas cosas...

-Lo sé muchacho, seguí su juicio muy de cerca, incluso trate a tu madre por los nervios, después supe que Malfoy Manor se volvió inexpugnable y ya no supe nada de ustedes ¿Dónde están tus padres, porqué estas solo?

Sentados en la sala y al calor del fuego, Draco le contó todo al medimago mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-Necesito ayuda, no sé qué hacer.

-Viniste al lugar adecuado Draco, yo te ayudaré.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias... no sabe lo que esto significa para mí –respondio sintiendo que se quitaba una gran losa de la espalda- no sé qué hacer y el dinero ya se me está acabando.

-Puedes mudarte aquí, ya no tienes que regresar a ese lugar donde te ocultas.

Draco exhalo un suspiro mientras inclinaba la cabeza y se recargaba en el sofá.

-Me siento tan solo.

-Ya no lo estás.

Entonces se sobó el muslo adolorido.

-Señor Wilson, hay algo... no sé que sea pero algo muy malo esta sucediéndome.

Le contó lo del hechizo y su falta de magia, los dolores frecuentes en la pierna y sus sospechas.

-Déjame revisarte, vamos a mi consultorio.

Fueron al consultorio que el anciano tenía en su casa y después de una exhaustiva revisión, su rostro sombrío no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Dime Draco ¿recueras el nombre del hechizo?

Sentado en una cama Draco hizo memoria.

-Mmm... no sé, algo como Contenido o consumado... la verdad no recuerdo.

-¿Era Continere?

-No sé, la verdad no sé pero me parece que si ¿Qué sucede?

Thomas Wilson tomó una silla y se sentó frente a Draco disponiéndose a responder.

-En la edad media se desató la persecución de las brujas, sabias eso ¿no?

-Sí... digo no soy bueno es historia pero sí, eso sí lo sé.

-Bien, pues en el pueblo escocés de Prestonpans en donde hubo una encarnizada persecución, la comunidad de magos residentes ahí decidió evitar todo contacto con los muggles para reducir lo más posible los riesgos, pero a pesar de esta terrible matanza hubo magos que seguían simpatizando con los muggles, por eso después de muchos estudios se hizo un hechizo, una maldición para castigar a los que infringían la ley de contacto con muggles poniendo en riesgo a la comunidad mágica.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Se les aplicaba un hechizo que sellaba su magia, Sí tanto quieres a los muggles, vuélvete uno de ellos solían decir, así que con esto ya no podían hacer magia de nuevo.

Esa conversación no le estaba gustando nada a Draco, por lo que temía siquiera preguntar más sobre eso, por lo que el señor Wilson continuó sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera.

-Esta maldición solo puede quitarlo quien lo aplica, si éste llegase a morir la persona quedaría sin magia por el resto de su vida.

-Pero hay otros modos ¿no?... es decir, algún tratamiento.

-No, no lo hay... de hecho cada vez es peor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aunque está sellada, la magia puede llegar a brotar convirtiéndose en una especie de enfermedad autoinmune.

-No entiendo.

-El sistema inmunitario se convierte en el agresor y ataca y destruye a los propios órganos sanos en vez de protegerlos; existe una respuesta inmunitaria exagerada contra sustancias y tejidos que normalmente están presentes en el cuerpo- Tal vez la angustia y las circunstancias del momento hacían que Draco siguiera sin comprender del todo lo que el medimago estaba explicando, quien al notarlo decidió buscar otras palabras- tu propia magia te ataca Draco, por eso el dolor en tu pierna- Solo hasta ese momento pudo comprender la explicación del medimago- mientras más brotes de magia tengas, más mal te sentirás y tu pierna puede ir atrofiándose hasta llegar a tener algún daño nervioso permanente.

Draco solo lo miraba negándose a creer que aquello fuera verdad, no podía ser que la vida estuviera ensañándose con él a tal grado.

-Entonces... ¿eso es lo que tengo? –pregunto por fin con voz queda.

-Me temo que si hijo.

-¿Y entonces no hay nada que hacer?

-Claro que si –respondio sonriendo.

Draco exhalo un suspiro de alivio mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Gracias a Dios... ¿Y qué hay que hacer?

-Darnos el horrocrux.

Draco abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Déjanos entrar a Malfoy Manor y todo se solucionará- Draco solo lo miraba sin atinar a decir nada, por lo que el señor Wilson continuó- Hughes está dispuesto a quitarte el hechizo si lo dejas entrar o mejor aún, entréganos el horrocrux y podrás seguir con tu vida, porque sabes donde esta ¿verdad?

Draco negó en silencio, por lo que Wilson se levantó tomando su varita.

-Será mejor que trates conmigo, porque cuando venga Hughes será muy tarde y déjame decirte que está muy enojado.

Un nudo en la garganta hizo a Draco tragar en seco sintiendo que el mundo se abría a sus pies al ver que de nuevo estaba atrapado.

-Señor Wilson por favor, no me haga esto.

-Todo estará bien Draco, solo entrega el horrocrux, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, yo aprecie mucho a tu familia, puedo hacerme cargo de ti ¿no te gustaría volver a ser un mago, volver a la escuela? Puedo enviarte a América a terminar tus estudios -Al ver que Draco solo atinaba a quedarse callado exhaló un suspiro negando con la cabeza- de acuerdo... -dijo caminando hacia la puerta- llamaré a Hughes y entonces tendrás que entenderte con él.

Pero antes de que tocara siquiera el pomo de la puerta, un golpe en la cabeza y el sonido de vidrios rotos le hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Agh!... maldito muchacho... -Draco le había estrellado un florero en la cabeza y pasando por encima de él corrió hasta la puerta- ¡no podrás escapar Draco!... recuerda que soy presidente de San Mungo, todos los medimagos mortífagos y no mortífagos tienen la orden de capturarte cuando acudas a ellos, no tienes salida...

Draco solo le dio una última mirada y salió corriendo de ahí.

_____________

Corría... corría con todas las fuerzas de que era capaz mientras las lagrimas bañaban su rostro, sin magia, sin amigos, sin dinero... ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Quién no era traidor? ¿En quien confiar?

-Papá, mamá... ayúdenme...

Llegó hasta su refugio y cerró la puerta con fuerza recargándose en ella para recuperar el aliento, luego fue hasta la cama y se tumbó llorando desconsolado.

Se oculto un par de días más, sin siquiera asomarse a la ventana, pero entonces los víveres se terminaron y hubo que salir, caminó muchas cuadras con la capucha de la túnica sobre la cabeza y mirando a todos lados, cuando llegó a una panadería sonrió aliviado de que estuviera vacía, pero entonces a un par de metros comprando un diario en un puesto de periódicos estaba un hombre, un mortífago con más exactitud, lo recordaba como uno de los que registraron su mansión, entonces se giró de prisa dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar para terminar corriendo a todo lo que daba.

Se detuvo varias cuadras adelante sintiéndose cada vez más acorralado, así que mirando a su alrededor buscó otra tienda en donde comprar lo que iba a necesitar en un cambio de planes.

Ya en su cuarto se pinto el cabello de negro con el tinte que había comprado y luego empaco lo poco que tenía en una mochila; había tomado una decisión y había que actuar de inmediato, así que salió de ahí y se dirigió a Gringotts en donde cambio el poco dinero que le quedaba por dinero muggle.

-Por Merlín ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –pensó aterrado a punto de salir del "Caldero Chorreante" porque una cosa era el miedo de la persecución y otra el miedo a lo desconocido, pero sin más remedio y aspirando profundo, dio un paso y salió por primera vez al mundo muggle,

________________

Lo primero que hizo fue deambular sin rumbo fijo, pero cuando cayó la noche busco alojarse en un hotel barato pero sin saber el valor exacto del dinero muggle no sabía a ciencia cierta si el cuarto que rentó había tenido un buen precio, lo que si sabía era que no quería dormir en la calle; lo siguiente sería buscar trabajo pues el dinero ya en si era poco y pronto se acabaría, pero realmente no sabía hacer nada, no tenia documentos ni mucho menos experiencia en ese mundo desconocido, así que armándose de valor caminó mochila al hombro buscando negocios en donde solicitaran trabajadores, encontró dos pero en ninguno consiguió nada por falta de experiencia y documentación, así que siguió caminando aguantándose el hambre para estirar lo más posible lo poco que le quedaba y así pasó varios días; durmiendo en hoteles de paso, desayunando y cenando solamente y sin encontrar trabajo, se estaba desesperando hasta que de plano ofreció barrer la acera a cambio de comida, después de ofrecer ese servicio en varios locales lo consiguió en uno, así que esa noche se ahorró el gasto de la cena, pero el dinero finalmente se acabo y terminó por ser echado del último hotel de mala muerte en donde se había alojado los últimos tres días y así se vio en la calle, sin dinero ni trabajo y una gran desesperación.

Ese día caminó mucho sin lograr que nadie aceptara que barriera la acera a cambio de un bocado, así que esa fue su primera noche en la calle y para colmo, hambriento.

Al día siguiente comenzó de nuevo su búsqueda de trabajo o de lo que fuera, incluso llegó a pedir caridad, muriendo de vergüenza pero más de hambre se atrevió a pedir un pan.

De nuevo llegó la noche y subiendo la capucha de su chaqueta y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos para amortiguar el frio, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo en una zona llena de luces de los bares y aparadores en donde ni siquiera miraba, solo lloraba silenciosamente mientras el estomago le gruñía de hambre.

-¿Cuánto cobras?

Draco siguió caminando sin poner atención a nada, estaba agotado, hambriento y con frio.

-Hey ¿Cuánto?

Entonces se percató de que a quien le hablaban era a él, así que desconcertado miró al tipo en el auto que avanzaba lentamente a su lado.

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Cuánto el servicio?

-¿Servicio?

-Sí, cuanto es tu tarifa –pregunto impaciente.

-Disculpe no entiendo.

El hombre lo miró con atención viendo el rostro demacrado y agotado del chico dándose cuenta de que en verdad no estaba entendiendo de qué hablaba... o era un buen mentiroso o un chico muy ingenuo.

-¿Tienes donde pasar la noche?

-No.

-¿Ya cenaste?

Draco lo miró con recelo y sintiendo que podría ser un mortífago disfrazado de muggle comenzó a caminar de prisa.

-Oye, tranquilo.

-Déjeme en paz.

-¿No quieres cenar y dormir bajo un techo?

-No, aléjese.

-Oye, te estoy ofreciendo un buen trato... una cena y donde dormir es un buen precio por una cogida.

-¿Qué? –exclamó deteniéndose abruptamente creyendo haber oído mal.

-Tienes buen culo y largas piernas, ábrelas para mí y tendrás donde dormir esta noche.

Draco lo miró atónito y sin más echó a correr, el tipo solo sonrió y estacionando su auto se dispuso a esperar.

______________

Se detuvo al doblar una esquina asegurándose de no haber sido seguido por aquel hombre, entonces vio su auto estacionado y suspirando aliviado se alejó de ahí, se metió a un callejón oscuro y se arropó con unas cajas de cartón, pero después de una hora de tiritar de frio y de sentir que podría comerse una de las ratas que paso a su lado, la propuesta del tipo ya no le pareció tan descabellada, así que después de meditarlo un poco más se levantó y camino de regreso deseando que el auto ya no estuviera estacionado.

Pero cuando se asomó a la esquina el auto continuaba ahí, así que tragando en seco y sin saber a ciencia cierta que estaba haciendo comenzó a caminar hacia ahí.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión? –dijo el hombre bajando el vidrio cuando lo vio acercarse.

-Yo... yo no... es decir...

-Sube –exclamó encendiendo el motor.

Draco lo miró titubeante y al cabo de unos segundos de indecisión se subió al auto; viajaron en silencio por unos cinco minutos hasta llegar a un hotel, el hombre bajó y con una seña le indicó que lo siguiera, lo vio pagar en el mostrador y dirigirse a un cuarto en donde sintiendo miedo y mil cosas más entró.

El tipo tenía unos cincuenta años y algo de sobre peso, pero al parecer era amable, así que solo le sonrió nervioso cuando lo invitó a sentarse.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dra... eee... Danny.

-Muy bien Danny –respondio sabiendo que el nombre del chico era falso- ¿has hecho esto antes? Sabré si me mientes.

-No –dijo entonces sintiéndose acorralado.

-¿Eres virgen? –preguntó quitándose la chaqueta.

-Esto fue mala idea -exclamó levantándose.

-¿Con papas o ensalada?

-¿Qué?

-Tú hamburguesa –respondio tomando el teléfono- ¿La quieres con papas o ensalada? -La boca se le llenó de saliva ante la sola imagen de una hamburguesa, por lo que quedándose callado el tipo continuó- papas, conozco un lugar donde las hacen deliciosas, puedes darte un baño mientras llega.

Miró al cuarto de baño y como un zombi se metió ahí, cerró la puerta y miró a su alrededor deseando estar en cualquier otro lado menos ahí, sabía lo que el tipo quería y si él estaba ahí significaba que estaba dispuesto a dárselo, pero el solo imaginar a ese fulano entre sus piernas o atrás de él hacía que comenzara a hiperventilar.

-Dios mío... -musitó recargando las manos en el lavabo.

Pero el ver sus manos sucias y sus uñas con mugre le recordó que hacía días que no se bañaba y en verdad deseaba tomar ese baño, así que sacudiendo la cabeza comenzó a desvestirse y pronto se encontró bajo la regadera.

Cuando terminó se vistió como cuando llego a excepción de los zapatos y salió de ahí, la comida ya había llegado y el hombre la estaba colocando en la mesita; el aroma de la hamburguesa le hizo salivar de nuevo.

-Acércate, come.

Asintiendo en silencio y tratando de disimular su hambre comenzó a comer sintiendo que era la hamburguesa más deliciosa que había comido nunca mientras el tipo encendía la televisión.

-Gracias señor–dijo bebiendo el último trago de soda.

El hombre sonrió diciendo:

-Soy Kevin, llámame Kevin –Draco asintió en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer- volvamos a lo nuestro Danny ¿escapaste de casa?

-No.

-Pero no tienes donde vivir.

-Pues no.

-Bien –dijo viendo que el chico no estaba dispuesto a entablar una conversación- volvamos a lo nuestro, sabes que quiero cogerte ¿no?

Draco solo lo miró con cara de susto, no es que no supiera sobre sexo gay, de hecho en el colegio circulaban revistas para adultos sin que los profesores o el mismo Dumbledore se las oliera, pero una cosa era ver unas tetas o un pito en una página de papel a verla en persona y sobre todo, dentro de él.

-Yo no he hecho esto nunca –dijo al fin.

-Te creo, así que déjame decirte que una cena y donde dormir es un precio más que justo por una cogida.

-Pero no creo que les dé de cenar y les dé donde dormir a todos los chicos que se coge –dijo entonces provocando una carcajada en Kevin.

-Sí, tienes razón... y si te soy sincero lo estoy haciendo solo porque encontrar un chico virgen en esto es como encontrar un Channel en todo por una libra.

-¿Eh?

-No importa –respondio comenzando a desvestirse- desvístete.

Draco asintió en silencio sintiendo que las manos le temblaban cuando comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta hasta quedar solo en calzoncillos.

Kevin lo miró apreciando el esbelto cuerpo del chico de piel blanca y sonriendo satisfecho de haber sido él quien se llevara el premio gordo dijo:

-Quítate todo.

Draco obedeció sintiendo morir de vergüenza cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo frente a un completo desconocido.

Kevin terminó por desnudarse también por lo que Draco miró a otro lado.

-Ven Danny, acuéstate.

Draco obedeció y quedó de espaldas en la cama, Kevin sonrió al verlo y se acostó a su lado, entonces se inclinó sobre él y sin previo aviso lo abrazó y lo giró colocándolo encima.

-¡Ah!

Con el peso de Draco encima, las pieles estaban en pleno contacto, por lo que Kevin pasó sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cuales apretó con deleite.

Draco intentaba sostenerse para no caer por completo sobre él pero la posición no era la más idónea y no pudo evitar estar acostado sobre el tórax de Kevin, quien le lamia el cuello y le sobaba las caderas y las nalgas.

Kevin estaba disfrutando como hacía mucho no lo hacía, el tener a un cuerpo joven e inexperto no era algo de todos los días y saber que iba a ser el primero le hacía excitarse aun más.

-Vas a tener mi verga dentro de ti... -susurró mientras le lamía el cuello haciendo a Draco cerrar los ojos con horror- pero te va a gustar tanto que me vas a pedir más...

Aguanto todo estoicamente, el sentir las manos y la boca de ese hombre gordo en todo su cuerpo fue una tortura que le hacía preguntarse a cada instante cuánto duraría; hasta que lo vio tomar un condón, sabía que era eso, en Hogwarts también hacían bromas inflándolos y aventándoselos entre todos, pero el ver uno a punto de ser usado para lo que había sido hecho era algo muy distinto.

-Ponte en cuatro.

Draco obedeció y sintió casi al instante un liquido frio entre sus nalgas, era el gel lubricante que Kevin había puesto ahí y en su verga; Kevin sabía que debía prepararlo pero nunca había desvirgado a nadie y deseaba sentir que tan apretado estaba ese culo, así que sin más colocó su pene en la entrada y tomándolo de la cadera comenzó a empujar.

-¡Ah!


	7. Capitulo 7

-Tranquilo...

-¡Ay!...

Kevin sonrió satisfecho al ver que el glande no alcanzaba a entrar con facilidad y ya imaginaba lo que sería estar dentro de ese culo virgen y apretado, así que lo intentó de nuevo.

-No te muevas.

Pero eso no era tan sencillo, pues en cuanto el hombre comenzaba a empujar, el dolor de ser abierto por aquello le hacía alejarse.

-Lo siento.

Después de varios infructuosos minutos, le hizo acostarse boca arriba y separar las rodillas, así el chico no podría esquivarlo ni alejarse; Draco cerró los ojos cuando la barriga de aquel hombre estuvo sobre si mientras le lamia el cuello de nueva cuenta; Kevin le puso más lubricante y volvió a intentarlo.

-¡Ay!...

-Calma... ya entró la cabeza...

Draco estrujó las sabanas sintiendo aquella enormidad partirle el culo, pero fue tanto el dolor que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Espere... por favor...

Kevin siguió hasta penetrarlo por completo sintiéndose a punto de correrse al sentir su pene siendo apretado en esa estrecha cavidad.

-Tranquilo, ya te penetré, relájate.

-No puedo.

-Esperaré un poco para que te acostumbres.

Pero acostumbrarse a aquello era imposible, así que cuando Kevin comenzó a moverse no pudo evitar que los sollozos salieran de su garganta.

-¡Ah!

-Oh si... que rico estas... -masculló clavándose una y otra vez mientras le acariciaba las piernas, embistiéndolo cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Por favor!... ¡Ya no!

Pero Kevin no iba a dejar ir esa oportunidad así que siguió y siguió hasta correrse.

-Qué bueno... estuviste... -dijo exhalando un suspiro encima de él.

-Sáquelo ya... por favor...

Kevin se enderezó y salió de Draco, quien simplemente se hizo un ovillo; pasaron un par de horas en las que el hombre se durmió, luego despertó y la tortura comenzó de nuevo, finalmente Kevin se levantó.

-Son las tres de la mañana –dijo comenzando a vestirse- pagué la habitación hasta medio día, sino te vas te cobraran de nuevo -Draco asintió en silencio cubierto con la sabana hasta el cuello- el trato fue la cena y la habitación, pero toma, te lo ganaste -Draco lo vio dejar unos billetes en la cómoda- si vas a dedicarte a esto mira bien como cobrar, tienes buen cuerpo y un culo muy rico, te irá bien ¿tienes teléfono? –Draco negó con la cabeza- toma entonces –dijo dejando una tarjeta junto al dinero- llámame cuando tengas como comunicarte, me gustaría verte otra vez, podría ser tu cliente regular, nos vemos.

Draco solo escuchó la puerta cerrarse e inmediatamente rompió a llorar, se sentía sucio y desdichado, por lo que solo apagó la luz y se hizo un ovillo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó sintiéndose dolorido del culo y el bajo vientre, había algo de sangre en las sabanas y entre sus muslos y solo exhaló un suspiro desalentado, aun así se levantó y se dio un largo baño en donde las lagrimas acudieron de nuevo, pero no había tiempo de languidecer en su miseria, ya eran las once de la mañana y la habitación pronto vencería, así que tomó el dinero y se sorprendió al contarlo, con eso podría pagar una habitación esa noche y algo de comer, así que aunque le pareciera asqueroso tomar el dinero producto de dar las nalgas, agradeció no pasar la siguiente noche a la intemperie.

_______________

Ese día se la paso buscado trabajo sin conseguir nada, solo casi al anochecer logró que un hombre le diera un recipiente con sopa por sacar la basura, luego fue a rentar una habitación de hotel para pasar la noche; los siguientes días no fueron mejores pues comenzaba a verse como un indigente al pasar las noches durmiendo en un callejón y sin poder lavar su ropa, así que la idea de volver a vender su cuerpo pasó por su cabeza, pero había sido tan traumático que enseguida lo descartaba aunado a que aun seguía dolorido.

Pero esa noche el frio arreciaba más que otras veces, así que comenzó a caminar por la avenida, mirando a los coches sin saber realmente que hacer.

-¿De verdad estoy haciendo esto? –se pregunto mientras se frotaba las manos para entrar en calor.

Aunque realmente ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo ¿cómo se ofrece el cuerpo?... vio que había varias chicas en las esquinas y todas lo miraban como si estuviese cubierto de mierda ¿Qué rayos les pasaba?

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo una plantándosele enfrente.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Estás puteando aquí?

-Yo... no, claro que no –respondio asustado.

-Pues que bueno porque esta es mi zona, así que lárgate.

Con el paso de los días aprendió que no podía hacer eso en cualquier lugar, aprendió a observar a las chicas y sobre todo aprendió que los muggles eran iguales a los magos, todos menospreciaban a la gente por igual.

-Como yo –pensó recordando tiempos pasados.

Bastaron un par de semanas para que lograra hacerse de un lugar para "trabajar" pero era un lugar muy apartado y solitario, pronto aprendió el porqué los demás putos no iban ahí; un par de tipos lo arrastraron e intentaron violarlo, pero un acceso involuntario de magia los hizo volar por los aires dejándolos inconscientes y a él con un terrible dolor en la pierna; sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para que dejara ese lugar, necesitaba dinero, necesitaba mantenerse y por mas que había buscado otras opciones no había encontrado ninguna, además las mujeres aunque se lo comían con los ojos no lo contrataban, así que decidió que los hombres eran mejor opción.

En dos meses aprendió como cobrar, al menos que tarifas usar pues se atrevió a preguntar a las chicas que lo habían corrido y ellas después de verlo realmente perdido se compadecieron de él y hasta le dieron consejos; a veces iba a hoteles pero era muy rara la vez, en su mayoría eran servicios en autos o atrás de una esquina; detestaba hacer eso pero al menos ya no dormía en la calle y podía comprar comida, solo que el usar tintes muggles para mantener su cabello negro afectaba su economía, por lo que armándose de valor decidió ir al mundo mágico a comprar lo necesario para su disfraz.

Ya ahí fue a una tienda de artículos de belleza en donde había un shampoo que mientras se usara, el color del tinte permanecería hasta por cinco meses sin necesidad de retocar, así que compro lo necesario; fue cuando ya se iba que miró un cartel en la pared en donde se anunciaba la campaña de Evan Hughes para Ministro de magia y el terror se apoderó de nuevo de él, si siendo solo un mago ya era poderoso ¿Qué cosas podría lograr siendo Ministro?

Sin más demora abandono de nuevo el mundo mágico y regreso a su nueva vida.

_____________

-Has cambiado mucho –dijo Kevin vistiéndose.

-¿Para bien o para mal? –respondio desde la cama, cubierto hasta las caderas por la sabana mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Para bien supongo.

-¿Supones?

-Sí, me encantó cogerte cuando no sabias nada, tu ingenuidad fue refrescante, pero ahora te mueves muy rico, haces que me venga más rápido.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que no aguantes nada –respondio alzándose de hombros.

Kevin lo observo y se dio cuenta de que aquel chiquillo que conoció en aquella helada noche y que había llorado mientras le partía el culo ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba un joven que cada vez miraba más cínicamente, que ya no se asustaba con cualquier cosa y que hacía sentir al cliente que a pesar de que le estaba pagando, lo hacía con gusto... y le encantaba, ese chico tenía algo que los demás no tenían... no podía definir qué, podría ser su personalidad, su belleza masculina o a saber, pero tenía carisma y su precio lo valía.

-Sé que me cobras más a mí ¿Por qué? –pregunto sonriendo mientras se ataba los zapatos- el lugar en donde trabajas apesta, no cobras mas de unas cuantas libras, debería ser cliente preferencial.

-Fuiste el primero cariño ¿Qué mas preferencia quieres que esa?

Kevin sonrió y mandándole un beso salió de la habitación.

________________

Una noche rumbo a su zona de trabajo paso por un local en donde había un ventanal, se detuvo solo por curiosidad al ver a varias personas tatuando a otras; ya sabía lo que era un tatuaje, de hecho siempre le había pedido permiso a su madre de hacerse uno recibiendo un horrorizado "NO" por respuesta, pero nunca había visto a un muggle hacerlo, así que se quedó parado casi una hora frente al ventanal haciendo que los tatuadores dentro comenzaran a mirarlo.

-¿Qué hace ese ahí? –Dijo uno- ya tiene mucho mirando.

-Sigue en lo tuyo, no podemos hacer nada –respondio Robbie, el dueño del local.

Quedó fascinado viendo la concentración de los hombres al trabajar, en especial de uno, al parecer el jefe; así que cada tarde antes de llegar a trabajar se pasaba por el local y los miraba trabajar, así pasaron dos semanas hasta que Robbie salió aprovechando que no tenia clientes.

-Hola, veo que te detienes mucho rato todos los días.

-Hola –respondio sonriendo- si, es muy interesante, me gusta verlos trabajar.

-Me doy cuenta, de hecho los chicos y yo nos hemos dado cuenta, se sienten algo raros de ser observados tanto tiempo.

-¿A ti te incomoda?

-No, de hecho no.

-Qué bueno porque seguiré observándolos.

Robbie lo miró intentando descifrar si era una especie de chiste pues aquel chico de ojos grises lo miraba muy sonriente, pero al parecer hablaba en serio pues se despidió diciendo:

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós.

Paso otra semana en la que Draco paso mirándolos un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que un hombre lo miraba insistentemente desde otra tienda, por lo que guiñándole un ojo le sonrió, el hombre le sonrió y luego de una pequeña conversación se alejó.

-¿Estás puteando frente a mi local? –dijo entonces Robbie saliendo molesto.

-Para nada amigo, solo me pregunto la hora, ya me voy –respondio sonriendo.

Sabiendo que mentía pues era más que evidente a lo que se dedicaba el chico, Robbie lo vio alejarse mientras se despedía con la mano dándole la espalda, solo entonces notó la leve cojera que tenía en la pierna derecha, pero sin darle más importancia al asunto se metió a su negocio de nuevo.

_______________

Draco se compro un cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar inspirado por los dibujos que veía en la pared del estudio de tatuajes y sonrió satisfecho al ver que bueno era, nada que ver con aquel dibujo que una vez le envió al tonto de Harry Potter; de hecho dibujar siempre le había gustado pero en aquella ocasión necesitaba hacer algo rápido, por eso solo había garabateado al Griffindor dándole un rayo.

-Soy muy bueno –murmuró satisfecho.

_______________

Pasado un mes en donde Draco seguía la misma rutina, hubo una ocasión en donde un trabajo especialmente arduo de Robbie le hizo quedarse más tiempo del acostumbrado observando y aunque era verdad que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar siendo observado, Robbie salió del local a tomarse un descanso y a hablar con Draco.

-Has estado aquí más tiempo del acostumbrado, ya llevas más de dos horas ¿Qué no tienes algo que hacer?

-No.

Robbie lo miró y vio que el chico sonreía, por lo que solo negó con la cabeza diciendo:

-Sé a lo que te dedicas niño, aquí no vas a conseguir clientes.

-No estoy buscando clientes.

-¿Entonces que buscas?

-Solo mirar.

-Pero ya es tarde ¿no tienes que trabajar?

-Veamos... -dijo palpando su bolsillo- tengo lo de la habitación de esta noche y lo de mi desayuno, estoy bien.

Robbie volvió a sonreír ante la natural desfachatez del chico, así que dijo:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Koby ¿Y tú?

-Soy Robbie... bueno Koby, empieza a lloviznar, será mejor que vayas a donde sea que vayas, vas a mojarte.

-Nah, estoy acostumbrado al mal clima, no te preocupes.

Viendo que no lo disuadiría, Robbie regreso a su trabajo.

-¿Seguirá ahí? –pregunto Danny, otro tatuador.

-Parece que sí.

-¿Qué no tiene nada que hacer? –preguntó Tom, el otro tatuador.

-Parece que no.

-Es lindo –dijo entonces Bianca, la recepcionista.

-Es un puto –exclamó Tom.

-¿Y eso qué? no le quita lo lindo.

-Pues debería irse a hacer lo suyo y a dejarnos trabajar en paz.

-Qué yo vea no te está deteniendo las manos -Tom se detuvo para lanzarle una mirada, a lo que ella respondio riendo- ¿Te pone nervioso Tom, será que quieres contratar sus servicios?

Todos, incluidos los clientes comenzaron a reír.

-Claro que no, pero acepta que es raro verlo parado ahí tanto tiempo.

-Sí, pero es muy atractivo, no me molesta verlo ahí, en cambio si fueras tú ya hubiese llamado a una patrulla.

Nuevamente todos comenzaron a reír, por lo que Tom decidió dejar el asunto por la paz; Draco vio que casi todos los clientes fueron saliendo conforme pasaba el tiempo menos el que estaba siendo atendido por Robbie, quien se levantó y salió para cerrar la cortina metálica del local.

-Ya vamos a cerrar, vete a casa.

-Pero no has terminado de tatuarlo.

-No pero lo haremos en otra sesión.

-Me hubiese gustado ver el resultado final –dijo con desencanto- eres muy bueno.

-Lo sé –respondio sonriendo.

-Bueno, pues me voy, espero algún día ver ese trabajo terminado.

Robbie lo vio alejarse nuevamente, pero con esa cojera ya más marcada.

_______________

-En serio Birdie, deberías ir a echarle un ojo, el chico es muy atractivo, yo ya lo vi y no tiene chulo.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, ya lo investigué, trabaja por su cuenta.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Parece de diecisiete o dieciocho años, de veinte no pasa.

-¿Será un menor? Sería genial, hay clientes especiales para eso.

-No se ve tan pequeño, es alto pero aun tiene cara de niño.

Birdie era un proxeneta dueño de un hotel de mala muerte, con una zona específica en donde su gente trabajaba, gente nueva que en verdad fuera atractiva siempre era bienvenida.

-Bien, iré a echar un vistazo.

-Solo hay una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Cojea de una pierna.

-¿Cojea de una pierna? –Exclamó sonriendo con sarcasmo- ¿acaso será por eso que no tiene chulo? ¡Por Dios Conall debiste decirlo desde un principio! casi pierdo mi tiempo viendo a un lisiado.

-Confía en mi Birdie, no perderás tu tiempo.

Fastidiado Birdie exhalo un suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos.

-De acuerdo, iré a verlo.

_______________

Cuando detuvo su auto frente a aquel chico de chaqueta de piel y este se acercó a la ventanilla pudo verle el rostro a un palmo de distancia.

-Hola cariño ¿buscas un poco de compañía?

Un fresco aroma a loción llego hasta su nariz, entonces miró a los ojos del chico directamente.

-Ojos grises, que bonitos.

-Gracias guapo, tu tampoco te quedas atrás.

-¿Cuánto cobras?

Draco dijo su precio y Birdie supo que no podía cobrar más por la zona, pero el chico en verdad tenía un rostro hermoso y bien podía cobrar mucho más, en eso Conall no se había equivocado.

-Te vi cojear ¿puedes hacer un servicio sin que eso sea un impedimento?

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quieras cariño.

-Quiero que montes mi verga ¿puedes hacer eso con esa pierna lisiada?

Draco sonrió aunque por dentro quisiera asesinar al hombre.

-Es verdad que me cuesta un poco de trabajo pero lo compenso con otras habilidades, créeme dulzura –respondio con actitud coqueta.

-Me gusta cogerlos de lado ¿puedo alzarte esa pierna sin problema?

-Claro –respondio sabiendo que aunque era mentira, el tipo tampoco podría durar mucho, total ya era un viejo.

-Y abierto de piernas ¿Cuánto duras? ¿Aguantas una buena cogida?

-Vete al diablo si solo vas a hacerme perder mi tiempo, imbécil –exclamó enderezándose y comenzando a alejarse del auto por si el tipo fuese un pervertido y quisiera hacerle algo más.

Birdie sonrió, Conall tenía razón, ese chico era precioso y aunque estuviese mal de una pierna no podía dejar que alguien más se lo ganara, así que abrió la portezuela y caminó hacia él.

Draco percibió de inmediato que el tipo lo seguía, por lo que se dio la vuelta y se alzó la chaqueta dejando ver un arma, por lo que el tipo alzó las manos de inmediato diciendo:

-Calma chico, calma... solo quiero hablar de negocios.

-¿Eres un chulo? Porque si es así puedes irte a la mierda desde ya, yo trabajo solo.

-Lo sé, pero trabajar con alguien más también tiene sus ventajas.

-¿Crees que eres el primero con tus propuestas?

-Imagino que no pero si tan solo me dieras unos minutos, tal vez cambies de opinión.

-El tiempo cuesta, así que vete.

-De acuerdo ¿Cuánto por quince minutos? –Respondio sacando su cartera- puedo usar ese tiempo como quiera ¿no?

Después de meditarlo unos instantes, exhalo un suspiro accediendo.

_______________

Al día siguiente ya estaba instalado en el hotel de Birdie y comenzando a trabajar en una nueva zona y debía aceptar que estaba mucho mejor contando con un lugar fijo donde vivir y con alguien cuidándole las espaldas, con una zona más concurrida aunque la gente fuese siempre igual de peligrosa y aunque tuviera que darle un gran porcentaje de sus ganancias.

______________

Pasó un par de semanas sin aparecer por "Inmortal tattoo Studio" tanto así que los chicos del estudio lo notaron de inmediato.

-¡Vaya! Al fin dejo de venir ese chico –dijo Tom mientras limpiaba su área.

-Justo cuando ibas a pedirle su tarifa ¿no? -respondio Danny haciendo reír a todos, a todos menos a uno.

-Te preocupa ¿cierto? –dijo Bianca acercándose a él con una soda.

El asintió en agradecimiento por la bebida mientras sonreía.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque te conozco, tienes corazón de pollo a pesar de tu ruda apariencia.

Robbie salió del estudio y se metió a su oficina seguido por ella.

-Pues si, no lo niego –respondio encendiendo su PC para revisar algunas facturas- su oficio es muy peligroso y apenas es un jovencito.

-Se ve que le encanta verlos trabajar.

-Sí, espero que esté bien.

Paso una semana más antes de que lo volvieran a ver, Draco apareció muy sonriente saludándolos desde la acera; Robbie no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo muy campante plantado frente al ventanal, así que sin más le hizo una seña para que entrara.

-¿Lo invitaste a entrar? –exclamó Tom incrédulo.

-Hola –saludó Draco entrando por fin al estudio que estuvo observando por semanas.

-Hola Koby, ellos son Tom y Danny.

-Hola –saludaron.

-Y yo soy Bianca –dijo la recepcionista entrando- a Tom no le gusta que lo veas trabajar, incluso seguro se está mordiendo un huevo al verte aquí dentro, pero no puede hacer nada si el jefe te invitó a entrar ¿no es así Tom?

Tom le hecho una mirada asesina y luego se dirigió a Draco.

-Esta loca.

-Sí te molesta que te mire trabajar, me disculpo; pero son tan buenos en su trabajo que puedo pasar horas mirándolos.

Ahí Tom ya no replicó pues su ego y vanidad comenzaron a dar saltitos en su interior.

-¿Y dónde has estado Koby? Pensé que te había matado un violador –dijo entonces Robbie preparando todo para una cita a punto de llegar.

-Pues violadores me he encontrado pero no me han matado –respondio sin más- estoy en un nuevo lugar, ya cambie de casa ¿te molesta si me siento?

-Adelante ¿Puedo preguntar qué te paso en la pierna?

-Distrofia muscular.

-¿O sea que empeorará?

Solo se alzó de hombros en respuesta.

-Tú eres el jefe de este lugar ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Podrías enseñarme a hacer lo que tú haces?

Todos, incluida Bianca miraron a Robbie, quien sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo dijo:

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero y porque no tengo tiempo.

-Soy muy bueno dibujando.

-Dibujar no lo es todo.

-Ya lo sé, por eso quiero que me enseñes lo que me falta.

-No y deja de joder con eso si quieres volver a entrar a este lugar.

Draco dejo de insistir con eso un tiempo pero cada que podía insistía con el tema, tanto así que Robbie dejo de molestarse y simplemente reía; cada lunes Draco pasaba el día ahí y sabia como ganarse a la gente pues solía llevarles café y galletas y su conversación era muy amena que incluso los clientes participaban en ella.

Un lunes en el que platicaba con los chicos, se sobaba el muslo siendo esto advertido por Robbie.

-Tú cojera ha empeorado.

Y era cierto, a pesar de no poder hacer magia a voluntad, había habido un par de pequeños destellos de ella, una cuando estuvo a punto de caerse en el baño rompiendo todos los cristales de su habitación por el susto y otra cuando el bus en el que iba había chocado, confundiéndose el rompedero de ventanillas con el impacto del otro auto, cosas pequeñas pero suficientes para dañar su pierna cada vez más.

-Sí, algo.

-¿No has pensado en usar un bastón?

-¿Un bastón? –exclamó con desdén- ¿y convertirme oficialmente en un lisiado?

-Eres un lisiado –respondio Robbie sin más ni más.

Todos vieron a Draco esperando su reacción, pero él simplemente asintió con cierto aire pensativo.

-Sí, tienes razón... pero no creo que deba usar cualquier bastón ¿sabes de alguien que pueda hacerme uno personalizado?

-Sí.

-Te haré un dibujo.

______________

Cuando Draco tuvo en sus manos el bastón con mango de serpiente y ojos con imitación de esmeralda, todos en el estudio quedaron admirados.

-Bonito bastón –dijo Tom examinándolo- ¿de dónde sacaste la idea?

-Hace tiempo vi uno así.

-Pues esta genial –respondio pasándoselo a Danny.

-Lo sé, debo ser un lisiado con clase ¿no?

_______________

Conforme el tiempo pasaba le mostraba sus dibujos a los chicos del estudio, dibujos de dragones y criaturas fantásticas, criaturas que ellos nunca hubieran imaginado.

-Esta criatura es asquerosa y fascinante al mismo tiempo –dijo Tom viendo un dibujo de Draco- es un caballo alado con un cuerpo esquelético, rostro de rasgos reptilianos y alas que parecen las de un muerciélago, es obvio que no es un pegaso ¿Qué es?

-Cierto, no es un pegaso... Mmm yo lo llamaría un Thestral.

-¿Un Thestral?

-Sí, imagínate ver uno de verdad.

-No existen, pero sería genial ver uno –respondió Tom sin dejar de ver el dibujo.

-No lo creo, son de mal augurio.

-Lo dices como si fueran reales.

-Hay que tener imaginación, pensar que es real asusta ¿no?

-Sí, pero me encanta.

-Puedes usarlo cuando quieras.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, aunque sé que no necesitas mis dibujos, tus diseños son geniales.

-Pero podemos ponerlo en el catálogo, a alguien podría gustarle.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

Draco se sintió feliz de poner uno de sus dibujos en la carpeta de diseños.

______________

Pasaron meses antes de que Robbie accediera a que Draco fuera su discípulo causando estupor en todos.

-No aceptas aprendices Robbie ¿Por qué él sí? –pregunto Bianca cuando Draco se fue muy feliz.

-Mmm –respondio sin decir nada y solo alzándose de hombros.

Pero la verdad es que ese chico lo había sorprendido, llevando una vida de mierda pero siempre sonriendo aunque sabía que muchas de las veces esa sonrisa era falsa, que sus ojos transmitían cierta tristeza que al parecer nadie más notaba, que muchas veces no dejaba de sobarse la pierna pero sin soltar una sola queja, pasando el único día que se tomaba de descanso en el estudio cuando bien podría estar haciendo otras cosas; su tesón al pedirle ser su aprendiz sin amilanarse ante cada negativa demostraba la esperanza de dejar algún día su otro oficio... si, ese chico era especial.

______________

Cada vez que podía, Draco iba a los aeropuertos mágicos y hacia reservaciones con nombres falsos usando combinaciones del suyo y de su familia a distintos países, sembrando pistas falsas de su paradero pues sabía que Evan Hughes jamás dejaría de buscarlo.

______________

-Quieres ser tatuador pero tú no tienes ningún tatuaje –dijo Robbie mientras limpiaba la camilla en donde había estado trabajando.

-No, no tengo ninguno, pero no creas que no lo he pensado.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

Por respuesta Draco sacó su cuaderno.

-Vaya, es bueno... muy bueno –dijo al ver el dragón que estaba dibujado- ¿Tú lo diseñaste?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué un dragón?

-Un dragón significa muchas cosas para mí.

Robbie vio a Draco quedarse callado mientras hojeaba un catálogo, señal más que clara que no iba a decir más al respecto y lo entendía, entendía que un tatuaje tenía significados muy personales que explicarlos a veces era simplemente imposible.

-¿Y donde lo quieres?

-En la espalda.

-Entonces será grande.

-Más que grande, lo quiero en toda la espalda y que abarque parte de mis glúteos y lo quiero negro, obviamente con sombras, eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo obviamente.

Robbie alzó las cejas impresionado mientras miraba el dibujo, un trabajo así de grande no era cualquier cosa.

-No te haré regateos, tu trabajo lo vale.

Robbie sonrió satisfecho diciendo:

-Vale ¿Cuándo lo quieres?

-¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

_______________

-Me encanta tu bastón –dijo Bianca tomando té y galletas mientras confirmaba algunas citas en su ordenador.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo va esa pierna?

-Muy bien, nada de qué preocuparse.

_____________

Época actual

-¡Ah!... –gimió sujetándose el muslo después de que aquel acceso de magia en la que el tipo aquel logró violarlo antes de que Harry pudiese hacer algo.

El dolor era muy fuerte y sabia que la movilidad de su pierna se vería afectada cuando eso pasara, pero no le importaba si tan solo el dolor se calmara en ese momento.

-Mierda... -masculló sintiendo las lagrimas llenar sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto.

_______________


	8. Capitulo 8

_______________

Al día siguiente Harry tocó temprano a la puerta de Koby quien no abrió, por lo que sin importarle nada entró.

-Koby ¿estás en el baño? –pregunto al no ver a nadie.

-¿Y donde más? –Respondió saliendo de la ducha vestido con una bata de baño- por cierto ¿Quién te dejó entrar?

-Estaba preocupado.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo porqué?... Koby fuiste atacado.

-No es la primera vez, así que sal de aquí.

-Le pregunte a Bambi que hacen en situaciones así y me dijo que van a una clínica gratuita que está cerca de aquí en donde se hacen sus chequeos mensuales.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "Y"?... ya está un taxi esperándonos afuera.

Draco se le quedó mirando como si estuviera viendo a un extraterrestre.

-¿Y para qué?

-Para ir a la clínica por supuesto.

Draco exhalo un suspiro y luego lo miró queriéndolo fulminar.

-Este es asunto mío, no te metas donde no te llaman.

-Di lo que quieras, no te dejaré solo en este asunto, así que te espero abajo.

Draco lo vio salir de la habitación sin darle tiempo a decir nada; era verdad que iba a ir a la clínica, pero iba solo, siempre iba solo a excepción de cuando iban a su chequeo pues él y Bambi solían ir juntos a eso, pero ahora era distinto, acudir a la clínica por otro motivo que no fuera ese era malo y por eso iba solo, porque nadie tenia que meter la nariz en sus asuntos, ni siquiera aceptaba la compañía de amiga.

El ataque sexual era muy preocupante pues a saber que enfermedades podría tener el tipo pero lo que le estaba dando problemas era la pierna, estaba muy dolorida y caminar se le hacía difícil, pero no había más remedio así que comenzó a vestirse.

Cuando bajó Harry le abrió la portezuela del auto y se sentó junto a él.

-No tienes que ir conmigo, con el taxi es suficiente.

-Te acompañaré, esto no es cualquier cosa.

-Ya he ido antes por esta situación, puedo ir solo –replicó molesto.

-No tienes que ir solo, somos amigos, puedes contar conmigo.

-Ok gracias, te llamaré cuando te necesite.

-Dirección –dijo el conductor.

Draco le dio la dirección de la clínica y comenzó la marcha.

-Un momento ¿no te vas a bajar?

-Ya te dijo que no.

Draco rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido en tanto Harry permaneció en silencio y así estuvieron hasta que llegaron a la clínica.

-¿Qué se hace en estos casos? –pregunto Harry caminando junto a él.

-Deben darme un PPE.

-¿PPE?

-Profilaxis Post exposición.

-Ah.

Draco fue a una ventanilla y recogió una ficha, luego fue a sentarse junto a un asiento que Harry le había reservado.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una ficha, me llamarán para tomar mis datos, generarán unas etiquetas que pegan en las muestras de sangre.

Al cabo de media hora en donde ninguno dijo nada, llamaron a Draco para tomarle los datos y luego a esperar nuevamente para tomarle muestras de sangre; cuando lo llamaron a un cuarto para sacar las muestras Harry de nuevo se quedó esperando hasta que diez minutos después lo vio salir.

-¿Y ahora?

-Debemos esperar para los resultados, en una hora aproximadamente.

-Ya veo, bueno mientras vayamos a desayunar.

-No tengo hambre.

-Lo imagino Koby, pero no has desayunado, te sacaron un poco de sangre, puedes marearte.

-Me sacaron dos tubitos, no un litro.

-Aun así, además será mejor esperar en otro lado, aquí se nos hará eterno.

Sin más remedio aceptó de nuevo ir con Harry, quien camino a una cafetería dijo:

-Después podemos ir a la policía.

-¿De qué hablas?

-A denunciar Koby, eso que hizo el tipo es un delito y debe ser castigado.

A pesar del tremendo dolor de pierna no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que desconcertó a Harry.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí.

-No seas estúpido, no iré.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó indignado- fuiste víctima de un delito.

-¿De dónde vienes Archie? No voy a ir a perder mi tiempo haciendo una denuncia, la policía es una mierda, prácticamente nos dicen que nosotros nos lo buscamos, que son gajes del oficio etc.

-¡Pero eso no está bien!

-¿Y quien dijo que lo estaba?... como sea, me pasarán con un médico legista y no voy a darles el gusto de humillarme por mi oficio, así que si no quieres acabar de fastidiar el día, no insistas, que demasiado tengo contigo haciéndome compañía.

Harry comprendió que Draco tenía razón, tanto como los y las prostitutas sufrían de discriminación.

-¿Y que procede después de los análisis? –pregunto ya sentados a la mesa comiendo un sándwich y un café cada uno.

-Me darán medicamento, luego debo ir a hacerme análisis de nuevo.

-Maldito bastardo... -mascullo mientras endulzaba su café- si hubiera pasado un poco antes hubiera podido hacer algo.

Draco miró su propio café, Archie en verdad parecía enojado consigo mismo por no haber podido hacer algo más.

-¿Por qué te culpas? Detuviste al tipo.

-Pero no a tiempo Koby, él logró... lo siento –exclamó verdaderamente compungido.

Koby lo observó de nuevo, era tan raro ver a alguien preocupado por él, ciertamente Bambi era su amiga y también se preocupaba por su bienestar pero fuera de ella y Robbie, nadie más daba un quinto por él.

-Estaré bien –dijo dándole un sorbo a su café, aunque esas palabras no se las creía al cien por ciento.

Pasada la hora regresaron a la clínica en donde al cabo de media hora más dijeron su nombre, le entregaron sus análisis y hubo que esperar de nuevo su turno para pasar al consultorio de un especialista; media hora después fue llamado.

-Koby ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto la doctora que le tocó y quien le había atendido muchas veces en sus chequeos médicos.

-No tan bien doctora Sanders.

-Me doy cuenta –dijo viendo su ojo morado- que tonta soy, es evidente lo que pasó.

Draco le explicó el motivo de su visita y le entregó los análisis.

_________________

Harry lo vio salir del consultorio media hora después y así salieron de nuevo a la calle en donde Harry detuvo a otro taxi.

-¿Y bien, que pasó?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo nada?

-Me dieron medicamento Archie, mañana debo regresar a otra valoración –respondió con un dejo de exasperación en la voz.

-Ah ya... ¿y hoy vas a trabajar?

Deseaba decir que sí, pero la pierna le estaba matando y no se sentía con las energías suficientes de hacer ningún servicio.

-No.

-Qué bueno, podemos ver una película ¿te parece?

-No, no me parece ¿Qué no tienes nada que hacer?

-¿Por qué te portas así conmigo? Creí que ya éramos amigos.

Draco exhalo un suspiro de exasperación, era cierto lo que Archie decía pero no estaba acostumbrado a tener a alguien tan cerca, así que la culpa se hizo presente.

-Lo siento Archie, pero de verdad me gustaría estar solo.

-Y yo lo entiendo, no soy tan cabeza hueca, pero también sé que si estas solo miles de pensamientos invadirán esa cabeza loca tuya que tienes, así que es mejor llenarla de otras cosas.

Viendo que era inútil discutir con él, mejor ya no dijo nada.

-¿Cómo estas cariño? –pregunto Bambi al verlo entrar al edificio mientras ella salía a la lavandería.

-Estoy bien, ya sabes cómo es esto.

-No saldrás hoy ¿verdad?

-No.

-Descansa.

-Gracias.

Cuando entraron a su habitación, Harry le ayudó a recostarse en la cama mientras decía:

-Recogeré los vidrios rotos y luego preparo algo de comer ¿vale?

-Bien.

Harry le encendió la televisión mientras él recogía la luna rota y luego salía a comprar lo necesario, después preparó la comida y ambos comieron en un agradable silencio.

-Bueno, me voy a trabajar, Hanna la del 208 tapó el excusado, creo que caga troncos, es la segunda vez en esta semana, si necesitas algo solo échame un grito.

-De acuerdo.

A las ocho de la noche Harry regreso con una película que vieron hasta que Draco sacó los medicamentos y se los tomó, luego siguió viendo la televisión hasta que Harry volteo a verlo y vio que ya dormía, así que apagó todo, le puso una manta encima y salió de ahí.

_____________

Al día siguiente no se sorprendió de ver a Harry tocando a su puerta para ir a su cita en la clínica, así que sin discutir salieron juntos y regresaron dos horas después.

-¿Te dieron medicamento?

-Sí, para un mes.

-¿Y luego?

-Más análisis.

-¿Vas a trabajar hoy?

-Sí.

-¿No sería mejor descansar?

-Debo trabajar, el dinero no llega solo.

Sabiendo que no lo disuadiría de lo contrario, ya no insistió.

_______________

Cuando regresaron se encontraron con Bambi en el pasillo.

-Cariño ven para que me cuentes.

-Bien.

-¿Qué te parece que en lo que estas con Bambi yo arreglo la luna?

-De acuerdo.

Ya en la habitación Harry sacó los restos de la luna rota y la reparó y colocó con magia y veinte minutos después llegó Draco.

-¿Tan pronto? –pregunto sorprendido al ver su tocador como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Sí, solo era colocarla.

-Ya imagino lo que Birdie me cobrará por ella –dijo sentándose en su cama.

-No te cobrará nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la compré yo, tengo un amigo en una vidriería que me debía un favor, me la dejo solo en un par de libras.

-¿Un par de libras?

-Aja... oye, no me mires así ¿Por qué habría de mentir?

-¿Y por qué no? estas muy amable ¿no te parece?

-No te estoy diciendo que yo te la voy a regalar, luego me pagas, pero te dejo porque hoy vas a trabajar ¿no?

-Sí.

-Nos vemos al rato.

Cuando Harry salió, miró la luna ya reparada y sonrió recordando lo que se había ahorrado gracias al chico que acababa de salir, luego se recostó y se durmió.

_____________

Horas después se levantó para prepararse para la jornada de aquella noche pero siendo apenas las 4:30 am decidió entrar.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Bambi.

-Sí, ya cubrí la cuota de Birdie, me siento cansado, ya ves como es esta medicina.

-Oh si, detesto los efectos secundarios, bueno cariño descansa.

-Gracias, cuídate.

Y era cierto que los medicamentos tenían efectos secundarios, pero no era eso lo que le hacía entrar temprano, era la pierna que ya le dolía mas ¿Qué pasaría en el próximo destello de magia?... no quería ni pensarlo, su pierna sería un lastre que probablemente le impediría trabajar.

_______________

Cuando llegó el lunes se sentía tan cansado que a pesar de disfrutar el ir a "Inmortal Tattoo Studio" prefirió quedarse en casa todo el día, sin embargo al llegar la tarde comenzó a prepararse para trabajar; estaba a punto de bañarse cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Hola Koby –saludó Birdie

-Qué hay Birdie.

-Oye, toda la semana pasada estuviste entrando temprano.

-¿Toda la semana?

-Bueno, no toda.

-¿Y?

-¿Estos días entrarás temprano también?

-¿Cuál es el problema? –Exclamó molesto sabiendo exactamente cuál era el problema- cubro la cuota y pagaré el alquiler a tiempo, si entro temprano o no, es asunto mío.

-¿Cuál es el problema, los medicamentos? Porque el tipo solo te cogió, no te rompió un brazo.

-La pierna Birdie, la pierna, tu puto es un lisiado ¿lo olvidas?

-No, no lo olvido, solo me pregunto qué harás ahora que suba la cuota.

-¿Qué?

-La cuota, la subiré un 30%

-¿¡Qué?!

-Y no solo a ti, es para todos y para que veas que no soy una mierda, esperaré que termines tu PPE –y sin decir más se dio la vuelta dejándolo boquiabierto.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! –Exclamó cerrando de un portazo- imbécil... -masculló aventando la toalla y sentándose en la cama.

________________

-No me sorprende –dijo Bambi fumando un cigarrillo bajo la farola- viene diciendo eso hace meses.

-¿En serio?

-Sí Koby, me sorprende que no lo hayas escuchado antes.

Los y las prostitutas de Birdie entregaban determinada cuota según la zona en la que trabajaban, al cubrir esa cantidad el porcentaje a entregar en los siguientes servicios realizados era menor, por lo que esos trabajos eran los que más dinero les dejaba; al subir la cuota, esos servicios también serían para Birdie.

-Bueno, él ya se encargó de informarme.

-¿Completarás la cuota del día, Koby? Puedo prestarte cariño, ya lo sabes.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes –comenzó a sobarse la pierna mascullando: -No puede irme peor.

___________

-Ministro Hughes buenos días.

-Jefe Walsh, un gusto verlo, pensé que me evitaba –saludó el ministro riendo mientras se daban la mano.

-No es eso –respondio riendo también mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio- Recibí todos los pergaminos de su asistente solicitando los informes del caso Malfoy.

-¿Y cómo vamos?

-Por buen camino señor Ministro.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Lo encontramos.

-¿Lo encontraron? ¡Magnifico! –exclamó mostrando admiración- No podía esperar menos de un equipo tan competente ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-De hecho fue hace semanas, no le había informado hasta tener un plan en funcionamiento.

-Esas son muy buenas noticias jefe Walsh –dijo recibiendo los informes en una carpeta- le he comentado a mi asistente lo importante que es la confidencialidad, este asunto es muy crítico.

-Y yo lo comenté en mi equipo señor, no podemos ni debemos confiar en nadie, imagine si esta información llega a los mortífagos.

-Ya lo estoy imaginando señor Walsh.


	9. Capitulo 9

______________

Cuando el lunes llegó, Draco no tenía el entusiasmo ni las ganas de siempre para ir al estudio de tatuaje, así que de nuevo no fue, solamente se quedó acostado viendo sin ver la televisión.

-Adelante –dijo cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¿Cómo estas hoy? –pregunto Harry entrando.

-Bien.

-¿Y entonces por qué no saliste hoy? A estas horas ya estás en la lavandería.

-No tengo ganas.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-No, no tengo hambre.

-Pero es malo tomar medicina en ayunas, voy a comprar algo y prepararé el almuerzo.

-No tienes que... -respondio quedándose solo en un instante.

Media hora después Harry regreso con lo necesario poniendo manos a la obra, Draco se sentó en la cama viéndolo trabajar en la pequeña cocina.

-No me gusta –dijo al fin.

-Ni siquiera has probado lo que estoy haciendo.

-No hablo del almuerzo, digo que no me gusta que vengas a hacer y deshacer como si estuvieras en tu casa.

-Oh lo siento –respondio girándose a verlo.

-No te ofendas, es que solo que no me gusta que me hagas tantos favores.

-¡Ah! ¿Es eso? –Dijo con expresión de alivio regresando a hacer lo que estaba haciendo- No me molesta.

-Pero a mí sí.

-¿Porqué?

-No me gusta deberle favores a nadie.

-No me debes nada, ya hablamos de eso.

-De todos modos.

-¿Sientes que te pediré algo en determinado momento?

-¿Y no lo harás?... todos quieren una cogida gratis.

-No, yo quiero que me las des por tu propia voluntad.

Draco se quedó en silencio, entonces Harry volteó y soltó una carcajada viéndole el rostro.

-Eres un idiota –dijo Draco sonriendo.

Después de almorzar, Harry se la pasó haciendo trabajos de mantenimiento pero a la hora de comer regresó con Draco, quien ya no se sorprendió de tenerlo ahí de nuevo.

-¿A dónde vas todos los lunes? –pregunto mientras destapaba una soda sabiendo ya la respuesta, tanteando que tan franco sería Draco con él.

Draco dio una mordida a un trozo de pan decidiendo si contarle o no, pues fuera de Bambi nadie sabía a dónde iba los lunes.

-A un estudio de tatuajes.

Una chispa de emoción saltó en el pecho de Harry al ver que Draco había confiado en él diciéndole la verdad, así que sin poderlo evitar esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes tatuar?

-Sí.

-¡Vaya!... pero dibujas muy feo ¿no?

-Pero nunca has visto un dibujo mío.

-¡Oh eee...! Cierto ¿y tienes algún tatuaje? No se te ve ninguno.

-Sí tengo.

-¿Y qué es?

-Es un dragón.

-¿Dónde?

-En la espalda.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Tal vez luego, tengo que desvestirme y me da pereza.

-De acuerdo ¿Por qué un dragón?

-Eres muy entrometido ¿sabías?

-Ya me lo habían dicho ¿Por qué un dragón?

Suspiró suavemente, esa misma pregunta se la había hecho Robbie y tampoco se la había contestado... ¿Cómo explicar que ese dragón significaba él mismo? Que significaba el nombre elegido por sus padres y que esperaba volver a ser llamado así algún día, que significaba una criatura indomable que lucha hasta el final... le costó mucho entender, aprender... le costó lagrimas y dolor comprender que sus padres no habían muerto por un fracasado, que tenía que seguir y levantar el vuelo como la criatura que tenía tatuada en la espalda.

-Porque me gustan.

-¿Solo por eso?

-Sí.

-Yo creo que más bien porque ese dragón es como tú.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, enojón y escupiendo fuego a la menor provocación.

-Eres una perra –respondio riendo.

-Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido.

-¿Qué?

-¡Harry idiota! –gritó Ron en su oído.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Draco de nuevo mirándolo fijo.

-Qué... que nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido ¿has visto al Señor de los anillos? Más bien la siguiente saga, donde sale el dragón ¿cómo se llamaba? –respondio riendo y tragando en seco.

Draco dio un sorbo a su soda y luego dijo:

-Smaug.

-¡Oh si, Smaug! Me encanta el Señor de los anillos ¿a ti no?

-Sí, son buenas.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio mientras Harry se recuperaba de su resbalón.

-¿Pero luego entonces luego me lo dejas ver? –Draco se alzó de hombros sin dejar de comer- no es que quiera verte desnudo... bueno si quiero, pero eso es aparte.

-A lo mejor cuando me bañe y te llame para tallarme la espalda.

-¿En serio?

-No idiota –respondio riendo.

______________

La siguiente semana pasó sin ningún contratiempo fuera de las nauseas, mareos, insomnio y dolor de cabeza por los medicamentos y el dolor de pierna.

-Es todo por hoy Conall –dijo llamando a Conall por teléfono después de que su ultimo cliente se fuera a las 5:00 am.

-De acuerdo.

-Conall...

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías subir un momento?

-Voy.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto cuando Draco le abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar.

-¿Sabes de algo que pueda ayudarme con mi pierna?

-¿Una muleta?

-No seas culo.

-¿Y entonces? –Pregunto Conall riendo de su propio chiste- ¿quieres calmar el dolor?

-Sí.

-Sí hay, dame unos quince minutos.

-Bien, gracias.

Nunca se había drogado, le parecía la manera más tonta de desperdiciar el dinero, pero de algún modo necesitaba recuperar la movilidad y calmar el dolor y acudir con un medimago estaba absolutamente descartado y tampoco confiaba en los médicos muggles, bien podrían ser un squib o alguien que podría dar el pitazo a Evan Hughes, sabía que era imposible que todos los médicos de Gran Bretaña estuvieran al servicio del mortífago pero no iba a arriesgarse, ser paranoico le había salvado el pellejo muchas veces.

_____________

Ese lunes amaneció sintiéndose mejor, así que después de hacer sus pendientes se dirigió al "Inmortal Tattoo Studio"; cuando llegó había gente en el vestíbulo mirando catálogos y en la otra habitación a los tres hombres con su respectivo cliente a cada uno; no era la primera vez que Draco estaba ahí con el estudio lleno, de hecho platicaba con los clientes, pero en esa ocasión estaba callado mirándolos trabajar.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Robbie dándole una ojeada mientras trabaja en el omóplato de un joven recostado en su camilla.

-Sí.

-Faltaste dos semanas.

-Sí, no pude venir.

-Ah.

Pasó una hora antes de que Robbie pudiera dar por terminado su trabajo, hora en la que solo intercambio unas cuantas palabras con Draco.

-¿Un café, Koby? –ofreció Bianca con un vaso en la mano.

-Claro, gracias.

Pero cuando lo agarró se le resbaló de la mano cayendo al suelo.

-¡Oh perdón!... lo siento Bianca, soy un idiota ¿podrías prestarme algo para limpiar por favor?

-No te preocupes Koby, yo lo limpio.

Pero Draco no se quedó quieto y la siguió para regresar luego con un mechudo con el que limpio el suelo.

-Listo.

-Dámelo Koby, yo lo enjuago.

-Soy un torpe, lo siento.

-Hey tranquilo... ¿estás bien?

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Por nada.

Cuando regreso al estudio, Robbie aun no terminaba de limpiar su área, pero en cuanto lo vio dijo:

-Ven acá -Draco lo siguió hasta su oficina en donde ya solos, Robbie dijo: -Mírame.

-¿Eh?

Robbie lo miró fijamente unos segundos.

-Estás drogado ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿No? ¿Acaso pretendes verme la cara de imbécil? -Draco estaba desconcertado pues era la primera vez que Robbie le hablaba de aquella manera- te lo preguntaré otra vez ¿estás drogado?

Draco solo lo miró en silencio sin poder decir nada, por lo que Robbie negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba hablando:

-No acepto a nadie como mi aprendiz y sin embargo a ti te abrí las puertas a pesar...

-¿De ser un puto? –interrumpió.

-No imbécil, a pesar de que todos me dijeron que era un error, pero yo confié en ti, pensé que eras diferente a los demás chicos que solo buscan sobrevivir sin mirar más allá, pensé que lograrías algo... pero ahora veo que me equivoqué.

-No es así –respondio sintiendo como un golpe cada palabra.

-¿No?

-No.

-Pues lo que veo me dice otra cosa y deberías al menos tener el valor de aceptarlo.

-Lo siento –musitó.

-No me importa si lo sientes o no, no quiero verte aquí otra vez –concluyó tomándolo de un brazo y jalándolo hacia la puerta.

-¡No, espera! –Exclamó soltándose- ¡No me corras!

-Pues si no te vas...

-Por favor... -musitó sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas- esto es lo único... lo único que me mantiene de pie... si me corres de aquí, yo...

Robbie exhaló un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, a pesar de su enojo ver las lagrimas del chico le hicieron quedarse callado dándole tiempo de recomponerse; Draco solo lloraba con la cabeza gacha, por lo que Robbie lo tomó de nuevo del brazo pero esta vez para llevarlo al sofá.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo... -comenzó a hablar después de sonarse la nariz con un pañuelo desechable que traía en el bolsillo- no quería hacerlo.

-¿Alguien te obligó?

-No.... –replicó entre hipidos- estas últimas semanas han... han sido muy pesadas... varias cosas se me han juntado...

-¿Cómo qué?

-Estoy tomando un PPE.

-¿Otra vez? –Exclamó sorprendido- Koby el año pasado fueron dos veces ¿Qué estas esperando, que te peguen un maldito sida?... lo siento –dijo levantándose- continúa.

-A raíz de eso mi pierna empeoró y no he podido trabajar bien... y Birdie subirá la cuota -Robbie lanzó un bufido ante la sola mención del chulo- El dolor está presente todo el tiempo, varios clientes se han molestado porque no puedo hacer determinadas cosas... yo no quería hacer esto Rob, de verdad, pero...

-Necesitas trabajar.

-Exacto... sé que tomar esas pastillas no son la mejor manera de lidiar con esto... de hecho no me gusta, me siento torpe y aletargado todo el tiempo pero... solo así he podido trabajar como antes.

-¿Y ya fuiste con un doctor?

-Sí, por eso estoy tomando el PPE.

-Para eso no Koby –dijo rodando los ojos- para tu pierna.

-¡No! no me gustan los medimagos.

-¿Los qué?

-Los doctores... no me gustan los doctores.

-Sí no es de que te gusten, es de que los necesitas.

-No iré a un doctor –respondio sorbiendo la nariz e intentando recuperar la compostura.

Robbie lo observó en silencio intentando imaginar que experiencia habría tenido con un doctor al grado de no querer ir con ninguno a pesar de estar muriendo de dolor.

-Koby...

-No me corras Rob, por favor... te prometo que estaré en mis cinco sentidos la próxima vez que venga.

-La próxima vez... ¿y los demás días?

Draco suspiro y bajó la vista.

-Robbie por favor...

-Te daré una oportunidad con una condición.

-Tampoco me pidas dejar de trabajar en esto, sabes que no puedo.

-Ya lo sé, lo que quiero es que vayas a un doctor.

-Ya voy al doctor.

-¡Para la pierna maldita sea, para la pierna!

-Rob estas muy alterado, nunca te había visto así.

-Tú haces que me ponga así –exclamó exasperado.

Draco jugueteó con el pañuelo desechable mientras sopesaba la situación; era cierto que no quería que un doctor chequeara su pierna, no confiaba en ninguno, pero ir al estudio de tatuajes era lo mejor de su vida, perder eso significaba perder el rumbo otra vez.

-Tengo un amigo, es médico.

-Rob...

-Escúchame, somos amigos desde que éramos niños, confío en él; además es la condición para que regreses aquí.

Draco lo pensó un momento y luego exhalando un suspiro dijo:

-De acuerdo.

-Bien.

-Dame la dirección.

-Le llamaré y le diré que te haga un espacio para hoy mismo –dijo anotando la dirección en un papel.

-¿Hoy mismo?

-Sí, quiero que dejes de meterte esas porquerías desde ya, sino tienes dinero te prestaré.

-De acuerdo –masculló no de muy buena gana.


	10. Capitulo 10

_____________

Eran las 9:00 pm y Bambi miraba preocupada la calle por donde Koby solía regresar.

-No ha de tardar –dijo Harry llegando en ese momento sabiendo a donde había ido Draco debido al seguimiento de los aurores.

-Es que ya es tarde, ya tendría que estar aquí ¿y si se desmayó a medio camino?

-No pienses eso ¡mira, ahí viene!

Draco venia caminando con paso lento y tranquilo apoyándose en su bastón con cabeza de serpiente.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Esperándote –respondio Bambi enojada- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo!

-Esto bien –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? De verdad estaba muy preocupada.

-No uso celular.

-Ya lo sé, pero pudiste llamar de una cabina.

Bambi iba a seguir discutiendo, pero la oportuna llegada de un cliente la interrumpió, hecho que Draco aprovechó para escapar.

-Ni creas que te me vas a escapar perra –sentenció antes de tratar con el cliente.

Draco sonrió y continuó su camino.

-¿Saldrás hoy? –pregunto Harry alejándose con él.

-Siempre lo hago ¿no? aunque tardaré un rato en lo que me arreglo.

-Ni Kim Kardashian tarda tanto como tú.

-Es que necesito resaltar lo hermoso que soy.

-Tú eres lindo como sea.

La sorpresa del mismo Harry no fue la frase en sí, sino de que le salió de forma tan espontanea y natural que sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas; y Draco estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de comentarios, desde los más soeces hasta palabras halagadoras venidas de quien menos lo esperaba, por lo que las palabras de Harry no eran nada nuevo, fue la forma en que lo dijo, la manera en que lo miró lo que le hizo quedarse callado sintiendo también el rubor calentar sus mejillas

-Ya me voy.

-Yo también.

______________

-¿Y qué te dijo el doctor? –pregunto Harry al otro día mientras iban a la farmacia a comprar lo indicado por el doctor, aprovechando la salida para ir al supermercado- ¿y eso te quitará el dolor?

-Esto me ayudará a fortalecer los músculos y retrasará el avance de la distrofia muscular.

-¿Distrofia muscular? ¿No que fue un accidente de auto?

-¿Quieres que te platique o no?

-Sí, continúa.

-Y también terapia física... lo cual no me convence.

-¿Por qué no? no debes ignorar ninguna indicación del médico.

Y Draco lo sabia en caso de que se tratara de un muggle, pero él no era un muggle, era un mago o algo menos que un mago, un squib era la palabra correcta y su afección no era normal, era producto de una maldición, así que no había medicamento ni terapia que pudiera ayudarle en un próximo atisbo de magia y realmente deseaba que no hubiera otro pues la magia de la que alguna vez estuvo tan orgulloso, acabaría dejándolo inválido.

-Tienes razón –respondió para no seguir con el asunto.

-Oye y cambiando de tema –añadió más animado- ¿Cuándo me invitas al estudio de tatuajes?

-¿Qué? –Exclamó incrédulo mientras entraban al autoservicio y tomaban un carrito- ¿estás drogado?

-Claro que no, pero me da mucha curiosidad ese lugar.

-Tú curiosidad me importa un pito ¿me da media libra de queso por favor? –pidió a un dependiente del área de carnes frías.

Draco esperó a que le entregaran su pedido y reanudó su camino hacia algún pasillo empujando el carrito en tanto Harry comenzó a caminar de espaldas para irlo mirando de frente en tanto jugueteaba con una manzana que había tomado de un estante.

-Quiero conocerte un poco más.

-¿Y yendo al estudio harás eso?

-Por supuesto, es una parte de ti que no conozco.

-Hay mucho de mí que no conoces.

-Lo sé y espero que algún día me dejes conocerte.

-A ti te cobraría lo triple, así que olvídalo.

-Y yo mi amor, te lo daría gratis.

Draco solo rió mientras tomaba una caja de cereal de un estante; el plan de Harry era ser lo suficientemente amigos para ganarse su confianza, nunca llegar a más, pero coquetear con Draco era tan sencillo, como una especie de juego en la que él lanzaba la pelota y Draco le bateaba sin compasión pero siguiendo el juego; le gustaba que Draco independientemente de los motivos, ya no fuera despectivo con los muggles, incluso se notaba que sentía un gran cariño por Bambi, tal vez ese fuera un motivo por el cual ya no usaba magia, para ser uno de ellos.

-Quiero ver alguno de tus trabajos, a ver si eres tan bueno como dices.

-Claro que lo soy.

-Pues muéstrame, a ver si me animo a hacerme uno.

-¿Te harías uno?

-Tal vez, convénceme.

-Yo no tengo que convencerte de nada.

-Anda, llévame contigo el próximo lunes.

-No y deja de joder, pásame la leche.

-¿Quieres leche? –pregunto alzando las cejas varias veces.

-Madura Archie –respondio rodando los ojos.

______________

Los siguientes días Harry se la pasó machacándolo con el asunto y aunque para Draco todo aquello el tatuaje y del estudio era algo muy personal, de algún modo Archie había logrado abrir una brecha de tal manera que ya no lo veía tanto como un intruso, de hecho ya no le incomodaba tenerlo a cada rato en su habitación ya fuese para comer, ver alguna película o simplemente platicar, de hecho se le hacía familiar, como si lo conociera de tiempo atrás, no podía identificar que era, solo sabía que no lo sentía como una amenaza; así que para ese fin de semana ante otra insistente sesión de suplicas finalmente accedió.

-De acuerdo.

-¿¡En serio?!

-Sí, pero si ya no quieres, no.

-Claro que quiero ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

-Después de que regrese de la lavandería.

-Muy bien.

Al día siguiente Harry hizo sus pendientes e incluso acompaño a Draco a la lavandería, por lo que a las 10:30 am ya habían terminado y se dirigían al "Studio Tattoo Inmortal"

-Hola Bianca –saludó Draco entrando al estudio.

-Hola Koby.

-Te presento a un amigo.

Bianca vio al chico de ojos color miel y cabello castaño sonreírle mientras le extendía la mano y después entraron al estudio en donde los demás trabajaban.

-Hola Rob, traje a un amigo, espero que no te moleste.

-¿Amigos tú? –Respondio incrédulo- ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Koby?

Draco comenzó a reír ante el sarcasmo y luego procedió a presentarlo con los demás.

-¿Trabajas con Koby? –pregunto Bianca entrando en ese momento.

-Sí.

-Pero él se encarga del mantenimiento del hotel –dijo Draco- te lo aclaro Tom para que no le pidas otro servicio.

Todos comenzaron a reír, incluso Tom quien ya apreciaba a Draco desde hacía mucho tiempo; pasó el tiempo entre platicas y trabajo impresionando a Harry, quien vio varios diseños de Draco en el catálogo e incluso algunos trabajos que Robbie le había permitido realizar; de hecho llegó una chica sin cita que deseaba un tatuaje pequeño en su muñeca y Robbie sabiendo de la capacidad de Draco le había pedido realizarlo.

Draco sonreía de oreja a oreja cuando Robbie le dejaba tatuar a algún cliente pues demostraba la confianza que éste le tenía en cuanto a su capacidad, así que más que feliz puso manos a la obra siendo observado con admiración por Harry.

Así transcurrió el día y cuando estuvieron a punto de marcharse, Rob llamó a su oficina a Draco, quien imaginando el asunto se adelantó.

-Sí fui al doctor, me dio un tratamiento.

-Lo sé Koby, creo que no eres tan estúpido como para no tomar en serio mis amenazas, pero no es para eso que te llamé, creo que has avanzado mucho y reconozco tu talento, por eso quiero que vengas los lunes pero no solo a hacer trabajos pequeños como has venido haciendo, voy a programarte algunas citas.

Draco lo miró sin decir nada, por lo que Robbie sonrió dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Reacciona.

-Robbie... ¿es en serio?

-¿Crees que jugaría con eso? No voy a poner en riesgo la reputación de mi estudio con un mal tatuador.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta por lo que solo sonrió y se tapó los ojos con una mano.

-Ya, ya, anda vete y nos vemos el próximo lunes, pero consíguete un teléfono móvil que no tengo como comunicarme contigo.

-Ok, gracias –respondio levantándose y dándole un abrazo.

______________

-¿¡Es en serio?! –Exclamó Harry de regreso- ¡Es fantástico!

-Lo sé, de verdad que me sorprendió, nunca imaginé que este momento llegaría... es decir, si lo había imaginado pero nunca pensé que pasaría, me deja hacer trabajos pequeños pero programarme como uno más de sus tatuadores es... no sé, es genial.

-¿De verdad te gusta mucho?

Draco caminaba con paso lento, pensando en esa pregunta pues nuevamente era abrirse ante otra persona, contar parte de sus sueños, entonces inesperadamente Harry le tomó la mano diciendo:

-No temas contarme tus secretos, puedes confiar en mí.

-Muy bien Harry –pensó Ron escuchando todo desde el micrófono que el auror llevaba consigo en todo momento, lo curioso es que Harry ni se acordaba de la dichosa misión, había tomado la mano de Draco en un impulso irrefrenable y había dicho aquello sin pensar en otra cosa que en ser alivio y consuelo para él.

Draco no se soltó, solo exhalo un profundo suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Quiero tener algún día mi propio estudio de tatuaje.

-¡Vaya! Eso es grandioso.

-Y muy difícil también, pero por eso trato de ahorrar hasta el último centavo que cae en mis manos.

-¿Crees que falte mucho para tenerlo?

-No lo sé, un par de años tal vez.

-¿Por qué tanto?

-Porque planeo irme de aquí.

Cuándo dijo aquello, Harry sintió un vuelco en el pecho.

-¿De aquí?... ¿y a donde te irías?

-A otro país.

-¿Otro país? –repitió con gesto serio mientras miraba al frente.

-Sí, me gustan mucho Francia e Italia pero lo más probable es que me vaya a América.

Harry no respondio, el imaginar a Draco lejos le hizo quedarse sin ganas de decir otra palabra, solo caminó en silencio mirando los autos pasar.

-Quiero comprarme una casa, una casa de dos plantas en donde mi estudio este abajo y arriba mi apartamento.

-Suena genial.

-Sí y muy costoso.

-Pero siendo tú lo lograras –dijo mirándolo sonriente.

Draco sonrió en respuesta, era grato ver que alguien confiaba en que aquel sueño tan difícil era posible.

_______________

Cuando el mes terminó fue momento de regresar a la clínica, por lo que un viernes por la mañana Harry esperaba a Draco.

-No tienes que acompañarme –dijo al verlo subirse al taxi con él.

-No importa, me aseguraré de que estés bien.

Draco solo negó con la cabeza quedándose en silencio, había algo en Archie que se le hacía muy familiar.

-Me recuerdas a alguien –dijo entonces.

Harry se quedó callado sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

-¿A quién?

-No lo recuerdo.

-Ah vaya...

-Pero si, siento que ya te conocía de antes.

-Eso es imposible.

-Lo sé, dicen que tenemos un doble de nosotros vagando por el mundo ¿no?

-Sí, eso dicen, pero curiosamente siento también que ya te conocía –dijo entonces.

-¿Nos habremos visto en alguna calle?

-No lo sé, podría ser.

La visita a la clínica pasó sin ningún contratiempo, los análisis salieron bien para alivio de Draco y Harry y después de desayunar por ahí regresaron al hotel.

____________

-Siento que Draco va a descubrirme tarde o temprano –dijo Harry a Ron mientras cenaban en el edificio de enfrente.

-Convivimos seis años en la escuela, creo que era obvio que de algún modo te le harías familiar pero ¿Por qué le dijiste que a ti también se te hacía familiar? ¿No crees que eso le pondrá a trabajar más el seso sobre de donde te conoce?

-Creo que podríamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para dar un paso más en esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que le revelaré que soy un mago.

-¿Estás seguro?... digo, lo cierto es que ya no sé cómo podríamos avanzar en esto, la verdad es que Malfoy es muy complicado.

-Lo sé y créeme que esto que planeo no es nada sencillo, es un paso que puede resultar contraproducente, sin embargo tarde o temprano debemos llegar a eso ¿sino como saldrá el tema Malfoy Manor a la luz?

-Sí, tienes razón... ¿pero y si se asusta y escapa de nuevo?

-No podrá escapar, de eso debemos estar atentos Ron, el asunto es que pueda hacerlo confiar en mi otra vez... además...

-Además... -repitió Ron al verlo quedarse callado.

-Nada, planeemos como le diré que soy mago.

-Bien.


	11. Capitulo 11

__________________

Pero no eran los únicos que planeaban que hacer con Draco Malfoy y Malfoy Manor.

-Pequeño hijo de puta –exclamó Thomas Wilson, quien fuera medimago de cabecera de la familia Malfoy con un vaso de whisky en la mano- logró esconderse muy bien todos estos años.

-Sí, pero sabía que el departamento de aurores que me encargue de capacitar en métodos nuevos de investigación lo encontraría –respondio Evan Hughes en la sala de su casa- el asunto es ¿Cómo lograr entrar cuando el estúpido chiquillo decida regresar?

-Sí es que lo convencen.

-Lo harán, ya verás que tarde o temprano Draco estará de regreso en el mundo mágico.

-Pensé que lo encontraríamos con ayuda de los medimagos y doctores que trabajan para nosotros.

-Eso ya no importa.

-El asunto es complicado, si Potter logra que Draco lo lleve al interior de la mansión, ese auror tendrá la misión de destruir el horrocrux, no lo sacará como lo deseamos.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, debo pensar en eso, maldita sea!

-Tal vez si suplantamos a Potter en el último momento.

-Podría ser... hay que pensarlo cuidadosamente, esta es nuestra última oportunidad de recuperar el ultimo horrocrux y así tenga que destazar a Draco Malfoy miembro a miembro lo conseguiré, te juro que lo conseguiré.

-Eso no es lo único Evan, si el chico le habla de ti a Potter...

-Sí, lo sé, sé que estoy sentado en un polvorín pero no podemos hacer nada, esperemos que ese estúpido muchacho no mencione mi nombre, por eso me urge terminar con esto, ese chiquillo está viviendo tiempo extra.

______________

Pasó una semana en la que Harry no fue a ver a Draco a su habitación, tanto así que al mismo Draco se le hizo extraño no tenerlo ahí todos los días.

-Hola –dijo el viernes por la noche en la que se preparaba para salir- es raro verte por aquí.

-No exageres –respondio Harry entrando y cerrando tras de sí mientras él continuaba peinándose frente al espejo.

Harry se quedó de pie recargado en la puerta observándolo, estaba muy nervioso; de lo que iba a hacer dependía el resto de la misión pero también sentía que había llegado a un punto en el que debía dar ese paso.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Draco al verlo de pie sin decir nada.

-Yo... hay algo que decirte.

Draco peinaba su cabello mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, por lo que solo le echó una ojeada a través del espejo para luego seguir con su rebelde cabello negro.

-¿Y?... dilo.

Harry había ensayado muchas veces que decir, pero ya teniéndolo en frente se quedo sin palabras, por lo que solo sacó algo de su chaqueta y se lo dio.

Extrañado Draco tomó aquello que parecía un periódico doblado y lo desdobló quedando perplejo cuando vio que era exactamente.

-Qué...

Era una hoja del diario "El profeta" con una imagen de él y sus padres moviéndose como una especie de GIF; miró a Harry atónito sin que su boca lograra articular palabra.

-Lo sé –dijo entonces Harry- sé quién eres -Draco comenzó a hiperventilar mientras su cabeza trataba de darle coherencia a todo aquello, entonces dio un paso atrás sintiéndose acorralado- ¡Espera, no quiero hacerte daño! –Añadió al ver su cara de terror- es solo que también te me hacías muy familiar y no descansé hasta saber dónde te había visto.

-Aléjate de mi... -mascullo abriendo un cajón y sacando un arma.

-¡No te dije que era mago porque pensé que no me creerías!... vamos Koby baja el arma –dijo alzando las manos y caminando despacio.

-¡No des un paso más!

-No te reconocí en un principio porque solo estuve en Hogwarts seis meses del primer año y estuve en Hufflepuff, seguro de ahí me recuerdas.

-No te recuerdo, ahora déjame pasar.

-Draco por favor...

-¡No me llames así!

-No sé qué te llevó a irte del mundo mágico pero por favor créeme cuando te digo qué...

-¡Atrás! –gritó apuntándole tomando el arma con ambas manos.

-¡Basta! ¿¡Crees que es sencillo para mí convivir con gente que no entiende lo que soy?! ¡Por eso no te dije que era un mago! ¡¿Acaso alguien común creería semejante cosa?! ¡Pensé que creerías que estoy loco hasta que descubrí que eras como yo!

-¡No soy como tú!

-Eres un mago igual que yo ¿Qué te hace distinto?... además no entiendo el porqué reaccionas así, pareciera que huyeras.

-No entiendes nada –dijo sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Vamos Draco, no me rechaces, no sabes el alivio que sentí al ver que no tendría que explicarte lo que soy puesto que somos iguales.

Esas palabras eran dolorosas para él pues sabía que aunque fuese un sangre pura, de mago ya no tenía nada.

-Tú y yo no somos iguales... -dijo bajando el arma poco a poco, como si estuviese muy cansado, como si el arma pesase una tonelada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sí de verdad me aprecias un poco vete de aquí.

-Draco... -respondio dando otro paso.

-No te acerques y deja de llamarme así.

-¿Por qué?

-¡No te incumbe!

-Yo... -dijo sentándose en la cama con actitud derrotada- mis padres eran muggles, pero cuando mi madre enfermó mi padre me sacó del colegio para ayudarlo a cuidar de ella, trabajaba todo el día y lo que ganaba lo usaba para mantenernos, pagar sus tratamientos y darme educación en casa... y aunque contrató a un viejo maestro mago siempre me sentí dividido, no me siento cien por ciento mago ni cien por ciento muggle, pero este mundo era más conocido para mí, así que aquí estoy... así que cuando te reconocí una parte de mí se sintió feliz, pero otra me hacia preguntarme por qué lo ocultabas y que tal vez por ese motivo que desconozco me rechazarías... no me rechaces Koby, eres el único amigo que tengo.

Draco terminó por dejar el arma a un costado mientras lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza, realmente se sentía acorralado y angustiado, pero el semblante de Archie parecía más derrotado que el suyo, así que dejó el arma en el tocador y se recargó en el mirándolo a través del espejo.

-Draco...

-Ya te dije que no me llames así –respondio dándose la vuelta y recargando el trasero en el tocador.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

-Dime ¿aun quieres que me vaya? O peor aun ¿te irás tú? -Draco exhalo un profundo suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin saber que decir- es increíble que ambos seamos magos ¿no te parece? –añadió atreviéndose a sonreír un poco.

Pero Draco seguía sin decir nada, cruzado de brazos miraba el suelo y luego al techo, negaba con la cabeza y chasqueaba la boca pero sin decir una palabra.

-Koby, no sé porqué ocultas quien eres pero puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi exactamente? –pregunto al fin mirándolo.

-Lo que leí en los diarios sobre el juicio de tu familia, sobre Voldemort y toda esa mierda, la verdad no se mucho porque mi padre no compraba medios informativos mágicos, permanecimos apartados de todo eso, en el mundo muggle no se supo nada.

-Fuimos traidores ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No me importa lo pasado, eso no me tocó –respondio alzándose de hombros- me interesa mi vida de ahora, me interesas tú y si tú y tu familia fueron traidores como dices, eso ya no importa, de todos modos Voldemort está muerto ¿no?

Draco agachó de nuevo la cabeza sopesando la situación, tal vez Archie realmente no fuera una amenaza, sino alguien perdido entre dos mundos como él.

-Muy bien Harry –dijo Ron en su oreja- parece que esta dudando.

-De acuerdo –dijo entonces- pero no creas que confío en ti plenamente.

-¿Pero por qué no? ¿Qué sucede Koby?

-Nada que te interese.

-Pero seguimos siendo amigos ¿no? -Draco lo miró y vio a Harry poner cara de cachorro abandonado o al menos eso le pareció, por lo que negando con la cabeza esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- eso significa que si ¿verdad? –añadió sonriendo.

-Esto es muy raro, hace años no convivo con magos más que para comprar algunas cosas y guardar dinero en Gringotts.

-Yo igual, menos lo de Gringotts, nunca tuve una cuenta ahí, mis padres menos.

Draco se sentía desconcertado pues aunque había decidido bajar la guardia un poco con Archie, también se sentía bien hablar con alguien de algo en común que no fuera cuotas, clientes e imbéciles.

-¿Entonces no le comentaste a nadie que me encontraste?

-A nadie, no tengo amigos magos... fue muy triste cuando mi padre me sacó de Hogwarts.

-Entonces no le digas a nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no, con una mierda!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... no entiendo porqué pero cuenta conmigo y ahora me voy porque seguro Birdie no tarda en comenzar a joder del porqué no has bajado –dijo poniéndose de pie- nos vemos mañana.

Draco no respondió, solo lo vio salir muy sonriente, entonces miró el viejo recorte de periódico y suspiro nostálgico viendo a sus padres posar sonrientes para la fotografía.

______________

Cuando Harry llegó con Ron, el pelirrojo le palmeó la espalda.

-Felicidades Harry, estuviste grandioso.

-¿Qué hizo cuando me fui?

-Miró el recorte del diario que le diste, fue un buen detalle dejarlo ahí, activara su nostalgia.

Se asomó a la ventana y lo vio salir del hotel y dirigirse a su esquina en donde ya estaba Bambi trabajando.

-Tal parece que se la tragó –dijo Ron sirviéndose un café.

Harry suspiro suavemente mientras lo veía a lo lejos sonreírle a un tipo.

-No me gusta esto –dijo al fin mirando a su amigo- me siento pésimo, me siento un maldito bastardo mentiroso... y no solo me siento así, realmente lo soy.

-Harry sabes que...

-Sí –interrumpió sentándose en el sofá de la pequeña sala- sé el porqué hago esto, pero eso no quita que esté mintiéndole.

Ron caminó hasta la salita y se sentó en el otro sofá.

-¿Te sientes mal por mentir o por mentirle a Malfoy?

-¿Cómo?

-Sabes de que hablo Harry.

Harry lo miró y luego se miró las manos quedándose callado unos momentos.

-Malfoy me gusta.

-¿Y apenas te das cuenta? –Dijo entonces Ron recargándose en el respaldo- con esa fijación tuya por él cuando estábamos en Hogwarts; antes era muy obtuso, lo sé, pero ahora que miro todo en retrospectiva me pregunto cómo es que nunca nos dimos cuenta, ni tú, ni yo, incluso Hermione que era más lista que nosotros dos juntos.

Harry suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba la cara al techo.

-No solo me gusta Ron... yo siento algo más.

-¿Enamorado?

-No lo sé, solo sé que cuando me dijo que se iría de aquí, sentí un vacío horrible.

-¿Tanto así?

-Me sentí terrible Ron, esa es la verdad, no quiero que se vaya, no sé si sea amor o no sé qué mierdas, pero imaginar ya no verlo me pone triste.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Ni siquiera él ha aceptado algo de ti, solo son amigos, no es como que sean algo más.

-Ya lo sé.

-Creo que esta misión esta estresándote mucho y no te culpo, no cualquiera puede trabajar encubierto sin comprometer sus sentimientos, pero recuerda el porqué hacemos todo esto, estamos evitando el regreso de Voldemort, mucha gente morirá si los mortífagos lo traen a la vida de nuevo.

-Ya lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo –respondio frotándose el rostro.

______________

Draco permanecía con las piernas abiertas mientras el tipo embestía una y otra vez, pero él en lugar de gemir como si de verdad disfrutara como era su costumbre para agradar al cliente, miraba el techo pensando en Archie, en si de verdad podía confiar en él pues no quería huir y empezar de nuevo, no aun con los ahorros que tenía pues no eran suficientes para viajar a otro país, comprarse una casa y poner su estudio y pagarse el mejor tratamiento médico.

-Ah... -se quejo cuando el hombre embistió con fuerza clavándose lo más posible para correrse dentro de él.

El fulano resopló unos segundos y luego se quitó, se retiró el preservativo y se secó el pene con un pañuelo desechable que Draco le ofreció.

-¿Puedo pasar a tu baño a lavarme las manos?

-Claro cariño, está ahí –respondio sonriendo sin levantarse.

El hombre hizo lo suyo y salió de ahí, solo entonces llamó a Conall avisando que estaba bien y luego comenzó a limpiarse con las toallitas húmedas, todo eso en modo automático pues su cabeza estaba en lo que había ocurrido.

Archie le caía bien, muy bien de hecho, se había acostumbrado a ese nuevo amigo que todo el tiempo coqueteaba con él, sentía que a pesar de lo raro de la situación había algo que le hacía confiar a pesar de esa voz interna que le decía que desapareciera del mapa; exhaló un profundo suspiro mientras miraba la hora en el reloj de pared, eran apenas las tres de la mañana y había que seguir trabajando.

_____________

Harry ya había regresado al hotel y permanecía en vela también pensando en lo ocurrido y preguntándose qué estaría pensando Draco y cuál sería su siguiente paso... tal vez huiría o le sacaría la vuelta, lo que fuera lo sabría solo hasta el otro día, así que sin más remedio dio más vueltas en su cama decidido a dormir.

_______________

Al día siguiente, apenas saliendo del baño vestido con una bata, tocaron a su puerta y aun si abrir supo de quien se trataba.

-Hola –saludó Archie entrando con un paquete de donas y dos vasos de capuchino en las manos.

Draco lo vio entrar muy campante hasta la cocina hablando muy quitado de la pena.

-Oh ¿estabas bañándote?

-No, metí la cabeza al excusado.... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Traje donas para desayunar, pero por mí no te detengas, puedes vestirte.

-Sí claro –respondió cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

-No creas que quiero verte desnudo, caramelito –dijo abriendo la caja y sacando una dona glaseada.

-¿Caramelito?.... ¿Qué mariconada es esa?

-Un caramelo es un dulce que...

-Ya sé que es un caramelo –interrumpió rodando los ojos al tiempo que caminaba hasta él y sacaba también una dona- ¿pero por qué me dices así?

-Hay caramelos de todo tipo, pero a mí me gustan los que son duros por fuera pero por dentro tienen un relleno muy rico.

-Y tú quieres probar mi relleno –completó tomando un vaso de capuchino.

-No estaría mal.

-Lástima mi amigo, no cojo con conocidos, hubieras aprovechado la primera vez que viniste.

-No te pagaría –dijo viéndolo sentarse en su cama sin dejar de comer.

-¿Lo quieres gratis?

-¿Te has enamorado Draco?

Draco exhalo un suspiro antes de mirarlo con expresión asesina.

-Qué sea la última vez que me llamas así o jamás volverás a entrar aquí.

-Perdón... es que me gusta más ese nombre, lo que me lleva a otra cosa.

-Qué... -masculló dándole otro mordisco a la dona.

-¿Por qué no usas magia?

-Porque no.

-Pero facilita mucho la vida, hubieses podido incluso reparar la luna rota tu mismo.

-Deja de ser tan entrometido ¿quieres?

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos con un medimago para lo de tu pierna?

-¡Porqué no, con un carajo, deja de molestar! –Exclamó poniéndose de pie- ¡hay muchas cosas que no entenderías y yo no tengo ganas de explicártelas!

-Está bien, lo siento –se apresuró a decir antes de ser echado fuera- no quería molestarte, solo tenía curiosidad.

Draco solo chasqueó la boca y dejando su vaso y lo que quedaba de la dona en el tocador, abrió su armario para sacar su ropa.

-Oye, quiero que me hagas un tatuaje.

-No.

-Oh vamos Koby, no seas así.

-Lo pensaré... oye ¿quieres acompañarme a comprar un celular?

-Claro caramelito.

-No me llames así.

-¿Por qué no? eres un amargoso por fuera pero estoy seguro que por dentro eres como un bombón.

-Qué cursi ¡Agh!

Esa tarde compraron el celular que Draco necesitaba y regresaron al hotel.

-Bueno y que quieres tatuarte según tú –dijo Draco mientras miraba las funciones del nuevo móvil sentando en la cama.

-Quiero un búho y que sea en el brazo –respondio recargado en la cabecera con el ceño fruncido ante el sin fin de operaciones sin sentido en el nuevo móvil.

-¿Un búho? ¿Qué tipo de búho?

-¿Puede ser un búho nival?

Al escuchar eso, Draco bajó el teléfono y se le quedó mirando en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya lo sé...

-¿Qué sabes? –pregunto sonriente pero gritando por dentro.

-Me recordabas a alguien pero no ubicaba a quien.

-Harry ¿Por qué no mejor le pediste que te tatuara un rayo en la frente? –Dijo Ron por el audífono- o mejor aún, el escudo de Griffindor.

-¿Y a quien?

-A Harry Potter.

-¿Quién?

-Potter ¿no sabes quién es?

-Creo que he escuchado ese nombre pero no sé quién es.

-Ya veo –dijo regresando su atención al celular dejando a Harry con la zozobra atorada en la garganta.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? –respondio Draco sin despegar su vista del teléfono.

-¿Por qué te recordé a él?

-Por nada.

-Oh vamos Koby, cuéntame.

-Harry, mejor no insistas en el tema, harás que haga más conexiones –escuchó en su audífono- ¿te caía bien o te caía mal?

-¡Harry!

Disimuladamente se quitó el audífono de la oreja esperando una respuesta de Draco.

-Mal –dijo al fin alzándose de hombros.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque sí, oye ¿para qué tantas aplicaciones si solo se usan unas cuantas?

-No lo sé ¿para qué juegues Candy Crush? oye y este Potter ¿Quién era?

-Otro alumno más de Hogwarts.

-Pero debió ser especial para que le prestaras atención.

-El no era especial.

-¿Y entonces por qué te caía mal sino te hizo nada?

-¿Y quien dice que no me hizo nada?

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Me fastidio todo el tiempo.

-¿Pero cómo?

-¿Y para que quieres saber? –pregunto con fastidio mientras miraba confuso el celular.

-Seguro te gustaba.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué pensaste eso? –respondio viéndolo con horror.

-Para que seas tan renuente a contarme sobre él es porque o lo odias mucho o te gustaba y nunca te hizo caso.

-¡Já, el tipo era un pájaro dodo en cuestión de chicas!

-¿Qué? –exclamó incrédulo.

-Sí no podía con una mujer, mucho menos con un hombre.

-Tal vez solo era tímido.

-Puede ser, pero también era un zopenco navegando con bandera de tonto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Qué podía ser una mierda en cuestión de chicas, pero para otras cosas bien que se salía con la suya el muy cretino.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto un tanto serio.

-Porque logró ser el consentido del director.

-No es cierto... es decir, lo poco que conocí al profesor Dumbledore, era amable con todos.

-¿Y eso quita que haya tenido preferencias con Potter o su casa?

-Dame un ejemplo.

-Les dio la copa de las casas.

-Tengo entendido que es por puntos, si Griffindor ganó es porque lograron acumular más ¿no?

-¿Cómo sabes que era de Griffindor?

-Porque creo que ya lo ubiqué ¿era un niño con una cicatriz en la frente?

-Sí.

-Ah... bueno, pues por eso.

-Bien –dijo dejando el celular en la cama y mirándolo fijo, con toda la intención de aclararle el porqué de su afirmación- el primer año Slytherin ganó la copa como había venido sucediendo los últimos años ¿y que hizo el vejete? Les dio unos ridículos puntos más para que superaran nuestro puntaje y así ganaran la copa.

-Pero por algo les dio los puntos ¿no? es decir, tampoco fue como que se los regaló... digo yo.

-¿Bromeas? –respondio riendo sarcásticamente- a una fulana le dio cincuenta puntos por el uso de la fría lógica cuando otros estaban en peligro –añadió con voz rimbombante- si de eso se trataba debió darle también unos puntos a Blaise Zabini, mi compañero de casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Una vez Goyle se atragantó con una ciruela, comenzó a ponerse morado mientras todos los demás corríamos en círculos como ratones en caballeriza sin saber qué hacer, incluso Crabbe comenzó a zarandearlo y todo se puso peor, entonces llegó Blaise, nos calló a todos y le hizo la maniobra de Heimlich hasta que Goyle expulsó la maldita ciruela, él hizo uso de una fría lógica mientras alguien estaba en peligro, así que si a esas íbamos ¿no merecía también unos puntos extra?

-Pues... pues tal vez sí.

-Y a otro tipejo le dio otros cincuenta puntos por el mejor partido de ajedrez que Hogwarts había presenciado.

-Tal vez era un partido muy importante.

-¿Y?... una vez una alumna de Ravenclaw retó a Milicent Bulstrode a un partido de ajedrez mágico, era realmente una versión muy sencilla del juego pues Milicent tampoco era una gran eminencia, hicieron una tonta apuesta y Milicent perdió, pero descubrimos que Ravenclaw hizo trampa, ¡en algo tan sencillo hizo trampa! Pero ese no era el punto, querían obligar a Milicent a cumplir su apuesta.

-¿Y que apostaron?

-El perdedor andaría en calzones por los pasillos del colegio, obviamente nadie quería ver a Milicent en calzones pero el punto era que la muy bruta hizo un juramento inquebrantable.

-¿Y qué paso entonces? –pregunto realmente muy intrigado.

-Theodore Nott, otro Slytherin propuso que Milicent cumpliera la apuesta pero con un hechizo desilusionador encima, así que ella cumplió la apuesta y los demás nos libramos de verla en calzones, pero lo mejor fue que Theodore les propuso una revancha con peores condiciones y en este caso el castigo sería para todo el grado, no solo los jugadores... ¡ah fue el mejor partido de snap explosivo que Hogwarts haya presenciado! Ese Nott era todo un maestro en ese juego.

-Así que deduzco que ustedes ganaron.

-Así es –respondio muy satisfecho.

-¿Y cuál fue la apuesta?

-Que todo el grado, hombres y mujeres nadarían desnudos en el lago negro.

-¿¡Qué, es en serio?!

-Ajá –respondio tomando de nuevo su celular- eso también merecía puntos adicionales.

-¿Y cumplieron?

-Por supuesto y nosotros los vimos.

-¿Y cómo es que nunca me enteré de eso?

-Tal vez porque te fuiste apenas seis meses de haber entrado a Hogwarts.

-Oh cierto.

-Y a Potter... -dijo entonces arrugando la nariz como si estuviera oliendo algo muy apestoso- le dio otros cincuenta puntos por su gran temple e incuestionable valor –añadió de nuevo con voz pomposa- si es por eso Pansy Parkinson mi compañera de casa, también merecía cincuenta puntos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque una vez se metió una cucaracha en nuestra habitación y de los cuatro que éramos, no se hizo uno solo, entonces vino Pansy y acabó con ella.

-¿Y eso ameritaba puntos? –pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto ¿sabes lo que es enfrentarte a una cucaracha voladora del tamaño de tu pulgar? Ella fue fría y calculadora cuando le dio con la pantufla de Crabbe.

-Ya veo –dijo alzando ambas cejas.

-A eso yo le llamo temple y un incuestionable valor.

-Pues sí.

-Dime entonces si no fue favoritismo.

-Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, pues...

-Además mira esto... -dijo dejando el celular y alzándose la camiseta dejando ver una muy fina línea atravesando su pecho- esto es una cicatriz, él me la hizo.

Al verla, Harry supo de inmediato de que estaba hablando, por lo que no atinó a decir nada, solo vio como Draco bajaba su ropa y agarraba de nuevo su teléfono.

-Y... esa ¿cómo te la hizo?

-No importa.

-Pero a todo esto ¿Por qué te recuerdo a ese tipo si te caía tan mal?

Ante esa pregunta Draco exhaló un suspiro y miró hacia el frente por un instante.

-Porque el muy cretino se creía al salvador del mundo mágico.

-¿El salvador?

-Sí... y lo peor es que lo era –Harry se quedó callado viéndolo seguir manipulando su nuevo teléfono mientras continuaba hablando- incluso me salvó a mí.

-¿Cuándo?

-Me salvó de morir quemado... pero ya no hablemos de eso, mejor volvamos al tema del tatuaje ¿Por qué un búho nival?

Sintiéndose un tanto descolocado por el tema hablado, tardo unos segundos en responder.

-Bueno pues es que son muy bonitos.

-¿Solo por eso?

-No, claro que no, es que me recuerda a un amigo, alguien muy querido que murió por mí.

-¿En serio? –pregunto mirándolo curioso.

-Sí, pero tampoco me gustaría hablar de eso, al menos no ahora.

-De acuerdo.

-Así que haz un diseño para mí, lo quiero en el brazo.

-Bueno, pero no será gratis ¿eh?

-Ya lo sé caramelito.

-No me llames así.


	12. Capitulo 12

Llegó el lunes y Draco se apresuraba a terminar de lavar toda su ropa pues Robbie le había programado una cita a las diez de la mañana, así que en cuanto llegó a su habitación comenzó a doblar todo lo más rápido que pudo, en eso llegó Harry y sin decir más sacó su varita y puso todo en orden ante un Draco que le sonrió agradecido.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos? –preguntó viéndolo darle un último toque a su cabello negro ante el espejo.

-¿Nos vamos? Me suena a manada.

-Oh vamos, vas a hacerme mi tatuaje ¿no?

-¿En serio lo quieres?

-Claro.

-Bueno, pero no sé a qué hora pueda, depende de los trabajos que tenga –respondio tomando su bastón y abriendo la puerta.

-Bien –respondio muy sonriente.

_________________

El primer cliente de Draco de ese día llegó muy puntual.

-Así que básicamente quieres desaparecer el tatuaje que ya traes –dijo habiendo oído los deseos del chico.

-Sí, el tatuaje que tengo me lo hice en una borrachera y es espantoso, espero que tú puedas ayudarme.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?

Sin poder estar dentro del estudio propiamente, Harry se la paso en la recepción hojeando catálogos y platicando con Bianca.

-¡Es genial! –exclamó el chico hora y media después viéndose en el espejo.

-Gracias –respondió sonriente- ven, vamos a cubrirlo.

-El próximo cliente llega en media hora –dijo Robbie limpiando su área- mientras tanto puedes preguntarle a Archie que diseño de búho va a querer.

-¿Ya te lo dijo?

-Por supuesto –respondio el susodicho asomándose por la puerta- soy un cliente y como tal merezco tu atención.

Draco se hubiese engañado a sí mismo si no admitía que tatuar a Archie no le emocionaba, de hecho desde que le había dicho que tatuaje quería se había puesto a dibujar varios diseños, así que sin más abrió el cuaderno que siempre llevaba consigo y le mostró lo que había hecho.

-Están espectaculares –dijo Harry emocionado.

-De acuerdo, después de este cliente habrá tiempo suficiente –respondio Draco mientras limpiaba su área.

Harry salió del estudio para compartir con Bianca los dibujos; llegó el siguiente cliente y después de eso Harry se encontró sentado en la camilla en donde Draco preparaba todo para el trabajo.

-No te has tatuado antes –dijo Draco acomodando todo- espero que no seas llorón.

-Claro que no.

Harry veía como Draco se desenvolvía como pez en el agua y sonrió imaginándolo lejos de todo lo que escondía detrás de toda esa fachada, lejos de los mortífagos, lejos de los prejuicios de la gente, pero también lejos de él, por lo que esa sonrisa de repente desapareció.

-¿Ya te arrepentiste? –preguntó Tom desde su lugar mientras terminaba de cubrir el tatuaje de una chica en su cuello.

-Para nada ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te cambió el semblante en un segundo.

-Seguro ya le dio miedo –dijo Danny dibujando el diseño que un chico iba a usar y que esperaba en la recepción.

-Claro que no.

Y entonces Draco procedió oficialmente a trabajar, le mostró las tintas que iba a usar, el material desechable y perfectamente esterilizado mientras Harry miraba todo fascinado.

-¿En qué brazo? –pregunto Draco tomando lo necesario para desinfectar el área.

-El derecho.

-Bien.

Draco desinfecto el área a trabajar, aplico el líquido para transferir y luego tomó con cuidado el papel hectográfico que contenía el diseño del búho.

-Me sorprendió que no eligieras el búho nival –dijo mientras se lo colocaba en el brazo derecho.

-Es que este me gustó más.

Pronto Draco se encontró listo para comenzar y máquina en mano dijo:

-¿Listo?

-Listo.

Frunció el ceño cuando la aguja comenzó a penetrar su piel y aunque no era un dolor insoportable si era molesto, sin embargo se dedicó a mirar con atención a su tatuador.

Draco estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo, hasta que unas risitas comenzaron a llamar su atención, tanto así que se detuvo un momento para ver de quien se reían, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que era de él.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto ceñudo.

-Nada –dijo Danny regresando a su trabajo.

Sin poner más atención continuó su trabajo, hasta que las risitas volvieron a escucharse, por lo que lanzando un bufido miró a todos con ojos asesinos.

-Cálmate Koby –dijo Bianca ya metida ahí también- no se ríen de tu trabajo, es por otra cosa, tú termina y no hagas caso.

-No, quiero que me digan que es tan gracioso.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? –dijo Tom.

-¿De qué?

-Olvídalo –intervino Robbie- esta tan metido en lo suyo que ni cuenta se da.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Sí ¿de qué hablan? –pregunto Harry haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír mirándose entre ellos.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto Draco.

-Ni idea.

Pero ante la falta de respuestas Draco volvió a lo suyo y ya no hizo más caso y finalmente después de una hora y media el tatuaje estuvo terminado.

-Terminamos, puedes mirarte en ese espejo.

Harry se levantó y se miró al espejo en donde quedó maravillado de lo que veía.

-¡Es genial!

Draco sonrió satisfecho mientras veía a Harry mirarse desde varios ángulos; Robbie también sonreía, veía a su discípulo ser cada vez mejor y no tenía la menor duda de que algún día tendría un estudio exitoso.

-¿Entonces todo bien?

-Todo bien –respondio regresando a la camilla en donde Draco procedió a cubrirlo y a explicarle los cuidados que debía tener para una buena cicatrización.

Harry salió a pagarle a Bianca y a comprar algo de comer.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto Draco a Robbie mientras limpiaba su área- ¿ahora si me vas a decir por qué tanta risa?

-¿En serio no lo notaste?

-No ¿Qué cosa?

-Yo te lo diré –dijo Tom sin dejar de trabajar- hagamos esta analogía, tú eras un jugoso filete de carne y él un perro hambriento.

-¿Qué? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño sin entender.

-Qué te miraba con ojos de borrego degollado –dijo Bianca entrando en ese momento con unas botellitas de agua que repartió a los clientes- en serio Koby ¿Qué le diste que lo traes babeando la acera?

-Yo no le he dado nada.

-Ha de ser por eso –añadió Danny.

A pesar de las risas y de que Draco intentaba seguirles la corriente, no se sentía muy cómodo con el tema, sin embargo bromeó con ellos sabiendo que si no lo hacía, lo molestarían con más ahincó; Harry regreso y después de eso ya no siguieron con el tema.

__________________

-Fue un buen día –dijo Robbie a Draco, ya solo en la oficina- hoy hubo mucha gente, toma.

Draco recibió agradecido el pago de sus servicios de ese día y le sonrió en respuesta.

-Gracias Rob, esto es muy importante para mí.

-De nada, por cierto... ¿Qué hay con ese chico?

-¿Cuál chico? –pregunto mientras guardaba su dinero.

-No te hagas el loco.

-Ah ¿Archie?

-¿Y quién más? Ni modo que Tom.

Draco sonrió por el comentario y luego se alzo de hombros.

-Nada.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, él bromea con eso, pero nada más.

-Pues por la forma en que te miraba yo no creo que bromee.

Draco lo miró y se dio cuenta de que Robbie hablaba en serio.

-¿Tú crees?

-No sé de sentimientos, pero lo que sí es evidente es que le gustas mucho, casi te da un mordisco.

Draco se rio negando con la cabeza, luego le dio la mano y se fue de ahí.

_______________

-Oye, no tenías que pasar todo el día aquí, vas a tener problemas con Birdie –comentó mientras caminaban por la calle rumbo al hotel.

-No, cambié mi día de descanso por los lunes.

-¿Y por qué?

-Para poder ir contigo.

Entonces Draco lo miró y deteniéndose dijo:

-Oye ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ser tu amigo –respondió sonriendo como si nada.

-Pero pasas mucho tiempo conmigo, no te hagas el tonto.

-¿Te molesta? –pregunto acercándose a él con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Draco lo tuvo casi pecho con pecho, por lo que dando un paso hacia atrás respondió:

-Sí.

-Mentiroso.

Draco vio al chico de ojos color miel acercarse cada vez más hasta tener su rostro a un palmo de distancia; entonces Harry no lo pudo evitar, simplemente sintió la abrumadora necesidad de probar sus labios, por lo que se acercó para besarlo.

-Ya es tarde –cortó Draco girando el rostro y comenzando a caminar- debo trabajar.

Harry exhaló un pequeño suspiro viéndolo alejarse, así que sin más remedio reanudó su camino también.

______________

-Esta noche sí que está haciendo frio –dijo Draco a Bambi frotándose las palmas.

-Sí, se me antoja un café o lo que sea para entrar en calor... y hablando de entrar en calor ¿Por qué no me has contado de Archie?

-¿Contarte de Archie, de que hablas?

-Oh vamos perra, no te hagas al tonto.

Draco no dijo nada, sabía muy bien a qué se refería, pero no se había dado cuenta de que fuera tan evidente el asunto.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?

-¿Y qué habría que decir? –respondio sonriéndole a un tipo que paso a su lado.

-Es lindo, esos ojos color miel son bonitos.

-Sí pero yo no estoy para noviecitos.

-¿Y por qué no Koby, que te lo impide?

Era difícil explicarlo, no deseaba comprometerse con nadie por temor a su vida pasada, por la incertidumbre de su futuro y porque era mucho más fácil huir estando solo y no dejando el corazón atrás como ya lo había hecho una vez.

-No me gusta.

-Oh claro que si, solo que no te das cuenta.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Le sonríes distinto.

-No seas ridícula.

-¿Ridícula porqué?... más bien tu eres el ridículo ¿Qué te impide estar con él?

-¿Y aun lo preguntas?

-No me digas que por tu oficio, él sabe a qué te dedicas y aun así vuela a tu alrededor como colibrí a una flor y no me digas que solo quiere sexo, pudo cogerte la primera vez y no lo hizo.

Sin decir nada exhalo un suspiro, había estado solo en ese aspecto tantos años que permitirle el paso a alguien más realmente le ponía nervioso.

-¿Temes enamorarte, corazoncito?

-Claro que no.

-Claro que si –dijo ella sonriendo pícara- Archie es atractivo y su carácter es muy agradable, si él anduviera tras de mí, desde hace rato ya le hubiera dado las nalgas.

Draco comenzó a reír, pero siguió sin decir nada.

-Dale una oportunidad, creo que mereces a alguien que se preocupe por ti.

-¿Acaso tú no te preocupas por mí?

-Claro que si perra, pero yo no puedo darte lo que quieres.

-¿Por qué no? –Dijo acercándosele seductor hasta pegar pecho con pecho- das buenas cogidas Bambi, tus clientes salen felices.

-Lo sé –respondio sonriendo con autosuficiencia- pero nunca te enamorarías de mí.

-Lo haría... si me gustaran las mujeres.

-¿Ya lo ves, cabeza de asno?

Sonriendo se separaron mirando a su alrededor viendo que la noche estaba algo floja.

-Además ¿hace cuanto no tienes una buena cogida? –continuó ella- con el único con quien te vienes en con Joseph y hace más de dos meses que no viene.

-También me la paso bien con Jerome.

-¡Oh si, Jerome! Ese negro me encanta, pero él no hace visitas regulares como Joseph, que no ha venido.

-Sí, ya me preocupó, viene cada dos meses y hace una semana no da señales de vida.

-¿Quién no da señales de vida? –pregunto Harry llegando en ese momento con dos vasos de café, mismos que les dio a cada uno.

-¡Ay Archie, eres un sol! –exclamó Bambi envolviendo el vaso con ambas manos para calentar sus dedos.

-Son la una de la mañana ¿Por qué no duermes? –pregunto Draco haciendo lo mismo que Bambi con el vaso.

-No tengo sueño ¿de qué hablaban?

-De un cliente de Koby, viene cada dos meses y es con el único con quien Koby grita cuando se viene.

Harry quedó mudo por un segundo, pero intentó ocultar su turbación preguntando como no queriendo:

-Ah... ¿así que te corres con él?

-Sí y ya lo extraño.

Harry no dijo nada, solo esbozó una sonrisa acartonada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba sus zapatos como lo más interesante del mundo.

-No lo puedo creer... -dijo entonces Bambi- hablando del diablo...

Harry miró hacia donde ella veía viendo a un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años ir en su dirección.


	13. Capitulo 13

-¿El es Joseph?

-¿Quién, el bombón que viene hacia acá? –pregunto Draco.

-Sí.

-No seas ridículo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Hola Joseph –saludó Bambi al anciano que caminaba tras el hombre que pasó de largo ante ellos.

-Hola querida ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú? Ya te extrañábamos.

-Estoy bien ¿y tú Koby?

-Feliz de verte, corazón –respondio Draco dándole el vaso a Bambi y pasándole los brazos por el cuello al anciano- ya extrañaba a mi papi –añadió pasándose una mano por entre su cabello negro mientras ladeaba la cabeza; Harry miraba todo entre sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo, el hombre podría fácilmente tener sesenta y cinco años de edad- ¿entramos?

-Vamos –respondio el hombre sonriente pasándole una mano por la cintura.

Sin decir nada más, los vieron alejarse en dirección al hotel.

-¿De qué me perdí? –exclamó Harry mirando a Bambi, quien estaba a punto de la carcajada.

-¡Hubieras visto tu cara!

-Explícame –dijo con una media sonrisa y aun algo de incredulidad en su cara- ¿ese viejo lo hace venirse?

-Algo así.

-¿Cómo que algo así?

-Joseph es un cliente singular, contrata los servicios de Koby con un desnudo completo... incluso lo pone en muchas posiciones y sin embargo, nunca le ha puesto un dedo encima.

-Cómo así.

-Sí, contrata a Koby para verlo masturbarse y el viejo no solo le paga, incluso le da muy buenas propinas.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, ya está jubilado, era un guardia de Gales me parece, le paga con lo de su jubilación y bueno querido, te dejo, ahí viene una víctima... hola guapo ¿quieres pasar un buen rato? –dijo a un hombre que paso a su lado.

Harry agarró los dos vasos que ella sostenía al ver que el tipo se había detenido para conversar con ella, así que sonriéndole se despidió; pero no fue al hotel, lo que hizo fue caminar hasta el edificio de enfrente que aun estaba abierto a esas horas y entró.

_____________

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Ron viéndolo entrar al departamento mientras se servía café.

-No, puedes tomarte un descanso, yo vigilaré a Malfoy.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto con interés viendo a Harry posicionarse frente al monitor.

-Por nada, es un servicio particular.

-Harry...

-No es nada Ron, vete de aquí si no quieres quedarte ciego.

-Ok, ok... -exclamó alzando las palmas y yéndose a su habitación.

Ya solo, Harry centró su atención en el monitor.

_____________

-Pensé que ya no vendrías –dijo Koby encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras Joseph se quitaba la chaqueta y la deja en el respaldo de una silla, misma que acomodó a unos pasos de la cama en dirección de los pies.

-Tardé un poco porque recibí un dinero de uno de mis hijos y pues... si te portas bien te daré algo extra.

Sonriendo y con el cigarrillo entre los labios, Draco comenzó a desnudarse sin apartar los ojos de los del anciano, luego dio una calada y lo apagó en su cenicero mientras dejaba salir el humo con una media sonrisa, cuando quedó sin ropa sacó un tubo de lubricante de su cajón y se sentó de frente a Joseph, quien sonriendo le tocó una mejilla.

Entonces Draco se hizo hacia atrás y se recostó de espaldas en la cama y flexionando las piernas las recargó en el colchón y luego las separó.

-Eres tan... -musitó Joseph a menos de un metro de distancia de aquellas piernas abiertas- si tuviera treinta años menos...

-Siempre me dices eso, cariño –dijo aplicándose lubricante en las manos y comenzando a jalarse el pene- mmm...

-Sí, así... tócate los testículos...

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Draco se masturbó hasta poner su pene erecto, luego sonriendo malicioso se levantó y se puso en cuatro mostrándole el culo a Joseph, quien lo vio pegar su frente al colchón y abrirse las nalgas.

-Sí... -musitó el viejo viendo la fruncida y tierna entrada estremecerse.

-Oh Joseph... me excitas tanto –dijo con los ojos cerrados intentando imaginar a alguien más, menos al anciano que lo miraba.

-Sigue, sigue –exclamó abriéndose el zipper y sacándose el pene.

Draco se deslizó hasta quedar bocabajo en el colchón, luego levanto la cadera y comenzó a frotarse en la cama mientras gemía sin cesar.

_______________

Fue hasta que tragó en seco que se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta.

-Demonios... -masculló Harry sintiendo el pantalón apretado.

Ver a Draco así, desnudo y con esa actitud tan sexual y descarada fue algo que no imaginó a pesar de haberlo visto varias veces tener sexo con clientes, en esta ocasión era diferente pues el cliente no estaba haciendo nada, era él quien estaba haciendo todo.

-¿Quieres cogerte al dragón, Joseph? –dijo Draco levantando el culo y mirando sobre su hombro al anciano.

-Sí, sí, eso quiero...

Draco estiró el brazo y saco de su cajón un dildo color piel, sonriendo le hizo un ademán al viejo quien acercó su silla presuroso, entonces el chico se dio la vuelta y se sentó a la orilla de la cama y colocó sus piernas en los hombros de Joseph.

_____________

-Diablos... -masculló Harry ya con el pene fuera y totalmente erecto y sabiendo que era inevitable se escupió la mano y comenzó a masturbarse viendo a Draco cubrir el dildo de lubricante y comenzar a penetrarse el mismo.

______________

-¿Así te gusta cariño? –dijo Draco metiendo y sacando el dildo con una mano mientras se masturbaba con la otra.

-Sí, así me gusta mi hermoso dragón negro... -Pero contrario a todo, Joseph no tocaba las largas piernas que reposaban en sus hombros, solo se tocaba a si mismo viendo el erótico espectáculo que tenía enfrente- mételo con más fuerza... quiero que te duela...

Aunque no le doliera, Draco hacía gestos de dolor y decía cosas que sabia excitaban al viejo, era un juego que jugaban cada vez que se veían.

-Oh... Joseph... lo tienes enorme... -dijo sin dejar de mover el dildo- no tan duro cariño, me duele... ¡ah!

-Sí... así... -mascullo con la frente perlada de sudor y masturbándose entre aquellos blancos y tersos muslos- quiero verte eyacular Koby, quiero verte soltar toda tu leche...

Draco se mojó los labios permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados imaginando a alguien muy diferente del viejo que tenia por cliente para poder correrse, no era solo jalársela pues en esas circunstancias su mano no bastaba, a pesar de estar acostumbrado por lo general eran los clientes quienes se venían, no él, él solo debía abrir las piernas y listo o cuando era su turno de ser activo solo bastaba estar erecto para cumplir su función, a pesar de eso no se corría la mayoría de las veces, pero con Joseph el juego no era así, sino eyaculaba no había propina y sus propinas eran muy buenas, por lo que como siempre comenzó a imaginar que era otro hombre quien lo montaba, pero no fue el acostumbrado rostro de Tom Hiddleston quien acudió en su ayuda, esta vez fue el rostro de un hombre castaño de ojos color miel quien estaba entre sus piernas.

-Ah... -separó sus sonrosados labios y suspiró mientras sentía el orgasmo acudir sin gran dificultad.

_____________

Pero no fue el único que eyaculó, pues no muy lejos de ahí, viendo un monitor, Harry también se corría reprimiendo un gemido que pudiese alertar a Ron, quien estaba a tan solo unos metros de ahí, en otra habitación.

-Mierda... -jadeó con voz baja sintiendo las piernas débiles y su mano algo cansada.

Vio su pantalón y su mano manchada y miró a su alrededor buscando algún pañuelo desechable.

_______________

-Oh mi querido dragón –dijo Joseph habiéndose corrido también, quedando todo desmadejado en la silla- estás tan rico... quisiera tenerte siempre con las piernas abiertas para mí.

-Podrías si fueras millonario –respondio sonriendo mientras se acostaba de lado en la cama sin importarle embarrarse con su propio semen.

El viejo se levantó y tomó un pañuelo desechable de la cajita que estaba en el tocador y comenzó a limpiarse.

-Cuándo lo sea te llevaré a mi casa y haré que me sirvas el desayuno vestido solamente con un mandil.

Draco comenzó a reír sabiendo que eso nunca pasaría, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, el anciano le caía bien, nunca lo había ofendido y siempre era amable con él.

-Y me masturbaré en la mesa del comedor mientras tu tomas tu café.

Joseph también rió, luego se metió a lavarse las manos y aunque ya había pagado el servicio antes de comenzar como era costumbre, metió la mano a su chaqueta para sacar su cartera.

-Te lo ganaste Koby –dijo sacando unos billetes y dándoselos.

-¿Te espero dentro de dos meses?

-Si la parca no me lleva antes, aquí estaré –respondio colocándose su chaqueta.

-No digas eso Joseph, eres más fuerte que un toro.

Joseph rió sabiendo que el chico solo decía eso por compromiso, pero le agradaba escuchar esas cosas.

-¿Te gustó como te cogí Koby? ¿Te gustó tenerme dentro de ti?

-Tienes una verga muy rica Joseph, grande y dura justo como me gustan.

Sonriendo Joseph se acercó a la cama y Draco se giró para que el anciano le besara una nalga, tal y como lo hacía siempre y luego se fue.

-Veamos... -dijo sentándose y comenzando a contar los billetes- doscientas libras, bien –sonrió satisfecho.

____________

Con el transcurso de los días, Draco se dio cuenta de que Archie ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, que de hecho le gustaba compartir con él, que le gustaban sus platicas mientras comían, que de hecho estaba acostumbrándose a su presencia.

-No debo... -pensó mientras lo veía mirar atento una película en la habitación de Archie mientras él se servía soda en un vaso, pero a pesar de que su sexto sentido le gritaba que debía alejarse de él, había algo que le hacía sentirse feliz al mismo tiempo... ¿sería tanto tiempo de soledad el que le hacia desear algo más?... a saber, solo sabía que ese chico de ojos color miel había comenzado a gustarle.

-Ven Koby, esta parte seguro será romántica, los protagonistas se darán un beso mientras se miran con cara de bobos.

-¿Y aun así quieres verla? –respondio caminando hasta él con su vaso en la mano.

-Sí –dijo sonriéndole mientras se sentaba a su lado en el viejo sofá- porque quiero mirar con cara de bobo a otra persona.

Harry le quitó el vaso de la mano y lo dejó sobre la mesa ratona, luego le tocó una mejilla y sin más lo besó, solo que en esta ocasión Draco no se apartó, recibió el beso con los ojos cerrados.

Fue un buen beso, primero lento y cauteloso, luego más apasionado y posesivo hasta que se separaron y juntaron sus frentes.

-Cómo deseaba esto –dijo Harry sujetándole la nuca con su mano.

-Te hubiera cobrado una libra por un beso –respondio sonriendo más que nada para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-No busco eso y lo sabes.

-¿Será? –Respondio levantándose para marcharse- ¿de verdad no buscas nada más en mí que una simple y aburrida relación con un puto de la calle?

-No te digas así.

-Pero eso soy –dijo sonriendo- yo tengo permitido insultarme, los demás no.

Harry sonrió con pesar, esa pregunta era demasiado directa... ¿cómo decir que no había otro motivo atrás de todo eso? No se sentía capaz de responder mirándolo a los ojos.

-Vayamos al cine –dijo entonces.

-¿Al cine?

-Sí, como una pareja convencional y aburrida ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Pareja? –respondio alzando una ceja mientras bebía de su soda.

-Sí Koby, como una pareja.

Koby terminó su soda y mirándolo durante largos segundos, finalmente dijo:

-De acuerdo, como una pareja convencional y aburrida.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja, pues a pesar del trasfondo de aquella complicada situación, se sintió feliz de saber que era para Draco, algo más que un amigo.


	14. Capitulo 14

-¿Cómo que el ministro quiere hablar con nosotros? –exclamo Harry.

-Sí, quiere hablar con los dos para ver cómo va el asunto.

-Pero para eso están los reportes ¿no?... por cierto Ron, hay algo...

-No quieres que mencione el tipo de relación que ya llevas con Malfoy ¿no? -Harry solo se rascó la nuca en respuesta- Mira, de hecho lo omití pero no quiero hacer reportes falsos.

-No son falsos Ron, solo estas omitiendo un detalle.

-Sí, lo sé, pero contigo ya no sé qué suelo estoy pisando amigo.

Harry exhaló un suspiro y fue a desparramarse al sofá.

-Sí te soy sincero Ron... yo tampoco.

Ron fue a sentarse junto a su amigo percibiendo todo el pesar que este sentía.

-Ya has reconocido que te gusta y mucho... ¿vas a enamorarte Harry?

-Podría, estoy un tris de hacerlo, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿no? –respondio mirándolo.

Ron miró a su amigo y compañero y sintió pena... pena porque Harry Potter siempre tendía a complicarse la vida; pudiendo elegir a cualquier persona, le había gustado ni más ni menos el chico más buscado de toda Gran Bretaña, uno que se dedicaba a vender sexo como si fueran tomates, uno que tenía secretos, pero no secretos como cualquier persona, tenía secretos que podrían ser la perdición del mundo mágico y que en cuanto supiera quién era en realidad Archie Stone quien sabe que haría.

-Cuándo todo esto acabe –continuó Harry mirando al frente- quiero seguir con él.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que él te aceptará de vuelta?... ya no serás Archie Stone.

-Lo sé, seré Harry Potter de nuevo.

-Primero lo primero Harry, encontremos el ultimo horrocrux y después ya veremos, por lo pronto el ministro nos espera mañana a primer hora en su oficina.

_________________

-Buenos días señor ministro –saludo Harry a Evan Hughes, lo mismo que Ron.

-Buenos días, tomen asiento.

Cuando ambos chicos lo hicieron vieron a Percy entrar a la oficina.

-Deben estar tranquilos, saben que Percy es de mi total confianza -Ellos asintieron viendo como Percy parecía crecer un par de centímetros- el jefe Walsh me ha enviado sus reportes y debo decir que están haciendo un gran trabajo.

-Gracias.

-Dime Harry ¿tienes un tiempo aproximado de ingreso a Malfoy Manor?

-No señor, usted sabe que el hechizo que protege a la mansión es muy complejo, el legitimo dueño debe desear entrar ahí, no solo es querer entrar.

-Lo sé muchacho, lo sé y disculpa si mi actitud no es la correcta, pero siento que de algún modo los mortífagos nos pisan los talones.

-Lo sé señor, pensamos igual.

-Insisto con mi asistente sobre la confidencialidad, no solo es entrar a la mansión, también debemos preservar la seguridad del chico Malfoy.

-Pienso lo mismo señor ministro.

-Este asunto es muy importante, por eso he decidido que cuando llegue el momento de ingresar a la mansión estaré ahí.

-¿Usted ahí señor? –pregunto Ron sorprendido.

-Así es, he seguido este asunto desde que tomé el cargo, es una responsabilidad que debo cumplir hasta el final, aunque no crean que no entiendo que ustedes son quienes están haciendo todo el trabajo.

-Bueno señor, pero lo hemos logrado gracias a todo el apoyo al departamento de aurores –respondio Ron.

-Es mi deber, lo prometí cuando tomé el cargo; pero volviendo al asunto, estaré presente cuando ese momento llegué, espero sus informes con ansias chicos, es todo, pueden irse.

______________

-Genial, como si no hubiera suficiente presión –masculló Harry cuando salieron.

_____________

-Bien Harry... -dijo Ron ya de vuelta en su base de vigilancia- el siguiente paso es hacerlo añorar su hogar.

Harry no respondió, solo hizo una mueca y miró con desagrado el vaso en el cual acababa de servirse agua.

-Harry –insistió Ron viendo su espalda mientras el otro estaba en el lavabo.

-Esto es una mierda –respondio al fin dejando vaso de mal modo y dándose la vuelta- Ron, no sé si lo lograré.

-Vas por buen camino.

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes -Ron se quedo callado viendo a su amigo caminar de un lado a otro- no lo sabía, no tenía idea de lo que sería trabajar encubierto en este caso, tal vez hubiese sido mejor que Neville lo hiciera.

-Harry...

-No creo, no creo poder engañarlo más... ¿te das cuenta de lo que voy a hacer? –dijo deteniéndose un momento para verlo y luego seguir su ansioso caminar- usar el recuerdo de sus padres ¡usar el recuerdo de sus padres cuando ya empieza a confiar en mí!

-Creo que esa era la finalidad de todo.

-Ron...

-Harry entiende –interrumpió- en este punto nadie más que tú puede seguir el trabajo, ya rompiste sus barreras de algún modo, no hay marcha atrás, entiende.

-No, entiende tú ¿acaso sabes lo que es verlo trabajar todos los días en esa profesión de mierda sabiendo que yo también me acerqué a él para sacarle algo?

-Tus sentimientos están comprometidos, entiendo eso, pero si sientes que ya no puedes seguir, entonces deja el caso de una vez y deja de andar lamentándote y auto compadeciéndote de una vez por todas.

-¿Auto compadeciéndome? –repitió alzando las cejas.

-Sí Harry, auto compadeciéndote ¿Qué si eres un mentiroso? Puede ser pero no hay opción ¿Qué si quieres sacarle algo? Sí, pero no eres tú, es tu trabajo ¿Qué si vas a salvar muchas vidas cuando lo consigas? Si... también es cierto y mientras más rápido mejor; piensa que en cuanto acabe todo esto podrás mostrártele tal como eres, sin mascaras ni nada, ya se verá si él te acepta o te manda a la mierda, pero ahora debes mantener la cabeza fría, hay mucho en juego y no puedes echarte para atrás... o dime sino puedes y ya organizaremos otro plan, pero habla ahora y decídete.

-Para ti es tan fácil... -respondio dirigiéndose a la puerta- no es tu corazón el que van a romper.

______________

Pasaron dos semanas con Harry y Draco saliendo a media mañana a pasear, ya fuese al cine, a un café o simplemente a pasear a algún parque; en esos días Harry se había atrevido a caminar tomándolo de la mano y Draco se había atrevido a no retirarla, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo y a pesar de estar acostumbrado al contacto de piel con piel, no era en lo absoluto lo mismo el contacto con alguien como Harry, pues no se trataba de un negocio, se trataba de alguien con quien compartía algo más que palabras, había un sentimiento que a pesar de su voluntad había empezado a hacerse un lugar en su pecho, una calidez y alegría que hacían a un lado algo de la amargura de su vida.

-Está bien Koby ¿Por qué te resistes? –dijo Bambi fumando bajo el farol.

-No es que me resista, es que es... raro.

-¿Raro porqué? Más bien es genial que hayas encontrado a alguien, mírame a mí, solo consigo estar con tipos idiotas que solo quieren sacarme dinero.

-Justamente Bambi, nunca he estado con nadie.

-¿No has tenido novio o novia? –preguntó sorprendida.

-En el colegio tonteaba con varias chicas, nos dábamos fajes por ahí pero nada parecido a una relación y después mi vida se complicó, entré en esta vida y todo eso quedó en el olvido.

-Bueno pero ahora hay una oportunidad, aprovéchala cariño, Archie te mira como un corderito cada que te ve.

-No digas tonterías.

-Claro que así es –reafirmo riendo- pero hay algo ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé... es como si algo me advirtiera que estoy cometiendo un error.

-El único error aquí es que seas tan aprensivo, disfruta de la vida, no seas tonto.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón.

_____________

A la noche siguiente, cuando Draco bajó a trabajar se encontró con Birdie platicando en la calle con Conall.

-¡Ah! Koby ven, justamente iba a ir a buscarte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Toma, un cliente te espera a las 9:00 pm ahí –dijo entregándole un pedazo de papel con una dirección.

Draco miró la dirección reconociéndola inmediatamente.

-Olvídalo, no iré –respondio entregándoselo y reanudando su camino.

-Espera ¿de qué hablas? No te estoy preguntando.

-Conozco el lugar, ya me has mandado con ese tipo –dijo sin dejar de caminar con Birdie caminando a un lado de él.

-Con mayor razón ya sabes qué hacer y si ya lo conoces, sabes entonces que da muy buenas propinas aparte del pago, Bart te llevará.

-Ya te dije que no iré.

-Ya le dije que irás –exclamó deteniéndose y tomándolo de un brazo- te pidió expresamente a ti.

-Ese tipo está loco –dijo soltándose- le gusta atar a las personas a la cama y lastimar ¡le gusta sofocar!

-El pago lo vale.

-¡No salí a trabajar dos noches, todo el cuerpo me dolía!

-¡Es tu maldito trabajo aguantar todo eso, para eso te alquilas!

-Dije que no y es lo último que diré –concluyó comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-Koby me meterás en problemas si no vas.

-Manda a otro.

-Sino vas, quiero que te largues mañana mismo de aquí.

-Pues me voy de tu mugroso hotelucho de mierda –respondio sin volverse y sin detenerse.

Esa noche trabajo hasta casi las siete de la mañana para ganar lo más posible antes de tener que dejar ese punto de trabajo, después siguió su rutina normal pues si iba a desocupar el cuarto no iba a hacerlo como si corriera asustado del tipo aquel, pero a las 9:00 de la mañana alguien tocó a su puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? Ya le di a Conall la cuota de ayer –dijo al ver a Birdie- y me voy de aquí a medio día.

-Espera, creo que ayer estábamos exaltados –respondio quitándole importancia al asunto- ayer le envié a alguien más a este cliente y solucioné el asunto, no tienes que irte, creo que aun podemos seguir trabajando juntos.

-De acuerdo –dijo cerrándole la puerta en la nariz.

Después de eso fue a sentarse a la cama un tanto aliviado de no tener que mudarse, pero aun así con el mal sabor de boca por todo lo que aquello representaba, el trabajar para un tipo que lo veía solo como un culo y justamente aceptar que eso era para la mayoría de las personas.

_______________

-Ayer ya no lo vi ni lo he visto hoy –dijo Harry a Bambi mientras le arreglaba la regadera- no supe del asunto, estuve fuera comprando varias cosas para el edificio.

-Sí, finalmente Koby ya no se fue, claro el idiota de Birdie no es tan tonto, con Koby gana buen dinero, es uno de los chicos que más ganancias le deja, era obvio que no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil, pero aun así le hizo pasar un muy mal rato, ve a verlo, seguro querrá que lo contentes –concluso sonriendo pícara.

______________

-Hola –dijo entrando después de que Draco le abriera la puerta- Bambi ya me contó todo ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –respondio alzándose de hombros mientras regresaba a su cama en donde estaba dibujando en su cuaderno.

-Lamento que tengas que pasar por estas cosas –exclamó sentándose junto a él y tomándole una mano.

-Está bien.

-No Koby, no está bien, ese tipo es un idiota.

-Eso ya lo sabemos todos.

-Deja eso, mejor hagamos algo divertido.

-¿Y quién te dijo que esto no es divertido para mí?

-Ok si –dijo rodando los ojos- pero hagamos algo que me incluya a mí.

-¿Y eso es...?

-Vayamos a volar.

-¿Cómo?

-A volar Koby, los magos volamos en escobas ¿lo olvidas?

No, obviamente eso era algo que no podía olvidar, como tampoco olvidaba que ya no era un mago.

-No quiero.

-Ah no caramelito, levanta esas nalgas que nos vamos de aquí.

-Dije que no –respondio lastimeramente cuando Harry lo jalo de una mano.

Pero no hubo ruego ni queja que valiera, Harry lo llevó a un descampado en donde estuvieron con una escoba en la mano.

-¿Dónde estamos y cómo es que conseguiste un par de escobas tan rápido?

-Son las escobas que tengo en mi habitación, una era de mi padre y la otra mía, anda vamos.

Decir que no lo deseaba era mentirse a sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo era tan doloroso ver algo de lo cual ya no se sentía parte.

-Dije que quites esa cara, hora de divertirnos, anda, pon el culo ahí –dijo Harry decidido a quitarle ese aire triste y nostálgico a Draco.

Sin más remedio obedeció y pronto se encontró en el aire con Harry a su lado, quien de repente levantó la mano y le mostró algo sonriendo.

-¿Eso es...?

-Ajá –dijo abriendo el puño dejando escapar a una snitch.

Pronto se vieron enfrascados en un entusiasta juego de ver quien la atrapaba primero y por primera vez en años, Draco reía feliz.

Y Harry también reía feliz viéndolo así, dándose cuenta de que deseaba ver esa risa todo el tiempo, feliz de ser él quien la hubiese provocado y dándose cuenta también de que no deseaba separarse nunca de aquella hermosa sonrisa.

-Mierda... -masculló dándose cuenta- estoy hasta el cuello...

Después de tres increíbles horas, Harry atrapó la snitch.

-¡Uff estoy muerto! –dijo Draco bajando y dejándose caer en el pasto.

-Yo igual, hacía mucho que no hacía esto –respondio acostándose a su lado.

Permanecieron así un rato, viendo las nubes cruzar perezosas el cielo azul.

-Gracias.

-¿Mmm?


	15. Capitulo 15

-Gracias –dijo Draco girando el rostro para verlo- no me había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba esto.

-Por nada –respondio sonriendo para después ponerse un poco serio- oye Koby ¿Por qué no usas magia?

Draco volvió la vista al cielo manteniendo su rostro sereno, permaneció en silencio unos largos minutos, tanto así que Harry pensó que volvería a ignorar su pregunta como cada vez, pero entonces sin despegar la vista de las nubes blancas comenzó a decir:

-Porque no puedo.

-¿Cómo?

-No puedo –repito mirándolo un instante con una débil sonrisa- soy un squib.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?

Draco ya había regresado la vista al cielo y exhalaba un profundo suspiro.

-Fue hace seis años... -Harry lo miraba a pesar de que Draco miraba el cielo mientras hablaba- alguien me lanzó una maldición.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto sorprendido.

Draco meditó un poco sobre como contestar sin dar demasiada información, no quería meter a Archie en un asunto tan peligroso.

-Hay personas que desean algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Algo que no vale la pena mencionar y para presionar a mis padres a hablar me lanzaron esta maldición, desapareció mi magia convirtiéndome en un squib y si acaso mi organismo llega a producir un leve destello de ella, se convierte en una enfermedad autoinmune... mi propia magia ataca mi cuerpo; mi pierna no fue un accidente de auto, es un efecto colateral de la maldición -Harry quedó boquiabierto al escuchar aquello pues fue algo que nunca imaginó, el alcance de los mortífagos era terrible- así es que, querido Archie ¿aun quieres estar con un mago venido a menos que no puede hacer ni siquiera un Expelliarmus? –preguntó sonriente mirándolo.

Por toda respuesta Harry se recargó en un codo y le acaricio una mejilla para después inclinarse y besarlo; y así estuvieron por un rato, besándose y dándose algunas caricias hasta que Harry se separó para tomarle un mechón de cabello.

-Me encantas caramelito, así seas un squib, un muggle o lo que sea -Draco sonrió por la respuesta mirando aquellos ojos color miel- y me encanta también este cabello negro... pero también me gusta tu cabello rubio ¿Cuándo volveré a verte así?

-Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a mi color natural de cabello.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí.

-¿Te ocultas de alguien Koby? ¿De esas personas que te lanzaron la maldición?

-Nah... no vale la pena hablar de eso –dijo haciendo una mueca despectiva con la mano- algún día me iré de aquí y nunca regresaré -Oírlo hablar así le causaba estrés a Harry, pues para comenzar Draco no sabía que ya había sido localizado y no había nada más lejos de dejarlo en paz, eso y el deseo de alejarse de ahí dejaban a Harry con tremendo desasosiego- Cuándo tenga lo suficiente, no solo pondré mi estudio, también buscaré tratamiento médico, espero algún día volver a ser un mago.

-¿Y por qué no haces eso primero? El daño a tu pierna está evolucionando ¿no?

-No puedo, él me encontraría.

-¿El? ¿De quién hablas?

-No importa –respondió sabiendo que estaba hablando de más, pero Harry no iba a dejar el asunto habiendo avanzado tanto en cinco minutos de lo que había avanzado en semanas.

-Bueno, quien sea esa persona si te está amenazando deberías ir con las autoridades.

Draco estalló en una carcajada que lo sorprendió.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Sería ir a meterme a la boca del lobo.

-¿Pero porqué si no estás acusado de nada?

-Eres algo lento ¿no?... no puedo ir porque él está ahí.

-¿Quién Draco?

-Ya te dije que no me llames así.

-Sí, si perdón, pero aquí nadie nos oye ¿acaso no extrañas tu nombre?

Decir que no hubiese sido mentir a las claras, pero oír su nombre le recordaba quien ya no era y eso le dolía.

-Ya llegará el momento.

-Es verdad... bueno, estábamos en que me ibas a decir quien fue la persona que te hechizó.

-¿Yo iba a decirte eso?

-Sí.

-No lo creo, si lo hago tendría que matarte –respondio riendo.

Harry quería sacudirlo de las solapas pues parecía que todo era un juego para Draco.

-Pero...

-No tiene caso Archie ¿para qué quieres saber, vas a arrestarlo?

-Sí fuera auror si, pero haría falta tu testimonio.

-Mi testimonio vale cinco centímetros de verga, soy escoria para la sociedad mágica... y para la muggle también- añadió encogiéndose de hombros mientras soplaba una brizna de pasto.

-Pues para mí no, para mí vales mucho –dijo acariciándole una mejilla.

Draco sonrió y le dio un beso.

-Gracias, pero no insistas en ello.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tan poderoso puede ser?

Draco comenzó a reír de nuevo y luego dijo:

-Ni te imaginas.

-¿Por qué?

-Le quitó todo a mis padres, su dinero, sus empresas... nos dejó en la ruina, solo con Malfoy Manor sobre nuestras cabezas -Harry estaba estupefacto, sin embargo se recompuso- así que imagina a alguien con gran posición y una fortuna en el bolsillo.

-¿Y quién es, lo conozco?

-¿Y porqué habrías de conocerlo si hace años no vas a mundo mágico? ¡Espabílate Archie! –respondio riendo.

Harry reprimió un grito de frustración y decidió no presionar más por el momento.

-Oye Draco... y ni me mires así, voy a llamarte por tu nombre cuando estemos solos.

-En el hotel no, solo en casos como este.

-De acuerdo, por cierto, ya que estamos hablando de cosas del pasado, leí que tus padres murieron.

-¿Y?

-Yo voy a visitar la tumba de los míos cada que puedo ¿tú has ido a ver a los tuyos?

Esa pregunta era demasiado dolorosa y a pesar del tiempo aun no se sentía capaz de enfrentar eso.

-No.

-Cuándo lo hagas, si quieres puedo acompañarte.

-Ya es tarde ¿nos vamos? Debo trabajar –respondió levantándose para pesar de Harry.

_______________

Esa noche mientras mamaba el pene de un hombre que permanecía jadeando acostado en su cama, su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado con Harry esa tarde, realmente se la había pasado muy bien como hacia mucho no lo hacía, pero no solo era eso lo que le tenía distraído, era lo último que habían platicado.

-¡Ah! –jadeó el hombre mientras se corría, para luego permanecer desmadejado en la cama en tanto Draco se levantaba- La mamas tan rico... la estúpida de mi esposa no sabe ni hacer eso.

-Para eso estoy yo bebé, ven cuando quieras.

El tipo se quitó el preservativo, se limpió y se fue, solo entonces Draco llamó a Conall.

-Estoy bien Conall, fue el último, ya terminé por hoy.

-De acuerdo.

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana y comenzó su rutina de siempre, quitó la ropa de cama, desinfectó el baño y tomó una ducha, pero esta vez en lugar de dormir cuando estuvo acostado, su cabeza seguía sin darle tregua.

-Mierda... -masculló dándose vuelta por décima vez.

Y es que aunque no olvidaba a sus padres, el pensar en que estaban en el salón principal de Malfoy Manor, podridos o momificados en el mejor de los casos, era algo en lo que no había pensado hacía mucho.

-Mamá –pensó en la semioscuridad de su cuarto negándose a pensar en su bello rostro como algo convertido en despojos.

No, sus padres merecían una tumba y solo él podía dárselas, estaban en Malfoy Manor si, pero no en el mausoleo familiar, sin embargo regresar a ese lugar era algo que se había jurado a sí mismo no hacer, al fin y al cabo nadie podía entrar en la mansión a buscar el horrocrux así la rodeara un ejército de los mejores magos, aunado a su cero deseo de entrar en ella.

_______________

-Ron...

-Lo sé Harry –respondio al ver a su amigo entrar después de haber dejado a Draco en el hotel preparándose para salir a trabajar- ¡Hay un traidor!... bueno, no es como si no lo sospecháramos pero esto lo confirma.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡No podemos ir con esta información!

-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo mesándose la roja cabellera- si esto es verdad no podemos confiar en nadie.

-Ni en el jefe –exclamó tomando una silla y sentándose frente a Ron- si hay un traidor, seguramente hay un círculo alrededor de él.

-Alguien poderoso y con dinero, puede ser cualquiera de la alta sociedad mágica, con razón el ministro hacía mucho énfasis en la discreción.

-Sí.

-Pero de igual forma esta información es muy importante, debemos compartirla con alguien.

-¿Y si el traidor se entera donde está Draco? ¿O si está a punto de decirnos su nombre?... ¡Lo pondríamos en peligro!

-¿Y quién te dice que no lo sabe ya?

Harry se le quedó mirando unos segundos para después pasar sus dedos por entre su cabello.

-Mierda, es cierto.

-No sabemos quién es Harry y precisamente por eso necesitamos ayuda para saber quién es, necesitamos que alguien investigue los negocios de Lucius Malfoy, que pasó con sus empresas, tal vez con ese rastreo lleguemos al culpable.

-Sí, sí, es verdad.

-Harry, estas dejándote sobrepasar, tus sentimientos y emociones están afectando tu objetividad.

Harry no respondio, sabía que Ron tenía razón, que su corazón estaba afectando su cerebro.

-Sí, debo concentrarme.

-Por lo pronto no enviaré esta información al cuartel, hay que pensar el siguiente paso.

_______________

-Vaya, tu cuarto está más ordenado que la ultima vez que estuve aqui–dijo Draco cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

-Hice la limpieza antes, me dio vergüenza que vieras todo mi reguero, ponte cómodo –respondio Harry sacando un tablero de ajedrez mágico.

-¿Ajedrez mágico? –exclamó con un gesto de decepción.

-Sí ¿no te gusta?

-Realmente no mucho.

-Tengo una baraja de snap explosivo.

-Qué gracioso –respondio con una mirada gélida- sabes que necesito una varita para jugar y no puedo usar una.

Y ciertamente Harry no lo había olvidado, simplemente que su intención era poner nostálgico a Draco lo más posible, que deseara regresar al mundo mágico, que deseara buscar tratamiento para su pierna y para hacer eso, debía regresar a Malfoy Manor y decirle el nombre del traidor.

-No es mi intención hacerte sentir mal –dijo dejando el tablero en la mesa y rodeándole la cintura- es solo que pasemos un buen rato.

-Hay otros modos de pasar buenos ratos –respondio pasándole los brazos por el cuello y acercando sus labios.

Comenzaron a besarse hasta caer en medio de risas en la cama, en donde los besos continuaron hasta hacerse más intensos; Harry estaba embebido en esa suave y fragante piel, deseando probar mas allá de su cuello, pasando sus labios por su clavícula sintiendo al mismo tiempo que su sexo se endurecía.

Y Draco no se quedaba atrás, deseaba también probar algo más que los besos de Archie, por lo que puso su mano en el endurecido pene del chico castaño.

-Espera, espera... -jadeó Harry separándose y quitándole la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Qué... que acabo de recordar un encargo de Birdie.

-¿Un encargo de Birdie? –repitió extrañado viéndolo levantarse y alisarse el cabello.

-¡Sí, mierda no lo recordaba!

-¿Y vas a hacerlo justo ahora? –pregunto sentándose.

-Puso mucho énfasis en que le urgía.

-¿Y qué es eso tan urgente?

-Luego te cuento, nos vemos luego –respondio dándole un beso rápido en los labios y saliendo de ahí.

_______________

-¡Demonios, demonios! –masculló bajando las escaleras sintiendo incomodidad por la frustrada erección.

Caminó hasta el edificio de enfrente y entró a la sex shop para encontrarse con Ron.

-Caramba amigo –dijo Ron al verlo entrar con el ceño fruncido.

-No digas una palabra Ron –respondio yendo directamente a tomar un vaso de agua.

-Pero si yo no iba a decir nada... bueno, la verdad si, por un momento pensé que tendría que quitarme los audífonos para no oír cosas que no –dijo riendo, risa que menguó al ver a Harry desplomarse en el sofá- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y aun lo preguntas?... estuvimos a punto de ir mas allá de besos.

-Algo intuí cuando dejaron de hablar -Harry exhaló un profundo suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, en el respaldo del sillón mientras cerraba los ojos -No quieres pasar el limite.

-Exacto, pero no es solo eso.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto yendo a sentarse en el otro sofá.

-¿Quería hacerlo?... por supuesto Ron, obviamente quería tener sexo con él –dijo mirándolo- ¿pero sabes cuál es el problema aparte del claro abuso de confianza que estaría haciendo?... que lo estaría haciendo con Archie Stone, no conmigo.

-Ya veo.

-Sí algún día llegamos a hacer el amor, no quiero que lo haga con Archie Stone, sino con Harry Potter ¿entiendes?

-Claro que entiendo.

-Debo apresurarme –exclamó levantándose y comenzando a caminar por el pequeño espacio de la sala- debo terminar con esta estúpida misión cuanto antes para que él pueda ver quien soy realmente.

-¿Y crees que cuando eso suceda, él va a seguir queriendo estar contigo?

-Claro que no, de seguro me odiará pero... pero yo debo convencerlo de que no había otra opción.

-Ni yo te querría Harry –dijo cruzándose de brazos viendo a su amigo mirarlo con angustia- me pongo en el lugar de Malfoy y francamente solo desearía desaparecer de este mundo.

-No me tortures mas Ron –respondio desplomándose nuevamente en el sofá con actitud derrotada- de por si me siento una mierda al intentar hacerlo añorar su vida de mago, bueno pero hablemos de lo que haremos respecto a la información que nos dio.

-Sí, mira he pensado mucho en eso y aunque no sabemos quienes pueden ser los infiltrados, sé de uno que no lo es.

-¿Quién?

-Percy.

_______________


	16. Capitulo 16

-Hola cariño ¿me acompañas de compras? –Dijo Bambi en la habitación de Draco- Necesito bragas nuevas.

-No, tardas una eternidad eligiendo unos simples calzones.

-¡Pero mira quién habla! ¿¡No te mordiste la lengua?! Habla sobre mi tardanza aquel se tardó cuarenta minutos escogiendo una camiseta ¡una camiseta!

Draco empezó a reír sabiendo que Bambi tenía razón, era simplemente que la pierna le dolía y no quería salir.

-¿No que no tienes dinero? La última vez gastaste media renta comprándote ropa.

-Es que es necesario, ya no tengo que ponerme.

-Pues ándate desnuda, así atraes más clientes.

-Qué chistosito.

-¿Cuándo vas a poder ahorrar para poner tu cafetería, mujer? –pregunto doblando ropa limpia en la cama.

Y es que ese era el sueño de Bambi, poner un negocio propio y dejar esa vida para poder cuidar de su hija y de su madre y una cafetería era lo que desde niña había anhelado, era excelente repostera y amaba hacer postres.

-Sé que no lo lograré Koby, mi vida es y será esta, venderme a hombres a cambio de unas cuantas libras –respondio tomando unos calcetines y haciendo pares.

-¿Tienes SPM?

-No seas idiota, no es eso.

-¿Y entonces por qué esa actitud?

-Es que siempre es lo mismo, estoy cansada de esta vida pero no veo la salida.

-No te desanimes, algún día todo mejorará.

-Así como contigo ¿no? –respondio sonriendo pícara.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó abriendo el armario para sacar ganchos de ropa y colgar unos pantalones.

-Hazte el bobo, hablo de Archie.

-¿Y qué hay con él?

-Vamos Koby, no seas así, ya sé que andan... y dime ¿ya cogieron?

-Aun no –respondio colgando de nuevo los ganchos.

-Pero entonces lo harán –dijo traviesa.

-¿Por qué tanto interés, entrometida?

-Por qué estas distinto bebé.

-¿Distinto cómo? Pásame ese gancho.

-No sé cómo explicarlo pero te ves contento.

-Estoy contento porque Robbie ya me trata como tatuador profesional.

-No es solo eso, no pretendas verme la cara de estúpida, estas emocionado con Archie.

-¡Cállate perra, no es verdad!

-Claro que si cariño ¿Por qué lo niegas? No hay nada malo en ello, creo que lo mereces, al fin llegó alguien que no le importa tu trabajo y además es guapo, tiene unos ojos color miel preciosos, además si dices que no han cogido es porque no solo quiere abrir tus piernas, significa que quiere algo más serio contigo.

Casi era como un reflejo el ocultar sus sentimientos, pero Bambi era la única amiga verdadera que tenía en ambos mundos y realmente la quería, así que sin más y con un gancho en la mano se sentó en la cama mientras ella lo miraba con mucho interés.

-Pues sí, creo que tienes razón... estoy involucrándome más de lo que debo.

-¿Por qué más de lo que debes? ¡Es genial que te pase esto! Mereces el amor.

-Pues si pero la verdad es que...

Bambi sonrió al verlo quedarse callado y decidió completar la frase.

-Temes ser lastimado ¿no? -Draco sonrió cansinamente y luego se alzó de hombros- si piensas así nunca encontrarás el amor.

-No lo ando buscando.

-Pero lo necesitas, todos lo necesitamos.

-No quiero enamorarme.

-Pero estas a un tris... lo puedo ver -Draco sonrió y dejando el gancho comenzó a hacer pares de calcetines- Archie es un buen chico, creo que por primera vez alguien honesto llegó a tu vida, no lo dejes escapar.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

-Claro que la tengo.

_______________

-¿¡Percy, estás loco?! –exclamó Harry al oír a Ron.

-Sé que parece un cabeza hueca y ciertamente lo es pero Harry, es cien por ciento seguro que él no es un traidor.

-Sí pero puede decir cosas de más con la mejor de las intenciones.

-¿Crees que el Ministro esté involucrado?

-No lo sé, podría decir seguro que no, fue él precisamente quien se ocupo del departamento de aurores como ningún Ministro lo había hecho hasta ahora, pero sé que no debemos confiar absolutamente en nadie, ni siquiera en el jefe Walsh; además Percy es un incondicional del Ministro, si éste le pidiera las nalgas no dudo ni tantito que se las daría.

-Pues sí, es cierto –reconoció con pesar- pero no es mortífago, él podría investigar sobre los negocios de Lucius Malfoy, a manos de quien pasaron y todo eso, alguien de su posición en el Ministerio podría llegar donde nosotros no, además no tenemos tiempo, si llegamos al fondo de todo, encontraremos al traidor.

-Podríamos callarlo con un juramento inquebrantable.

-Buena idea.

-Qué no le diga a absolutamente a nadie y que sea discreto.

-Sí, pero para tratar este asunto debo ir a su casa directamente, debemos hablar donde nadie indeseable nos escuche.

-Ve, yo me ocupo de aquí.

-Bien.

_______________

-Y tú Koby ¿ya estas próximo a poner tu estudio?

-¿Cómo crees Bambi? Aun me falta mucho dinero, no puedo comprar una casa, aun no.

-Mi negocio sería tan lindo –exclamó ella con aire soñador mientras doblaba una camiseta- mis pastelillos tendrían formas fantásticas.

-Mientras no sean de penes.

-¡Claro que no, estúpida! –Respondió riendo aventándole un calcetín a la cara.

-Estoy seguro que algún día lo lograrás.

-Yo lo dudo, pero no está prohibido soñar –respondio alzándose de hombros- y ahora me voy, Birdie me concretó una cita con un cliente y quiero comprar unas bragas lindas.

-No es Lucas ¿verdad?

-Ese loco no, aunque le gustan ambos, prefiere a los chicos.

-Ah bueno, ten cuidado.

-Adiós.

La tarde pasó y después de comer, arreglar su cuarto y limpiar la cocina, comenzó a prepararse para trabajar.

-Y aquí vamos, una noche más –pensó Harry con pesar viéndolo arreglarse para salir a buscar hombres con los cuales tener sexo.

_______________

Eran las 3:00 am cuando Ron llegó a la casa de Percy, quien habiendo escalado en su carrera, había logrado independizarse y hacerse de su propio departamento.

-Ron ¿Qué haces aquí, que pasa, mamá está bien? O es papá... -exclamó Percy alarmado y sorprendido a partes iguales cuando su hermano salió de su chimenea después de darle autorización de entrar.

-Tranquilo, ellos están bien, no es por eso que estoy aquí.

-Vaya, me asustaste –respondio alisándose el alborotado cabello y dirigiéndose a la cocina por un vaso de agua seguido por Ron.

-¿Me regalas un café?

-Claro ¿Por qué estás aquí? –dijo comenzando a preparar todo para el café de su hermano.

-Antes que nada Percy, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, esto es un secreto.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño extrañado.

-Percy, estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro, pero me estas preocupando.

Ron exhaló un suspiro pensando la mejor forma de decirlo.

-Bien, Harry y yo estamos a punto de descubrir algo grande en el asunto de Malfoy.

-¿Ya saben cómo entrar?

-No, al menos no de otra forma que la que ya sabemos.

-¿Y entonces? –pregunto sacando un par de tazas para verter el agua caliente.

-Malfoy habló de un mortífago de gran calibre, alguien poderoso que está en altos niveles.

-¿Ya saben quién? –pregunto intrigado.

-No, ese es el problema, Harry no pudo sonsacarle esa información a Malfoy sin parecer sospechoso.

-Entiendo ¿y yo que puedo hacer?

-Ese hombre fue quien le quitó todo a Lucius Malfoy, su fortuna y sus empresas, fue ese mortífago quien los dejó en la calle y maldijo a su hijo para presionar a Lucius a decirle donde estaba el horrocrux.

-Esa es buena información –respondio asombrado sirviendo el agua caliente y sentándose a la mesa de la pequeña cocina frente a su hermano, quien asintiendo comenzó a preparar su café.

-¿No tienes galletas o algo? No he cenado.

-Estás de suerte, mamá me envió estofado de cordero, está muy bueno.

Sabiendo que su hermano estaba trabajando muy duro, Percy se levanto a calentar el estofado mientras Ron bebía su café.

-Sígueme contando.

-El asunto está claro Percy, hay un traidor en el Ministerio y aunque seguidores a los ideales de Voldemort hay en todos lados, es muy distinto cuando hablamos de alguien que busca desesperadamente el último horrocrux y más cuando está en una posición de nivel.

-Eso es muy cierto, el Ministro tenía razón cuando insistía mucho en la confidencialidad.

-Exacto.

-Pero insisto ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

-¡Ay que delicia! –Exclamó viendo ante sí un humeante plato de estofado- cuanto extraño la comida de mamá, hasta se me hace agua la boca.

Percy rió al verlo aspirar el aroma con gran deleite.

-Aquí está el pan.

-Gracias... bueno, el asunto es que si descubrimos quien es dueño ahora de las empresas de Lucius Malfoy, descubriremos quien es el traidor.

-Sí pero es obvio que está oculto con prestanombres, no va a estar expuesto de tal manera que cualquiera que pregunte "¿Quién es el dueño?" se sabrá.

-Y ahí es donde entras tú Percy, tú puedes investigar más a fondo quien se quedó con la fortuna de los Malfoy.

-Sí, podría hacerlo... -murmuró analizando ya el asunto mentalmente- además el Ministro puede...

-Percy... -interrumpió mirándolo fijamente y dejando el pan a un lado de su plato para tratar ese asunto con más firmeza con su hermano- esto es lo que necesito de ti... tu total y absoluta discreción.

-Ya lo sé –respondio sonriendo extrañado- pero el Ministro...

-El Ministro, el Ministro... -interrumpió de nuevo rodando los ojos- Percy ¿seguro no estás enamorado del Ministro?

-No Ron, no lo estoy –respondio con el ceño fruncido- es solo que el Ministro...

-Escucha –interrumpió de nuevo- el favor que yo te estoy pidiendo va más allá de investigar, lo que yo te estoy pidiendo es absoluta discreción, no hablar de esto ni siquiera con el Ministro.

-No estarás insinuando que él puede ser un traidor ¿verdad? –pregunto indignado.

-Mira, Harry y yo quedamos en que ni siquiera al jefe Walsh se lo vamos a decir y con eso no estoy diciendo que él sea un traidor pues en este punto cualquiera puede ser.

-Es inaudito, el señor Hughes ha sido el único Ministro que se ha preocupado del departamento de aurores como ningún otro.

-¿Y crees que yo no lo sé?... mira Percy, hay compañeros de trabajo con los cuales he luchado codo con codo, compañeros que han expuesto su vida por mí y yo por ellos y sin embargo no ellos puedo confiar ahora; si te estoy pidiendo ayuda a ti, es por qué sé con absoluta certeza que no eres un mortífago... porque no lo eres ¿verdad?

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó levantando dramáticamente las manos y poniendose de pie.

-Era una broma, era una broma –respondio riendo.

-No es momento de reír Ron, tómate esto con más seriedad.

-Lo mismo te digo hermano –respondio comiendo de nuevo- sé que no eres mortífago, por eso estoy confiando en ti y si te niegas a hacer esto a nuestro modo, me veré en la penosa necesidad de aplicarte un Obliviate para que olvides esta conversación.

-¿Serías capaz?

-Absolutamente, está en juego algo muy importante como para andarme con miramientos de si hiero tus susceptibilidades o no.

Viendo a Ron comer y al mismo tiempo tener una actitud tan grave, hizo comprender a Percy que su hermano hablaba más que en serio.

-De acuerdo –dijo entonces dudando al mismo tiempo de estar haciendo lo correcto- lo haré, te ayudaré.

-Gracias, pero eso no es lo único que quiero de ti.

-Qué ¿también quieres mi alma? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No, esa no me serviría para nada, lo segundo que necesito de ti es un Juramento inquebrantable.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Acaso no confías en mí?!

-En ti si confío, mas no en tu sentido del deber; podrás tener las mejores intenciones del mundo pero un error puede ser fatal y tengo que asegurarme que no le contarás a nadie los motivos por los que estarás investigando.

-Entiendo eso pero ¿un Juramento inquebrantable? ¿En serio?

-Muy en serio –respondio como si nada metiéndose un trozo de carne en la boca.

Percy exhalo un profundo suspiro, aquello no era nada sencillo y tendría que mover hilos que seguramente llamarían la atención, sin embargo podía darse cuenta que la peor parte del trabajo estaban llevándosela su hermano y Harry, así que asintió en silencio y luego lo miró de nuevo.

-Esta bien, hagamos ese juramento.

_____________

-Fue el último Conall, ya no saldré hoy –dijo Draco al cuidador.

-De acuerdo.

Después de eso hizo su rutina de limpieza y justo cuando apagó la luz para irse a dormir, unos toquidos a su puerta lo hicieron lanzar un bufido de exasperación.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo caramelito.

-Son las 7:30 –dijo cuando abrió la puerta- ya voy a dormir ¿Qué quieres?

-Tranquilo –respondio entrando- solo vine a acompañarte mientras te duermes.

-¿Perdón?

Harry lo miró ya vestido solo con un short y una camiseta.

-Quiero acompañarte en lo que te duermes –respondio quitándose los zapatos y la chaqueta- anda que pierdes minutos de sueño.

Draco sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y cerraba la puerta para finalmente acostarse mientras Harry hacía lo mismo a su lado; ya ahí Harry lo abrazó y le dio un beso para después dejarlo acomodarse y descansar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Draco se durmiera, había sido una noche agitada y estaba muy cansado, pero el que no dormía a pesar de haber velado toda la noche era Harry, pensaba mil cosas mientras aquel hombre de cabello negro y piel blanca dormía entre sus brazos.

Lo miró y besó su frente, tocó su mejilla y luego suspiró, agradeció que Ron aun no hubiera llegado, le molestaría compartir algo tan intimo con su compañero.

-¿Llegarás a perdonarme cuando sepas la verdad?... yo creo que no –pensó mirando el techo- me odiarás y con justa razón.

-Mmm...

Draco se movió y quedó con su cabeza recargada en su hombro y su mano en su pecho, así que la agarró y entrecruzó sus dedos con ella.

-Creo que me he enamorado... -pensó esbozando una triste sonrisa mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos- No quiero que nadie te lastime y sin embargo seré yo quien te rompa el corazón... oh Draco perdóname –pensó reprimiendo un sollozo mientras lo abrazaba un poco mas fuerte cuidando de no despertarlo.

_______________

-Listo –dijo Ron esa misma tarde- Percy lo hará, nos ayudará a investigar y lo que vaya descubriendo nos lo ira comunicando.

-¿Hizo el Juramento inquebrantable?

-Sí.

-¿En serio?

-No de muy buena gana pero lo hizo, comenzará a investigar de inmediato.

-Vaya, que bien.

-Mientras nosotros sigamos en lo nuestro.

_______________

Pasó un mes más en donde Harry convivió con Draco yendo varias veces a volar, incluso al cine, pero hubo varias ocasiones en que la intimidad se tornaba peligrosa, sobre todo para Harry quien era salvado en esos momentos por Ron.

-¿Por qué no apagas el teléfono? –pregunto Draco contrariado en su habitación, recostados en su cama.

-Porque a pesar de todo sigo en servicio –respondio levantándose y alisándose el cabello mientras hacía muecas por su incómoda erección- y el viejo Birdie necesita que le haga un mandado, nos vemos –concluyó dándole un beso en los labios.

Sin embargo en la siguiente ocasión, no espero a que Ron le salvara llamándole por teléfono.

-Espera... -dijo separándose de los cálidos labios.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay algo que te quiero decir -Draco se enderezó sintiéndose intrigado, pero dándole tiempo de hablar- Aparte de la inoportuna interrupción de Birdie, yo también quiero esperar para tener sexo.

-¿Y eso?

-Es verdad que te deseo, me encantas... pero quiero esperar para que tú veas que no busco solo eso de ti.

-¿Estás respetando mi virtud, Archie? –pregunto riendo.

-No es cosa de risa Koby, yo siento por ti algo muy especial y no quiero que parezca que solo quiero coger... es verdad que quiero coger –añadió riendo también- pero quiero esperar.

Esa situación realmente era inesperada para Draco, sobre todo para alguien tan habituado al sexo, sin embargo se alzó de hombros respetando la decisión de Archie.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-¿No estas molesto?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?... es cierto que eres raro, pero he conocido gente peor.

-Pues gracias.

Draco rió de nuevo y se recostó para encender la televisión.

-Oye Koby...

-¿Mmm?

-Quiero pedirte algo muy especial.

-No tengo dinero.

-¡No es dinero lo que quiero!

-Ah bueno.

-Bien... pues veras, mañana es un día muy importante para mi.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto sin dejar de ver la televisión, recargado en su cabecera mientras cambiaba de canales.

-Es el aniversario luctuoso de mi padre.

-Ah... ¿y?

-Bueno, acostumbro llevarle flores al cementerio y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un momento importante y quiero compartirlo contigo.

Draco no respondio, realmente esa situación se le hacía muy incomoda pues eso inevitablemente le recordaba a sus padres muertos abandonados en el salón principal de Malfoy Manor, sin embargo Archie había sido tan encantador con él esas semanas que sentía que debía corresponder de algún modo.

-No soy muy buena compañía en esos aspectos.

-No vamos de rumba, no te preocupes.

Draco sonrió por el comentario y luego volteo a verlo.

-No me siento muy cómodo visitando cementerios, esa es la verdad, pero si de verdad quieres que te acompañe, lo haré.

-Gracias caramelito –respondio sonriendo y besándolo en los labios- y ahora me voy, voy a comprar tubería para el sistema de agua, nos vemos luego.

-Nos vemos luego.

Cuando Harry salió de ahí, fue a ver a Ron para verificar si había hecho lo acordado.

-Claro que ya arreglé una tumba para tus padres –dijo Ron mientras comía- ¿Pero porqué en Godric's Hollow? Mejor dile de una vez que eres Harry Potter y así acabamos más rápido.

-No empieces, no sabes lo difícil que esto es par mi cada vez más.

-Ajá, sobre todo cuando te lo estás agasajando.

-Sí sigues portándote como una mierda, me quitaré el maldito audífono cuando esté con él –Exclamó molesto.

-Eso va contra el procedimiento, además ya lo has hecho muchas veces.

-El procedimiento me importa un pito, ya te lo dije.

-Ok, ok... pero insisto Harry, ir a tu pueblo natal es muy peligroso.

-No creo que él esté enterado de mi vida, además necesito un lugar que yo conozca para mentir mejor... esto cada vez me cuesta más trabajo –respondió exhalando un suspiro mientras se desplomaba en la otra silla.

-Dime una cosa –dijo Ron con un pan entre las manos y mirándolo fijamente- ya te enamoraste ¿verdad?

-Sí Ron, ya me enamoré.

-Sí, era cuestión de tiempo –exclamó con naturalidad volviendo a mojar su pan en la salsa.

____________


	17. Capitulo 17

El día siguiente era domingo, por lo que Draco procuró terminar más temprano para tener más tiempo de descanso antes de viajar con Harry, aun así se levantó más temprano de lo usual para estar listo.

-Lamento robarte sueño –dijo Harry cuando iban en un autobús.

-Dormí un par de horas, estoy bien ¿y a donde vamos?

-A Godric's Hollow –respondió con oculta expectación de su reacción, pero Draco solo asintió y volvió a mirar hacia la ventanilla- nos tardaremos mas porque viajamos en autobús, pero como me dijiste que también los viajes vía flú y las desapariciones dañan tu pierna, pues...

-No te preocupes, tanto así como dañarme no, más bien son molestas y cuando puedo las evito, pero no hay problema en viajar así, si quieres podemos usar alguna chimenea para llegar más rápido.

-Haremos mitad y mitad, sino llegaríamos al anochecer y no nos daría tiempo de regresar hoy.

-De acuerdo.

En ese transcurso de camino en donde viajaron al estilo muggle, Draco casi no platicó nada, más bien se le fue todo el viaje durmiendo con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Harry, quien procuraba disfrutar cada momento así sabiendo que en algún momento todo eso acabaría.

-Draco, Draco...

-Mmm... ¿Ya llegamos?

-Llegamos a mitad del camino, tomemos una red flú para llegar lo que falta ¿te parece?

-Claro –respondió soñoliento mientras se frotaba los ojos- ¿sabes donde hay una?

-Sí, a dos cuadras de aquí hay un bar en donde podemos tomarla.

Draco asintió y bajaron del autobús para dirigirse al bar, Draco caminaba despacio y con la capucha de su chamarra subida para ocultar su rostro; llegaron al bar y tomaron la vía flú, llegaron a otro pueblo en donde pudieron tomar otra y finalmente llegar a Godric's Hollow.

-Vaya, al fin llegamos –dijo Draco bajando más su capucha pues sabía que en ese pueblo habitaban muggles y magos por igual.

-Ven, vamos –respondió tomándolo de la mano.

Caminaron un rato hasta que las rejas del cementerio se dejaron ver, Harry apretó la mano de Draco pues realmente no todo era una farsa, la tumba que iba a ver era ciertamente de su padre, solo que con otro nombre en la lápida.

Draco iba en silencio sin nada de ganas de hablar, con cada paso en ese lugar sentía que traicionaba a sus padres dejándolos abandonados en Malfoy Manor, sin embargo no podía decirle eso a Archie sin ponerlo en riesgo, así que era preferible aguantar.

Cuando llegaron a un par de lápidas con los nombres de los padres de Archie Allen, Harry puso manos a la obra en limpiar el lugar mientras Draco se sentaba en otra tumba mirando.

-¿Pondrás flores? –pregunto viéndolo varita en mano desapareciendo la maleza que había crecido alrededor de las tumbas.

-Claro que si, cuando acabe de limpiar las pondré.

Cuando terminó, sacó su varita y apareció un par de ramos de flores, los puso en ambos floreros y se hincó en silencio.

Draco cada vez estaba más incómodo y no veía el momento de largarse de ahí, pero era respetuoso del momento de Archie, por lo que solo se dedico a mirar a otro lado.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo Harry levantándose y sentándose a su lado- les hablé de ti, les dije que eres el indicado, que nos echaran un ojo desde donde estén.

-¿Ah sí?

-Ajá... cuando de plano siento que no doy para más, vengo hasta acá y platico con ellos, sé que puedo hacerlo desde donde me encuentre, pero este lugar es muy solitario y propicio para meditar sin que nadie te este jodiendo, me gusta esta paz.

-Sí, es lindo.

-Imagino que los Malfoy tienen un mausoleo familiar ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Ha de ser muy bonito también no tener que viajar tanto para visitarlos, es decir, Malfoy Manor si está lejos; a lo que yo me refiero es que el descanso luctuoso de tu familia está en tu misma propiedad, debió tener en su momento un buen mantenimiento ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Vas a visitarlos a menudo? Desde que estoy aquí nunca has ido y ya llevo aquí casi seis meses.

-No, no voy a menudo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

-Lamento si te incomodó lo que te dije, no era mi intención.

Draco exhaló un suave suspiro mientras miraba al suelo y luego al frente, sabía muy bien que Archie no lo hacía a propósito, sin embargo pensar en las tumbas vacías del mausoleo Malfoy era algo que durante años había tratado de olvidar a propósito.

-Tranquilo, está bien, es solo que hace años que no voy.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no puedo.

-Pero es tu casa ¿Por qué no puedes? -Draco guardó silencio unos segundos, confiaba en Archie pero hablar de su situación era algo a lo que no estaba habituado- sabes que puedes confiar en mí –añadió tomándole una mano.

-Sí, lo sé –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- es solo que es algo complicado.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues.... No tengo muy buenos recuerdos.

-Pero fue tu hogar y aunque seguro hubo momentos malos, estoy seguro que fueron más los buenos ¿no?

Draco no respondió, aquello era verdad y la nostalgia invadió su corazón haciéndolo suspirar y levantarse.

-Voy a caminar un poco en lo que sigues con tus padres ¿está bien?

-Claro.

Harry lo vio irse por entre la lapidas y cuando lo perdió de vista lanzó un bufido y golpeó el cemento en el que estaba sentado con su puño.

-Soy una mierda –masculló molesto.

______________

Draco caminaba lento por entre las lápidas viendo sin poner atención los nombres tallados de personas en ellas, pensando que sus padres no tenían una en donde ponerles flores; sabía que las flores no eran necesarias pero su presencia sí, que al menos merecían tener un lugar en donde sus cuerpos descansaran con el debido respeto, sin embargo él no había podido darles ni eso, que sus cadáveres estaban en el salón principal de la mansión y que darles un debido entierro era lo menos que les debía.

Pero regresar ahí no era cualquier cosa, comenzando con que no lo deseaba y la mansión lo sabría, por lo tanto no podría entrar, además a saber si había mortífagos merodeándola.

-El caso es que debo regresar en algún momento –pensó pesaroso- mamá y papá deben descansar en el mausoleo de la familia.... Con los abuelos y bisabuelos.

Debía regresar pero no estaba preparado, tal vez ahora que no se sentía solo podía pensar en aquello con más calma y certeza; comenzó su regreso a la tumba de los Allen y viendo a Archie esperándolo pensó que regresar a casa ya no era un plan tan descabellado.

-¿Mejor? -pregunto Harry sonriéndole.

-Sí

-Terminé, es hora de irnos.

-Claro.

_____________

Llegaron al hotel cerca de media noche, pero Draco estaba tan cansado que decidió solo sacar la cuota de Birdie para poder descansar pues al día siguiente tenía varias citas programadas con Robbie.

-¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto Ron, pues en esa ocasión Harry no había llevado puesto el audífono.

-Bien, vamos por buen camino, solo hay que esperar.

______________

Los días pasaban sin ningún contratiempo, aunque no solo ellos trabajaban, también había otro Weasley que estaba concentrado en su investigación.

-Mierda... -masculló Percy viendo documentos que de nueva cuenta lo llevaban a un callejón sin salida- nada, no hay nada, todo lleva a más personas que o están fuera del país o parecen fantasmas.

-Percy ¿podrías venir un momento? –dijo el Ministro por el interfono.

-Claro señor, ya voy.

Salió de su oficina con el corazón acelerado pensando un sinfín de cosas nada gratas.

-Arregla una cita con el embajador de Turquía, hay algunos asuntos que no terminamos de arreglar la última vez.

-En seguida –respondio aliviado- ¿algo más señor?

-No, gracias.

-Bien –dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Espera...

Percy se dio la vuelta tragando en seco.

-¿Sí señor Ministro?

-¿Estás bien? Últimamente te veo algo distraído, bueno no distraído precisamente pues en tu trabajo sigues igual de eficiente, más bien te veo como preocupado ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No señor, estoy bien, es solo que he tenido algunos problemas familiares, pero nada que no tenga solución.

-Vaya, bueno pues si crees que yo puedo ayudarte en algo, no dudes en decírmelo.

-Gracias señor.

Y sin más se retiró de ahí resuelto a disimular mejor.

____________

-Nada Ron, parece un fantasma –dijo la siguiente vez que Ron fue a visitarlo- esta persona sí que sabe ocultarse bien.

-¿Y esperabas otra cosa? No por nada ha logrado estar en donde esta, es muy astuto.

-Bueno ¿y cómo estas tan seguro que está en un alto nivel, solo porque Malfoy lo dijo?

-Sí Percy, solo por eso –respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras comía estofado que Percy había llevado de "La madriguera"- Sí mal no recuerdas, Malfoy no sabe que está rodeado de aurores, no tendría por qué mentir, además ya sospechábamos eso, el mismo Ministro lo ha mencionado.

-Sí, es verdad –exclamó exhalando un suspiro mientras aventaba los documentos en la mesa del comedor y se sentaba frente a Ron- es solo que a pesar de que he investigado mucho, no llego a nada.

-No te desesperes, así es el trabajo de investigación.

-Pero he pensado en algo... no sé qué opines.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó intrigado viendo a su hermano mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

-Ir personalmente a esas empresas.

-Piénsalo bien hermano –respondio dejando de cortar su comida y viendo gravemente a Percy- tú eres muy listo, no lo niego, pero el trabajo de campo no es cualquier cosa, tu eres de documentos y escritorios.

-Sí, lo acepto pero después de pensarlo mucho llegue a esa conclusión.

-También creo que es la mejor opción, yo lo haría de estar en tu lugar, pero no quiero que por haberte pedido esto te metas en problemas, recuerda con quien estamos tratando.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco soy un obtuso, pensé que podría usar poción multijugos ¿Qué piensas?

Ron vio a Percy verdaderamente metido en su misión investigadora y aunque le preocupaba mucho su hermano, también sabía que no había otra opción.

-De poder ir yo, lo haría.

-Sí pero tú estás de misión con Harry y no puedes dejar tu puesto.

Ron exhaló un profundo suspiro y dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa se recargó en el respaldo de su silla mirando a su hermano.

-De acuerdo –Percy sonrió al oírlo- pero ten muchísimo cuidado y llámame en cuanto sientas que estas en problemas.

-Bien.

_____________

-De verdad no tienes que hacer esto –dijo Draco con Bambi a un lado de él acomodándose una bufanda.

-¿Por qué no? ya tengo al taxi afuera –respondio Harry- además no tengo ningún pendiente.

-Vamos entonces –respondio Bambi saliendo del cuarto de Draco.

-¡Oye! Yo no he dicho que si.

-Vamos Koby, no seas remilgoso, Archie ya tiene el taxi afuera, nosotros siempre vamos en bus.

Rodando los ojos Draco no tuvo más remedio que seguirla sin dejar de refunfuñar.

-Sólo vamos a nuestro chequeo bimestral, no es necesario que nos acompañe.

-Ya, deja de rezongar –dijo Harry caminando atrás de él dándole empujoncitos.

Pasaron toda la mañana en la clínica atestada de personas, por lo que saliendo fueron a comer y luego a descansar un rato para estar listos para la noche.

-Voy a salir –dijo Ron a Harry en el departamento de observación- voy a ver a Percy, a darle lo necesario para que vaya a investigar personalmente.

-Eso me preocupa mucho, no es lo mismo revisar papeles que ir en persona.

-¿Y crees que yo no lo sé? –respondio poniéndose su chaqueta- si pudiera ir yo lo haría, pero como no puedo voy a ir a darle los consejos que mas pueda.

-Vete tranquilo, me quedo esta noche aquí.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana.

Cuando Ron se fue, se sirvió un café mientras miraba por la ventana como Draco y Bambi conversaban bajo la luz de la farola mientras esperaban clientes; pasó un buen rato en que ninguno captaba nada, la noche estaba floja y hacía mucho frio, entonces un auto aparcó a un lado de ellos y supo que era un cliente habitual al ver como Draco sonreía al verlo, le vio conversar un poco y asentir.

Entonces el cliente salió del auto y pudo ver que era más bien un chico como de veinte años más bajo que Draco quien le sonreía mientras se encaminaban al hotel; sabiendo que pasaría fue a prepararse un sándwich, se tomó su tiempo haciéndolo pues ya tenía mucho apetito y así, plato en mano se dirigió de nuevo a la sala en donde puso su comida en la mesa, busco con la mirada su café y lo vio junto al monitor en donde vigilaban a Draco; solo dio un vistazo mientras agarraba su vaso pero se giró automáticamente a ver si lo que había alcanzado a ver era cierto.

Se quedó de una pieza al ver a Draco besando con ganas al chico quien prácticamente se le colgaba del cuello

-Pero él no besa a nadie... -masculló plantado como tonto frente al monitor.

No paso mucho para que ambos hombres se desnudaran y terminaran teniendo sexo, con la peculiaridad de que esta vez era Draco quien se lo hacía al chico.

Mientras tanto él permanecía de pie aun con el vaso en la mano viendo como Draco besaba el cuello del chico sin dejar de embestirlo, oyendo sus gemidos cada vez que entraba en él y un raro sentimiento lo invadió al ver a Draco haciéndole el amor a otro hombre; sabía que era su trabajo, que a eso se dedicaba y realmente no tenía celos de eso pues sabía que esos hombres nos significaban nada para él, pero esta vez era distinto y se sintió estúpido, pues no era la primera vez que veía a Draco siendo activo; era más bien la actitud y sobre todo que...-Lo besó –masculló sin dejar de ver el dragón negro de esa blanca espalda ondulándose cada vez que Draco penetraba al chico.

Se giró bruscamente y se encaminó a la mesa en donde tomó su sándwich para comerlo sintiendo que el hambre se le había ido.

Después de un rato y oyendo que ya habían terminado, camino de nuevo ante el monitor y vio que se estaba vistiendo.

-Te traje un regalo –dijo el chico sacando algo de su mochila- "Egoiste Platinum" de Channel, tu favorito ¡y no es pirata! –añadió dándole el perfume.

Draco rió tomando la cajita, la abrió, sacó el frasco y lo destapo aspirando el aroma de la colonia.

-Delicioso... gracias Anthony –respondio dándole otro beso en la boca.

Y sonriendo al ver el efecto causado en el chico de cabello negro que permanecía desnudo en la cama, Anthony salió de la habitación; Draco entonces se levantó y después de avisar a Conall que estaba bien, guardó el perfume en su armario, se limpio con toallitas húmedas, se vistió y bajó de nuevo.

_________________

-Toma, es cabello de muggles de otro país –dijo Ron entregándole un envoltorio- hay capsulas de multijugos, ahora con una duración de entre cuatro a cinco horas, coloca tu alarma en tu reloj para que no se te vaya a pasar el efecto.

-Entendido.

-Percy ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Pienso ir a una de las empresas Malfoy o bueno, que antes era de Malfoy y ahora tiene otra razón social.

-¿Y luego?

-Indagaré por ahí, aun no sé bien que haré.

-Percy no hagas las cosas a la ligera, eso puede ser peligroso, pueden sospechar de ti.

Percy vio a su hermano y notó de inmediato la preocupación en sus ojos y ciertamente tampoco podía culparlo si él mismo sentía que su iniciativa de ir en persona estaba menguando debido a los nervios, sin embargo sabía que tampoco iba a echarse para atrás.

-Tranquilo Ron, tampoco iré preguntando quien es el dueño.

-Bien, pero cualquier cosa...

-Te llamo, lo sé –interrumpió.

_______________

Conforme los días pasaban Draco iba sintiéndose más cómodo con Harry, incluso un lunes al salir de "Inmortal Tattoo Estudio" y verlo esperándolo en la esquina, sonrió sintiéndose feliz de verlo, entonces lo notó, se dio cuenta de que no era simple apego lo que estaba sintiendo y cuando Harry lo abrazó besándolo tiernamente en los labios, supo que estaba a un paso de perder el control de sus sentimientos.

_____________

-Bien, aquí vamos –pensó Percy mirando el edificio que custodiaba un guardia de seguridad.

-¿Sí? –pregunto el hombre viendo a un chico rubio, pecoso y de ojos marrones parado en la puerta con una carpeta bajo el brazo.

-Vengo por la solicitud de empleo.

-Adelante, firma aquí y ve por aquellas escaleras.

-Gracias.

Percy hizo lo propio y después siguió el camino indicado, iba nervioso pues esa había sido la única manera de entrar al edificio pues siempre estaba custodiado; había llegado a ese atrevido paso después de analizarlo mucho, así que contra toda su costumbre y causando sorpresa a su jefe, solicito dos semanas de licencia aprovechando días y días de vacaciones acumuladas inventándose que su madre estaba muy enferma; ciertamente había prevenido a su madre de lo que iba a hacer por si acaso el Ministro llamaba preguntando por su salud.

-¿Qué vas a hacer qué, hijo?

-Una investigación sobre un posible fraude, madre –había respondido mientras acomodaba sus documentos en una carpeta- es un proyecto personal que he tomado en mis manos para poder solicitar la jefatura de un departamento si es que esto sale bien.

-Pero ser asistente del Ministro te encanta ¿para que buscar otro puesto?

-Para ser mi propio jefe, bueno no tanto así pues siempre hay a quien rendirle cuentas, pero ya te contaré cuando acabe.

-Ay hijo, esto me parece un tanto peligroso ¿Por qué no mejor le pides ayuda a Ron?

-Porque él esta de misión, además no soy tan inútil mamá.

-No dije eso Percy, es solo que me preocupas.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, tu solo di que estoy cuidándote por si la secretaria del Ministro llama preguntando por tu salud, apóyame en eso mamá.

-De acuerdo hijo, lo haré, solo cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré, gracias.

.


	18. Capitulo 18

Y ahí estaba, el asistente del Ministro de magia solicitando un puesto de asistente contable.

-Muy bien Andrew, tienes todo en orden –dijo el jefe del departamento de nóminas- ¿puedes comenzar hoy mismo? Estamos atiborrados de trabajo.

-Por supuesto señor.

-Bien, ven te mostraré tu lugar.

-Gracias.

Le designaron un escritorio en una habitación en donde había otros dos escritorios y después de decirle sus deberes, su jefe le dejó solo.

-Hola, soy Andrew Harley –dijo Percy dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba a un par de metros de su lugar.

-Qué tal, yo soy James –respondio un señor de aproximadamente sesenta años que revisaba unos documentos- y el de ahí es Roger- señaló el otro escritorio- solo que hoy no vino, se enfermó.

-Qué mal ¿si hay mucho trabajo como dijo el jefe?

-¡Uff! No tienes idea.

-Es genial, siempre quise trabajar en las empresas Malfoy –exclamó sacando pergaminos de una carpeta que tenía en el escritorio.

-Shhh que no te oigan decir eso –dijo James deteniendo su labor para mirarlo.

-¿Por qué? tengo un tío que trabajó veinte años en una de sus empresas, el murió hace años en un accidente pero me decía que había muy buenas prestaciones.

James miró a la puerta y viendo que no venia nadie, comenzó a hablar.

-¿Acaso vives en la luna? ¿Qué no sabes que las empresas Malfoy dejaron de ser Malfoy hace años?

-Bueno sí, eso lo sé pero creía que aun así eran buenos puestos de trabajo.

-¡Já! eso era antes –replicó James sin dejar de hacer cálculos- yo tengo en esta empresa veinticinco años.

-¡Vaya!

-Trabaje con el señor Malfoy desde que heredó otros negocios y levantó esta empresa, de hecho yo era jefe del departamento de contabilidad pero desde que cambiaron de dueño fui relegado al departamento de nóminas.

-¿Cómo era trabajar bajo su dirección?

-Era un maldito negrero –replicó negando con la cabeza mientras mojaba su pluma de gallina de Guinea en un frasco de tinta- había incluso veces en que doblábamos turnos.

-Debió ser muy pesado.

-Por supuesto... como muy buenas las comisiones –añadió sonriéndole de reojo un momento- era muy exigente y estricto con las reglas de trabajo, no se andaba con contemplaciones si alguien faltaba mucho o llegaba tarde y eso que solo venía una vez a la semana pues también se ocupaba de otros negocios, pero aun así esta empresa funcionaba como un reloj recién aceitado bajo su dirección, eras jornadas arduas, pero de igual forma éramos recompensados, se nos pagaba todo conforme a la ley y había premios de puntualidad, productividad, incluso asistencia, bonos y comisiones, por eso aunque acabábamos rendidos, nos esforzábamos por conseguir esos premios, los fines de años eran cenas espectaculares en donde podíamos traer a nuestras familias... oh si, ese hombre parecía esclavista, pero nos pagaba muy bien, fueron muy buenas épocas... hasta que murió.

-¿Cambió mucho la situación?

-Fue un giro de 180° grados, hubo muchos despidos, solo dejaron a los que teníamos más antigüedad, los premios se suspendieron, la cenas navideñas también, ya no hay bonos ni nada de eso, solo nuestro sueldo, aunado a eso muchos renunciaron por que al haber menos gente había más trabajo y se nos cargaba mas la mano, por eso muchos van y vienen, tu puesto lo han ocupado fácilmente unas seis personas en un año.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Y usted ha visto al nuevo jefe? Es decir, al nuevo dueño.

-No, solo viene el director general.

-¿En serio, entonces nunca lo ha visto?

-No.

-Ya veo –respondio desanimado; habría que buscar un modo de obtener más información.

______________

-Oye Draco –dijo Harry cuando estaban en la habitación de Draco preparando la comida, o más bien era Harry quien la preparaba en tanto Draco miraba videos en su celular recostado en su cama.

-¿Mmm?

-Hace unas noches tuviste un servicio.

-Tengo muchos –respondio sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-Sí pero hubo uno... un chico.

-¿Un chico?

-Sí, como de unos veinte años más o menos.

-¿Ajá?

-¿Me estas poniendo atención? –exclamó dejando de freír el huevo con jamón para mirarlo un momento.

-Sí.

-Bueno ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Hace cuanto? –pregunto dejando unos segundos su celular para hacer memoria.

-La semana pasada, el jueves creo.

-Mmm... Anthony tal vez ¿Qué hay con él?

-Pues... realmente nada pero, bueno...

-Balbuceas –dijo mirando un nuevo video.

-No es cierto, bueno no tanto, pero...

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

-Ok si, solo tenía una pequeña pregunta.

-¿Tenías o tienes?

-Tengo.

-Habla.

-Se supone que tú no besas a tus clientes.

-¿Ajá? –exclamó esperando la pregunta mientras veía un video de Britney Spears.

-No es que yo estuviese espiando pero pasé por ahí cuando tu... bueno, pues cuando tú le dabas un beso a ese tipo.

Harry deseó haberse controlado y no haber soltado nunca aquellas palabras, pero eso estaba comiéndole el cerebro como un maldito parásito y no había podido aguantarse más; por un momento pensó que Draco no lo había escuchado y suspiró aliviado, pero entonces sintió movimiento detrás de él.

-¿Acaso estás celoso?

Harry se volvió encontrando a Draco recargado en la barrita mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo... no, claro que no –respondió sonriente.

-Qué bueno, porque no tendrías porqué.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿En serio?

Harry miró aquellos profundos ojos grises mirarlo con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro y de repente sintió el calor invadiendo su rostro.

-Lo siento –exclamó avergonzado mientras se giraba de nuevo y apagaba la estufa con los huevos fritos ya listos.

-¿Por qué?

-Es tu trabajo y muchas veces te tocan tipos feos, cuando te tocan guapos hay que aprovechar ¿no?... mierda, eso se escuchó mal, no quise decir eso... yo solo...

-No beso a cualquiera ni aunque estén guapos –dijo sonriendo viéndolo en un apuro- pero él es especial.

-¿Especial?... ¿es retardado acaso? –pregunto tomando un plato y comenzando a poner comida en el.

-No –respondio sin dejar de sonreír- solo me cae bien.

-¿Y besas a los que te caen bien? –preguntó mirándolo plato en mano para luego darse la vuelta y dejarlo en la pequeña alacena que estaba a un lado- lo siento, soy un cretino, no soy quien para cuestionarte estas cosas.

Draco entró a la pequeña cocina para tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo de ahí ya que el espacio era muy reducido para estar los dos.

-Solo es mi trabajo y ellos no significan nada –dijo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Harry le rodeó la cintura y pegó su frente con la de él.

-Lo sé, lo siento, no quise parecer un estúpido.

-Pues fracasaste rotundamente.

Harry comenzó a reír para luego acercar sus labios y besarlo.

__________________

Esa noche Harry fue a cenar con Ron para conversar sobre las investigaciones de Percy y mientras Ron preparaba la cena, él miraba de tanto en tanto a la ventana o al monitor, así que cuando un hombre de raza negra se les acercó a Draco y a Bambi saludándolos con familiaridad se quedó atento mirando el monitor preguntándose a cuál de los dos contraría, lo mismo que todo el equipo que siempre vigilaba el menor detalle; sus dudas desaparecieron cuando vio a Draco comenzar a caminar hacia el hotel.

Suspiró suavemente mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a Ron acomodando los platos en el pequeño comedor, pero entonces una voz en su audífono se dejó escuchar haciéndolo detenerse en seco.

-Atención –dijo Marcus- no entraron al hotel, se siguieron de largo.

El y Ron se acercaron raídamente a la ventana viendo que efectivamente no habían entrado al hotel, sino que abordaban un auto que estaba en la otra esquina.

-Los seguiremos –dijo Marcus encendiendo la camioneta que siempre estaba estacionada frente a la Sex Shop.

-¡Espérenme, voy también! –exclamó Harry echando a correr fuera del departamento.

Contrariados, sus compañeros lo esperaron hasta que abordó la camioneta a toda prisa.

-Vamos –exclamó Marcus a Ethan, quien echó a andar la camioneta y comenzaron a seguir el 

auto.

________________

-Hacía meses que no venías Jerome –dijo Draco al hombre que conducía un Buick Encore color blanco.

El hombre sonrió mostrando una blanca dentadura que contrastaba con su piel morena; Jerome era un artista visual de mucho éxito de treinta años de edad y a Draco le gustaba que fuera a verlo pues además de ser realmente atractivo, le pagaba muy bien y además siempre lo llevaba a algún antro de la ciudad para luego volver y tener sexo el resto de la noche.

-Estuve en Luxemburgo trabajando en una exposición.

-¿Y cómo te fue?

-Muy bien, como siempre.

-Claro –respondio riendo al ver la actitud presumida del hombre.

-¿Y cómo has estado Koby? Temí ya no encontrarte aquí ¿Por qué no eres como la gente normal y te compras un móvil?

-Ya tengo uno.

-¡Vaya! Pues luego me das tu número para saber en donde andas.

-Claro ¿y a donde vamos?

-Acaban de inaugurar un antro al Sur de la ciudad, me gustaría echarle un ojo.

-Será interesante, hace mucho que no salgo.

-De hecho yo tampoco, he estado ahogado en trabajo pues ya tengo dos exposiciones más en puerta, además Naomi ya está embarazada y me quita los pocos días libres que tengo.

-¡Vaya, pues felicidades! Serás papá.

-Pues sí.

-No te veo muy entusiasmado que digamos.

-Definitivamente no lo esperaba, siempre uso condón, pero ni eso es 100% infalible ¿no?... como sea, cuando el bebé nazca haré una prueba de paternidad sin que ella lo sepa, por ahora prefiero no armar drama y aceptarlo, si después resulta que si es mi hijo, me habré evitado una terrible discusión.

-¿Pero no te hace ilusión tener un hijo?

-Realmente no, yo no soy de hijos, pero sí lo es pues, intentaré ser el mejor padre, aunque Naomi también sabe que no soy de matrimonio convencional, me gusta mi libertad... sabe mis gustos –añadió dándole una mirada de reojo.

-Sí acepta eso desde un inicio, entonces no tiene excusa para quejarse después.

-Exacto... oh Koby, de todos con los que estuve desde la última vez que nos vimos, a ti te extrañé más.

-No lo dudo, soy único –respondio alzándose de hombros.

-Deseo montarte duro –añadió sonriendo sin dejar de ver el camino.

Draco ya no dijo nada, sabía cómo cogía Jerome, sin embargo su pierna ya no era la misma de la última vez y se preguntó si podría aguantar toda la noche.

Al cabo de media hora más llegaron a una zona llena de vida nocturna, Jerome entró al estacionamiento de un antro y salieron rumbo a la entrada.

-¡Vaya, sí que es bonito! –dijo Draco cuando entraron.

-La música es buena –respondio Jerome mientras los conducían a una mesa en un rincón.

Pronto se encontraron bebiendo y riendo, con Jerome moviéndose al ritmo de la música en medio de la pista con algunas chicas que emocionadas se movían sensualmente pensando que habían conquistado a aquel atractivo chico negro que les sonreía coqueto; sin embargo él no invitaba a nadie a su mesa a pesar de que varias chicas le habían ofrecido acompañarlo e incluso invitado a su propia mesa.

Y siempre era así, Draco lo miraba bailar desde la mesa pues él no podía hacerlo, sin embargo sabía muy bien lo que le gustaba a Jerome cuando estaban en algún antro, así que cuando el artista visual regresó a su lugar acalorado, le ofreció una bebida y un tremendo besó que le llegó hasta las amígdalas.

Jerome le tomó de la nuca mientras respondía el beso sintiendo al mismo tiempo la mano de Draco tocar su miembro debajo de la mesa.

-Mmm si...

-¿Algo más señor? –pregunto un mesero acercándoseles.

-Más hielo.

-En seguida.

Cuando Jerome comenzó a picotear el platito de aceitunas y en lo que el mesero regresaba, la habilidosa mano de Draco le abrió el pantalón y le sacó el pene.

-¿Le preparo su bebida? –pregunto el mesero cuando regreso.

-Claro.

Ambos hombres sonreían hombro con hombro al ritmo de la música con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, nadie se daba cuenta que bajo la mesa, Draco le estaba masturbando; cuando el mesero se fue y habiendo ya más gente que llenaba el lugar, en medio de luces parpadeantes y el estruendo de la música, Draco se agachó y comenzó a mamársela haciéndolo gemir y jadear mientras le revolvía el cabello, realmente nadie les prestaba atención o al menos eso creían ellos.

Estuvieron ahí hasta las dos de la madrugada, entonces ya con algunas copas encima, decidieron regresar al hotel.

-Gracias amigo –dijo Jerome cuando a punto de entrar, Conall le entregó un paquetito recibiendo a cambio dinero.

-Enseguida les subo su bebida.

Ya en la habitación, Jerome se quitó la chaqueta y la aventó a una silla, entró al baño y salió después de unos minutos, justo cuando tocaban a la puerta.

-Toma –dijo Conall entregándole a Draco una botella de whisky y una hielera.

Cuando cerró la puerta, procedió a preparar un par de bebidas en lo que Jerome se quitaba la ropa hasta quedarse en calzoncillos.

Luego de darle su bebida, Draco hizo lo mismo en tanto Jerome abría el paquetito que Conall le había dado sacando cigarrillos de cannabis; encendió uno y se lo pasó a Draco para después encender otro en tanto cortaba el polvo blanco que también había sacado del paquetito.

Draco le dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo mientras abría la ventana.

-Cojeas más –dijo Jerome viéndolo desde la cama.

-¿Supone algún problema para ti? –respondio acercándose a la cama y tocándole una pierna con la mano para irla subiendo hasta llegar a su miembro.

-¿Crees aguantarme el ritmo? –pregunto a su vez sonriendo al tiempo que le daba una calada a su cigarrillo y luego aspiraba el polvillo blanco por la nariz a través de un billete enrollado.

-Claro que si papi, ya me conoces.

Pronto se encontró acostado en la cama con Draco chupándosela.

-Sí Koby, así...

Y tampoco pasó mucho tiempo antes de que le quitara los calzoncillos a Draco y comenzara a penetrarlo.

-¡Ah!... mmm... si papi, así... -gemía Draco acostado de espaldas con Jerome entre sus piernas abiertas- más duro, dame más duro...

_____________

Visto desde una pantalla parecía el típico video gay del hombre negro y chico blanco, pero Harry no estaba para apreciar esos detalles, por lo que de repente los vidrios de las ventanas de la base arriba de la Sex Shop estallaron de repente.

-¡Harry tranquilízate! –Exclamó Ron alarmado sacando su varita para restaurar las ventanas- ¡Dañarás el equipo!

-Me vale una mierda el equipo –respondio mientras se dirigía a la otra habitación cerrando de un portazo.

_________________

A las 6:00 am Jerome finalmente salió del hotel dándole una propina extra a Conall cuando se lo encontró a la salida.

-Gracias jefe.

Draco ni siquiera se levantó a hacer el acostumbrado aseo, durmió en las mismas sábanas en las que había cogido con Jerome hasta muy entrada la mañana.

-Koby aun no despierta –dijo Harry a Bambi mientras regresaban de comprar unas donas- ya es medio día.

-Ayer estuvo con Jerome, no es raro, así que no te preocupes.

De hecho no estaba preocupado, ya sabía que Draco estaba bien, lo que deseaba era hablar del tipo aquel con Bambi.

-Solo tuvo dos clientes antes que él y después se quedó con ese toda la noche.

-¿Contabilizas sus clientes, Archie? –pregunto mirándolo sonriente.

-No, claro que no, es que andaba por al pasillo cuando paso las dos primeras veces y luego ya no lo vi.

-Jerome es un muy bien cliente, Koby acaba muy cansado y además con resaca.

-El no acostumbra tomar con clientes.

-Es que Jerome no es cualquier cliente.

-Claro.

-No es sencillo para nosotros ¿sabes? –exclamó ella sin detenerse pero con un tono un poco más serio aunque su gesto intentara aparentar lo contrario- nos tocan tipos horribles, viejos, con mal aliento y actitud terrible, pero también nos tocan tipos encantadores como Jerome... no es seguido pero puede suceder y sin embargo el trato es igual, dinero por sexo; no dudo que Koby disfrute salir a un buen antro, sin embargo si él pudiera elegir entre darle sexo a un tipo como Jerome o quedarse a ver películas aburridas contigo, seguro elegiría lo segundo.

-Yo... bueno, no...

-¿Que si disfrutamos que nos toque un cliente atractivo, joven, amable y con dinero? Por supuesto Archie ¿en qué mundo crees que vivimos? Si todos los clientes fueran como Jerome, la prostitución no sería buen negocio, por lo tanto tenemos que atender a los feos que no pueden conseguir sexo de la manera convencional, discúlpanos por atender bien a los clientes como Jerome.

-Ok, ya entendí, ya entendí –respondió llegando al hotel.

-Yo alenté a Koby a darte una oportunidad –dijo ella antes de entrar- así que no te atrevas a reclamarle algo y hacerme pensar que me equivoqué contigo.

-Te dije que ya entendí.

-Eso espero –concluyó dándose la vuelta y entrando al edificio sin esperarlo.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro mientras se quedaba de pie viéndola desaparecer escaleras arriba.

_________________

Cuando despertó, sintió los efectos de la resaca lamentándose haber bebido y fumado como si no hubiera un mañana, se levantó viendo que ya era la una de la tarde.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto Harry poco después.

-Pasa.

-Te ves horrible –dijo al verlo sentado en la cama como si estuviera cargando el mundo.

-Y así me siento.

-Lo imaginé, por eso te traje esto.

Draco vio el frasquito que le tendió y lo tomó leyendo la etiqueta.

-¡Poción para resaca! Bendito seas Archie –respondió quitando el tapón y bebiendo un largo trago.

-Báñate en lo que cambio la ropa de cama.

-No es necesario, gracias.

-Anda, tuviste una noche agitada, cuando salgas de bañarte te sentirás mejor.

Koby lo miro sonriendo y terminó por aceptar, así que se levantó y tomando lo necesario se dirigió al baño; Harry en tanto sacó ropa de cama limpia y la cambió y ordenó el cuarto desapareciendo con su varita el olor a cannabis impregnado en todo, desapareciendo botellas vacías y demás desastre, incluidos los cinco condones usados que miró conteniendo un bufido; cuando Draco salió miró maravillado la habitación.

-Gracias.

-Por nada caramelito, cámbiate y salgamos a comer.

________________

-Archie me preguntó sobre Jerome –dijo Bambi esa noche, bajo la luz del farol.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Decirme algo sobre él realmente no, más bien deseaba hablar sobre eso; el porqué te quedaste más tiempo con él, cosas así.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Hice que le remordiera la consciencia, le dije que la mayoría de nuestros clientes son viejos y feos, que uno guapo y con dinero se debe tratar bien, que si pudieras elegir seguro lo elegirías a él.

-Qué bien, es mejor que no sepa que sí me corro con él cuando cogemos, que huele delicioso y que no me importa dormir en las sábanas que llena de sudor mientras tenemos sexo toda la noche.

Bambi miró sonriendo a Koby, quien dándole una calada a su cigarrillo también sonrió.

-Eres una perra –dijo ella quitándole el cigarrillo para darle una fumada.

-A veces, aunque si, en algo tienes razón... si pudiera escoger, preferiría estar con él que vendiendo las nalgas.

_______________

La tarde del domingo fueron a volar al descampado en donde jugaron un poco de Quidditch, luego comieron unos sándwiches que habían llevado junto con unas sodas y por último se recostaron bajo un árbol para ver el atardecer; la tarde era cálida y tranquila, con una paz que hacía mucho Draco no sentía.

-Te quiero ¿sabes? –Dijo Harry recostado en las piernas de Draco mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello- cada día te estoy queriendo más y más.

Draco sonrió sin contestar, no le apetecía hablar, solo quería disfrutar aquella paz que no era tan común en su ajetreada vida, pero al cabo de unos minutos de apacible silencio dijo:

-Creo que estoy listo.

-¿Listo? –musitó mas dormido que despierto.

-Sí, creo que ya estoy listo para volver a Malfoy Manor.


	19. Capitulo 19

-¿En serio Harry? –pregunto Ron.

-Sí Ron, creo que finalmente la hora llegó –respondió mirando a su amigo.

-Vaya, no lo puedo creer.... Aunque claro, esto no acaba hasta que se acaba.

-Exacto.

-¿Y cuando quedaron? Aunque no debería de preguntarte esto, ya lo sabría si siguieras llevando el audífono cuando sales –dijo alzando una ceja.

-Lo sé Ron pero compréndeme, esas salidas se me hacen muy personales, no quiero que escuches todo.

-¿Y si hay problemas?

-¿Quieres que te cuente o vas a seguir con tus reclamos?

-Bien, bien, ponme al tanto.

-El próximo domingo.

Ron lo miró en silencio sin saber que responder, después de años de trabajo finalmente solo una semana les separaba de cumplir su misión.

-Vaya...

-Esto me alegra y me angustia al mismo tiempo –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y caminando por la sala para tener algo que hacer- me alegra que termine, que ya nadie lo busque, que ya no le mentiré más pero...

-Pero sabrá quién eres en realidad.

-Sí –respondio en un susurró caminando hasta la ventana para ver la calle- sabrá que lo engañé, que lo utilicé –Ron no dijo nada, no había nada que decir que reconfortase a su amigo- pero entonces también podré conquistarlo sin mentiras –añadió viéndolo sonriente, solo que esa sonrisa también era falsa- me odiará ¿verdad?... ni siquiera me dejará acercarme.

-Solo deja que las cosas pasen, nada ganas haciendo suposiciones.

-Lo sé.

-Es como una medicina, es amarga y nadie quiere tomarla, pero necesaria para curarse... este mal trago lo deben pasar para poder iniciar algo nuevo.

-También lo sé, lo que no le quita lo horrible, pero hay algo más Ron.

-Debemos informar.

-Exacto ¿Percy aun no averigua nada?

-No.

-¿Qué hacemos? Tampoco podemos hacer esto solos, necesitamos apoyo, hay mortífagos merodeando la mansión aunque no los veamos.

-Ya sé, pero mientras no sepamos nada nuevo debemos informarle al jefe.

-Sí, también lo sé –respondió con pesar.

-Haré el informe.

_______________

Era la segunda semana de investigación y Percy no había averiguado nada importante, solo que el director general solo iba los viernes, pues se ocupaba también de otros negocios.

-Hoy es miércoles y aun no sé nada que pueda servir –pensó desanimado y frustrado mientras se servía café.

-Mi cafetera se descompuso –dijo una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años sirviéndose un café- le he aplicado tantos hechizos reparadores que finalmente dio todo de sí, ya pasé un reporte solicitando una mueva, mientras me llega tengo que bajar a este piso a robar café como un indigente.

Percy la reconoció de inmediato como la secretaria del gerente general.

-El café no es bueno realmente –dijo sonriendo.

-Pues no, pero es mejor que nada –respondio ella con una mueca de fastidio.

-Mucho trabajo y café malo, horrible combinación.

-¡Y que lo digas! Tengo tantas cosas que hacer y encima el técnico de la red flú no llega.

-¿El técnico de la red flú?

-Sí, la chimenea de la oficina de mi jefe está descompuesta, no se puede entrar ni salir, solo sirve para calentar, si llega el viernes y no puede salir por ella me matará.

-Hoy vi que el jefe de recursos humanos estaba discutiendo con el encargado de mantenimiento, creo que falta personal.

-¡No me digas!... mierda... -masculló frustrada- Oh perdona mi lenguaje, nunca me expreso así, es solo que estoy tan cansada y llena de trabajo; creo que iré personalmente a ver ese asunto porque mis avioncitos o se pierden en el aire o no les interesa.

-Sí, creo que no hay de otra.

-¿Sabes qué? iré de una vez –declaró dejando su taza de café y saliendo resueltamente de ahí.

Sin siquiera saber a ciencia cierta que haría, Percy dejó también su taza y se dirigió al piso superior, justo a la oficina del gerente general, abrió la puerta y se metió.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? –masculló sintiendo la adrenalina invadir su cuerpo.

Sin más se dirigió de prisa al escritorio y comenzó a abrir cajones con la seguridad de que nadie lo sorprendería por la chimenea, pero al cabo de cinco minutos de frenética búsqueda, unas voces afuera lo hicieron detenerse en seco.

-Llevo tres días ¡tres días con este reporte! –Dijo la voz de la secretaria- si el jefe llega a venir y no puede salir por la chimenea, créame que no seré la única despedida.

-Nos falta personal, eso no es culpa mía –respondio un hombre abriendo la puerta y entrando en compañía de la mujer.

-Pues espero que quede hoy mismo, no puede irse sin haberla arreglado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –masculló el hombre comenzado a revisar la chimenea en tanto ella salía de ahí para dejarlo trabajar.

-Por Merlín ¿Qué mierdas estoy haciendo aquí? –pensó Percy oculto tras un perchero con un par de abrigos colgando y con un encantamiento desilusionador encima viendo al hombre trabajar.

Pasaron quince minutos en los cuales Percy sentía el sudor empapar su cuerpo y las piernas hormiguearle por permanecer quieto todo ese rato, entonces nuevas voces se escucharon fuera.

-Lo siento señor, no sabía que vendría hoy, pensé que nos daría tiempo de arreglar la red flú.

Percy vio a un hombre gordo, como de cincuenta años cargando un portafolio que llegaba con expresión malhumorada.

-¡Llevo toda la mañana intentando entrar a mi propia oficina y nada! ¿Cómo es posible tanta ineptitud?

-Lo lamento señor, no se volverá a repetir, es que falta personal de mantenimiento.

-¿Y eso es culpa mía?

-No señor, no quise decir eso.

-Tráeme un café –exclamó exhalando un suspiro de fastidio mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio.

-Listo señor, terminé –dijo el técnico cinco minutos después, deseoso ya de salir corriendo de aquella oficina.

-Eso espero.

-Cualquier problema yo...

-¡Vaya! –exclamó un hombre saliendo de la chimenea interrumpiendo al técnico.

-Vete –dijo el gerente al técnico en cuanto vio quien salía de su chimenea.

-Con permiso.

El técnico salió cerrando la puerta tras él, la secretaria entró en ese momento con la taza de café reconociendo al hombre que acompañaba a su jefe.

-Señor Wilson buenas tardes ¿desea un café?

-No gracias Betty.

-Con su permiso.

El medimago Thomas Wilson tomó asiento con actitud relajada viendo al hombre frente a él acomodar pergaminos en actitud nerviosa.

-Tranquilo hombre, te va a dar un sincope ¿quieres que te recete unos calmantes?

-Déjate de bromas, no estoy de humor.

-Ya veo... por cierto ¿Por qué tanta urgencia de verme?

-Porque las cosas por aquí no están bien Thomas, por eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya van dos veces que auditores del Ministerio vienen a verme, quieren hacer auditoría a la empresa ¿Qué voy a hacer? Sabes que llevamos años evadiendo impuestos, estoy hasta el tope de trabajo y él no se digna a hacer nada al respecto, estoy encargándome de sus negocios y parece que no le importa.

-Estás más que bien pagado, tampoco es como si estuvieras haciéndolo gratis.

-Mi salud va a valer una mierda dentro de poco, todo lo que me paga no me servirá en el panteón.

-Por Merlín cálmate John, estás haciendo un drama donde no lo hay –exclamó con fastidio.

-¿Y si me caen los contadores del Ministerio? –Respondió enojado al ver que su problema no era tomado en cuenta- mi nombre es el que aparece en todos los malditos documentos, él no se verá involucrado en esto ¿y dices que hago dramas?

-Para eso sirven los prestanombres si mal no recuerdo.

-Vete a la mierda Thomas, no me estas ayudando en nada.

-Dime ¿Cuántas veces han venido con lo mismo y nunca te auditan?... no seas imbécil John, los auditores nunca vendrán, él se encarga de eso, tranquilízate por Dios, estas sudando como un caballo.

-Necesito unas vacaciones.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

John miró al medimago que lo miraba también, pero con una actitud sonriente y relajada.

-¿Por qué estas tan contento?

Thomas Wilson se reacomodó en el cómodo asiento para responderle.

-Aguanta unos días más John y veras que todo habrá valido la pena.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nunca vendrán los auditores, no habrá necesidad cuando él gobierne de nuevo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –pregunto con tono serio mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo encontramos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo encontramos hace meses y dentro de cuatro días Malfoy Manor será abierta.

Percy se tapó la boca con una mano mientras abría los ojos espantado.

-Estás bromeando ¿no?

-¿Crees que bromearía con estas cosas?

-¿De verdad el chico Malfoy abrirá Malfoy Manor?

-Sí y nos haremos con el ultimo horrocrux.

-¿Pero cómo si sólo él puede entrar?

-Puede entrar quien él quiera dejar pasar y uno de los nuestros irá con él.

El hombre gordo dejó escapar una sonrisa trémula aun sin creerse del todo lo que acababa de oír, pero la actitud del medimago lo terminó de convencer.

-Después de tanto tiempo...

-Así es ¿ya ves que no hay porqué desesperarse? Tu tranquilo –añadió poniéndose de pie- este Domingo todo terminará o más bien comenzará, todo está controlado, solo espera instrucciones.

Thomas Wilson se levantó y tomó un puñado de polvos flú que arrojó a la chimenea diciendo:

-Sunset Bulevar número 86.

Percy lo vio desaparecer entre las llamas verdes dejando a su jefe solo, quien sonreía como bobo.

-Increíble... -musito el hombre recargándose en su silla.

Lo vio exhalar un profundo suspiro y luego de permanecer quieto un par de minutos guardó documentos en su portafolio y luego llamó a su secretaria.

-¿Sí señor?

-Me voy, regreso el viernes, si hay alguna urgencia sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Sí señor, que tenga buena tarde.

John Spencer desapareció por la chimenea por lo que la secretaria cerró la puerta dejando solo a Percy, quien esperó unos minutos más en su escondite por si acaso alguien regresaba; al ver que no, salió de ahí y tomando polvos flú salió por la chimenea directo en su departamento en donde comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro todo frenético.

-¡Cálmate Percy, cálmate! –exclamó deteniéndose de pronto; fue a su terraza a sacar su lechuza y enviarle un mensaje a Ron.

______________

Ron iba a comer justo cuando llegó el mensaje de Percy, así que tuvo que hablarle a Harry para que lo cubriera pues no podía hacerlo con otro de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Ve tranquilo, yo me ocupo –respondió Harry.

Ron llegó al departamento de su hermano encontrándolo caminando de un lado a otro.

-¡Tardaste mucho!

-Vine lo más rápido que pude ¿Qué pasa?

-Dime Ron ¿Malfoy finalmente va a abrir Malfoy Manor?

-Sí ¿cómo lo sabes si estas de vacaciones, acaso el Ministro te lo dijo? –pregunto extrañado.

-¡Lo saben Ron, lo saben! –respondió iniciando de nuevo su caminar nervioso.

-Tranquilízate y explícame de que hablas.

-Los mortífagos... saben que Malfoy abrirá su mansión este domingo -Ron se le quedó viendo literalmente con la boca abierta- yo... yo me acabo de enterar y supe de que hablaban y corrí hasta aquí y ya no regresé, pero eso no importa.

-Alto –exclamó tomándolo de los brazos y obligándolo a sentarse junto a él en el sofá- respira profundo y comienza desde el principio.

Percy obedeció y cuando pareció calmarse un poco, le contó todo a Ron, desde su entrada a la oficina hasta la conversación de aquellos dos hombres.

-Tenías razón, hay alguien muy cercano que está pasando información.

-Mierda... -masculló Ron inclinándose y pasándose los dedos entre el cabello.

-Ese hombre hablaba muy tranquilo, parecía tener el control de la situación ¿y si le decimos al Ministro? ¡Él sabrá que hacer!

-¡No, no le diremos a nadie! ¿¡Acaso te quieres morir!? ¡Hiciste un Juramento inquebrantable!

-¡Pues le dirías tú!

-No.

-¡Pero Ron!

-Por lo pronto cancelaremos la fecha ¿sabes el nombre completo del hombre que visito al gerente general?

-Creo que era Wilson... Thomas Wilson, así lo llamó el gerente.

-Déjame ver tus recuerdos, debo ver la cara de ese hombre, lo investigaré a ver si averiguo quien es.

Después de darle un recuerdo, Ron lo guardo diciendo:

-Estamos rodeados, esa es la verdad y no podemos confiar en nadie.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Crees poder regresar a esa oficina de nuevo?

-No lo sé, ya tengo como una hora y media afuera y solo eran quince minutos de café.

-Invéntate algo y regresa, aun no sé cuál será el siguiente paso pero es mejor mantener tu posición por cualquier cosa.

-Hecho –respondió Percy tomando de nuevo su túnica y dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

-Percy...

-¿Sí?

-Buen trabajo, nos has salvado el pellejo.

Percy jamás pensó que recibir un halago de parte de su hermano pequeño le haría sentir tanta satisfacción, por lo que solo sonrió torpemente y se fue de ahí.

______________

Cuando Ron puso al tanto a Harry, a éste casi le da un ataque.

-Sabíamos que estaban cerca, pero no tanto... mierda, hasta me dio escalofríos –exclamó tumbado en el sofá- Ron, no vamos a poder con este asunto nosotros dos, tenemos que averiguar quién está de nuestro lado, al menos en nuestro equipo.

-Sí, lo sé amigo, creo que es hora de tomar medidas drásticas.

-Por lo pronto voy a cancelar la salida del domingo con Draco.

________________

-De verdad lo lamento –dijo Harry viéndolo arreglarse para salir a trabajar- Birdie quiere que haga unas diligencias el domingo.

-No te preocupes –respondio un tanto aliviado de retrasar ese momento- puedo esperar.

________________

Mientras tanto Ron se esforzaba por averiguar quién era el hombre que vio Percy, por lo que después de investigar lo logró.

-¿Qué cargo tienes con los mortífagos, hijo de puta? –dijo Ron viendo la fotografía del hombre en su titulo de medimago.

-Ahí dice que fue medimago de cabecera de los Malfoy –mencionó Harry a su lado- ¿Qué te dijo el jefe cuando le dijiste que se canceló la cita con Draco este domingo?

-No se lo tomó muy bien, pero sabe que no podemos apresurar las cosas, así que no dijo más, bueno ¿ya tienes lo necesario para nuestra reunión de hoy con los chicos?

-Sí

-Bien– respondió guardando la fotografía en una carpeta y guardándola bajo llave- aquí somos siete contándonos a ti y a mí, no averiguaremos del equipo que se quedó en el cuartel, si somos un grupo pequeño lo manejaremos mejor.

-Lo mismo pienso ¿a qué hora quieres que venga?

-A las siete está bien, aprovecharemos para cenar.

-Bien.

________________

-Maldito muchacho –exclamó Evan Hughes mientras hablaba con el medimago Wilson.

-Tranquilo Evan, solo es cuestión de días, ten por seguro que el chico Malfoy dirá que si en cualquier momento.

-Aun así me exaspera ¿porqué cambió de opinión si ya había decidido ir este domingo?

-Lo que pasa es que lo ves tan cerca y luego ya no –dijo riendo al ver su gesto malhumorado- por lo pronto mandé mas mortífagos a vigilar la mansión, pero dime ¿insistes en ser tú quien suplante a Potter?

-Por supuesto ¿quién mejor que yo? –respondió molesto por la obviedad de la respuesta.

-Tranquilo Hughes, hemos esperados años, solo es cuestión de días.

-Sí, es verdad, debo ser paciente, después de todo ese Malfoy ya me las pagará.

_________________


	20. Capitulo 20

Siendo las siete de la noche de ese jueves, Harry llegó puntual a la cena que había acordado con Ron.

-Hola chicos –saludó cuando llegó y vio a los cinco aurores más que conformaban el equipo y que vigilaban por fuera y a Ron conversando en la sala.

-Hola Harry –saludó Noah, un auror de la misma edad que Harry y Ron- ¿Cuál es ese mensaje tan urgente que nos envió el jefe?

-Tranquilo Noah –respondio Ron repartiéndoles una soda a cada uno, quienes las destaparon casi de inmediato- tengo sed.

Los cinco aurores bebieron las sodas y después de unos minutos, Ron alzó su varita y con un conjuro hizo que ataduras salieran de los sofás ciñéndose a los cuerpos de los aurores, que sorprendidos no alcanzaron a hacer nada para evitar se atados y sujetados.

-¿¡Qué demonios Ron?! –dijo Noah forcejeando.

-¡Suéltanos! –exclamó Keane.

Gritos y maldiciones se dejaron escuchar hasta que Ron alzo las manos para intentar hablar dentro del barullo.

-¡Chicos, chicos, tranquilos!

-¿¡Nos han traicionado hijos de puta?! –dijo otro de ellos.

-O se callan o me veré obligado a amordazarlos también –respondio comenzando a enojarse.

Los cinco aurores guardaron silencio a regañadientes, por lo que Ron comenzó a hablar.

-Amigos, saben la importancia de esta misión...

-Al parecer tu no –interrumpió Noah.

Harry alzó su varita y una mordaza cubrió la boca de Noah haciéndolo removerse con más ímpetu en su asiento.

-Y eso le pasará al próximo que interrumpa –dijo Harry.

-Bien, como les iba diciendo –continuó Ron- saben lo importante que es esta misión, lo que significaría si llegamos a fracasar, lo que nos ha llevado a tomar medidas desesperadas.

-No sabemos en quien confiar –dijo Harry hombro a hombro con su amigo- hubo una filtración de información muy grave y los mortífagos se enteraron que este domingo iba a ir con Malfoy a su mansión.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Exclamó Marcus- eso no puede ser, el equipo esta blindado ¡no puede salir información! Ni a nuestras esposas les dijimos en donde estamos trabajando.

-Lo sé Marcus –respondio Ron- pero eso no ha evitado que la información salga, por eso cancelamos el plan del domingo y decidimos tomar medidas drásticas.

-Y eso es hacernos hablar ¿no? –concluyó Marcus sonriendo ante el evidente plan de los chicos.

-Así es Marcus.

-No me digas, le has puesto Veritaserum a las sodas.

-Así es.

-Pero hay registros de mortífagos que son resistentes a la poción.

-A una dosis, pero no a dos.

-Pero con dos hay riesgo de una arritmia cardiaca –añadió Ethan, otro auror- ¿van a arriesgarnos a un ataque cardiaco?

-Lo siento pero hay mucho en juego –respondio Harry- no hay otro modo, lo pensamos mucho y no encontramos otra solución.

-Adelante –dijo Marcus mirándolos con resolución- si esto es necesario para saber en quien podemos confiar, estoy dispuesto a irme al infierno.

-Yo también –añadió Howard- además no seas exagerado Ethan, si fuera el caso ya estarías muriéndote, ya pasaron varios minutos y ahí estas, fresco como la maldita mañana.

Ethan solo refunfuñó y ya no dijo más.

-Antes haremos una prueba –dijo Ron- cada uno de ustedes me dirá un secreto, uno que juraremos no revelar a nadie.

-¡Ni loco! –exclamó Marcus revolviéndose en su asiento.

-¿Dónde quedó tu espíritu justiciero? –pregunto Ethan riendo.

-Vamos chicos, no perdamos tiempo –dijo Ron- Ethan, dime un secreto tuyo que consideres vergonzoso.

-Oh mierda... -rezongó cerrando los ojos con fuerza resignado a cantar todo como un canario- yo... en mi primera salida a patrullar... un ebrio me lanzó un Crucio, por suerte tenía muy mala puntería pero... yo me hice encima.

-¿Te orinaste en tus pantalones? –Dijo Harry- ¡vaya hombre, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo!

-No es verdad... he oído tus historias, tú no te hiciste en tus pantalones.

Después de un silencio incómodo, los demás comenzaron con sus historias hasta llegar el turno de Noah, quien fue desamordazado para poder hablar.

-Voy a matarlos a todos en cuanto pueda –exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza sabiendo que era inútil que luchara contra los efectos de la poción- Yo... yo me masturbo viendo videos porno de enanos.

Todos se quedaron callados unos instantes con expresiones de asombro, expresiones que duraron solo unos segundos para enseguida estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¿!Enanos?! –Dijo Marcus lagrimeando de risa- ¡Creo que estoy a punto de orinarme!

-Basta ya –dijo Ron intentando calmar su risa- esto es muy serio chicos, recuerden porqué estamos aquí.

-¿Para reírnos de los fetiches raros de Noah? –dijo Marcus.

-No... bueno solo un poco.

-Bastardos, muéranse todos.

-Ya, ya, todos a callar –dijo Harry poniéndose serio- Marcus ¿Eres espía de los mortífagos?

-No –respondo éste con firmeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

Las risas se habían acabado cuando esta pregunta fue haciéndosele a cada uno.

-Nosotros estamos limpios –dijo Noah- ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

Harry y Ron se miraron sabiendo que eso iba a suceder.

-Tienen razón –respondio Ron alzando su varita- Finite Incantatem.

Todos quedaron liberados de sus ataduras para recibir un vaso de parte de Harry con el antídoto para la Veritaserum.

-Esto es una vileza.

-Basta ya Noah –dijo Keane sobándose los brazos- no diremos nada de tus jaladas de ganso viendo enanos.

-¡Hijo de...!

-Ya, aplicaremos un Obliviate sobre esos recuerdos –dijo Harry harto hasta las pelotas del asunto de los enanos- pero será después, ahora hablemos de lo importante.

-Cierto, hablemos ahora de ustedes –exclamó Keane- ¿Quién nos asegura que ustedes no están haciendo esto para cubrirse las espaldas?

-No lo hacemos, pero tomaremos la poción para que confíen en nosotros –dijo Harry.

-No les aplicaremos de su poción –añadió Ethan cruzándose de brazos- puede ser una treta y usar de una que no sea Veritaserum realmente.

Pasaron una tensa media hora en lo que uno de ellos fue a conseguir Veritaserum y solo así pudieron estar seguros de la respuesta.

-Dinos Harry –dijo entonces Ethan- revélanos un secreto importante para ti, solo que si incluye enanos omítelo.

Todos comenzaron a reír, risa que cesó de inmediato cuando Harry dijo:

-Estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Marcus incrédulo- ¿hablas en serio?

-Sí.

-¡Pero es un puto de la calle!

-Tú no lo eres ¿eso te hace mejor persona?

-Hey, hey... -intervino Howard- eso no viene al caso, Harry confesó algo que es grave y ahora es el turno de Ron ¿Qué hay de ti Ron?

Ron miró a Harry y luego exhalando un suspiro, dijo:

-Harry, yo planee el asalto que tú y Malfoy sufrieron en el callejón.

-¿Qué?

-Pensé que con eso él comenzaría a confiar en ti.

-Pero... -dijo impactado por la revelación.

-Lo siento.

-¡Casi hicieron que Draco les diera una mamada! ¿¡Cómo pudiste?!

-Eso no estaba planeado.

-¡Pero lo intentaron!... ¿¡Quiénes de ustedes fueron los que participaron?!

-Eso no importa Harry –dijo Ron- siguieron indicaciones mías.

-¿Tú les dijiste que Draco se las mamara?

-¡Claro que no idiota, jamás haría eso!

-¡Cállense ya! –Intervino Howard- ya sabemos que ninguno de nosotros mintió, ahora yo les pregunto a ustedes, par de imbéciles ¿son espías de los mortífagos?

-Por supuesto que no –respondio Harry ceñudo.

-Yo tampoco –respondio Ron.

-Bien, ahora respóndeme Ron ¿Tú intención fue dañar a Malfoy con lo del asalto?

-Claro que no.

-Genial, ahí lo tienes Harry, se hizo lo necesario, así que ahora deja de joder con eso y vayamos a lo importante.

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada! no vamos a dividirnos ahora que hemos llegado a este punto, así que olvida el asunto del maldito asalto y nosotros no volveremos a mencionar el asunto de los enanos.

-¡Hijo de puta! –exclamó Noah mas rojo que un tomate.

Ese comentario hizo que algunas risitas salieran a flote aligerando el ambiente.

-Y ahora si dígannos ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? –dijo dándoles el vaso con el antídoto de la Veritaserum.

-Callar cualquier información importante que lleguemos a descubrir, no pasaremos esos reportes.

-Entiendo eso y estoy de acuerdo ¿ustedes chicos?

Los demás aurores asistieron sabiendo que estaban llegando a un punto en donde cualquier paso en falso sería fatal.

-Ustedes saben que iba a ir con Malfoy este domingo a la mansión, pero fuimos descubiertos, los mortífagos cuentan ya con esa información.

-Eso es terrible ¿cómo se enteraron ustedes?

-Me callaré esos detalles –dijo Ron- es mejor que no sepan.

-Hemos decidido que iré con Malfoy el miércoles de la semana que viene.

-¿El ya aceptó? –pregunto Keane.

-Aun no se lo he propuesto, pero de todos modos no avisaremos al departamento.

-Así que nadie debería saber –añadió Noah.

-Exacto, esto lo sabemos solo nosotros siete.

-Bien muchachos, solo podemos confiar en nosotros –exclamó Noah- esforcémonos para que todo se lleve a cabo de la mejor manera -Todos asintieron mirándose los unos a los otros, por lo que añadió: - Y ahora apliquémonos los respectivos Obliviates.

-Sí por favor –añadió Howard- que imaginarte viendo enanos cogiendo me causará pesadillas.

.


	21. Capitulo 21

El viernes por la tarde Draco y Harry regresaban de ir a dar una vuelta, subieron hasta la habitación cuando se encontraron a Birdie.

-Justo iba a ir a buscarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Tenemos un evento hoy, tú vendrás.

-¿Cuántos iremos?

-Diez, tres hombres y siete mujeres, pero tú especialmente no quiero que faltes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque iba a ir Brad, pero el muy imbécil se enfermó, tú completas el grupo, nos vamos a la diez, sé puntual.

-Ok.

-¿Un evento? –pregunto Harry mientras subían las escaleras.

-Una fiesta –respondio sacando su llave y abriendo la puerta- somos el entretenimiento.

-Ah ya... ¿y quien más va a esas fiestas?

-El lleva a algunos de sus hombres para vigilar que nada se salga de control.

-Ya veo.

-Son las 7:30 pm, apenas tengo tiempo de arreglarme.

-¡Pero faltan dos horas y media!

-Requiero tiempo para mi ritual de belleza –respondió sonriendo al tiempo que le daba un beso y lo empujaba fuera- así que no te corro, pero largo de aquí.

Harry había dejado de usar el micrófono cuando salía debido a que sus salidas ya las sentía como algo muy personal, sin embargo ante la gravedad de los hechos volvió a hacerlo por si algo ocurría, así que cuando llegó a la base de observación se encontró con Ron y Marcus haciendo arreglos.

-Harry averigua donde será la fiesta para cubrir el área y aplicar encantamientos Anti magos –dijo Marcus en cuanto lo vio.

-Oí que Malfoy dijo que Birdie lleva a algunos de sus hombres para cuidarlos ¿no? –Continuó Ron- creo que dos de nosotros deberíamos ir con multijugos para estar más cerca.

-Me parece perfecto, yo iré –dijo Harry.

-También yo –añadió Ron- hay que estar atentos para poder suplantar a esos hombres, mientras tanto ve a averiguar la dirección y a conseguir cabellos de esos tipos.

Harry sintió y salió de ahí.

_________________

Ya con la dirección los cinco aurores restantes se adelantaron en una Ichi Van sin ventanillas equipada con monitores para tener vigilada el área con las cámaras que iban a instalar rodeando el edificio en tanto Ron y Harry se ocupaban de suplantar a dos de los hombres de Birdie.

_______________

-¿Te falta mucho? –preguntó Bambi entrando a la habitación de Draco justo cuando éste dejaba la pistola de aire.

-No, ya terminé.

-Vamos ya que nos están esperando abajo.

-Voy.

Cuando bajaron había una camioneta esperándolos, Conall abrió la puerta y ellos dos más otras cuatro chicas y otro sexo servidor llamado Tommy los esperaban; Conall se puso al volante con Birdie como copiloto, no preguntaron por los demás pues sabían que iban en otro transporte.

-Vámonos –dijo Birdie constatando que ya estaban todos.

Viajaron durante media hora en donde algunas chicas terminaban de retocar su maquillaje mientras platicaban entre sí, luego la camioneta se detuvo frente a un edificio.

-Hace frío –dijo una de las chicas al salir del cálido interior de la camioneta y recibir una fría ráfaga de viento.

A los pocos minutos llegó la otra camioneta con el resto de la gente, otro prostituto y las dos chicas que faltaban más tres hombres más de Birdie.

-¿Desde cuándo usas gafas? –preguntó Birdie a Bart, uno de sus hombres de casi dos metros de altura y complexión robusta.

-Desde hoy, quiero verme cool –respondio "Bart" quien realmente era Ron con poción multijugos y usaba unas gafas con una cámara instalada para tener visión dentro del edificio.

-Igual yo –añadió Ralph, un tipo de casi la misma altura de Bart, pero más delgado, quien en realidad era Harry- tú deberías usar unas –dijo a Conall- dan un aire intelectual.

Birdie, Conall y Max el otro guardaespaldas estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Tienen cara de culo, eso no se les quita con nada! –exclamó Conall sin dejar de reír.

-Vete a la mierda –respondio Harry intentando hablar como Ralph.

Aun sonriendo, Birdie les hizo una seña a su grupo de trabajadores para que entraran al edificio siguiendo a Conall.

-Max trae los dulces –añadió el proxeneta entrando tras ellos siendo seguidos por Ron y Harry en tanto Max sacaba una mochila de la camioneta.

Los tres aurores que habían permanecido en la Van, tenían una visión perfecta del interior del edificio gracias a las gafas de los otros dos que estaban dentro, vieron al guardaespaldas llamado Max caminar hasta llegar al lado de su jefe que saludaba efusivamente a varios hombres que ya estaban ahí.

-Ron, Harry ¿me copian? –dijo Marcus.

-Perfectamente –respondio Harry, lo mismo que Ron.

-Tenemos visión perfecta –añadió Marcus- sigan alertas; Ethan, Keane ¿me copian?

-Perfectamente –Respondieron los otros dos aurores desde la azotea.

Harry y Ron se separaron para inspeccionar el lugar y mirar a los hombres que ya estaban ahí y que eran aproximadamente unos diez.

-Tan puntual como siempre –dijo uno de ellos saludando a Birdie.

-Como debe ser –respondio haciéndole una seña a Max, quien entendiendo el gesto abrió la mochila y comenzó a acomodar en las mesas, platitos con pastillas y bolsitas con polvo blanco como si de botanas se tratase mientras la música inundaba el ambiente.

Muchos de los hombres comenzaron a aplaudir al ver esto y se acercaron a las mesas.

-Esto es una mierda –pensó Harry al ver el salón acondicionado con sofás y mesitas de centro con distintas drogas y un barman en una barra proveyéndoles alcohol; vio entonces que las chicas se acercaron a ellos sonriendo mientras otros más les hacían unas señas a los chicos.

Draco iba vestido enteramente de blanco, con botas de piel también blancas llenas de hebillas lo mismo que una chaqueta con herrajes plateados que le daban un aire rockero y sensual pues todo aquella blanca imagen contrastaba con su cabello negro.

Harry apretó la mandíbula al ver que uno de los hombres le hacía una seña, por lo que sonriendo se le acercó insinuante.

-Hola cariño ¿me llamabas? –dijo acomodándole el cabello tras lo oreja; el tipo de unos cincuenta años y ya con unos tragos encima le puso la mano en la cintura y lo jaló para sentarlo en su pierna.

-Ven aquí ricura ¿cómo te llamas?

-Koby.

-Bien Koby ¿sabes hacer buenas mamadas?

-Las mejores.

-Pues demuéstralo.

Harry lo vio hincarse y abrir la bragueta del tipo, por lo que se giró sintiendo la frustración y la impotencia crecer dentro de él.

-Cálmate –dijo Ron con voz baja acercándose a él.

-Es humillante Ron... que él tenga que hacer eso para ganarse unas libras, que todos tengan que hacer esto.

-Lo sé pero contrólate, no hagas nada estúpido.

-¿Cómo aplicarle un Crucio a ese fulano?

-Exacto.

La música sonaba alegre mientras unos hombres platicaban y otros esnifaban sobre la mesita, pero con la mayoría de ellos acariciando lascivamente a las chicas y otros de plano teniendo sexo sin pudor alguno, solo uno que otro iba a otra habitación para hacerlo sin mirones.

-Ven, vamos a una habitación –dijo el tipo con el que estaba Draco.

Se puso de pie y guardándose el pene, lo tomó de la mano para ir a una de las tantas habitaciones.

-Hey tú –dijo Birdie al verlos- ven aquí.

-Espérame un poco bebé –dijo Draco al hombre, quien solo asintió mientras bebía de su trago.

-Qué pasa.

Birdie le hizo una seña a otro de los chicos que estaba con otro cliente, quien entendiéndolo se levantó para ir con el que estaba atendiendo Draco.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto Draco al verlo cambiar de cliente.

-Espera un poco –respondio Birdie un tanto evasivo mientras iba con el hombre que atendía Draco, que contrariado por el cambio de prostituto había comenzado a discutir.

-Tranquilo amigo, Danny sabe hacer mamadas espectaculares.

-Ese de allá también.

-Pero yo puedo moverme bien –intervino el chico poniéndole una mano en el pene- no uso bastón, así que soy bastante ágil cariño.

El tipo pareció meditar aquello, miró de nuevo a Draco y pensó que no todos los días se podía coger a un chico tan hermoso como ese, pero la mano masajeando su pene terminó de convencerlo.

-Bien, vamos.

Después de aquello Birdie regresó con Draco, quien miraba todo aquello sin entender nada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, que ese tipo es muy entusiasta, no ibas a aguantar la pierna.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa mi pierna?

-Ese tipo en muy buen cliente, no quiero quejas.

-Nunca has tenido quejas de mí, sé hacer muy bien mi trabajo.

-Bueno, pues entonces lo atenderás cuando Danny acabe.

Rodando los ojos miró a su alrededor y vio a otro de los hombres que tenía a otra chica sentada en su pierna, al encontrarse sus miradas el tipo sonrió y le hizo una seña.

-Espera –dijo Birdie tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Ahora qué?

Pero Birdie no respondió, atendió una llamada de su celular que oportunamente sonó.

_____________

-Atención, un mago entró al área –dijo Howard al percibir que el hechizo Anti magos reaccionaba a la presencia de un mago- corrección, son tres.

-¿Por dónde? –pregunto Ethan en la azotea del edificio inspeccionando la zona con binoculares.

-Están en el auto que se estaciono frente al edificio –respondio Howard- están bajando.

-Creo que van a entrar –añadió Keane.

Y efectivamente, un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años entró al edificio acompañado de dos hombres más que fungían como guardaespaldas.

-¡Birdie amigo mío! –exclamó el hombre cuando tuvo al chulo a la vista.

En cuanto lo vio, Draco dio un paso hacia atrás poniendo expresión de miedo.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Ron en voz baja.

-Eso estoy intentando averiguar –respondio Noah tecleando a toda velocidad en su computador.

-Lucas bienvenido.

-Lucas... -masculló Noah buscando registros de alguien llamado así apareciéndole cientos de nombres- sin el apellido no puedo hacer gran cosa.

Harry se adelantó para intentar averiguar el nombre del fulano, pero se quedó quieto al ver a Draco mirar ese encuentro con un miedo evidente en el rostro.

-¿Quién es ese tipo? –pregunto sin más ni más a Conall.

-¿Cómo quien, no lo reconoces? Es Lucas Adley.

-Ah ya.

Al oír eso, Noah pudo encontrarlo con más facilidad.

-Ya lo tengo –dijo pasándoles la información a todos sus compañeros que lo escuchaba a través de sus audífonos- Tengo el registro de alguien con ese nombre que ingresó al país hace ocho meses, es un comerciante australiano de maderas finas... diablos, es todo un cerdo el maldito.

-¿Es un mortífago? –pregunto Keane.

-No, oh bueno al menos no lo digo por eso.

-¿Y entonces?

-Tiene muchas denuncias de prostitutos, de magos prostitutos –aclaró- es un tipo muy violento, pero ninguna denuncia llegó a término, todos las retiraron.

-No me imagino porqué –dijo Marcus a su lado.

Dentro del edificio, Birdie seguía conversando con Lucas mientras éste lanzaba miradas tentativas a Draco, quien se giró dándole la espalda encontrando la mirada de Bambi, quien estaba con un tipo que le lamía los pechos; al verlo ella supo que algo andaba mal y al ver quien platicaba con su proxeneta supo de que trataba el asunto.

-Oh Koby... -murmuró angustiada.

-Hey Koby... -exclamó Birdie caminando hacia él.

-No, no iré con él –dijo antes de que siquiera Birdie llegara a su lado.

-No te pongas así, él te dará una buena propina.

-¡Sabías que vendría!... ¡por eso hiciste hincapié en que no faltara!

-Koby...

-Por eso no me has dejado estar con ningún otro cliente, lo esperabas a él.

-Escucha, hay muy buen dinero en...

-Me importa una mierda –interrumpió con voz contenida- no quiero ir con él, no voy ir con él ¿Por qué diablos no mandas a otros? ¿Porqué yo?

-Te pidió exclusivamente a ti.

-La vez pasada también lo hizo y mandaste a alguien más ¿por qué no lo haces ahora?

-La vez pasada lo hice sí, pero me armó un tremendo escándalo el muy imbécil, además dijo que pagará mucho más.

-No me interesa, no iré con él.

-No te estoy preguntando –respondio comenzando a enojarse mientras lo tomaba con fuerza de un brazo.

-¡No puedes obligarme!

-¿Quieres ver que sí? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Birdie por favor... ese tipo está loco, es capaz de matarme.

-Mira ya hablé con él –respondio en tono conciliador pero sin soltarle el brazo- nada de estrangulamientos ni puñetazos.

-¡Oh que tranquilidad, ahora puedo ir en paz!... Birdie por favor, si no haces que vaya con él esta semana te daré el doble de cuota.

-Yo no sé... -respondio comenzando a caminar con él- que maldita fijación les provocas contigo, con un carácter de los mil demonios y cojo de una pierna, pero este hombre está pagando por ti mucho más de lo que podrías redituarme en una semana, así que no, no hay trato.

-Pero Birdie...

-Hola cariño –dijo Lucas cuando llegaron a él- que gusto verte de nuevo.

Draco se quedó callado viendo al hombre sonreírle.

-Lucas –comenzó Birdie sin soltarlo- recuerda el trato, no quiero que lo ates, ni que lo sofoques, quedamos en eso cuando lo solicitaste a él ¿no? ahora que si quieres esos extras, puedo traerte a alguien más que sí los tolere.

-No, está bien, lo quiero a él.

-Birdie...

-Anda chico, Lucas te tratará bien y puede que te dé algo extra ¿no es así Lucas?

-Claro, soy generoso con los que se portan bien.

-Además Conall irá contigo, vigilará que nada se salga de control.

Birdie se acercó más a Lucas, quien tomó a Draco del otro brazo comenzando a caminar a una habitación.

-Iré yo señor –exclamó Ron adelantándosele a Harry, quien ya había abierto la boca.

-Quién sea, no me importa, solo asegúrate de que no le rompa el cuello.

Ron asintió y se dirigió a la habitación siendo alcanzado por Harry.

-Ron por favor, déjame entrar a mí.

-¿Y arriesgarnos a que le apliques un Avada antes de que le ponga un dedo encima? No gracias.

-Pero Ron...

-Te entiendo Harry –respondio deteniéndose para mirarlo- pero también te conozco, así que entraré yo.

-Pero...

Sin decir más Ron entró a la habitación dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-Mierda –masculló regresando al salón.

Ron cerró la puerta tras de sí viendo que dentro de la habitación había una cama, un par de sofás y una mesa con bebidas, Lucas se sirvió una copa y le ofreció una a Draco.

-No quiero beber, gracias.

-Es muy buen whisky, justo el que le encargué a Birdie, deberías tomar uno -Draco asintió tomando el vaso que el hombre le ofrecía, sabía que lo mejor era no contrariarlo- esta bueno ¿no?

-Sí –asintió tragando el líquido que le quemó la garganta.

-Dime bebé ¿Por qué te niegas a estar conmigo, tan feo estoy?

-No es eso –respondio sonriendo intentando ocultar su miedo y nerviosismo- es solo que eres un poco rudo... no me gusta lo rudo.

-Solo un poquito, ven aquí –dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa y sentándose en una silla.

Draco sonrió forzadamente, así que dejo su bastón en un sofá y caminó hasta él, Lucas le puso las manos en la cintura y en un movimiento brusco lo hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y ya teniéndolo tan cerca comenzó a lamerle el cuello diciendo:

-Oh tu piel... cómo extrañé esta blanca piel...

Ron miraba a otro lado deseando estar al otro lado del mundo, podía percibir el rechazo de Draco a kilómetros, pero aunque no se tratase de él y fuese cualquier otro, era más que claro que ese tal Lucas era peligroso para cualquier prostituto.

-¡Ah!

Miró rápidamente al oír el quejido de Draco y vio que Lucas le había agarrado del cabello y lo había jalado hacia atrás al tiempo que lo hacía levantarse.

-Oye... -dijo dando un paso.

-No te metas –interrumpió Lucas mirándolo con furia por la interrupción- el trato que hice con Birdie es cero ataduras y sofocamientos, por lo demás puedo hacer con él lo que quiera.

-Ron obedece, no te metas –dijo Noah en su audífono- no es un mortífago, solo un degenerado.

-Uff que alivio –masculló dándose vuelta.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la de ropa rasgándose, por lo que se giró para ver a Lucas romperle la camiseta a Draco, quien estaba sentado en la cama con expresión de pánico.

-No te preocupes cariño, te mandaré una dotación de ropa completa.

Draco apretaba los dientes intentando aguantar, por lo que solo atinó a quedarse callado, pero cuando Lucas lo acostó en la cama y se le montó a horcajadas, el miedo comenzó de nuevo a hacerle perder el control.

-No, espera...

Lucas le había sujetado las muñecas a la altura de su cara, le había mirado con una expresión indescifrable para luego darle una tremenda bofetada.

-Ron, no hagas nada –volvió a decir Noah- si interfieres causarás sospechas.

A esa bofetada siguió otra y otra y otra más hasta hacerle sangrar de la nariz y la comisura de sus labios.

-¡Basta, por favor!

Lucas se detuvo, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y luego se inclinó para besarlo; Draco abrió la boca para recibir el beso sabiendo que de nada le valdría resistirse porque precisamente eso era lo que le excitaba más a Lucas y demasiado tarde lo había descubierto.

-Ahora haz lo que sabes hacer –dijo levantándose, tomándolo de los cabellos y empujándolo a su entrepierna.

Limpiándose la sangrante nariz con el torso de su brazo, Draco comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón hasta tener a la vista el ya muy erecto miembro, lo tomó con su temblorosa mano y después se lo metió a la boca.

-Muy bien cariño, muy bien -Ni siquiera le había puesto el condón para hacerle sexo oral, lo que deseaba era que acabara lo más rápido posible, así que siguió y siguió hasta que el hombre se corrió en su boca- ¡Ah!... oh si, muy bien...

La fuerte mano por fin le soltó el cabello dejándole el cuero cabelludo punzando de dolor, vio a Lucas desplomarse en la cama recuperándose de su orgasmo; entonces se puso de pie y miró a Ron pensando que miraba a "Bart".

-¿Puedo irme ya?

-Yo... -respondio Ron sin saber que decir.

-Claro que no cariño ¿Quién te crees para irte sin mi permiso? –respondio Lucas desde la cama y sin siquiera abrir los ojos- ni siquiera te la he metido.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás al ver la expresión de Lucas cuando éste se levantó.

-Ven aquí –dijo extendiendo su mano.

Una vez con él le bastó a Draco para saber lo que seguía después de ese gesto.

-No.

Lucas sonrió al oír su respuesta.

-Ven aquí –repitió.

Pero a pesar de que estaba esforzándose para complacerlo, todo su ser se negaba a ir con el hombre, por lo que sin poderlo evitar dijo:

-No quiero.

Con dos grandes zancadas Lucas llegó hasta él y tomándolo de un brazo lo estampó en la pared.

-¡No hagas eso! –dijo Ron sujetándolo de un brazo.

-¡No me toques o haré que uno de mis hombres se encargue de ti!

-¡Ron cálmate, no queremos un enfrentamiento entre magos! –dijo Noah en su oído.

Ron alzo las palmas de sus manos y se hizo hacia atrás, por lo que Lucas volvió a agarrar de un brazo a Draco para arrojarlo a la cama, entonces volvió a montársele a horcajadas poniéndole las manos alrededor del cuello; Draco le sujetó las manos mirándolo con terror sabiendo lo que el hombre haría.

-¡No!... ¡por favor!

-Birdie dijo que sin estrangulamientos –intervino Ron firme- ese era el trato- Lucas se quedó quieto mirando los ojos grises mirarlo con terror, entonces Ron continuó hablando- si rompes el acuerdo él se encargará de que no puedas volver a contratar los servicios de ningún puto en esta maldita ciudad.

Lucas respiro profundo, dando la clara impresión de auto controlarse, entonces le propinó una fuerte bofetada a Draco y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón con modos bruscos y viendo que había conseguido evitar el sofocamiento, Ron se hizo hacia atrás.

-No... no quiero... -balbuceó Draco intentando resistirse- por favor... -Pero Lucas le bajó el pantalón hasta los muslos y lo giró boca abajo- ¡No!

-A la mierda... -masculló Ron metiendo la mano dentro de su chaqueta.

-¡No Ron detente! –gritó Noah en su oído- ¡No intervengas!

-¿¡Pretendes que me quede quieto mientras violan a una persona!? –masculló por lo bajo.

-Es su trabajo, fue su elección ser un prostituto.

-Pero...

-Hay tres magos en ese cuarto, si haces magia los otros dos lo sabrán y todo se habrá ido a la mierda.

-¡Ah! –gritó Draco al ser penetrado bruscamente.

-Por Dios... -murmuró Ron poniéndose una mano en la frente y bajando la cabeza.

-Es una mierda, lo sé... -continuó Noah- pero si Malfoy sabe que está rodeado de magos, perderemos todo.

-¡Ah!... oh... No...

Lucas lo había puesto en cuatro y lo embestía con fuerza una y otra vez mientras las lagrimas llenaban los ojos grises, después lo giró sobre su espalda y volvió a montarlo excitándose cada vez más teniendo de frente su rostro sangrante y húmedo de lagrimas; al cabo de un rato se corrió oprimiéndole con fuerza las caderas dejándole moretones en la blanca piel, luego salió de él y se dejó caer a un lado sin siquiera quitarse el preservativo que tuvo la decencia de ponerse.

Draco permaneció quieto, intentando calmar los sollozos que pugnaban por escapar de su garganta, entonces miró a Lucas y dijo:

-¿Ahora si ya puedo irme?

-Lárgate.

Se movió con dificultad para subirse los pantalones, luego buscó su bastón con la vista, bastón que Ron se apresuró a acercarle, luego se pasó su brazo por los hombros y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Ah... -se quejó haciendo gestos- mi hombro...

-Vámonos de aquí.

Caminando despacio salieron de la habitación ante la mirada horrorizada de todas las chicas y chicos que había llevado Birdie.

-Pero qué demonios... -exclamó Harry atónito al ver el estado en que Draco salía de la habitación.

-Ese bastardo te dejó hecho mierda –dijo Birdie acercándose- para ti es todo por hoy, llévalo a casa –dijo a "Bart".

Ron caminó hasta la entrada encontrándose con Harry.

-Yo lo llevo, tú quédate hasta que termine la fiesta para no causar sospechas.

-Voy contigo para regresar la camioneta, sino ¿cómo van a regresar? Eso sí sería sospechoso.

-Bien.

Metieron a Draco a la camioneta y en silencio regresaron al hotel junto a los demás aurores pues el principal objetivo ya no estaba ahí; después Ron tomó la camioneta y regresó a la fiesta.

Mientras tanto "Ralph" subió con cuidado a Draco y le dejó sentado en su cama.

-Me voy –dijo sin más para poder irse y transformarse en Archie.

____________

-¿Draco? –dijo Harry entrando a la habitación sin siquiera tocar cinco minutos después.

-¿Qué haces aquí, porqué entras sin tocar? –respondio molesto, pero más que nada avergonzado de ser visto en semejante estado.

-Oh cariño –musitó sentándose junto a él.

Su ropa blanca había quedado rota y manchada de sangre, por lo que su estado era más lamentable aun.

-Vete.

-No.

-Quiero estar solo.

-Y yo no te dejaré solo... haremos esto, prepararé el baño y te darás una ducha caliente –respondio poniéndose de pie- toma estos analgésicos –añadió sacando medicamento del armario de Draco y dándoselos con un vaso de agua para luego dirigirse al baño- listo –dijo saliendo unos minutos después- ya está preparada la ducha.

Su cuerpo moría por quitarse el sudor, la sangre y el olor de Lucas que sentía impregnado en todo su ser, así que sin decir nada comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras Harry se hincaba y le quitaba las botas para luego ayudarle a quitarse el pantalón.

-Pásame mi bata.

Harry se apresuró a ponerle su bata y luego se apresuró a acercarlo al baño, después se sentó en la cama a esperarlo mientras la impotencia se anudaba en su estomago; quince minutos después Draco salió encontrándolo sentado.

-¿Sigues aquí?

-¿Pensabas que me iría dejándote así?

Draco hizo una mueca y luego caminó despacio hasta la cama en donde también se sentó, sacó un frasco de pomada de su tocador y comenzó a aplicárselo en la cara.

-¡Ah!.. Mierda...

-Déjame a mí.

-No.

-Basta, lo haré yo –dijo quitándole el pequeño pomo de pomada; hundió su dedo en el medicamento y con delicadeza lo aplicó en las comisuras de los labios de Draco que ya estaban moradas incluido el pómulo- mira, ya saqué tu pijama.

Lo ayudó a vestirse y a acostarse, apagó la luz y después él mismo se quitó los zapatos y se metió bajo las mantas también.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Draco incrédulo.

-Hoy dormiré contigo.

-¿Por qué? no hace falta.

-No te dejaré solo.

-Vamos Archie, no es la primera vez que paso por esto, puedes irte.

-No quieras aparentar dureza, eres tan vulnerable como todos e incluso más, pues todos se sienten con el derecho de poder lastimarte y no es así... tú no tienes que vivir esto, no te lo mereces.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al oír esas palabras, realmente se sentía hecho polvo y no quería que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Es... estoy bien... -dijo con voz estrangulada.

-No es cierto, ven –susurró Harry envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Las lágrimas no pudieron ser retenidas por más tiempo y comenzaron a mojar su rostro mientras balbuceaba:

-Lo odio, lo odio... odio este trabajo, pero más me odio yo por seguir aquí, por no tener otro camino... porque cuando Birdie me dé el dinero que le pagaron por mí, estiraré la mano y lo tomaré... lo tomaré porque necesito cada centavo...

-No te odies, no tuviste opción.

-Y siento que me falta una eternidad para poder salir de esto... aunque ahorro lo más que puedo no es suficiente aun...

-¿Te falta mucho?

-Sí... aunque de hecho ya me alcanza para una casa, pero una casa pequeña... y yo no quiero una pequeña... yo quiero una grande y bonita –añadió sorbiendo la nariz.

-Creo que no me extraña –dijo sonriendo al tiempo que le besaba la frente- típico de un Malfoy.

Draco sonrió sin poder evitarlo y suspiró con agrado a las suaves caricias de Harry porque por primera vez se permitía que alguien lo consolara.

-Pronto acabará todo –dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello húmedo- ya lo verás.

Las palabras y caricias de Harry comenzaron a arrullarlo y el sueño comenzó a invadirlo, así que se arrellanó en aquellos cálidos brazos y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, pero antes de hacerlo susurró:

-Te amo Archie.

Y el auror cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que se le llenaban de lágrimas, porque Draco se había enamorado de Archie Stone, no de Harry Potter.

_________________


	22. Capitulo 22

El aroma a café y tocino frito le hicieron abrir los ojos y encontrarse con Archie cocinando.

-¿Qué hora es?

Harry apagó la cafetera y respondió:

-Son las ocho.

Cuando intentó desperezarse, el cuerpo le dolió como si le hubieran dado una tunda la noche anterior.

-Oh pero sí me la dieron –pensó sentándose y recargándose en la cabecera- me duele el hombro y el brazo.... Bueno, toda mi bella humanidad.

-Bambi ya vino dos veces a ver como estabas –dijo sentándose junto a él dándole una taza de café.

Draco la agarró agradecido, pero al intentar beberla toda la cara le dolió.

-Au...

-Mira, tengo poción curativa –le mostró un frasquito- abre la boca y te aplicaré un par de gotas y te sentirás mucho mejor, ayer no tenía, hoy me fui muy temprano a conseguirla.

-¿En serio? –Exclamó gratamente sorprendido- hace como mil años que no tomo ninguna poción, casi no voy al mundo mágico más que para guardar mis ahorros en Gringotts.

Abrió la boca y Harry dejó caer algunas gotitas de un fuerte sabor amargo que lo hizo hacer gestos.

-¡Sabe horrible!

-Dicen que mientras más horrible sepa, más efectiva es.

-¿Y quién diablos dijo eso? ¡Agh!

-Toma café para que se te pase el sabor, no seas quejumbroso.

Draco tomó unos sorbos de café sintiendo a los pocos minutos el efecto de la poción.

-Pásame el espejo... Oh sí, mucho mejor –exclamó cuando Harry se lo pasó y miró que los moretones de su cara habían desaparecido, acto seguido se levantó la camisa del pijama y miró sus caderas para constatar que las marcas de los dedos de Lucas ya no estaban- ¿cómo viví sin pociones tanto tiempo? –añadió estirándose al fin sin sentir dolor.

-No te levantes, te traeré el desayuno aquí.

-No es necesario.

-Déjate consentir caramba, eres más arisco que una cobra.

Draco comenzó a reír y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Oh Koby ya despertaste! –exclamó Bambi entrando de inmediato y abrazándolo.

-Estoy bien muñeca, no creas que tendrás todos los clientes para ti.

-Pues al menos esta noche si, Birdie mencionó que no saldrías a trabajar hoy ¿cómo te sientes, cariño? –preguntó acariciándole una mejilla.

-Mejor, Archie me dio unos analgésicos muy buenos.

-Gracias por cuidarlo –dijo volviéndose a Archie- yo lo hubiera hecho pero Birdie no me dejó salir de la fiesta.

-¿A qué hora terminaron? –preguntó Harry.

-A las seis de la mañana... por cierto, Lucas llamó a los otros dos chicos y salieron mejor librados que tú.

-Por suerte.

-Oh cariño, cuando saliste con el rostro cubierto de sangre y tu ropa rasgada temí lo peor, le pedí a Birdie que me dejara ir contigo y no quiso el muy bastardo.

-No había necesidad, estoy bien, tranquila.

-¿Desayunas con nosotros?

-Me encantaría, ya quisiera yo que alguien me llevara el desayuno a la cama.

-Trato especial para mi chico especial –dijo Harry haciendo que Draco rodara los ojos ante la risa encantada de ella.

________________

Un par de horas después y ya con Draco cambiado, tocaron de nuevo a la puerta.

-¿Quién? –pregunto antes de abrir.

-Soy yo.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí reconociendo la voz de Birdie.

-Voy a aplicarte un hechizo que simule las mismas marcas que te dejó el bastardo ese, no es conveniente que vea que ya estas recuperado –dijo Harry sacando su varita y aplicándole un encantamiento- mucho mejor –dijo al ver su rostro amoratado como estaba antes de tomar la poción.

Draco abrió la puerta encontrándose con el proxeneta que lo miró sin un ápice de culpa en el rostro, sino más bien con la contrariedad de quien la han arruinado una mercancía muy valiosa.

-Hijo de puta, le dije que en el rostro no -Draco no dijo nada, solo se cruzó de brazos mirándolo- bueno como sea, toma -Draco recibió un sobre bastante grueso, sobre que guardo en un cajón sin decir palabra- tómate la noche libre, ya tomé lo de la cuota de hoy.

-Eso no es tomarse la noche libre, eso es cobrarse a lo chino –dijo Harry.

-¿Tú no tienes algún excusado que destapar?

-No, todo está en orden.

Rodando los ojos Birdie dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

-Bastardo –masculló Draco sentándose.

-Oye Draco, por cierto, quería hablarte de algo.

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Te parece bien que sea este miércoles cuando vayamos a Malfoy Manor? -Draco lo miró sorprendido, a lo que Harry continuó hablando- es mejor cuando no planeamos tanto las cosas, puedes terminar un poco antes de trabajar para que puedas dormir un poco más y nos vamos un poquito temprano.

-Pues... no se...

-Piénsalo y me dices ¿va?

-Ok.

Media hora después volvieron a tocar a la puerta, esta vez era Conall con un par de cajas de tienda de ropa.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Draco viéndolo poner las cajas en la cama.

-Te lo manda tu novio, pero el adinerado, no el pobre que tienes a un lado.

Harry solo alzó una ceja en respuesta mientras Conall reía de su propio chiste y salía de ahí.

-Veamos... -dijo Draco abriendo una caja y sacando una cazadora de piel negra- Vaya... no está nada mal, veamos que hay en la otra.

De la otra caja sacó un pantalón de mezclilla de diseñador y silbando se lo probó acercándolo a su cuerpo.

-¿Vas a aceptarlo? –dijo Harry sonriendo incrédulo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, que se los regrese?

-Pues eso diría yo... digo, después de lo que te hizo.

-Precisamente después de lo que hizo, esto es lo menos que merezco, así que quita esa cara de hombre digno y desaparece las cajas con tu varita... sin la ropa por supuesto.

Harry lo vio colgar la ropa en ganchos y comprendiendo que no valía la pena discutir por eso, hizo lo que Draco le pidió con las cajas.

_______________

-Ron, de verdad no puedo –dijo Percy sentado en el sofá de su departamento.

-Percy solo será hasta el miércoles y después todo habrá terminado.

-Solo pedí dos semanas, el lunes tengo que presentarme a trabajar.

-Pero esto es muy importante.

-Lo sé, lo sé... -dijo levantándose impaciente- lo peor es que lo sé y aunque te dije que no, a estas alturas sé que no puedo negarme.

-Gracias hermano, tu ayuda ha sido muy valiosa.

-Y ya que voy a regresar a ese lugar... -dijo sentándose de nuevo, pero esta vez en la orilla del sofá y hablando con cierta emoción en la voz- podría investigar más sobre ese tal Thomas Wilson.

-¿Y cómo harías eso? –pregunto Ron sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al ver a su hermano muy metido en su papel de investigador y que realmente no le había rogado mucho.

-Cuando entró a la oficina del gerente general, éste ya no dio autorización para que lo hiciera, lo que significa que ya hay una conexión directa.

-Por lo que seguramente también hay una a la casa del medimago –completo Ron entendiendo el punto.

-Sí... ¿Qué tal si entró a su casa a investigar?

Aunque la idea era excelente, la preocupación invadió el estómago de Ron.

-Sería genial Percy pero es muy peligroso.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé?

-Sé que sabes la gravedad de todo esto, pero...

-Y yo sé que te preocupas por mí, pero a estas alturas no puedes pedirme que si voy a regresar a ese lugar, será solo para estar en un escritorio trabajando.

Ron exhalo un suspiro sabiendo que Percy hablaba con justa razón y aunque tenía miedo por su hermano, también sabía que había mucho en juego y Percy había demostrado que podía hacer más que estar sentado firmando papeles.

-De acuerdo, te colarás a la oficina del gerente y entrarás a la casa del medimago, pero debes ir listo para el ataque pues no sabemos con quien te puedes encontrar al salir.

-Sí, es verdad –respondio ya no tan animado al pensar en una posibilidad de enfrentamiento- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Entraras con un desilusionador encima, para que cuando salgas no seas percibido con la claridad de un tiro al blanco.

-Bien.

-Y justo cuando pongas un pie fuera hazte a un lado y agáchate.

-Entiendo, entiendo.

-Solo unos días más hermano y todo habrá acabado.

-Eso espero Ron... por Merlín, no imagino como vives esto todos los días.

-No es todos los días –respondio Ron riendo- solo de vez en diario.

________________

El día domingo Harry acompaño a Draco al banco muggle para que cambiara dinero por monedas conmemorativas de oro, después fueron a Gringotts a depositarlas pues el dinero muggle no tenía valor ahí y al regresar a casa, se la pasó ayudándolo a limpiar su habitación y a lavar la ropa de vestir y de cama para que al día siguiente pudiera irse sin pendientes al estudio de tatuajes.

-Gracias –dijo guardando la ultima sabana en un cajón- me has ayudado bastante.

-No hay de qué caramelito, por cierto ¿pedimos pizza?

-Claro e invitemos a Bambi.

-Bien.

El resto de la tarde los tres la pasaron en el departamento de Draco comiendo chucherías y viendo películas.

El día lunes llegó y Harry acompañó a Draco hasta el estudio dejándolo en la puerta.

-Vengo por ti en la noche ¿vale? –dijo dándole un beso de despedida.

-Bien.

______________

Lunes

Antes de salir de su departamento, Percy se aplicó un hechizo que le hacía parecer enfermo y yendo en contra de todos sus fuertes principios laborales, se presentó en el Ministerio.

-Señor Ministro –dijo frente a su jefe- le agradezco estas dos semanas de licencia, me sirvieron de mucho para cuidar a mi madre, ya está mucho mejor.

-Todo lo contrario a ti por lo que puedo ver –respondio el Ministro Hughes al ver sus ojos rojos y llorosos y su nariz húmeda.

-Sí pero eso no es un impedimento para que cumpla mi labor, un Weasley nunca falla a sus obligaciones –dijo antes de tener un fuerte acceso de tos.

-Percy ¿seguro estas bien?

-Por supuesto señor Ministro, listo para cumplir mis responsabilidades, dos semanas fuera fue mucho tiempo.

Evan Hughes cerró los ojos ante el fuerte sonido que hizo el pelirrojo al sonar su nariz.

-Percy aunque eres mi mano derecha, no creas que el Ministerio se caerá si no estás aquí.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Tómate un par de días más.

-No los necesito señor.

-Yo diría que sí.

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-Francamente si muchacho y como no quiero que te me desmayes sobre el escritorio, regresa a casa y descansa.

-No quiero parecer un irresponsable señor.

-Todos tenemos derecho a enfermarnos Percy, además no es como si te hubieras enfermado a propósito.

-Por Merlín, ojala así fuera para quitarme yo mismo el malestar –respondio sonriendo.

-Anda, ve a descansar y regresa cuando te sientas mejor, tu lugar estará esperándote, eres un asistente muy eficiente como para cambiarte por otro.

-Gracias señor Ministro, le agradezco su amabilidad.

-Nos vemos luego muchacho.

-Hasta luego señor.

Ya a solas en el elevador, se quitó el hechizo y se encaminó a su "otro empleo"

_______________

Cuando Percy salió, a los pocos minutos el Ministro mandó llamar al jefe de aurores.

-Buenos días señor Ministro.

-Buenos días jefe Walsh ¿cómo esta?

-Bien, gracias ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Realmente en nada, es usted un imbécil.

-¿Cómo dice? –respondio frunciendo el ceño.

-Imperius... -susurró Evan Hughes apuntándole con su varita por debajo del escritorio- ahora que si ajustamos un poco las cosas puede servirme de algo -Angus Walsh tragó en seco sin poder decir una palabra, todavía aturdido por haber recibido semejante hechizo- va a ir a su oficina y mandará llamar a alguno de los aurores que están vigilando a Draco Malfoy, le aplicará un Imperius también y le ordenará enviarme con discreción absolutamente todo lo que sepan y lo que estén planeando, sé que suspendieron la entrada a Malfoy Manor este domingo por algo, no soy estúpido ¿entendió jefe Walsh? -Angus Walsh asintió en silencio- Bien, se comportará con absoluta normalidad, ahora lárguese y cumpla lo que le ordené.

______________

Cuando el jefe Walsh llegó a su oficina, lo que hizo primero fue llamar a Noah, quien no tardó en llegar al cuartel de aurores.

-¿Me mandó llamar señor?

-Sí Noah, siéntate.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto el auror cuando se hubo sentado.

-Imperius.

_______________

-¿Para qué te quería el jefe? –pregunto Ron en cuanto Noah regresó.

-Para pedirme informes, pero no le dije nada.

-Bien.

_______________

-¿Sabes? –Dijo Robbie a Draco mientras éste limpiaba su área después de haber tatuado a una chica en una pierna- últimamente te veo muy contento.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Finalmente me diste la oportunidad –respondio aplicando desinfectante a su camilla.

-No es solo por eso.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces por qué más?

-Hazte el bobo... traes la sonrisa a flor de labios por Archie.

-Claro que no –dijo riendo.

-Claro que sí.

-Mentira, yo sigo siendo un amargado a mucho orgullo.

Robbie comenzó a reír para finalmente tranquilizarse y decir:

-Cómo sea me da gusto, ya merecías a alguien en tu vida.

-Bueno no es como si fuese mi prometido ni nada de eso –replico rodando los ojos pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-No importa el nombre que reciba esa relación, es suficiente que te arranque esa sonrisa.

Draco ya no dijo nada, solo sonrió mientras terminaba de limpiar.

A las siete de la noche se despidió de todos y salió encontrándose en la esquina a Harry, quien le sonrió al verlo.

-Hola ¿cómo te fue? –pregunto dándole un beso.

-Bien.

-¿Tuviste muchas víctimas? –preguntó Harry pasándole un brazo por la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

-Las suficientes para calmar mi sed de sangre.

Hicieron el recorrido de regreso en medio de una charla tranquila, en cuanto llegaron Harry lo dejó en su habitación para que Draco se preparara para salir a trabajar.

Martes

Draco abrió los ojos y vio que el reloj marcaba medio día, se estiró y botó las mantas con los pies para nuevamente quedarse dormido.

-Buen día caramelito –saludó Harry entrando en ese momento.

-Mmm...

-Ya es medio día ¿no te piensas levantar?

-Entré a las siete de la mañana... no me jodas... -respondio entre bostezos y sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Sí, es verdad ¿te parece que te despierte dentro de un par de horas?

-Me despertaré a la hora que yo quiera, largo.

-Ok, ok, dulces sueños caramelito.

Fue hasta las dos de la tarde que Draco se levantó y se preparó para salir ante la extrañeza de Harry.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí –respondio mientras se aplicaba mousse en el cabello para mantener su apariencia húmeda.

-¿Y a donde? –preguntó intentando no parecer demasiado ansioso mientras se sentaba en la cama a mirarlo peinarse.

-A ver a una clienta.

-¿Clienta? ¿Hablas de una mujer?

-Ajá, pásame mi cinturón.

-¿Tendrás sexo con ella? –preguntó mientras se lo pasaba.

-No iré a tomar el té, eso te lo aseguro.

-No sabía que ibas a salir a trabajar.

-No tienes porqué, no eres mi secretario.

-Claro –dijo sonriendo.

Draco lo miró a través del espejo y aunque Harry sonreía mientras jugueteaba con la manga de su chaqueta, su expresión era muy evidente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto dándose la vuelta para mirarlo directamente- mi trabajo nunca te ha ocasionado problemas ¿o sí?

-No, para nada, así te conocí.

-¿Entonces, porqué esa cara?

-No sabía que atendías mujeres.

-Sí me pagan me acuesto hasta con una avestruz pero no creo que ese sea el problema –concluyó poniéndose la cazadora nueva de piel que Lucas le había obsequiado.

-No, tienes razón, es que...

-¿Qué? habla ya que se me hace tarde.

-Yo hice algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quería que tuviéramos la tarde libre.

-Aunque no tuviera a esta cliente, de todos modos tendría que trabajar.

Harry vio que Draco ya estaba listo para salir y miró su imagen, todo él era encantador y sexy, no le sorprendía que fuese muy solicitado.

-Le pagué a Birdie tu cuota de esta noche para que no salieras a trabajar.

-¿Qué? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Qué yo le...

-Te entendí la primera vez, lo que quiero saber es por qué hiciste eso.

-Es que... -respondio titubeante sintiéndose intimidado- quería que pasáramos toda la tarde juntos sin que tuvieras que mirar el reloj a cada rato por tener que regresar a trabajar, como cada que haces cuando salimos.

-¿Estás diciendo que pagaste por mi?

Harry lo miró y de repente sintió que su acción había sido un soberano error, por lo que solo pudo alzarse ligeramente de hombros mientras sonreía débilmente y agachaba la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte.

-No seas bruto, no era necesario.

Harry alzó el rostro y miró a Draco sonriendo.

-¿No estás enfadado?

-Claro que no, pero no tenías que hacer eso, yo puedo pagar mi cuota y no salir a trabajar, solo me hubieras dicho tus planes.

Harry sonrió sintiendo que le regresaba el alma al cuerpo.

-Pero aun así vas a salir.

-Claro, ya quedé con ella, además solo tardaré un par de horas.

-¿Un par de horas?

-Sí, me paga una hora entera y luego me invita a comer... bueno, me voy, regreso más tarde –concluyó dándole un beso en los labios y saliendo de ahí dejando una estela de delicioso aroma invadiendo el cuarto.

Un par de aurores se encargaron de seguirlo y constatar que realmente estuviera con una cliente, lo cual fue cierto y siendo casi las cinco de la tarde finalmente regresó.

-¿Qué tal te fue? –pregunto Harry cuando entró.

-¿No tienes casa o qué? –respondio riendo al verlo acostado en su cama viendo la televisión.

-No ¿me adoptas?

-Claro, necesito un elfo domestico –respondio dejando sus llaves en su tocador y quitándose la cazadora.

-¿Estás cansado?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Para decirte que ni te la quites, vamos a salir.

-¿A hacer qué?

-¿No recuerdas que hoy no vas a salir a trabajar?

-No lo he olvidado, pero no sabía que querías que saliéramos.

-Pues no pague una cuota completa de Birdie para quedarnos aquí encerrados.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?

Harry se levantó con una sonrisa y tomándole la mano se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Ya nos vamos? –pregunto alcanzando a tomar su chaqueta de nuevo.

-Mientras más pronto mejor, aprovechemos el resto de la tarde.

Harry había rentado una cabaña en medio de una zona verde, propicia para acampar, con una alberca acondicionada y atendidos por elfos domésticos, aunque eso solo era para llevarles comida pues el trato había sido con empleados obviamente; había logrado que los aurores solo los vigilaran por fuera pues deseaba que esos momentos con Draco fueran especiales sabiendo que serían los últimos que pasaría con él.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto entrando a la cabaña.

-Es muy rústica ¿no?

-Es una cabaña –contesto rodando los ojos.

-Pues sí, me gusta.

Harry sonrió complacido al verlo entrar y mirar todo con agrado.

-¿Desde cuándo planeaste esto?

-Hace unos días, me apetecía estar contigo sin prisas ni mirando el reloj, realmente tu vida es complicada.

-Cómo la de todos los que tenemos que trabajar para tener dinero –respondio quitándose la cazadora sintiendo con agrado el calor que desprendía la chimenea encendida.

-¿Gustas vino?

Draco lo vio destapar una botella que había en una hielera y comenzar a servirlo en copas.

-Pensaste en todo ¿no?

-Lo intenté, después de todo eres Draco Malfoy y estabas acostumbrado a cosas y servicios de muy buena calidad, temo que este vino te decepcione.

-Bueno Archie, tampoco es como que haya catado muchos vinos siendo menor de edad –respondio recibiendo la copa- aunque si, íbamos de vacaciones y nos instalábamos en hoteles de cinco estrellas, incluso una vez fuimos a Dubái y nos hospedamos en el hotel Burj Al Arab, el único hotel con siete estrellas en el mundo, pero bueno no quiero presumir pues esos tiempos terminaron y me he instalado en hoteles cinco chinches.

-¿Cinco chinches?

-Sí, es lo mismo que las estrellas pero a la inversa.

Harry comenzó a reír de buena gana y luego alzo su copa.

-Por nosotros –dijo mirándolo a los ojos- para que algún día repitamos esta experiencia.

Tomaron un sorbo y luego Harry se le acercó para besarlo, fue un beso profundo en donde movían sus bocas y lenguas de forma pasional encendiendo sus sentidos.

-Bueno... -exclamó Harry separándose aun con la firme intención de no tener sexo con Draco- ¿Te parece si nadamos?

-No vine preparado para eso.

-¿Y desde cuando se tiene que estar muy equipado para nadar?

-Tienes razón, podemos hacerlo desnudos –respondio dirigiéndose a la puerta de cristal trasera a donde estaba la alberca.

Harry se quedó de pie copa en mano torciendo la boca pues esa idea de Draco no ayudaba para nada a su firme propósito.

-¡Es precioso! –exclamó Draco cuando vio el bosque que rodeaba la pequeña piscina en donde se veía el tenue vapor flotar por encima del agua.

-Y está protegido de ojos curiosos.

-Es genial ¿vamos? –respondio entrando de nuevo para quitarse la ropa.

En cuestión de minutos se hallaron vestidos con una bata de baño y pantuflas a orilla de la alberca; Harry estaba nervioso pues tener a Draco desnudo a su lado no era cualquier cosa.

Lo vio quitarse la bata como si nada y meter un pie al agua.

-Esta tibia –dijo sonriendo- ¿no te vas a quitar la bata?

-Eee... sí, claro.

-¿Te da pena?

-Por supuesto que no –respondio deshaciendo el nudo.

Draco en realidad estaba habituado a mostrar su desnudez, el pudor que alguna vez tuvo ya no estaba en lo absoluto aunado a saber que su cuerpo era hermoso, era delgado pero firme, se sabía esbelto y lo mostraba orgulloso.

Harry lo vio entrar a la alberca por completo y comenzar a bracear, así que sin más remedio hizo lo mismo.

Pronto se vieron envueltos en juegos y zambullidas, Draco riendo y disfrutando como hacía mucho no lo hacía y Harry se sentía feliz de saber que él estaba regalándole esos momentos alegres, pero esa felicidad se opacaba instantáneamente al recordar que al día siguiente todo eso habría terminado.

-Pero también será la oportunidad de ser sincero –pensó con una pequeña esperanza- de decirle que quien lo ama no es Archie Allen, sino Harry Potter.

Decidió hacer su mayor esfuerzo por disfrutar esos momentos, de olvidar lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente aunque realmente no fuera nada fácil.

-Hacía años que no nadaba –dijo Draco acercándosele- gracias.

-No hay de qué caramelito.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron y Harry le rodeo la cintura mientras Draco le pasaba los brazos por el cuello, se besaron sintiendo la mutua desnudez mientras sus piernas y sexos se frotaban al intentar mantenerse a flote.

Draco comenzó a besarle la mejilla y luego el cuello, después le mordisqueó la oreja haciendo a Harry gemir.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Lo vas a despertar.

Draco sonrió con malicia y bajó su mano para tomarle el pene.

-Oh...

Draco comenzó a masturbarlo sintiendo crecer en su mano el miembro de Harry.

-Tranquilo, tu solo déjalo ir.

Harry recargo su frente en el hombro de Draco y dejó que esa gloriosa mano continuara con lo suyo hasta hacerlo venirse con un fuerte gemido.

-Después de esto propongo que salgamos del agua –dijo con la respiración aun entrecortada.

-¿Por qué? solo es semen –respondió Draco volviendo a poner sus brazos sobre el cuello y besándolo.

Se acariciaron un rato mas volviendo luego a sus juegos acuáticos y después de un buen rato salieron.

-¿Y qué sigue ahora?

-Traje una película, sé que gusta mucho Tom Hiddleston –respondio Harry mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla- y me habías dicho que te quedaste con las ganas de ver "La cumbre escarlata"

Draco sonrió al ver los detalles que Harry recordaba, por lo que quitándole la toalla lo aventó en la cama de la habitación.

-Pensaste en todo ¿eh?

-Bueno, lo intenté –respondio sintiendo el sexo de Draco frotarse con el suyo por encima de la bata.

Y antes de que las cosas fueran más allá, lo hizo gentilmente a un lado y salió de la habitación diciendo:

-Pediré alguna botana para ver la película y luego la cena.

-De acuerdo

Y así, vestidos solamente con bata, se encontraron arrellanados en el sofá frente a la televisión viendo la película comiendo fruta en trozos y vino blanco espumoso.

-¡Estuvo fantástica! –exclamó Draco cuando los créditos comenzaron a salir en la pantalla.

-Sí, esa hermana era una perra, que bueno que se murió... creo que me llené con la fruta, ya no quiero cenar –dijo apagando el televisor.

-Yo tampoco tengo hambre, aunque si tengo ganas de otra cosa.

Acto seguido se le encimó a horcajadas a Harry y comenzó a besarlo de forma tranquila, disfrutando un beso mientras se apoyaba en los hombros del auror.

-Mmm.... –Harry le puso las manos en la cintura disfrutado ese beso, disfrutando tener ese cuerpo hermoso encima de él, se separaron unos instantes pegando sus frentes, vio sus ojos grises mirarlo fijo y entonces se decidió... no podía resistir más y aunque el día de mañana llegaría la resaca moral, en ese momento solo deseaba hacerle el amor al hombre que amaba con todas sus fuerzas; así que mandando su sentido común a volar le rodeó la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí sacándole el aire.

-¡Uff!

-Lo siento, quiero estrecharte con fuerzas para que sientas cuanto te amo.

-Te aseguro que ya lo sentía sin que me abrazaras tan fuerte –respondio Draco moviendo la pelvis sintiendo el pene ya endurecido de Harry.

-No es solo sexo, también es amor... yo no solo deseo tener sexo contigo, yo deseo hacerte el amor.

Draco miró aquellos profundos ojos color miel y sonriendo lo besó de nuevo; Harry entonces hizo fuerzas y tomándolo de la cintura lo recostó en el sofá y comenzó a besar su cuello, le descubrió un hombro y lo llenó de besos escuchando con agrado los pequeños gemidos de Draco... ¡había soñado tanto con probar aquella pálida y suave piel! muriendo de celos por aquellos que pagaban para tenerlo, para besar y poseer aquel cuerpo, deseando aplicarles un Cruciatus a cada uno de sus clientes o ser alguno de los cuales Draco poseía, lo que fuese con tal de ser el centro de su atención.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, probando esa piel y besando esos labios que casi nadie probaba, unos labios que Draco abría gustoso para él, cosa que le enorgullecía y le excitaba al mismo tiempo; besó su hombro y luego su pecho hasta llegar a un pezón, el cual se dio tiempo de probar y endurecer con sus labios y lengua; pasó de uno al otro sintiendo con agrado el sexo de Draco endurecerse al tiempo que comenzaba a deshacer el nudo de la bata, cuando lo logró besó el estomago y el plano vientre hasta sentir el cosquilleo de los vellos rubios, entonces se relamió y tomó en su mano el ya excitado pene cayendo en cuenta de algo.

-No traje condones.

-¿Mmm?

-Ni lubricante.

-¿Con quién crees que hablas? –respondio tomando su cazadora y sacando un par de sobrecitos de lubricante y varios condones.

Harry tomó un sobrecito de lubricante, lo abrió y colocó un poco en su mano para enseguida tomar el pene de Draco y comenzar a masturbarlo.

-Eso se siente bien –exclamó sintiendo con agrado esa mano en su pene.

Harry sonrió mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo, luego lo lamió y finalmente lo metió a su boca arrancándole un gemido más.

-Mmm... si... -Harry veía con agrado como el sudor comenzaba a perlar la pálida piel y el rubor cubrir las mejillas, por lo que abriéndole más las piernas comenzó a lamer su ano- joder, quiero venirme...

-No importa, tenemos toda la noche.

Ante eso Draco eyaculó sin más preocupación manchándole la cara con su semen.

-Oh... -exclamó estirándose como un gato perezoso.

Harry sonrió y volvió a besarle el vientre y de nueva cuenta recorrer su cuerpo esta vez de regreso hasta llegar a su boca tomándose el tiempo de disfrutar aquellos labios.

-Me encantas -susurró besando su cuello y mordisqueando su lóbulo derecho- me encantas... deseaba tanto hacerte el amor...

-¿Y por qué no lo hacías? –Respondio sonriendo con la cabeza ladeada sintiendo escalofríos al sentir como Harry chupaba el lóbulo de su oreja- llevo tiempo queriendo coger contigo y tú sacándome la vuelta.

-Bueno... -dijo deteniéndose y mirándolo a los ojos- tal vez soy un chapado a la antigua.

Draco lo miró en silencio con esos enormes y expresivos ojos grises y sin decir más tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó; así estuvieron otro rato hasta que Harry se separó pegando su frente con la de él diciendo:

-Nunca olvides que te amo -A Draco se le hizo extraño no tanto lo que dijo, sino la forma en que lo hizo, sin embargo no dijo nada y menos cuando Harry besó sus labios de nuevo- tus labios... son deliciosos...

-¿Lo son? –preguntó con picardía, a lo que Harry respondió:

-Lo son y son solo míos ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dijo sonriendo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

-Por nada –respondio alzándose de hombros.

-Estás celoso.

-No.

-Sí, si lo estas.

-Bueno si ¿y? –exclamó con un cierto dejo de reproche en la voz.

-No tendrías porqué, son sólo clientes.

-Ya lo sé, por eso nunca te he reclamado nada, así te conocí y no tengo derecho de meterme en ese aspecto de tu vida.

-Ajá y sin embargo estas celoso –reiteró sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Por qué te ríes? No es gracioso.

-Claro que lo es tonto, si por mí fuera no me dejaría tocar por ninguna de esas personas.

-Ya lo sé, lo siento.

-Tonto –dijo besándolo.

Después de besarse un rato, Draco hizo levantar a Harry dejándolo sentado en el sofá, entonces él se hinco en el suelo cubierto por una mullida alfombra y mirándolo con una expresión que hizo a Harry sonreír de nuevo, le abrió la piernas.

-Encarguémonos de esos celos –dijo abriendo la bata y tomándole el pene, el cual fricciono un par de veces para luego metérselo a la boca.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo con sumo placer como la cálida y aterciopelada boca de Draco jugaba con su miembro.

-Oh Draco...

A Draco le gustaba escuchar su nombre, aunque estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado con otro y que todos lo conocieran con otra identidad le gustaba que alguien conociera quien era, que alguien reconociera su apellido y su identidad, pues hasta ahora se daba cuenta que sin eso había estado sintiéndose perdido, con una parte de él robada o siendo ignorada.

Sonriendo y sin dejar de mamar el erecto miembro, comenzó a tocarle los testículos sintiéndolos también ya inflamados, los lamió y metió a su boca haciendo a Harry removerse en su lugar con la respiración entrecortada; entonces el auror bajó la mirada y se encontró con la de Draco que había vuelto a meter el pene a su boca y lo miraba mientras continuaba con su felación, esa acción hizo a Harry desear montarlo ya por lo que recargó de nuevo su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Draco sonrió y detuvo su mamada dejándolo tranquilizarse un poco, en tanto tomó un condón y rompió el sobre, cuando lo sacó se lo puso en la boca y con la vista fija en los ojos de Harry que había vuelto a verlo, comenzó a colocárselo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Harry miraba fascinado como Draco le colocaba el condón con la boca ayudándose un poco con los dedos y cuando finalmente estuvo listo, se levantó frente al auror y se quitó la bata dejándola caer al suelo quedándose completamente desnudo; entonces se inclino sobre Harry, subió una rodilla al sofá a un lado de la pierna de Harry haciendo lo mismo con la otra después quedando a horcajadas sobre él y sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente le tomó el pene colocándolo justo en su entrada.

-Joder Draco, me estas matando... -mascullo sonriendo, siendo consciente de que esa mirada penetrante y fija, acompañada con esa pequeña sonrisa, hacía que la excitación y expectación subiera más de nivel.

-¿Yo? Pero no estoy haciendo nada –respondio con inocencia al tiempo que comenzaba a bajar sobre el endurecido pene comenzando a penetrarse poco a poco.

Pequeños jadeos escapaban de la sonrosada boca excitando aun mas a Harry, quien de pronto ya lo tuvo sentado sobre si, penetrándolo por completo, así que puso sus manos en las piernas y luego en las caderas, disfrutando el que Draco no se moviera dejando que lo sintiera en plenitud.

-Draco... -suspiró acariciando los muslos.

Draco sonrió viéndolo recargar la cabeza en el sofá y cerrar los ojos, se quedó quieto dejando que Harry lo sintiera, disfrutando estar con el pene dentro de su cuerpo pero sin moverse, puso las manos en los hombros de Harry y sin más se levantó y comenzó a cabalgarlo; Harry se mojó los labios y aun sin desearlo, comprendió porqué era tan solicitado por sus clientes pues aunque ya lo había visto trabajando, era muy, pero muy distinto tenerlo ahora sobre si.

Draco movía sus caderas y apretaba su interior haciendo a Harry comenzar a gemir de inmediato, por lo que el auror ya con la frente perlada de sudor dijo:

-Eres fantástico... de verdad lo eres...

-El sexo es un arte, Archie... y yo soy un artista.

Draco continuo moviéndose así un rato mas en tanto Harry lo masturbaba, luego se inclinó para besarlo sin dejar de mover su cadera para luego lamer su cuello y mordisquear su oreja.

-Detente o me correré ya –masculló.

-Uy que poco aguante.

Harry comenzó a reír mientras le mordía con suavidad el labio inferior.

-Claro que aguanto y mucho –respondió enderezándose haciéndolo detenerse- a la alfombra muchachito.

Draco se levantó y se puso en cuatro arqueando la espalda y levantando el culo, por lo que Harry sonrió viendo que Draco sabía muy bien como excitar a un hombre, así que se hinco entre sus rodillas separadas y apunto su hinchado pene a su entrada penetrándolo suavemente repitiendo ese movimiento varias veces para luego tomarlo de las caderas y comenzar a hacerlo ya con un poco mas de fuerza y velocidad, por lo que la habitación se llenó con el sonido húmedo de sus pieles chocando.

Draco disfrutaba no sintiéndose por primera vez un objeto sexual, un mero medio de obtener placer sino una persona disfrutando del sexo con otra y principalmente estaba sintiéndose amado, por lo que se inclino mas recargando su frente en sus antebrazos que recargo a su vez en el suelo sintiendo placer al ser penetrado por Harry, quien se había inclinado para tomar su pene y masturbarlo sin dejar de embestirlo.

Harry miraba su espalda ya húmeda de sudor, piel que tenía un tinte dorado debido al fuego de la chimenea, esos hombros finos y firmes, su cuello con el nacimiento de su cabello también ya húmedo y se inclinó para besarla... por fin pasar sus labios por aquel dragón negro que se ondulaba sensualmente al ritmo de su dueño... sentía tanto amor por el hombre que estaba en el suelo que deseó ver su rostro mientras le hacía el amor, por lo que deteniéndose le hizo volverse sobre su espalda al tiempo que le abría las piernas y lo penetraba de nuevo; comenzó a embestirlo mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba el cuello en tanto Draco lo rodeaba con sus piernas y brazos perdiéndose en un beso profundo y apasionado.

Suspiros, gemidos y jadeos, más el crepitar del fuego era lo que llenaba el ambiente, con Harry susurrándole al oído palabras de amor entrecortadas, palabras que hacían su pecho llenarse de emoción no solo por las sensaciones físicas, sino por aquellas caricias al corazón.

-Oh Archie...

Ese solo nombre estrujó el corazón de Harry recordándole por unos amargos instantes la situación real, que no era Harry Potter sino Archie Stone quien le hacía el amor a Draco Malfoy.

-No, no soy Archie Stone, soy Harry Potter... es Harry Potter quien esta amándote Draco, es Harry Potter quien esta amándote...

-¿Archie?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que bien –respondio intentando ocultar sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, por lo que hundió su rostro en su cuello para que no lo viera.

Draco hundió sus dedos en la revuelta cabellera castaña mientras le susurraba al oído.

-Cógeme más fuerte.

Harry se separó entonces y salió de él para colocarse sus tobillos en sus hombros y comenzar a embestirlo con más ganas comenzando a gemir ambos casi al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, así... -gimio Draco tocándose a si mismo mientras Harry le acariciaba las largas piernas.

Harry vio como jalaba su pene, por eso le retiró las manos diciendo:

-No, te correrás solo conmigo dentro de ti.

Draco sonrió mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con cada penetración, entrecruzaron sus dedos y no paso mucho tiempo para que de plano ya no pudiera contenerse más; eyaculó con un fuerte gemido haciendo que Harry también lo hiciera dentro de él.

Lo penetró un par de veces más y luego salió de él dejándose caer a su lado, ambos con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos cerrados; al puro tanteo Harry se quitó el condón y lo botó por ahí para luego acercarse a Draco y susurrarle antes de quedarse dormidos:

-Nunca olvides que te amo.

________________


	23. Capitulo 23

Cuando despertó se estiró sintiendo con agrado el calor del fuego, miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared viendo que eran las tres de la mañana, miró a su lado y vio a Archie durmiendo; se recargo en su codo y comenzó a mirarlo más detenidamente, vio su suave respiración acompasada y sonrió recordando las caricias recibidas, era cierto que algunas veces se corría con sus clientes pero esta vez había sido distinto, había hecho el amor con la persona que amaba cuando llegó a pensar que nunca se atrevería a confiar en nadie.

Suspiró satisfecho abrazándolo sintiendo como Harry sin despertar por completo lo abrazaba también, así que sin más se volvió a dormir.

______________

Este vez quien despertó primero fue Harry, miró el reloj viendo que ya eran las seis de la mañana, el fuego de la chimenea seguía encendido sin necesidad de poner más leña, era un servicio de la cabaña, así que miró a su lado a Draco dormir recargado en su brazo y tocándole la mejilla le besó la frente.

-Mmm...

No quería despertarlo, deseaba alargar ese momento lo mas que pudiera, deseaba que saliendo de ahí todo fuera normal, que solo tuvieran que irse a casa sin que hubiera todo un cuerpo de aurores vigilándolos, que no hubiera un misión en donde estuviera encubierto, que no hubiera nada de eso... pero no, había un mundo nada agradable esperándolos y sabia que los segundos avanzaban inexorablemente, así que comenzó a besarlo para despertarlo y poder hacer el amor de nuevo una última vez.

______________

Miércoles

-Ah... -Gemía mientras miraba a Draco encima de él, moviéndose mientras permanecía tirado en la alfombra con el chico ondulando su cadera sobre su miembro, subiendo y bajando- si Draco... así...

Las manos de Draco permanecían en su pecho, acariciándolo, pellizcando sus pezones haciéndolo suspirar, así estuvieron un rato hasta que ambos se corrieron por segunda vez esa mañana.

-Ahora si muero de hambre –dijo Draco bajándose de Harry y acostándose a su lado en la alfombra.

Harry botó el condón y luego dándole un beso en los labios se levanto diciendo:

-Pediré el desayuno.

Comieron entre una amena platica, nadaron un rato y finalmente se alistaron para partir.

-Me la pase muy bien, gracias –dijo Draco mientras salían de la cabaña.

-Me alegro, me hace feliz que te haya gustado.

Draco se acerco para darle un beso y después de eso partieron.

____________

Llegaron al hotel cerca de las nueve de la mañana y en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro del edificio llegó Birdie.

-Qué bueno que te veo –dijo cuando vio a Draco- ven a mi oficina, hay varios clientes para ti esta noche.

-No iré con Lucas, te lo advierto.

-No se trata de Lucas –respondio rodando los ojos mientras comenzaba a caminar directo a una habitación que estaba en el primer piso.

-Koby -dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en un hombro.

-¿Sí?

-Hoy quedamos en...

Draco lo miro quedarse callado, por lo que sonriendo dijo:

-No lo he olvidado.

-¿Entonces si iremos?

-Ya habíamos quedado ¿no?

-No te voy a esperar todo el día –exclamó Birdie a unos metros de él.

-¿Te parece bien a las once? –Dijo a Harry mientras caminaba tras su chulo- también debo cambiarme.

-Claro –respondió viéndolo caminar hasta desaparecer en su oficina, por lo que aprovechó para ir a ver a Ron.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien –respondio sin dar más detalles.

-¿Irte con Malfoy a una cabaña los dos solos en que ayuda a la misión? –preguntó Ethan.

-Cállate Ethan –exclamó Noah sirviéndose un café- Harry hizo investigación de campo ¿no es así Harry?

Harry ni siquiera hizo intento de contestarle, sabía que cualquier explicación con ellos era inútil y agradecía mas que nunca el Obliviate que les había hecho olvidar su confesión de hace unos días aunque eso no quitara la maledicencia en sus comentarios.

-¿Y entonces? –volvió a preguntar Ron viéndolo sentarse a su lado.

-Nos vamos a las once.

Ron asintió aliviado al escuchar que Draco no se había echado para atrás, así que miró a los demás aurores para decirles:

-Listo chicos, esto está a punto de llegar al nivel mas critico, ustedes cinco váyanse a Malfoy Manor y ocúltense lo mejor que puedan, estaremos cuidando la entrada hasta que Harry y Malfoy entren a la mansión.

-¿Te quedarás con ellos? –pregunto Ethan.

-Al menos hasta que se vayan, iré tras ellos.

-Bien, pero apenas son las nueve de la mañana, tenemos tiempo de desayunar.

-Es cierto, no hemos comido –concordó el pelirrojo.

-Voy a comprar algo –ofreció Noah- no tardaré.

______________

Percy miró su reloj de pulsera e impaciente miró a su compañero de trabajo, quien ensimismado en sus documentos no prestaba atención a nadie, así que decidido se levantó y salió de su oficina dirigiéndose al piso superior en donde se encontraba la oficina del gerente general; cerciorándose de que nadie le viera, le apunto con su varita a la secretaria lanzándole un encantamiento Confundus, acto seguido pasó sin decir nada entrando a la oficina y cerrando tras él.

Ya el corazón le latía acelerado pues nunca imagino tener que hacer eso para entrar a la oficina de su jefe una vez más pero sabía que no había habido otro remedio pues la mujer casi nunca dejaba su lugar; ya dentro de la oficina procedió a aplicarse el encantamiento desilusionador encima y aspirando profundo para darse valor tomó un puñado de polvos flú y los arrojo a la chimenea recitando la dirección que le había escuchado al medimago.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera, se lanzó a un lado de la chimenea sintiendo la sangre retumbar en sus sienes debido a la adrenalina, sin embargo para su buena fortuna el lugar en donde llego estaba solo, así que cautelosamente se puso de pie examinando el lugar.

Estaba en una amplia oficina decorada con un gusto sobrio, con aroma a madera inundando el ambiente, había un escritorio a un lado que a diferencia del gerente general, estaba libre de documentos esparcidos, había solo una carpeta y varias estatuillas adornando el mueble, miró a su alrededor y vio que la habitación era grande y estaba libre de cuadros, solo había pinturas de paisajes colgando de la pared, una alfombra cubría parte de la duela amortiguando aun mas sus pasos, había un pequeño bar en una esquina de la oficina la cual tenía las paredes cubiertas con enormes libreros; había un hermoso biombo chino en otro extremo del cuarto, fue así que notó la tendencia de esta cultura en las demás figuras que estaban esparcidas por la habitación.

Pegó la oreja en la puerta sin escuchar nada afuera, así que sin más demora fue hasta el escritorio y comenzó a revisar lo que había en los cajones encontrando recetarios y expedientes médicos sin ninguna información útil.

-Demonios... -masculló enderezándose y paseando la vista por la oficina, entonces vio uno de los libreros y decidió buscar ahí- veamos...

Pero ahí solo había libros y más libros de temas médicos haciéndolo exasperarse más a cada momento, fue entonces que sus ojos toparon con un libro que desentonaba con los demás y no era por el título, pues de hecho el lomo del libro no tenía nada, era más bien su apariencia pues esta era vieja y maltratada a diferencia de las demás colecciones con pastas lustrosas y elegantes.

Sacó el grueso libro viendo que estaba empastado en cuero negro y viejo, lo miró antes de abrirlo en medio debido a que se notaba que había algo entre esas páginas y lo que vio lo dejó literalmente con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pensó tomando una vieja fotografía que había ahí- ¿Qué hace el ministro con estos hombres?

Tenía entre sus dedos una fotografía con Thomas Wilson, Lucius Malfoy y Evan Hughes sentados en un sofá bebiendo una copa y sonriendo entre sí, miró el fondo de la fotografía dándose cuenta de que estaban en esa misma oficina; entonces miró el libro notando que era un libro de hechizos, propiamente de magia oscura pues bastó leer los ingredientes de varias pociones para darse cuenta que no era simples encantamientos.

-Por Merlín ¿será que el ministro conoce e estos hombres ignorando que eran mortífagos?

Aunque su propio comentario le pareció ingenuo, tampoco estaba dispuesto a admitir que su jefe estuviera metido en algo incorrecto, no cuando había sido uno de los mejores ministros de magia, pero entonces escuchó voces acercándose dándole el tiempo suficiente de correr hacia el biombo.

-¿Algo mas amo? –pregunto un elfo al hombre que abrió la puerta.

-Ten listas las lechuzas, voy a mandar unas cartas.

-Lo que ordene amo.

Thomas Wilson entró a la oficina sentándose tras su escritorio, sacó unos pergaminos y comenzó a escribir en tanto Percy permanecía quieto tras el biombo con el sudor corriendo por su frente aferrado al libro con fuerza en un acto reflejo de miedo.

Entonces escuchó el crepitar de la chimenea, señal que alguien estaba a punto de salir.

-Buenos días Thomas.

En cuando escuchó esa voz, Percy literalmente quedó paralizado.

-Buen día Evan ¿listo para hoy?

-Más listo que nunca –respondio el ministro Evan Hughes sentándose en uno de los sofás.

-¿Gustas una copa?

-Es temprano pero esto merece un brindis.

-Concuerdo con eso ¡Tinny!

-¿Sí amo? –pregunto el elfo apareciéndose.

-Sírvenos un coñac.

-Enseguida amo.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Thomas mirando a su viejo amigo- hoy es el gran día, finalmente Draco Malfoy regresará a Malfoy Manor -Percy abrió la boca sorprendido, se suponía que solo el equipo de su hermano y él sabían que Draco Malfoy y Harry entrarían a Malfoy Manor ese día- ¿seguro que la información es confiable?

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando Thomas? Parece que no me conoces, no he llegado hasta donde estoy dando pasos en falso.

-Así que confías en el jefe Walsh.

-Obvio no, yo no confío en nadie, ni siquiera en ti... pero ese imbécil tiene un Imperius encima, no puede mentirme, además le ordene que hechizara a uno de los aurores designados al caso Malfoy y fue de éste de quien recibió esta información, de hecho le dijo que hoy a las 11:00 am partirán a Malfoy Manor -Percy se atrevió a mirar por entre las rendijas del biombo para constatar que sus oídos no estuviesen jugándole una mala broma, fue entonces que lo vio claramente... el hombre en el que tanto confiaba y del cual estaba tan orgulloso de prestarle sus servicios era un mortífago- y mira... -añadió Hughes mostrándole un frasquito con pastillas dentro- me dio la multijugos con el disfraz de Potter, en cuanto la tome pareceré un chico veinteañero de nuevo y seré yo quien entre con el chico Malfoy a la mansión.

Percy cerró los ojos sintiendo la boca seca, un mareo estuvo a punto de hacerle trastabillar, pero se aferró más al libro y abrió los ojos aspirando profundo una y otra vez.

-Ahora no Percy... -Se dijo tragando en seco- aguanta.

-¿Quién vigila Malfoy Manor?

-Nadie, le ordené al jefe Walsh que retirara a todos los aurores ¿están todos los mortífagos en su posición?

-Ahora eres tú quien parece que no me conoce, por supuesto que la mansión está vigilada, solo esperan su llegada, por cierto ya son las 10:30 am ¿no crees que deberías marcharte ya? –dijo viendo su reloj.

-Sí, en verdad –respondio.

Los dos hombres se miraron sabiendo que el día que habían esperado por años por fin había llegado.

-Por el señor Tenebroso –dijo Evan Hughes alzando su copa.

-Por el señor Tenebroso –respondio Wilson alzando la suya y poniéndose de pie.

Cuando Hughes terminó de un solo trago el licor, le dio la copa al elfo domestico que había permanecido en silencio ahí esperando la mas mínima orden, luego tomó un puñado de polvos flú y desapareció en la chimenea.

Thomas se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a escribir en algunos pergaminos mientras su elfo ponía en orden el pequeño bar en tanto Percy miraba todo aquello ahogándose en su propia angustia.

-¡Debo avisarles!

¿Pero cómo salir de ese lugar? Realmente estaba atrapado pues tal vez podría con el viejo atacándolo por sorpresa, pero con el elfo ahí sería imposible salir ileso pues seguramente éste lo atacaría para defender a su amo.

_______________

-Me voy, yo también debo cambiarme –dijo Harry a Ron mientras se ponía de pie.

Ron miró a su amigo y aunque no dijera nada, le bastaba ver su rostro sombrío para imaginar su sentir.

-Tranquilo amigo, esto está a punto de terminar.

-Eso es justo lo que me mata Ron, al final de este día él estará odiándome.

Y sin más salió de ahí.

Llegó a su cuarto en el viejo hotel y se cambio de ropa, miró a su alrededor sabiendo que ya no regresaría mas a ese lugar y suspiró sintiendo un terrible pesar atenazarle el estomago, miró su reloj y viendo que ya solo faltaban cinco minutos echó un último vistazo y salió de ahí.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó entreabriendo la puerta del cuarto de Draco.

-Claro.

Cuando entró vio a Draco atándose los cordones de sus deportivos, lo miró atentamente grabándose hasta el último detalle, el chico vestía un juego de ropa deportivo de color negro con franjas rojas en la parte exterior de las piernas contrastando bellamente con su piel blanca.

-¿Listo? –pregunto sentándose junto a él.

Draco lo miró y le sonrió diciendo:

-No... -Harry ocultó muy bien la impresión que le causo esa respuesta- pero aun así estoy dispuesto a ir.

-Ah... ya.

-Necesito hacer algo muy importante dentro de la mansión.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sepultar a mis padres.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó sorprendido.

-Ya te contaré allá, por el momento no quiero hablar de eso.

-De acuerdo.

-Harry necesito que vengas de inmediato –escuchó decir a Ron en su oreja sorprendiéndolo pues estaban a punto de partir- ¿me escuchas Harry? Ven solo un momento, no serán más de cinco minutos.

-Estoy listo –dijo Draco.

-Permíteme un momento –respondio saliendo rápidamente- dejé mi celular conectado -Draco resopló contrariado y volvió a sentarse en la cama- ¿Qué diablos sucede? ¡Estamos a punto de irnos! –respondio ya a solas en su cuarto.

-Es urgente que vengas Harry, solo serán unos minutos.

-De acuerdo –masculló de mala gana.

Con paso rápido salió del hotel y caminó hacia el edificio de enfrente, no se "desaparecían" por precaución de ser observados por muggles; se metió a la sex shop y subió al departamento, abrió la puerta encontrando a Ron atado a su silla.

-¿¡Qué dem...?!

-Bombarda -exclamó alguien a su espalda.

Su cuerpo salió volando estrellándose con las pantallas dejándolo aturdido por unos instantes, tanto así que no pudo evitar que su varita le fuera arrebatada con un encantamiento mas; se enderezó intentando despabilarse para sentir de inmediato unas cuerdas rodeando su cuerpo y un terrible dolor en un costado.

-¡Ah! –gimió adolorido cuando ya no pudo moverse más, sin embargo pudo verse a sí mismo caminando con paso tranquilo hacia él siendo respaldado por Noah.

-Buen día Potter –exclamó la persona disfrazada de Archie Stone- disculpa los malos modos pero era necesario.

-¡¿Quién eres bastardo, que le hiciste a Ron?!

-Estoy bien Harry –respondio Ron desde su asiento- ese bastardo me obligó a llamarte, lo siento.

-Ethan... -dijo mirando a su compañero en el suelo.

-Solo esta desmayado.

Harry ya no dijo nada, miraba desesperado que la situación estaba fuera de su control y al ver la apariencia de aquel mortífago supo de inmediato cual sería la siguiente jugada.

-Déjalo en paz, no te atrevas a tocarlo.

-Hablas del chico Malfoy ¿verdad? –Dijo Evan Hughes sonriendo cínico- tranquilo, no le haré nada siempre y cuando haga lo que tenga que hacer.

-¡Infeliz hijo de puta! ¿¡Quien eres?! ¡Da la cara maldito cobarde! –gritó retorciéndose en el suelo- ¡Noah!... ¿¡Cómo pudiste traicionarnos maldito?!

-Está bajo el influjo de mi Imperius –respondio el mortífago- debe obedecerme, así que como verás no hay nada que puedas hacer, por lo que te sugiero ahorrar energías; en un rato mas vendrá un equipo de mortífagos por ustedes, serán mis invitados de honor... especialmente tú –dijo dirigiéndose a Harry- y ahora me voy, alguien me está esperando.

-¡No, no te atrevas! ¡Maldito suéltame!... ¡Juro que te mataré!

"Archie Stone" solo sonrió viendo a su gemelo retorcerse desesperado en el suelo y sin decir más salió de ahí.

-¡No, no te vayas, espera!

______________

Percy miraba como el hombre escribía y escribía pergaminos mientras su elfo esperaba delante del escritorio para enviarlas de inmediato.

-Maldito lárgate ya –pensó mirando al elfo- ¡lárgate ya!

-Listo, toma ya sabes que hacer –dijo entonces Thomas Wilson entregándole varias cartas.

-Sí amo –respondio el elfo saliendo de ahí.

Percy miró al hombre sonreír e ir a servirse otra copa, así que armándose de valor empuño con fuerza su varita y en cuanto el medimago le dio la espalda, salió detrás del biombo diciendo:

-¡Desmaius!

Thomas Wilson cayó como bulto de papas al suelo quedando inerte ante un nervioso Percy, quien constatando que el hombre en verdad estuviera inconsciente, lo ató con otro hechizo y lo colocó detrás del biombo, entonces tomó polvos flú y entró a la chimenea.

Cuando llegó a la base de vigilancia de su hermano, se encontró con Noah apuntándole y a Ron y a Harry atados.

-¡Yo... yo vengo de parte del jefe Walsh! –Balbuceó tragando en seco- dijo que los lleves enseguida al ministerio, llámalo vía flú si no me crees.

Noah se le quedó mirando fijo como decidiendo que hacer, entonces para alivio del pelirrojo bajó su varita y se dirigió a la chimenea, entonces Percy le apunto con la suya diciendo:

-Finite Incantatem.

Noah se tambaleó recargándose en la chimenea al tiempo que se tocaba la cabeza.

-¡Libéranos Percy! –exclamó Harry con desesperación.

En cuanto Percy los liberó, Harry corrió fuera en tanto él miraba a su hermano con ojos muy abiertos, dando la impresión de desquiciado.

-Ron... -dijo entonces mostrándole la vieja fotografía- es él...

-¿Quién? –pregunto Ron caminando de prisa a auxiliar a Noah.

-El traidor -Con una mano en la espalda de su compañero a quien ayudo a sentarse y con la otra tomando la fotografía, miró a los hombres que estaban ahí para luego mirar incrédulo a su hermano, quien con voz aun trémula con la sucesión de hechos violentos a los que no estaba acostumbrado, dijo- es el ministro... el ministro Evan Hughes es un mortífago, yo mismo lo vi hablando con el medimago... él tiene bajo un Imperius al jefe Walsh a quien ordenó retirar toda vigilancia de Malfoy Manor, la cual está siendo vigilada ahora por mortífagos en espera de Malfoy.

-Quédate con él –dijo Ron apresurándose hacia la chimenea.

_______________

-¡No, no. no! –masculló Harry encontrando el cuarto de Draco vacío, por lo que sin más demora salió de ahí dirigiéndose a Malfoy Manor.

_________________


	24. Capitulo 24

-Has estado muy callado –dijo Draco mientras se alejaban de una entrada del mundo muggle al mundo mágico.

-Sí, la verdad es que acompañarte a hacer esto es muy importante para mí –respondio "Archie" quien en realidad hablaba poco para no errarle en algún tipo de conversación que lo hiciera exponerse como quien realmente era- agradezco que me tengas esta confianza.

-Tampoco creas que voy de buen grado –dijo mientras caminaban tomados de la mano- esto es difícil para mí, sin embargo creo que debo dar este paso para poder avanzar.

-Eso mismo creo que yo –exclamó sonriéndole mientras le apretaba la mano continuando su camino en un agradable silencio.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, "Archie" los apareció a ambos a la entrada de la imponente y solitaria Malfoy Manor.

-Finalmente... -dijo "Archie" exhalando un profundo suspiro mientras Draco la miraba en silencio.

"Archie" lo tomó de la mano y lo instó suavemente a caminar por el pasillo cubierto de altos setos que daba a la reja de hierro forjado de la mansión.

-Es... tan raro estar aquí después de tanto tiempo –susurró Draco viendo a lo lejos la enorme casona.

-Lo imagino.

-Realmente no quiero estar aquí.

Hughes contuvo un bufido de exasperación pues lo único que deseaba era que el chico Malfoy se dejara de sentimentalismos y entraran a la mansión ya.

-Pero es necesario ¿no?... es decir, tú mismo dijiste que tenías que tenías que avanzar.

-Ya lo sé pero es difícil –respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos entrar ya, alguien podría vernos.

-¿Y quién nos vería? Aquí no hay nadie, se siente la soledad en el aire.

-Lo único que siento son ganas de romperte la cabeza –pensó Hughes armándose de paciencia.

-Han pasado años desde que estuve aquí.

-Sí ¿verdad? Quien lo diría.

-Seis años, casi siete.

Sabiendo que debía ser muy cuidadoso ahora que estaba tan cerca de volver a entrar a la mansión, Hughes se dispuso a escuchar la nostálgica diatriba de Draco, quien seguía mirando los alrededores de su antiguo hogar.

-Creo que estas posponiendo entrar a la mansión.

-¿Tú crees? –respondio sonriendo al tiempo que descruzaba los brazos y metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta deportiva.

-Lo sospecho –dijo riendo.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón –exclamó borrando su sonrisa poco a poco para luego mirar de nuevo la enorme casa a través de las rejas- es solo que lo que me espera dentro no es nada fácil.

-Lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes –lo miró ya con rostro serio- no es nada fácil entrar ahí.

-Pues entonces yo creo que al mal paso darle prisa ¿no crees? –dijo comprensivo mientras le tomaba la mano.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Cualquiera diría que quien tiene que entrar eres tú y no yo.

-Sí, bueno... la verdad es que me muero de curiosidad de ver el interior de tu mansión, nunca he visto una casa ancestral.

Draco sonrió comprensivo, por lo que sin decir nada mas solo asintió.

-¿Ahora si listo? –dijo Evan Hughes sonriendo triunfante al ver que finalmente Draco Malfoy estaba listo para entrar a Malfoy Manor.

Tomados de la mano y mirando de frente a la reja, Draco dijo:

-Debo desear entrar en realidad... y aunque me cuesta mucho trabajo, creo que sí lo deseo, tengo cosas que hacer ahí dentro, vamos.

-¡No lo hagas! –gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos se giraron viendo a la entrada del pasillo a...

-¿Archie? –exclamó Draco atónito.

-Draco, no entres, ese hombre no soy yo, es un mortífago.

Draco se apartó un par de pasos del "Archie" que estaba a su lado viéndolo con horror, aunque en realidad veía con horror a ambos.

-¡No hagas caso Draco! –Dijo entonces Hughes dando un paso hacia él- no sé quien sea este hombre pero lo mejor es irnos de aquí.

-Draco...

Draco miró al segundo Archie viendo que se sujetaba un costado con gesto de dolor.

-No sé que esté pasando Draco –continuo Hughes sintiendo con desesperación que su oportunidad de entrar se le estaba yendo de las manos- pero si este hombre mencionó a los mortífagos es que no es nada bueno, entremos y pongámonos a salvo.

-¡No lo escuches! –Exclamó Harry dando unos pasos- por favor, hazme caso –dijo con tono suplicante.

Harry vio que Draco miraba a ambos con expresión de miedo y confusión y si lo que importaba ahora era que el mortífago que había tomado su lugar no entrara a la mansión, debía convencer a Draco de que no lo llevara dentro, pues si hacia eso todo habría terminado, así que sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dijo:

-Soy auror y fui encomendado a vigilarte.

-¿Qué? –musito Draco frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad.

-No soy quien crees que soy.

-¿Ya lo ves? –dijo Hughes tomándolo de la mano- ¡ya lo aceptó, vámonos de aquí!

-¡Suéltame! –se soltó dando un paso atrás.

-Créeme Draco, no debes ir con él –continuó Harry dando otros pocos pasos- él es un mortífago que lo único que quiere es entrar a Malfoy Manor para hacerse con el ultimo horrocrux.

Draco abrió más los ojos al escuchar aquello.

-¿Qué? –musitó sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Estás loco? –Dijo entonces Hughes- ¡Draco no tiene nada que ver con los mortífagos!

-El no pero tú sí.

-Este hombre es peligroso Draco –dijo plantándosele enfrente- no le creas, entremos y allá decidiremos qué hacer.

-Draco... -continuó Harry sacando una píldora de su bolsillo- no le lleves a tu mansión, créeme, él es un mortífago y yo estuve vigilándote todo este tiempo.

Draco lo vio echarse a la boca una píldora que en cuestión de segundos hizo su piel comenzar a moverse extrañamente para luego comenzar a tomar otra forma, incluso otro color de cabello quedando en su lugar un rostro terriblemente familiar.

-Soy Harry Potter y soy un auror y créeme cuando te digo que quien dice la verdad soy yo... caramelito –concluyo diciendo la última palabra sintiendo que partía su corazón en dos.

Y con eso Draco lo supo... supo que quien decía la verdad era el segundo "Archie" por eso cuando Evan Hughes levantó su mano para tocarlo de nuevo, dio un paso atrás cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos gritando:

-¡Llévame dentro!

Los dos hombres vieron a Draco desaparecer en un torbellino multicolor.

-No... -susurró Hughes viendo el lugar vacio- no... no, no ¡no! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! –Gritó mirando a Harry quien sacó su varita dispuesto a la lucha- ¿¡Y que esperan para atacar, perdedores de mierda!? –gritó de nuevo pero esta vez dirigiéndose a alguien más aparte de Harry.

Muchos mortífagos emergieron de sus escondites apuntando a Harry con sus varitas, por lo que pronto se vio rodeado.

-Voy a matarte lentamente Potter –dijo Hughes caminando hacia él- te desollaré poco a poco y me encargaré de que no mueras pronto.

Harry alzó su varita, listo para el combate a pesar de que el dolor de sus costillas rotas le estaba matando, pero cuando Evan Hughes dio otro paso hacia él, un grito se dejo escuchar.

-¡Suelten sus varitas, están rodeados! –gritó el jefe Walsh montado en su escoba mientras un escuadrón de Hit wizard y Hit witch, aurores de combate de algo riesgo rodeaban a los mortífagos al tiempo que los demás aurores cubrían la zona por tierra, incluido Ron y su equipo de vigilancia.

Pronto se armó la gresca en donde todos los mortífagos corrían a cubrirse en tanto lanzaban hechizos mortales dejando en el pasillo de entrada de Malfoy Manor a Evan Hughes y a Harry Potter frente a frente.

-¿Decías? –dijo Harry poniéndose en posición de combate.

-No has ganado estúpido –respondio Hughes sonriendo- esto apenas comienza.

_______________


	25. Capitulo 25

_______________

Cuando sintió sus pies tocar superficie dura, se dejó caer por completo quedando con su cara a unos centímetros del suelo, apoyándose en su antebrazo; respirando entrecortadamente solo permaneció con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Temblando de pies a cabeza su mente en blanco se negaba a pensar en nada, solo atinó a quedarse quieto, pero después de unos minutos así y apretando la mandíbula y los puños, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y a levantar la cabeza.

Estaba en el salón principal frente a la chimenea, con movimientos torpes se puso de pie buscando con la mirada los cuerpos de sus padres, pero contra toda lógica ahí no había nada.

-¿Qué?... –musitó confundido- ¿Dónde están?

Cojeando pues su bastón se había quedado atrás comenzó a caminar hacia donde los había visto por última vez.

-¿Dónde están?... ¿Dónde...?

Miró a su alrededor sin encontrar nada, entonces volvió su vista de nuevo al lugar en donde se habían quedado, como si esta vez fuesen a estar ahí pero encontrándose con el piso limpio y pulido como si nada hubiese pasado.

-No entiendo...

-¿A-amo Draco?

Se giró sobresaltado viendo a un par de metros de él a una vieja elfina que lo miraba estupefacta; él la reconoció enseguida, por lo que incrédulo pregunto:

-¿Nana?

-¡Amo Draco! –Respondió la vieja elfina que había cuidado de él desde su nacimiento- ¡oh amito Draco! –repitió con tremendos lagrimones escapando de sus ojos- ¡Su vieja nana no puede creerlo!... ¡esta aquí, de verdad está aquí!

Cada vez entendía menos, por lo que caminó hacia ella.

-Su pierna... amo Draco su pierna esta lastimada –dijo ella entre sorprendida y angustiada al verlo cojear.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí, donde están mis padres?... ellos... ellos...

-Están en el mausoleo familiar amo, yo los sepulté -Draco se quedó en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar pero aun sin poder asimilar todo aquello- amo, debería sentarse, está muy pálido.

Draco asintió como ido y se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano, aquel sofá en donde hacía siete años había estado sentado con sus padres.

-Amo... -dijo la elfina acercándose a él como si lo más preciado del mundo estuviese ante sus ojos- mi amo regresó, nana es tan feliz...

Solo entonces Draco la miró y como saliendo de un trance preguntó:

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?... yo pensé que la mansión estaba vacía.

-Ese día... -respondio estrujándose las huesudas manos, como si recordar aquello fuese vivirlo de nuevo- ese día en que esos hombres malos registraron la mansión destruyendo todo y matando a los demás elfos, yo me escondí y así salve mi vida.

-Pero no entiendo... ¿Cómo es que aun así estas aquí? Yo pensé que todos habían sido expulsados de la mansión cuando el hechizo de mis padres se activó.

-Oh amo, es que yo pertenezco a la familia Malfoy desde hace cinco generaciones, la mansión me reconoce como parte de ella... no sé cómo es que lo sé, pero lo sé.

-Ya veo... -asintió con voz trémula y recargándose en el respaldo del sofá.

-Pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver, pensé que moriría aquí sola –continuó comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Draco no respondió, lo sucedido en los últimos minutos lo tenía en shock, por lo que se quedó mirando hacia adelante sin decir nada por un rato.

Entonces su mano se movió tocando el tapiz del sofá en el que estaba sentado y comenzó a pasar su mano sobre el, sintiéndolo... palpándolo, como dándose cuenta por primera vez en donde estaba.

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, viendo el que fue su hogar y cuna de tantos recuerdos sintiendo que si lo permitía, una bola gigante de sentimientos lo aplastaría cual bola de nieve.

-Mis padres... debo verlos... -dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a cojear hacia la puerta.

-Amo, su pierna... -Pero Draco no respondió, ni siquiera la había escuchado, por lo que siguió su andar hacia afuera, pero entonces nana se desapareció para aparecer un minutos después con un bastón con cabeza de serpiente en la mano y se acercó presurosa a dárselo- tome, era del amo Lucius.

Draco la miró y tomó el bastón, un bastón idéntico al que se había mandado hacer, pero el que estaba en su mano en ese momento era autentico, con esmeraldas de verdad en los ojos y no simples piedras de imitación como el suyo... Lo miró unos instantes y aun en shock solo atinó a continuar su andar hasta salir de la casa, caminó el largo camino que conducía hasta el mausoleo familiar, seguido en todo momento por nana un metro detrás de él en completo silencio.

Ni siquiera resintió el largo camino, era como si no percibiera nada más que el destino al cual debía llegar y así lo hizo, finalmente se encontró frente a una construcción que bien podía ser un pequeño palacio construido totalmente en mármol blanco; vio las enormes puertas de hierro y cristal ante él y sin mayor esfuerzo las abrió.

Ya había entrado al mausoleo, de niño jugaba ahí con nana hasta que su madre iba por él, realmente el lugar no tenía nada de tétrico, al menos no cuando era niño y ahora el lugar lo que más le provocaba era nostalgia y soledad.

-Arriba amo –dijo nana atrás de él- en el piso superior.

Draco caminó por la amplia estancia que tenia enormes ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz, había jarrones con flores frescas que inundaban el ambiente con un fresco aroma, vio las escaleras de mármol frente a él y las subió hasta llegar a un pasillo que tenía varias habitaciones a los lados, eran los lugares de reposo de sus familiares, algunas ocupadas y otras no, caminó pasando varias, todas ellas con flores y luz de las ventanas animando el lugar, así siguió hasta llegar a la habitación que contenía los restos de sus padres; se quedó de pie ante el umbral que no tenía puerta, solo un marco adornado con madera fina que contrastaba hermosamente con el mármol blanco.

Y ahí, en medio de esa estancia llena de luz y flores estaban dos bases de piedra y sobre ellas dos ataúdes, caminó despacio viéndolos alternativamente... aspiró el aroma que no solo era de flores, había otro y supo de inmediato cual era el ataúd de su madre.

-Sándalo... -musitó poniendo su mano sobre el ataúd de madera con hermosos tallados de flores en la tapa; sonrió recordando el día en que su madre había elegido de que material quería su ataúd.

-No podré usar perfume cuando esté muerta –había dicho sonriendo- así que quiero que mi ataúd por lo menos huela bien.

Así que el contenedor de su último reposo era de sándalo, elegido por su perdurable aroma a través del tiempo; luego miró el ataúd que estaba a un lado, un ataúd de corazón púrpura, su padre también había elegido que tipo de ataúd quería, ninguno había querido uno de metal, sus padres habían elegido cajas de madera.

-No es muy grato pero es necesario –había dicho su padre palmeándole la espalda- así que dime hijo ¿Qué tipo de ataúd eliges tú?

-Ninguno, yo seré inmortal –respondio riendo, restándole importancia a ese momento.

Eso había sido cuando tenía quince años y le había parecido algo tétrico y absurdo... ahora veía que no era así; dejó el bastón en el suelo, se puso en medio y colocó una mano sobre cada ataúd mirándolos alternativamente... miró hacia el frente, viendo ante sí, en la pared, un tallado en mármol de sus dos padres, con un acabado tan suave y exquisito que parecía que tenían vida; era una obra que Lucius había mandado hacer con un artista que hacía todo a mano como un buen escultor y los había hecho tomando de modelo una fotografía de ellos el día de su boda.

-No quiero una imagen de mi cuando este vieja y fea –había dicho Narcisa eligiendo ella misma la fotografía.

Pero no, no había habido tiempo de que ella llegara a la vejez, había muerto joven... así que miró la escultura sobre relieve que adornaba la pared, sus padres mirándose uno al otro tomados de la mano, con el cabello de ella suelto mirando a su esposo, que la miraba como si mirase lo más maravilloso del mundo, el artista era un genio pues había logrado captar la esencia del momento.

Miraba fijo la imagen, sin pensar en nada, empeñándose en no pensar en nada... de pronto captó que la imagen estaba turbia y notó que eran sus lagrimas lo que la distorsionaba, un sollozo escapó de su garganta seguido de otro y otro, hasta que su llanto fue un llanto convulso que terminó en un fuerte grito que retumbó en la estancia.

Nana lo miraba angustiada desde la puerta y aunque deseaba con todo su corazón ir de prisa a consolarlo como cuando tenía tres años y lo despertaba alguna pesadilla, sabía que no debía acercarse, que ese momento era solo de su amo y por lo tanto se alejó de ahí con la cabeza gacha sabiendo que debía respetar ese dolor.

Draco quedó de cuclillas en el frio suelo, con las manos recargadas en el piso, llorando sin poder contener todo el dolor que llevaba cargando durante siete largos años, años de soledad, miedo y dolor; se sintió sin fuerzas que termino en posición fetal en el suelo sin dejar de llorar abrazándose a sí mismo, lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

________________

Cuando despertó, un suave aroma invadió su nariz, así que sin abrir los ojos se arrebujó más en aquel cálido nido volviendo a dormirse.

Cuando despertó por segunda vez, la agradable calidez aun lo envolvía, pero esta vez sí abrió los ojos sintiéndose desconcertado al ver donde estaba.

-Amo...

-¿Nana? –Respondio sentándose y frotándose los ojos- yo... creí por un momento que todo había sido una pesadilla –añadió suspirando y mirándola para luego mirar a su alrededor viendo que se encontraba en la cama de sus padres vestido con una de sus pijamas- nunca creí despertar aquí... gracias por traerme.

Nana lo miró sorprendida de que el amo Draco le diera las gracias por primera vez en su vida.

-Amo, yo...

-Ya veo porqué el aroma de mamá está aquí –dijo viendo que encima de la colcha estaba una abrigo de su madre, cobijándolo también ¿Qué hora es?

-Es de mañana amo, durmió toda la tarde y la noche.

-¿Tanto así? –Exclamó sorprendido- vaya.

Nana se volvió para tomar una charola que estaba en un mueble.

-Amo Draco, yo quisiera ofrecerle los servicios que usted se merece, pero solo puedo ofrecerle una humilde ensalada de frutas.

Draco miró la charola viendo ante sí un gran plato con una generosa combinación de frutas.

-Dime nana ¿puedes salir de la mansión?

-No amo, lo intenté y no pude traspasar los límites.

-¿Y cómo es que sobreviviste todos estos años aquí?

-Mi ama siempre procuraba que las hortalizas y frutas fuesen frescas, teníamos un huerto que se cuidaba con gran diligencia, así que eso fue lo que hice cuando me encontré sola, seguí cuidándolo y me alimente de eso.

-Ya veo –exclamó exhalando un profundo suspiro viendo en sus piernas la charola con frutas.

Se recargó en la cabecera en medio de mullidos cojines.

-Pido perdón por no poder ofrecerle algo más digno.

-No hay problema... -musitó viendo la fruta sin sentir realmente apetito- ¿pero sabes lo que me gustaría comer ahora?... –añadió picoteando sin ganas un trozo de melón- unos panqueques de fresa como los que me preparaba mamá cuando estaba triste.

-¡Oh sí, mi ama solía cocinar solo para usted! –dijo ella sonriendo- ni para el amo Lucius lo hacía.

-Sí –convino él sonriendo también ante ese recuerdo- era lo único que sabía preparar al mero estilo muggle, pero yo adoraba esos panqueques, me hacía sentir súper especial.

Y entonces, ante la vista de los dos, el plato de ensalada desapareció dando lugar a otro pero con varios panqueques de fresa apilados, bañados en jarabe de maple y mantequilla, con un vaporcillo que llegó hasta su nariz.

-Pero... ¿Qué...? –balbuceó atónito.

-Amo... -dijo ella igual.

-¿Qué pasó nana, fuiste tú?–dijo enderezándose y tomando el plato entre sus manos, sintiendo la cerámica caliente con los panqueques, como si estuviesen acabados de hacer.

-¡No amo!

-No entiendo... -exclamó dejándolo de nuevo en la charola.

-Por cierto amo... yo... yo no fui quien lo traslado aquí desde el mausoleo.

-¿Qué? -Confundido se levantó de la cama, miró la charola y luego a su alrededor.

Nana lo vio sacar unas pantuflas de Lucius del armario, tomar su bastón y salir de la habitación, por lo que se atrevió a seguirlo en silencio.

Draco comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo determinado, solo recorriendo con pasos lentos su antigua casa; desde arriba vio el salón y notó la chimenea encendida, jarrones con flores tal como a su madre le gustaba, caminó hasta la oficina de su padre y entro viendo que la chimenea estaba encendida también, con un agradable aroma a madera y un cálido ambiente, como si su padre fuese a entrar en cualquier momento, con nana atónita atrás de él.

Salió de la oficina y siguió recorriendo la mansión sintiendo que su casa estaba tal y cuando su familia era feliz, sin esas sombras tenebrosas ni ambiente viciado de cuando Voldemort y los carroñeros la invadieron y entonces lo supo...

-Ya entiendo... -dijo sonriendo levemente mientras caminaba por un pasillo, con su mano pasando sobre un barandal de madera.

-¿Qué sucede amo?

-Dime algo nana... cuando los mortífagos buscaron en la mansión, la dejaron mal ¿verdad?

-Sí amo –respondio con enojo- destruyeron incluso paredes y muebles que habían pertenecido a la mansión por generaciones.

-¿Y donde esta ese daño ahora? –Pregunto sereno deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta para mirarla -Nana miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta a que se refería Draco, entonces lo miró estupefacta- ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

-Yo me pase todo el día fuera del mausoleo esperándolo amo, pero nunca salió, después me fui a dormir y al despertar me puse a seleccionar las mejores frutas para su desayuno, no había visto la mansión...Yo intenté restaurar el daño hecho, pero los elfos no lo podemos todo, mis reparaciones quedaban terribles, así que me limité a limpiar los escombros de las paredes dañadas y a limpiar lo mas que podía, pero cuando llegaba al último rincón de la mansión, había que empezar de nuevo pues es enorme... ¡pero ahora todo está... tan limpio y renovado!

-Dijiste algo nana... dijiste que nunca salí del mausoleo –exclamó mirándola fijo.

-Así es amo, cuando vi que ya estaba en su habitación me fui a dormir.

-Pero entonces tú... -dijo confundido- ¿cómo es que aparecí en la habitación de mis padres? Creí que habías sido tú.

-No, yo no lo traje ayer a la habitación de los amos, yo pensé que usted se había aparecido.

Draco la miró un instante con sus profundos ojos grises y luego se volvió para comenzar a caminar de nuevo, con nana tras él.

-Amo...

-Así que es eso –Dijo sin detenerse.

-¿Nana puede preguntar a que se refiere amo?

-Es ella... la mansión está dándome la bienvenida.

Bajó hasta el salón y sintió la misma calidez que curiosamente estaba en toda la edificación, tal como pudo comprobarlo recorriendo gran parte de ella.

-Es cierto, así no estaba antes de que usted llegara –dijo sorprendida mirando las habitaciones ventiladas y limpias, con sus respectivas chimeneas encendidas- yo limpiaba amo, juro que lo hacía pero la mansión es tan grande que cuando terminaba el último rincón, ya toda estaba polvorienta otra vez... parece como si la vida hubiese regresado de nuevo, como si hubiese estado dormida y con su llegada despertó; parece como si los amos fuesen a aparecer en cualquier momento...

-Pero no será así –respondió con tristeza- están aquí, de algún modo ellos están aquí, los siento... pero no se aparecerán como un fantasma, ni en cuadros... la mansión tomó sus vidas y están protegiéndome ahora.

Y de pronto se detuvo, cayó en cuenta de algo que le hizo sonreír, pero una sonrisa amarga, sin asomo de diversión genuina, sino más bien con bastante dolor y resentimiento, una sonrisa que se convirtió en un gesto de amargura.

-Así que ninguno de sus perfectos planes hubiese funcionado al final... -mascullo sin dejar de caminar- cualquiera que hubiese entrado conmigo hubiera terminado fuera si yo lo digo... Potter, Archie, Hughes o quien fuera, tú los hubieras expulsado ¿eh?-dijo mirando a su alrededor; exhaló un profundo suspiro cuando todo volvió a su mente acompañado de un avasallador sentimiento de dolor y sobre todo vergüenza, vergüenza de saber que cayó en un juego debido a su ingenuidad y estupidez.

Tragó el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación, pero esta vez a la suya, levantó las mantas y se acostó otra vez.

-A... amo... ¿no va a desayunar?

-Déjame solo.

Nana lo vio arrebujarse en las mantas sin decir nada más, por lo que en silencio y cabizbaja salió de ahí.

_______________

Pasaron varios días en los que su rutina era despertar, comer un poco y volverse a dormir, parecía que no hubiera dormido en años, moría de sueño y no deseaba hacer nada, incluso bañarse.

-Amo... ya pasó una semana desde su regreso ¿no desea salir a tomar un poquito de aire al jardín? Hace un día hermoso.

-No.

-Hay un delicioso platillo preparado amo, hay estofado de carne, justo como lo ordenaba la ama, la mansión desea que se alimente con sus platillos favoritos.

-Déjame en paz.

Nana lo vio taparse de nuevo la cabeza y suspiro triste al ver que aunque su amo había regresado, parecía más muerto en vida.

_______________

Ni los tres alimentos en sus estrictos horarios tal como lo ordenaba Narcisa cuando administraba la mansión, ni el fuego acogedor, ni la seguridad de aquella enorme casa hacían que Draco saliera de su habitación, solo dormía y comía lo mínimo bajando con ello un par de kilos preocupando a nana, quien por más que estuviera feliz de tener a uno de sus amos con ella, se preocupaba cada vez más al verlo en ese estado.

-Oh mi amo... -pensaba triste sentada frente a la puerta de Draco, esperando la mas mínima orden- ¿Qué le sucedió haya afuera que terminó de destrozarlo?

_________________

Las ganas de orinar hicieron a Draco levantarse al baño, pero cuando ya estaba lavándose las manos sus ojos se toparon con su imagen en el espejo en donde su rostro ojeroso y demacrado lo miraban como un cadáver; se quedó viéndose así por un par de minutos hasta que de un puñetazo lo rompió ocasionándole varios cortes en la mano.

Pero eso no fue lo que le hizo derramar lágrimas, de hecho el dolor de la mano le era muy ajeno, como si no le hubiese pasado nada, lo que le dolía era el alma al recordar lo vivido los últimos meses.

-Qué idiota... -pensó con la cabeza inclinada mientras se apoyaba en el lavamanos y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- ¿cómo se te ocurrió pensar que alguien podría enamorarse de ti?... ¿de un puto de mierda que se vende en la calle?

Intentó contener el próximo sollozo al sentir que la vergüenza lo apabullaba al recordar quién era en realidad Archie Stone, nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

-Mierda... -masculló apretando los puños- cuanto debiste de haberte reído Potter...

Y arrastrando los pies regresó a su habitación y se sentó en la cama viendo sin ver hacia el frente, como un zombi, como un muerto en vida.

-Con razón no querías acostarte conmigo, te daba asco ¿no? –pensó casi disfrutando el auto flagelarse por ser un estúpido ingenuo- ¿pero luego que pasó, te pusiste caliente?... claro, iba a ser la última noche, había que cobrar lo que gastaste con el puto... porque eso pasó, solo tomaste por lo que habías pagado, no sé ni por qué me enojo... pagaste una noche conmigo, tenías derecho a disfrutarla.

Cerró los ojos y alzó la cara, se sentía una basura, se sentía nada, con todos a su alrededor buscando algo de él, pero no a él mismo.

-Debí morir aquí hace siete años... -murmuró exhalando un suspiro y volviéndose a acostar.

________________

Cuando despertó no sintió ganas de orinar, ni siquiera hambre, lo que lo había despertado fue el frio que sintió al estar acostado en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios...? –masculló sentándose viendo a su alrededor y encontrando su habitación igual a excepción de la cama.

Se levantó frotándose los brazos pues a pesar de tener la chimenea encendida, el piso en el que había estado acostado estaba frío, pues incluso la alfombra había desaparecido.

-Nana –dijo mientras se sobaba la cadera dolorida por el duro piso.

-¿Sí amo? –respondio la elfina apareciéndose al instante.

-¿Dónde está mi cama, por qué diablos aparecí en el suelo?

Nana lo miró con confusión y después de mirar el espacio evidentemente vacío, respondio:

-Nana lo ignora mi amo... no he entrado aquí desde ayer que me ordenó retirarme.

Negando con la cabeza se calzó unas pantuflas y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres dispuesto a seguir con su sueño, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula el ver que en esa habitación también faltaba la cama.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? –pregunto molesto y confundido girándose para mirarla.

Nana solo pudo estrujar sus manos y negar con la cabeza; entonces se dirigió a otra de las habitaciones notando que también faltaba la cama.

-No puedes impedirme dormir –exclamó en voz alta- quiero dormir, aparece una cama ¡aparece una cama!

Pero la bendita cama no apareció, por lo que malhumorado fue a desplomarse al primer sofá que encontró.

-Dormiré aquí ¿Cómo ves?

Nana, quien lo iba siguiendo en silencio, lo vio cruzarse de brazos desafiante como cuando hacia un berrinche de niño, solo que esta vez no peleaba con sus padres ni con ella, sino con una casa que aparentemente se negaba a seguirle solapando su perenne depresión.

-Me quedaré aquí hasta pudrirme en mi propia mugre y tú no puedes impedírmelo.

Entonces y sin que nadie se lo esperara, el sofá en el que estaba sentado desapareció dejándolo caer de culo golpeándose de paso la cabeza.

-¡Auch!... ¡maldita hija de puta! –gimió sobándose la nuca.

-Amo...

-¡Cállate! –Gritó levantándose con dificultad y luego dirigiéndose a la casa- ¡Yo soy tu dueño y debes obedecerme, dame una maldita cama!

Cojeando salió de esa habitación al ver que su orden no era obedecida.

-Tú no vas a decirme que es lo que puedo o no puedo hacer... -masculló dirigiéndose a su cuarto, en donde abrió el armario y tiró al piso toda la ropa que había colgada ahí, entonces se acostó en ella haciéndose una especie de nido- ¿Y bien, vas a quitarme esto también?

Nana seguía observándolo en silencio desde la puerta, estaba preocupada, pero también estaba complacida de que Draco hubiese salido de esa especie de letargo, aunque fuese solo para pelear.

-Faltaba más que una casa ruinosa me dijera que hacer... -continuo mascullando mientras se hacia un ovillo en medio de su ropa.

-Amo...

-Déjame solo -Nana suspiro suavemente e inclinando la cabeza cerró la habitación y se fue de ahí.

Obstinadamente y a pesar de estar muy incomodo, se empecinó en no levantarse, estuvo así un buen rato en donde fue tranquilizándose poco a poco hasta caer en cuenta de que estaba peleándose con una casa y de nuevo ese oscuro sentimiento de desolación y tristeza lo aplastaron otra vez.

-Ni una casa me toma en serio... -susurró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí mismo; lloró un buen rato hasta quedarse dormido.

_______________

-Vamos hijo, yo te sostengo –dijo Lucius tomándolo de la mano mientras lo ayudaba a montar la pequeña escoba.

-No quiero, voy a caerme.

Narcisa miraba todo desde una mesa tomando un té en los jardines de Malfoy Manor.

-¿No decías que ya querías aprender a volar en escoba?

-No, ya no quiero.

-Pero ya tienes seis años, ya eres grande.

-Es por el jugador de Quidditch que se cayó en el campeonato ¿verdad mi amor? –dijo ella acercándose.

-Pero muchos jugadores se lastiman –respondió Lucius.

-Sí, pero no caen casi encima de ti aplastándote.

-Sí, fue algo muy impresionante en realidad –convino Lucius- yo mismo me asuste al ver al jugador rumano con ese hueso salido de su pierna, casi me desmayo.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Draco impresionado al ver a su padre admitir estar asustado.

-Sí, fue horrible, casi me da un paro cardiaco -Draco comenzó a reír al ver a su padre hacer muecas mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho- escucha hijo, no temas, si caes yo te voy sostener.

-Y yo –añadió Narcisa tocándole una mejilla- no dejaremos que te lastimes... por ahora.

-¿Por ahora?

-Sí, por ahora pues cuando seas grande podrás tener una que otra caída, incluso yo he caído de la escoba.

-¿Tú? No lo creo.

-Claro que si, cuando tenía veinte intentaba impresionar a tu padre, pero fue tanto mi nerviosismo que termine estampada en un árbol y con un tremendo chichón en la cabeza -Draco comenzó a reír de nuevo- así que cuando te lastimes, te recuperarás.

-Porque eres un Malfoy –dijo Lucius.

-¿Porque soy un Malfoy?

-Así es, no es lo que ocurre, sino como lo enfrentas lo que importa.

-Así que hijo mío, cuando te caigas solo recuerda una cosa... -dijo ella acariciando una hebra dorada.

-¿Qué cosa mamá?

-Quién eres.

-¿Cómo?

-Quién eres Draco, solo recuerda eso... quien eres.

Draco despertó sintiendo su rostro mojado, entonces cayó en cuenta de que esta vez no estaba en el suelo duro ni frio, miró a su alrededor reconociendo que estaba en la oficina de su padre, específicamente en el sofá y cubierto con un abrigo de Narcisa.

Miró la chimenea encendida y las lámparas a media luz como cuando su padre iba a tomarse una copa al calor del fuego.

Suspiró sintiendo una inmensa nostalgia recordando ese sueño como una parte de su infancia, recordando que ellos ya no estaban, que aunque esa oficina estaba lista para usarse, su dueño no iba a entrar a servirse una copa, que la dueña de la mansión tampoco entraría para avisarle que la cena estaba lista, pero curiosamente también se sintió acompañado pues ese lugar y el abrigo de su madre le hicieron sentir que no estaba solo, que aunque ellos ya no estaban físicamente, de alguna manera continuaban protegiéndolo.

-Pero estoy roto por dentro, madre... -musitó recostándose de nuevo cobijándose con el abrigo- ¿cómo reparo eso?

"No es lo que ocurre, sino como lo enfrentas lo que importa" había dicho su padre, "Solo recuerda quien eres" había dicho su madre.

-¿Pero quién soy?... abro las piernas a cambio de dinero... soy un puto que se vende al mejor postor...- dijo cerrando los ojos sintiendo las lagrimas invadirlos.

-No, eres mi hijo –escuchó desde el fondo de su corazón, palabras que no escuchó con los oídos y sin embargo había entendido a la perfección.

-Pero soy un prostituto... no valgo nada...

-Eres mi hijo –escuchó entonces, pero ya no con la voz de su madre, sino con la de su padre- y estoy orgulloso.

-¿De qué? ¿De qué me paro en una esquina? –Musitó con un suave hipido- ¿de qué soy el preferido de muchos de mis clientes?

-De que supiste sobrevivir... de que estando solo le plantaste cara al mundo y de que a pesar de todo, cada día te levantaste para seguir.

-Pero me siento solo... estoy tan solo... -sollozó apretando entre sus manos el abrigo de su madre- los necesito conmigo, ya no puedo seguir.

-Lo harás, porque eres un Malfoy.

-¿Y de que me sirve? Igual estoy solo, igual no valgo nada.

-Te has caído muchas veces y muchas veces te has levantado –dijo la voz de su madre- me hace feliz ver que tengo un hijo fuerte.

-No soy fuerte... soy un idiota ingenuo... además de un puto que ha hecho cosas horribles y vergonzosas.

-Has hecho lo que has hecho para sobrevivir, lo demás no importa, estoy orgullosa de mi hijo.

Draco continuó llorando sin saber que decir ante eso.

-Llora lo que tengas que llorar –dijo su padre- y luego levántate, recuerda quien eres.

Cerró los ojos y continúo llorando hasta quedarse dormido.

________________

Cuando despertó por segunda vez continuaba en la oficina, ignoraba la hora, así que se arrebujo de nuevo en el mullido sofá y en el fragante abrigo de su madre mientras miraba el danzar inquieto del fuego de la chimenea; recordaba la conversación con sus padres e ignoraba si lo había soñado o no, pero fuese lo que fuese se sentía distinto, se sentía más tranquilo, aún triste, demasiado de hecho, pero con una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Suspiró quedándose así un gran rato hasta que el gruñido de su estomago le recordó que no había comido desde el día anterior.

-Nana...

-¿Sí amo? –respondio la elfina apareciéndose al instante.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las siete de la noche, amo.

-Tengo hambre.

-Enseguida nana le servirá la cena ¿quiere que le sirva aquí?

-Sí.

Nana fue de inmediato a la cocina pues el sistema de la mansión era que los alimentos aparecían en la cocina y ella se encargaba de servirla, alimento suficiente para los dos, así que ella pudo alimentarse ya no solo de frutas, ahora que Malfoy Manor había despertado también la alimentaba a ella.

Cuando nana le llevó la cena, se la dejó en el suelo a indicación suya mientras él se sentaba en la alfombra recargando la espalda en el sofá; comió poco pero lo hizo más que en otras ocasiones, así que se sintió mejor con el estomago lleno.

Cuando terminó se levantó y comenzó a recorrer la casa, con paso lento, sin prisas y dándose tiempo de recordar cosas sucedidas en aquellas habitaciones; al pasar frente al salón de té de su madre sonrió al recordarla charlando con un grupo de amigas.

Pasó gran parte de la noche haciendo eso, hasta que en la madrugada regresó a su habitación encontrando de nuevo su cama en ella; se acostó y durmió hasta las diez de la mañana, cuando se levantó deseó tomar un buen baño, así que se dirigió al baño y con actitud un tanto desganada se miró al espejo que había roto y que ya estaba restaurado de nuevo.

Al verse se impacto, su cabello ya no era negro, era rubio de nuevo y verse así fue una especie de shock, pues fue como reencontrarse consigo mismo después de años; se tocó la cara sin dejar de mirarse, ahora se daba cuenta de que ya no se recordaba con su color natural de cabello y verse así le hizo ver también lo mucho que se había esforzado por olvidar quien era, por ocultarse ante el mundo y al parecer ante sí mismo también.

Durante años había sido Koby Allen, sexoservidor... incluso llegó a olvidarse de su propio nombre y no pensar en él durante meses, pero ahora que estaba frente al espejo ya no estaba viendo a Koby Allen.

"Recuerda quién eres" habían dicho sus padres.

-¿Pero quién soy? –Musitó para luego enderezarse y suspirar suavemente mientras decía: -Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, heredero de la casa Malfoy, ultimo descendiente de Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió ante su reflejo.

_______________


	26. Capitulo 26

Después de desayunar fue al mausoleo y se quedó ahí el resto de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, sentado en un futón que nana le llevó; se dio cuenta de que no había podido guardarles un luto apropiado a sus padres, aunque más bien había sido que no había tenido oportunidad, estaba más ocupado ocultándose y sobreviviendo, así que esa tarde se la paso conversando con ellos, ya no como en la oficina de Lucius por mas que se había esforzado por escuchar de nuevo sus voces, pero a pesar de eso se sentía tranquilo, con una paz interior que no sentía desde hace mucho, aunque ciertamente no todo era paz.

-Me dejé engañar... -dijo mientras miraba a través del enorme ventanal de la habitación- bajé la guardia y me dejé engañar... creo que fui como un perrito callejero –añadió sonriendo cansinamente mientras se volteaba a mirar los ataúdes- estaba algo necesitado de afecto y pues... Potter fue hábil en su juego... debí confiar en mis instintos.

Y justamente ese enorme vacío dejado por Archie Stone o quien fuera hacía que se sintiera incluso agotado, se había enamorado de un espejismo y había amado como nunca lo había hecho y saber que todo fue parte de un plan ideado por el departamento de aurores le hacía apretar los labios y puños en un sentimiento mezclado entre ira, dolor y sobretodo vergüenza.

-Pero no puedo quedarme languideciendo recordando a ese tipo...

Ese tipo... Archie Stone o Harry Potter, era muy difícil compaginar esos dos rostros y pensar que habían sido la misma persona... Potter, Potter... había tenido sexo con Harry Potter y pensar eso hizo que se tapara la cara con ambas manos.

-¡Oh mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente Potter?... bueno, hubiera sido peor que fuese la comadreja...

Exhaló un profundo suspiro como si quisiese acabarse todo el oxigeno del mausoleo y aunque deseaba tirarse a la autocompasión, ahora también sabía que no podía hacerlo, que debía superarlo y seguir adelante, se lo debía a sus padres y aunque las aspiraciones de su padre habían sido que algún día fuera un gran empresario que liderara el imperio Malfoy, tenía la certeza que eso ahora no le importaría a Lucius, comenzando con que ya no había tal imperio Malfoy; pero sobre todo porque sabia que sus padres solo deseaban su felicidad fuera donde fuera y como fuera, así que aunque el sueño de su madre había sido algún día ser abuela de muchos nietos, estaba seguro que ahora ella se daría por bien servida teniéndolo seguro y feliz.

-Aunque eso de feliz tarde un poco... -dijo acariciando el ataúd de sándalo- también es una pena que no vayas a ser abuela, tarde o temprano hubieses sabido que las vaginas no son lo mío... aunque bueno, también puedo coger con mujeres de vez en cuando, así que eso de los nietos tal vez si hubiese sido posible.

Luego se giró al ataúd de corazón purpura y se recargó en el apoyando su barbilla en sus antebrazos cruzados... sentía nostalgia, mucha nostalgia... pero estaba tranquilo, no estaba solo, siempre los llevaría en su corazón y él en el de ellos.

_____________

-Estuvo delicioso nana –exclamó sentado a la mesa del comedor.

-Gracias amo, pero el mérito no es mío, es de la mansión como usted sabe.

-Hace un día bonito, en días como estos a mamá le gustaba tomar el té con papá en uno de los jardines.

-Así es amo, el amo Lucius disfrutaba mucho leer el diario en compañía de mi ama, perdone mi atrevimiento amo pero ¿Qué piensa hacer el día de hoy? ¿Planea seguir recorriendo la mansión?

-Tal vez ¿Por qué?

-Pensé que tal vez le gustaría mirar el invernadero, he procurado tenerlo como a mi ama le gustaba cuando la mansión aun dormía, pero ahora que despertó está más hermoso que nunca.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Ya en el invernadero se pasaron toda la mañana arreglando detalles, nana estaba feliz de tener compañía y de que su amo al parecer ya se encontraba mejor, aunado a que el invernadero había terminado de florecer con su llegada a la mansión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí nana? He perdido la noción del tiempo –preguntó mientras trasplantaba a una mandrágora.

-Llevamos tres horas amo.

-No, hablo de estar en la mansión.

-¡Ah perdón amo! Lleva cuatro meses.

-¿Cuatro meses? –Exclamó sorprendido mirándola- ¿es en serio?

-Sí.

-¡Vaya! No pensé que llevara tanto tiempo.

-El amo pasó mucho tiempo durmiendo y deambulando por los pasillos.

-Sí... me perdí –respondio ensimismado viendo sus manos llenas de tierra.

-Pero ahora el amo esta mejor –añadió animosa- el amo ha recuperado el color de sus mejillas y el color de su cabello también... aunque su sonrisa aun no esté presente por completo -Sonrió débilmente mientras se sacudía las manos- Amo... ¿puedo... puedo preguntar algo? –dijo tímidamente mientras se estrujaba las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-He notado que el amo... el amo no usa su varita.

-Ah... pues no, no tengo.

-¿El amo desea que le consiga una? Nana sabe donde guardaba una de emergencia el amo Lucius.

-No nana, no uso varita porque ya no puedo usar magia.

-¿Cómo?

-Ahora soy un squib ¿no te avergüenza servirle a un squib? –preguntó sonriendo dándole los últimos toques a su maceta.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó entre ofendida y sorprendida- Nana ignora porqué el amo ya no es un mago, pero nana está orgullosa de servirle y jura servirle más fielmente, use mi magia como si fuera suya amo, no dude en pedirme lo que sea.

-Gracias –respondio sonriendo.

Continuaron trabajando hasta la hora de la comida, por lo que cansados se sentaron en una banca de piedra a descansar.

-¿Dónde desea comer el amo?

-¿Te parece en el jardín que usaba mamá para tomar el té con mi padre?

-Es un lugar magnifico amo, excelente elección.

-Bien, vamos los dos, no quiero comer solo.

-Lo que ordene amo.

________________

Rato después comían tranquilamente a la sombra de una sombrilla color blanco sobre una mesita de hierro pintada del mismo color; Draco miraba el inmenso jardín recordando que la propiedad era excelente para volar o volar cometas como solía hacer con su padre en temporada de vientos, recordó muchas tardes vividas ahí en compañía de sus padres y primos.

-Oye nana ¿Qué hace esa estatua en medio del prado?

La elfina volteó a ver hacia donde se refería Draco viendo a lo lejos una estatua.

-No lo sé amo.

Ese jardín era el favorito de su madre y se lo conocía al dedillo después de pasar toda su vida jugando en él y esa estatua no estaba ahí, su madre no lo hubiese permitido y menos una estatua tan fea; tomó el cono de helado de chocolate que estaba comiendo como postre y se dirigió hacia allá seguido de nana, quien también comía su helado.

-¿El jorobado de Notre Dame? –exclamó cuando se encontró frente a la estatua de piedra- es horrible y de pésimo gusto haberla colocado en medio de este hermoso prado ¿Qué estaba pensando mamá?... no, ella seguro no lo dispuso así –concluyó dándole una lamida a su helado ¿Qué piensas nana?

-Qué el amo tiene razón, está muy fea –respondio viendo con desagrado al hombrecillo con joroba tallado en piedra- no sé qué pensaría el amo Lucius al colocarla aquí, mi ama no pudo aprobar esto, este era su jardín.

-Oye nana... -dijo mirando a la estatua fijamente con una mano en el bolsillo- ¿Cuándo puso mi padre esta estatua? Porque por obvias razones nadie más fue.

-No recuerdo bien amo, nana no puso la debida atención.

Draco continúo mirando la figura de piedra que parecía tan fuera del lugar con su hermoso entorno, entonces algo llegó a su mente, tan imposible e increíble que se quedó a media lamida de su helado.

-¿Qué pasa amo?

Pero Draco no respondió, lo que hizo fue caminar alrededor de la estatua mirando que era una figura simple tallada en piedra, con detalles burdos como si la hubiese hecho un escultor torpe y falto de experiencia.

-Ellos nunca hubiesen colocado esto aquí sin ninguna razón, mamá primero le corta el cuello a papá antes que dejar que esta cosa horrible invadiera su jardín y él nunca hubiera elegido una estatua con tan pésima técnica de tallado.

Nana terminó su helado viendo en silencio que su amo permanecía callado viendo la estatua de arriba abajo caminando alrededor hasta terminar su helado también.

-Oye nana...

-¿Sí amo?

-Cuándo los mortífagos registraron la mansión ¿tocaron esta estatua?

-No amo, ni siquiera se acercaron.

Draco suspiró y se alejó un par de metros de la figura, luego miró a la elfina diciendo:

-¿Qué piensas de esconder algo a plena vista?

Nana lo miró estupefacta al comprender a que se refería su amo.

-No puede ser amo... ¿cree que "eso" este oculto ahí?

-No lo sé, parece imposible ¿no?

-Así es.

-Pero papá lo ocultó dentro de Malfoy Manor, eso es seguro, pero nunca le dijo a nadie donde lo hizo, ni siquiera a mi madre, mucho menos a mí.

-Los mortífagos rompieron incluso los ataúdes de sus antepasados, fueron muy irrespetuosos con sus restos, rompieron muros y cavaron hoyos, pero nunca se acercaron a esta estatua amo.

Draco la miró por largo rato pensando en las probabilidades de que estuviera frente a lo que todos estaban buscando como locos.

-Nana.

-¿Sí amo?

-Quita la estatua.

Usando su magia, nana levitó la pesada estatua de dos metros de altura y la dejó un lado.

-No hay nada amo –dijo al ver solamente pasto aplastado bajo ella.

-Exacto, no hay nada –respondió comiendo el último trocito de su cono.

Nana lo vio ponerse encima del claro dejado por la estatua y desde ahí caminar contando los pasos.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce y... trece –concluyó deteniéndose- Nana.

-¿Sí amo?

-Cava un hoyo aquí –ordenó quitándose del espacio señalado.

Nana obedeció comenzando a sacar cuidadosamente la tierra húmeda hasta dejar ver algo.

-¡Amo, algo se alcanza a ver!

Draco se acercó y vio la superficie de algo de hierro.

-Sigue.

Nana continuó sacando la tierra hasta dejar ver un cofre de metal de veinte pulgadas por diez.

-Amo... -exclamó nana deteniéndose- ¿lo saco?

-Sí.

La elfina hizo levitar el cofre hasta ponerlo a los pies de Draco.

-Amo ¿cómo es que supo donde debía cavar?

-Un truco de mi padre ¿recuerdas el juego de "buscando el tesoro"?

-Sí amo, a usted le encantaba ese juego.

-Sí, él me hacia un pequeño mapa con pistas para buscar un tesoro, pero el tesoro nunca estaba donde marcaba la equis.

-Sí, recuerdo que eso le hacía enojar mucho a usted amo.

-Ajá, hasta que entendí el verdadero juego... "trece es mi número de la suerte" decía, el tesoro siempre estaba a trece pasos de donde marcaba la equis, así que no es de sorprender que usara ese mismo truco ahora, trece pasos hacia el Norte.

Asombrada nana lo miró y luego miró el cofre metálico sucio de tierra.

-¿Cree que "eso" este ahí amo?

-No lo sé ¿lo abrimos?

Nana miró a Draco, feliz de sentir que la tomaba en cuenta, de que de alguna forma había cierta complicidad, así que asintió en silencio.

-Pero tiene un candado, déjemelo a mí amo.

-Adelante.

Cuando nana quitó el candado se hizo a un lado para dejar que Draco lo abriera, por lo que él se hincó frente al cofre y mirando a nana, quien en silencio asintió, lo abrió.

Dentro del cofre había tres objetos, los cuales Draco examinó con la mirada sin meter mano.

-¿Eso es un hacha? –preguntó nana a un lado de él.

-Eso parece –dijo tomándola por el mango.

-Tenga cuidado amo.

-Tranquila –respondio examinando el hacha de hierro forjado con mango de madera; luego miró otro pequeño objeto envuelto en un paño de algodón color blanco.

-¿Qué es?

Draco dejó el hacha a un lado de él y tomó el pequeño objeto envuelto en tela, lo puso sobre su palma y con la otra mano lo desenvolvió; lo que había ahí era un pequeño marco ovalado cubierto con un cristal, un marco de no más de diez centímetros que guardaba en su interior una fotografía.

-¿Una fotografía? –dijo nana mirando por sobre su hombro- ¿de quién?

Draco observo el viejo retrato color sepia, era el retrato de un niño de aproximadamente once años de edad, un niño de mirada seria y profunda, algo en esa mirada le hizo sentir escalofríos a pesar de ser una fotografía sin movimiento, una fotografía muggle.

Examinó la parte de atrás del pequeño portarretratos, pero no había nada, sin embargo esa cosa en su mano le hizo sentir algo más que escalofríos, le hizo sentir miedo y una pesadez en el ambiente que le hizo sentarse sobre sus talones.

-¿Amo?

-No sé quien será este niño, pero...

-¿Sí? –dijo ella al verlo quedarse callado.

-Es el...

-¿Quién?

-Esto es lo que todos buscan.

-Amo... -exclamó asombrada haciéndose un paso hacia atrás.

-Puedo sentirlo... mi cuerpo lo sabe aunque mi mente no sepa explicarlo.

Ambos miraron de nuevo con atención el rostro de aquel niño de mirada profunda que parecía observarlos en silencio; entonces Draco miró el interior del cofre viendo el tercer objeto, nana lo vio sacarlo.

Era una botellita de vidrio color verde oscuro que no dejaba ver el interior, con un corcho y una etiqueta pegada, Draco la giró para ver que decía.

-"Veneno de basilisco"

-¿Veneno de basilisco? –Repitió nana- ¿Y para qué sirve?

Draco miró lo que había sacado de la caja y era más que obvio el porqué Lucius había guardado junto todo aquello.

-¿Es en serio padre?

-¿Qué pasa amo?

Draco miró de nuevo todo aquello y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Eres un cabeza de chorlito si pretendes que haga lo que creo.

Nana miraba sin entender.

-¿Puedo ayudar amo?

Pero no respondio a la pregunta de la elfina, lo que hizo fue guardar todo de nuevo y sentarse en flor de loto mirando la caja.

-Amo...

-Déjame solo nana.

-Amo... sé que debo obedecer y me plancharé las manos después de esto pero ¿está seguro? ¿No desea mi ayuda?

-Estaré bien –respondio sonriéndole tranquilizador.

-Está bien amo, nana obedece.

-Nana.

-¿Sí? –respondio volviéndose solícita.

-No te planches las manos.

-Está bien amo.

Ella se alejó pero no por eso lo perdió de vista, estaba atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder y estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por su amo.

______________

Miró el cofre y luego se recostó en el pasto poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, pudo mirar el cielo gracias a una espesa nube que oculto el sol dejando pasar sus rayos por la orilla dándole un luminoso contorno color blanco brillante; todo era tan apacible que invitaba a dormitar pero lo que menos tenía era sueño.

Afuera nadie podía imaginar que al fin había encontrado aquello que todos buscaban con tanto afán, aquello por el cual todos lo perseguían y habían engañado para llevarlos dentro de la mansión, aquello por lo que habían muerto sus padres y él había perdido su magia.

Tomó el portarretratos y lo miró sin levantarse de su cómoda posición, miro el rostro infantil que estaba ahí y sin conocerlo se imaginó de quien podía ser.

-¿Eres el señor Tenebroso?... si es así ¿cómo es que te pusiste tan feo? –pregunto sin esperar realmente que aquello le contestara, solo siguió observándolo.

Con su pulgar toco la suave y pulida superficie del cristal sabiendo que por aquel pequeño objeto su familia había sido destruida, exhalo un profundo suspiro y aventó el retrato al baúl para luego volver a poner su mano bajo su nuca, nana lo observó estar así por un buen rato, hasta que lo vio sentarse y colocarse de nuevo en flor de loto; deseaba correr a su lado para ayudarle en lo que fuera, pero sabía que si no había sido llamada era porque aun no la necesitaba.

________________

Sentado de nuevo, tomo el portarretrato otra vez y lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano, luego se lo acercó a los labios como si fuera a besarlo, pero no lo besó, lo que hizo fue sonreír.

-Tan poderoso que eras... y mírate ahora –susurró con los ojos cerrados- tan pequeño e indefenso como un insecto, un insecto que se encuentra en la palma de mi mano.

Y entonces pudo sentirlo, sintió una ira y desasosiego que le hizo estremecer, pero supo reconocer que esa ira no era suya y entonces lo comprendió, supo que esos sentimientos venían del portarretrato.

-Destruiste a mi familia, provocaste que asesinaran a mis padres... pero yo sigo vivo y seguiré adelante a diferencia de ti... aquel mortífago que tanto menospreciaste dejó todo listo para tu destrucción –sonrió pegando más sus labios a la fría superficie- un hacha y veneno de basilisco ¿eso te dice algo?

El golpe de emociones que sintió le hizo apretar los dientes pero siguió sin abrir los ojos y continuó susurrándole al portarretrato.

-¿Asustado Tom Riddle?... porque si no es así, deberías estarlo, pues voy a destruir el último vestigio de tu podrida existencia en este mundo, desaparecerás y solo serás un mal recuerdo.

Tal parecía que el objeto expulsara malas vibras pues su mano se adormeció y sintió angustia, ira y desolación a tal grado que le hizo bajarla mientras alzaba la cara al cielo agradeciendo el sol que iba saliendo en ese instante llenándolo con su calor, pues un frío le había recorrido el cuerpo.

-Amo... -dijo nana a su lado- castígueme como más lo crea conveniente, pero no se iré de su lado.

Se quedó con el rostro hacia el cielo recibiendo el calor del sol por unos segundos más sin responderle a su elfina, pero finalmente abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Tranquila nana, todo estará bien, ya lo verás, transforma la estatua del jorobado en un bloque de piedra.

-A la orden amo.

Nana colocó el bloque de piedra frente a Draco, quien puso encima el pequeño portarretrato, luego tomo el hacha y el frasquito de vidrio verde.

-Quita el corcho.

-¿Para qué sirve el veneno de basilisco, amo? –pregunto mientras quitaba el pequeño corcho.

-El veneno de basilisco puede destruir un horrocrux –respondio vertiendo el contenido en el filo del hacha- y eso es lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

-Amo...

-Tranquila nana, todo va a estar bien, ahora aléjate.

Nana obedeció reticente a dejarlo, pero lo hizo alejándose unos metros del lugar; Draco miró el portarretrato que parecía mirarlo con odio, así que sonrió, levanto el hacha por sobre su cabeza y asestó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

Una onda de choque lo arrojó hacia atrás lo mismo que a nana a pesar de estar relativamente lejos mientras un ensordecedor barullo de voces se dejaba escuchar.

Ambos quedaron aturdidos por unos momentos, hasta que él se enderezó y quedó sentado al tiempo que nana corría a su lado.

-¡Amo Draco, amo Draco!

-Estoy bien nana –respondo mientras ella lo revisaba angustiada.

-¿Esta seguro, no está herido?

-No, solo aturdido.

Con ayuda de ella se levantó e intrigados se aceraron al lugar.

-¡Parece que hubo una explosión! –dijo ella al ver el bloque hecho añicos y restos del portarretrato en medio de ellos.

Draco tomó lo que quedaba y lo miró.

-Esta hecho –dijo entonces mirándola- el ultimo horrocrux ha sido destruido.

Nana comenzó a sonreír para luego ponerse las manos en la boca dando saltitos.

-¡Oh amo, lo ha logrado, lo ha logrado!

Draco exhalo un profundo suspiro y se dejó caer en el pasto sintiéndose agotado.

-Quita todo esto de mi vista, estas cosas me darán mala suerte si siguen aquí.

Nana desapareció todo quedando solamente el pasto chamuscado, Draco en tanto volvió a recostarse esta vez con los brazos y piernas extendidos y cerró los ojos.

-Amo.

-Mmm...

-Ahí hay algo más.

-¿Mmm?

-Ahí, en el hoyo que cavamos.

Draco abrió los ojos y se sentó para mirar a su elfina, quien señalaba el hueco en la tierra, así que se levanto de nuevo y caminó hasta ahí.

-Mire.

Y efectivamente, al parecer había otro cofre debajo del que encontraron primero, solo que la tierra negra no le había permitido notarlo desde el principio.

-Oh mientras no me salgan con que hay otro horrocrux.

-¡Ni lo diga amo!

-Bien, sácalo.

Nana sacó otro baúl, pero esta vez no era pequeño, era uno de buen tamaño y al parecer muy pesado, pues intentó moverlo para sopesarlo en cuanto nana lo dejó en el suelo.

-También está cerrado ¿lo abro amo?

-Sí.

En cuanto nana quitó el candado y levantó la tapa, ambos cerraron los ojos al sentirse deslumbrados por la iridiscencia que despedía el interior debido al sol.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios...?! –exclamó Draco abriendo un ojo y ver que había ahí.

-¡Amo! –dijo a su vez nana mirando también.

Draco se hincó y pasó su mano por sobre la superficie llena de piedras preciosas que despedían destellos multicolores.

-¿Pero que es todo esto? –Musitó tomando una enorme esmeralda en forma de gota.

Sabia reconocer una piedra genuina, no en vano había jugado de niño con las joyas de su madre y eso que sostenía su mano no era una simple imitación; luego con su otra mano tomó una piedra de color rojo.

-Eso amo...

-Es un rubí –dijo dejándola y tomando un puño mas de piedras, había algunas joyas montadas en collares, pendientes y anillos, pero la mayoría eran piedras preciosas sin montar, paseo su mirada y vio joyas de varios colores y entre ellas resaltaba una que estaba montada en una delgada cadena de platino.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó asombrado reconociéndola.

-¿Qué es amo?

-¡Es un diamante rojo!... una vez vi este collar en una exhibición a la que fui con mis padres, pero papá dijo que le costaría una empresa entera comprar ese collar, así que pasamos de largo, pero... mira, está aquí.

-Amo... ¡el amo Lucius...! ¿El amo Lucius dejó todo esto para usted? –dijo hincada a un lado del baúl.

-Pues no creo que para Evan Hughes –respondio sonriendo al tiempo que tomaba unos pendientes de diamantes.

Dejó todo y se puso las manos en la boca mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones y miraba al frente... ¿realmente estaba viviendo todo eso y no era solo un sueño?

-Nana pellízcame.

-¿Cómo?

-Pellízcame.

-No puedo lastimarlo amo.

-Obedece, necesito saber que no es un sueño... ¡ay!

-¡Perdón amo!

-Está bien, todo está bien –respondio sonriendo al tiempo que se sobaba el brazo.

.


	27. Capitulo 27

-¿Y ahora amo, que va a hacer?

-No me preguntes nana, estoy en shock.

Cerró el baúl y se sentó en flor de loto mirándolo en silencio mientras nana lo miraba expectante.

-Con la venta de una sola de esas joyas podría comprarme la casa de mis sueños –dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

Nana lo miró sin entender lo que había querido decir.

-Pero amo... la casa de sus sueños es esta... ¿no es así?

-Amo esta casa, es verdad, pero no puedo quedarme a vivir aquí para siempre –respondio mientras se levantaba.

Nana se quedó en su lugar, sintiendo como una puñalada en su corazón lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Lleva esto a la oficina de mi padre... ¿nana?

-¡Oh si amo! –respondio levantándose solicita.

-¿Qué pasa nana?

-Nada amo –respondio intentando ocultar su cara.

Pero Draco volvió a sentarse en flor de loto y tomándola por los pequeños hombros la hizo girarse hacia él.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Por... por nada amo, nana es... es una elfina tonta...

-¿Es por lo que dije? ¿Qué me iría de aquí?

Sin poderlo evitar, nana soltó un sollozo mientras se ocultaba el rostro con las manos.

-Nana... -dijo tomándole ambas manos- he pasado tantas cosas allá afuera que me enseñaron el valor de las cosas, una es que nunca está de más dar las gracias, tus servicios son muy valiosos y que lamento no haberlo notado antes.

-A... amo... no es necesario agradecerme, es mi... deber...

-Aun no termino.

-Perdón amo.

-En este tiempo aquí he ido comprendiendo muchas cosas, una es que hubiera sido muy fácil quedarme desde un principio aquí, nadie hubiese podido hacerme daño, pero yo no sabía que podía hacerlo y me fui... y otra es que tengo que vivir mi vida y aquí no podría hacerlo, vivo bien y amo este lugar, es cierto pero... pero quiero vivir más cosas, conocer otros lugares y hacer lo que me gusta; creo que mi padre sabía eso, por eso me instó a irme de aquí ese fatídico día en lugar de hacerme quedar aquí y ocultarme como hubiera sido más fácil.

-Yo... yo lo entiendo amo –respondio cabizbaja, con las lagrimas escurriendo por su barbilla, barbilla que fue levantada por la mano de él.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo solo, necesito a una vieja amiga, una que a pesar de estar obligada a cuidarme, me amó sin tener la obligación de ello -Nana lo miró sin entender lo que estaba diciendo- no será hoy, ni mañana, pero tarde o temprano me iré de aquí, pero no lo haré solo, porque aunque ya estoy grande aun necesito a mi nana a mi lado.

Nana lo miró fijo comprendiendo al fin lo que Draco estaba diciendo.

-¡Oh amo!

Y sin esperarlo jamás, Draco la atrajo hacia si en un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias nana, gracias por todo.

Nana estaba estupefacta, con la mirada fija y la boca abierta, jamás en la vida había recibido un abrazo de unos de sus amos, ni ella ni sus antepasados, eso estaba totalmente fuera de lugar y un elfo domestico no merecía siquiera las gracias, pero ahí estaba el ultimo amo dándole no solo las gracias, sino también un abrazo.

-Recibí muchas lecciones allá afuera –dijo separándose y tomándola de nuevo por los hombros- no soy el mismo niño arrogante que se fue de aquí hace muchos años, ahora sé dar las gracias –concluyó riendo y poniéndose de pie- ahora traslada todo a donde te dije, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-S-si amo –respondio aun aturdida.

_____________

Se pasó el resto del día en la oficina de su padre, sacando algunas joyas dándose cuenta de que no era un joyero experto y no podría clasificarlas todas, así que solo sacó algunas mientras anotaba en un pergamino todo lo que pensaba hacer.

-La cena amo.

-Gracias.

Nana cenó junto a él sin esperar a que él se lo pidiera, había comenzado conocer a este nuevo Draco dándose cuenta que lo dicho por él era verdad, pues el Draco de antes nunca jamás le llegó a dar las gracias por algo, en cambio éste hasta un abrazo le había dado y era cierto que aunque estaba obligada a servirlo, no estaba obligada a quererlo; pero lo había cuidado desde recién nacido y no había podido evitar amar a aquel pequeño bebé que cuido y alimentó hasta que se fue a Hogwarts, luego en vacaciones en casa hasta que pasó aquello tan terrible que destruyó a la familia Malfoy.

________________

Pasó un mes más en el que Draco hizo varias salidas sin que los de afuera se dieran cuenta.

-He visto varias personas vigilando la mansión amo –dijo nana cuando lo vio aparecer dentro del salón.

-Sí, los muy tontos piensan que solo hay una salida de la mansión, que idiotas.

-¿Cómo le fue?

-Muy bien, los duendes son muy discretos, mientras no infrinjas las normas de Gringotts serán amables contigo, además el paquete ya está en el correo, se enviará dentro de una semana.

Nana le quito el hechizo glamour que le había aplicado antes de salir y ese hombre obeso de edad media desapareció para dar paso a un joven rubio.

-¿Y entonces amo?

-Estoy cansado, aun tengo dos visitas que hacer, pero eso lo haré mañana, vamos a cenar.

-Sí amo.

_______________

Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo Draco dijo:

-Esta vez no necesito un glamour encima.

-¡Pero amo, pueden reconocerlo!

-Es verdad pero todos los estúpidos aurores están apostados alrededor de la mansión, no sé qué pasó allá afuera pero creo que a Evan Hughes no le fue tan bien como esperaba... como sea, me voy, regresaré en cuanto pueda.

-Tenga mucho cuidado amo.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

_________________

Robbie miró su reloj viendo que su cita de las once de la mañana estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que se apresuró a cerrar su PC y a guardar algunas facturas del negocio, entonces alguien tocó a la puerta de su oficina.

-Pase –dijo cerrando una carpeta con los documentos.

-Gracias, espero no interrumpir -Cuando escuchó esa voz, levantó la cara estupefacto- Hola Rob –dijo sonriendo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras él.

Robbie se levantó y lo miró sin atinar a decir nada mientras caminaba hacia él y ya estando frente a frente simplemente lo abrazó.

Draco tampoco dijo nada mientras correspondía sonriendo el fuerte abrazo del tatuador.

-Yo... -dijo Robbie separándose de él y tomándolo de los brazos- creí...

-¿Qué había muerto? –completó al verlo quedarse callado.

-Mierda Koby ¿Dónde has estado? –exclamó alejándose un par de pasos.

Draco se bajó la capucha de la chaqueta deportiva que llevaba.

-Es una historia un poco larga ¿podemos sentarnos?

-Tienes que contarme, vaya que sí, pero ahora tengo un cliente, probablemente ya llegó.

-¿Uno llamado Draco Malfoy de casualidad?

Robbie se le quedó mirando mientras él se sentaba muy cómodamente en un sofá.

-Hijo de puta ¿fuiste tú?

-Necesitaba tener tu atención sin interrupciones.

Riendo Robbie se sentó junto a él.

-Koby ¡desapareciste cinco meses! ¿Dónde mierdas estabas? -Draco borró su sonrisa poco a poco hasta terminar exhalando un profundo suspiro- por cierto el rubio te queda bien, aunque te ves raro.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa que a todas luces era triste, sin embargo Robbie prefirió darle tiempo.

-En realidad este es mi color natural de cabello.

-¿En serio?

-Ajá.

-¡Vaya!

Draco miro a su amigo y a pesar de tener tantas cosas por decirle sabía que no podía contarle todo, que a pesar de saber que debía despedirse el pensar en ya no volver a verlo le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-Fuiste un gran amigo, de hecho el único que tengo.

-Hablas como si te fueras a morir.

-No voy a morirme... solo voy a irme.

-Koby... ¿Qué pasó, donde estuviste todo este tiempo? De verdad pensé que habías muerto, fui a buscarte al hotel.

-¿Al hotel? Pero nunca te dije en cual vivía.

-Exacto, estuve preguntando por ti en varios hasta que di con el correcto, platique con una chica llamada Bambi.

-Oh si, Bambi –dijo sonriendo- es mi única amiga también, fuera de ustedes dos no tengo a nadie más.

-Ella lloró mucho mientras platicamos, desapareciste de la noche a la mañana dejando todas tus cosas atrás... pensamos lo peor, fuimos a la policía a levantar una denuncia por tu desaparición pero no averiguaron nada ¿Qué sucedió? Incluso Archie también desapareció.

Draco volvió a suspirar como si quisiese acabarse el oxigeno del planeta.

-Tuve que huir –dijo entonces.

-¿De quién?

-De quien me he escondido todos estos años.

-¿Qué sucede, necesitas ayuda? –preguntó preocupado.

-¿Más de la que me has dado? –Respondió sonriendo- Robbie, te debo mucho y lo sabes.

-No, que va... solo te enseñé a tatuar.

-No, me diste una razón para seguir –Robbie solo sonrió avergonzado- no puedo contarte todo lo que he vivido, solo puedo contarte un par de cosas.

-¿Estás en peligro?

-No, creo que el peligro ya pasó, sin embargo aun quiero que nadie me encuentre.

-¿Vas a irte?

-Sí... y muy lejos.

-No importa, seguiremos en contacto.

-Lo siento pero por ahora no podremos ni eso.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto extrañado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

-Deseo ocultarme.

-Nadie podría sacarme información aunque me maten.

-Rob hay muchas formas de sacar la verdad sin que siquiera te des cuenta.

-Nunca te traicionaría.

-Ya lo sé tonto, no lo digo por eso.

-Por todos los cielos Koby, me preocupa mucho lo que dices.

-Perdón –dijo riendo- ya todo está bien o al menos lo estará.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí hombre, tranquilo.

-¿Y donde estuviste estos meses, Archie estuvo contigo?

-Estuve en la casa de mis padres.

-Ya veo, bueno me alegro que ellos al menos no se preocuparon por tu desaparición.

-Robbie... mis padres fueron asesinados hace siete años.

-¿Qué? –exclamó estupefacto.

-Y las personas que lo hicieron me buscaban.

-¿En qué mierdas estas metido?

-Tal vez algún día te lo cuente, solo te diré que mi situación ha cambiado, debo irme de aquí y desaparecer.

-¿Y Archie? -Draco suspiró suavemente y agachó la cabeza- ¿él está bien?

-Oh más que bien –respondio sonriendo con amargura- justamente quiero pedirte eso... si él viene a buscarme, no le digas que me viste.

-¿Te hizo algo? -Draco lo miró y le sonrió, pero acompañando esa sonrisa había unos ojos grises anegándose de lágrimas- Koby...

-Estoy bien... -dijo alzando una mano y secándose las lágrimas con la otra- estaré bien...

-Te hizo algo –repitió confirmándose el mismo esa afirmación- en cuanto lo vea lo moleré a puños.

-No... -exclamó negando con la cabeza y poniéndole la mano en el antebrazo- yo tuve la culpa por confiado... pero me dio una lección muy importante –continuó después de sorber la nariz- no volver a creer en nadie.

-Koby... -musitó consternado al ver claramente lo lastimado que estaba.

-Pero estaré bien –dijo recomponiéndose y forzando una sonrisa- tengo muchas cosas que hacer y entre eso esta poner mi propio estudio.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó sonriendo, respetando su deseo de no hablar de Archie.

-Sí, cumpliré mi sueño y tú tienes mucho que ver, no podía irme de aquí sin darte las gracias.

-Koby no tienes que agradecer –respondió mirando con cariño al chico que alguna vez llegó a pararse frente a su estudio pidiendo una oportunidad con un tesón y convencimiento que no había visto en nadie.

-Estaré bien y no dudes que algún día vendré a verte.

-Eso espero.

-¡Ah por cierto!... si en lugar de Archie viene un tipo de cabello negro, ojos verdes y gafas, tampoco le digas que vine –añadió poniéndose de pie.

-Seré una tumba.

-Diles cualquier cosa a los chicos, me preguntaron mil cosas al verme.

-Les pondré al tanto de que sean discretos.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y se miraron con genuino afecto.

-Buena suerte Koby.

-Gracias y por cierto... -dijo caminando hasta la puerta- mi nombre no es Koby, yo me llamo Draco Malfoy.

_______________

Cuando Bambi metió la llave de su habitación y entró, tiró todas las cosas que había comprado del supermercado al ver sentado en su cama a un chico rubio que la miraba sonriendo.

-¿¡Pero qué...?!

-Hola querida ¿cómo estás?

______________

-Amo Draco, que bueno que llegó –dijo nana en cuando lo vio aparecer en medio del salón.

-Gracias nana.

-¿Cómo le fue?

-Muy bien.

-¿Arregló lo que tenía que arreglar amo?

-Sí -respondio dejando su chaqueta en el sofá, luego le sonrió y dijo:

-Nos vamos mañana.

_______________

-Harry, llegó un paquete para ti –dijo un auror entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel.

Harry lo agarró contrariado, pues estaba a punto de irse a Malfoy Manor a hacer una ronda tal como y como lo iba haciendo desde hacía cinco meses que Draco había ingresado a ella.

-Gracias.

El paquete no tenía remitente, así que extrañado comenzó a desenvolverlo encontrando dentro cosas sin sentido.

-¿Qué es esto? –murmuró sacando un hacha.

_______________

-¡Jefe, necesita ver esto! –exclamó Harry entrando a la oficina del señor Walsh.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? Deberías estar ya en Malfoy Manor.

-¡No, mire esto, me acaba de llegar un paquete!

Harry puso en su escritorio la caja mostrándole en contenido.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto el jefe Walsh tomando el objeto más grande- ¿Por qué alguien te enviaría un hacha y trozos de... que es esto, vidrio?

-Me llegó con esta nota -El jefe Walsh tomó la nota y la leyó mirando a Harry sin comprender- es de Draco... esa es su letra, él me envió este paquete.

Tomó la nota que Harry le mostraba leyendo en ella:

"Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, misión cumplida Potter"

-¿Seguro que es su letra?

-Sí.

-¿Pero qué es esto? –respondio dejando la nota y agarrando el hacha y lo que parecían ser pequeños trozos de madera quemados y después el frasquito de vidrio verde.

-Jefe... -dijo Harry con gesto grave- la etiqueta del frasco dice "veneno de basilisco"... el hacha y esas cosas quemadas... si es lo que creo que es, Draco Malfoy destruyó el último horrocrux.

El jefe Walsh lo miró sorprendido, después volvió a mirar las cosas que tenía en las manos y las regresó a la caja diciendo:

-Lleva esto al departamento de Inefables.

-¿Con los Inefables?

-Sí, necesito expertos en investigar cosas peligrosas y extraordinarias.

Literalmente Harry corrió hasta el departamento de Inefables para cumplir la orden, pero después salió del ministerio no para irse a Malfoy Manor como lo venía haciendo desde hacía meses a pesar de saber que Draco no saldría por la puerta principal como en un día de campo.

El fue hasta el viejo hotel en donde Draco daba servicio, llegó y entró siendo interceptado por Conall, quien bajaba en ese instante.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Yo... eee... busco a Koby, lo conocí hace tiempo y quiero hablar con él.

-El desapareció hace meses, seguro está tres metros bajo tierra.

-Ya veo... ¿y Bambi? ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

-Esa zorra despareció hace una semana, se fue debiéndole al jefe la cuota de esa semana.

Harry ya no escuchó mas, salió corriendo para dirigirse al siguiente punto.

-No, ya no viven aquí –dijo el casero de la madre de Bambi- me pagaron los meses de alquiler que me debían, empacaron solo su ropa y se fueron.

-¿No sabe a dónde?

-No, solo me dieron las gracias y ya.

Su siguiente visita fue para Robbie en "Inmortal Tattoo Studio" solo que para eso se tomó una píldora de multijugos tomando la apariencia de Archie Stone.

-Robbie... -dijo entrando al estudio de trabajo sin hacer caso a Bianca en la recepción- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Estoy trabajando –respondio el tatuador sin quiera verlo.

Harry no dijo nada, solo se metió a la oficina dando por echo que esa conversación se daría si o si.

-¡Hey!

Harry lo vio entrar a la oficina tras él hecho una furia.

-Sal de aquí inmediatamente.

-Entonces si vino a verte –concluyó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

Robbie exhalo un suspiro impaciente y dijo:

-Vete.

Pero Harry no iba a irse con las manos vacías, así que sacó su varita señalándolo:

-Petrificus Totalus.

Robbie se quedó tieso mirándolo atónito, entonces Harry se acercó a él diciendo:

-Perdóname Robbie pero no tengo tiempo que perder... Legeremens...

Cinco minutos después le aplicó un Obliviate y salió de ahí; era cierto, Robbie no sabía dónde estaba Draco y era más que cierto que tampoco deseaba que él lo encontrara.

Miró la calle con gesto de desolación, no necesitaba esperar el resultado del departamento de Inefables, ya sabía cuál iba a ser el resultado.

-Oh Draco ¿Dónde estás?

Lo sabía, sabía que los restos de la caja eran del último horrocrux, Draco finalmente lo había encontrado y esa nota en particular le había terminado por destrozar el corazón y ahí, a mitad de la acera sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar.

.


	28. Capitulo 28

-Este asunto era prioritario, por eso mi equipo y yo nos enfocamos en resolver esta investigación –dijo Oscar Morton sentado ante el escritorio del jefe Walsh.

-¿Y bien señor Morton? –Respondió el jefe con gesto grave- ¿Cuál fue el resultado?

-Lo que nos entregó son los auténticos restos de un horrocrux -Al escuchar aquello el jefe Walsh no reprimió el suspiro de alivio que le hizo prácticamente deshacerse en su asiento- a pesar de haber sido destruido había restos de magia oscura, pero una poco común, como sea señor Walsh son detalles técnicos con los cuales no pienso aburrirlo, sin embargo como jefe del Departamento de Inefables tengo la autoridad suficiente para determinar que en efecto, eso era un horrocrux.

-El último horrocrux –dijo mirándolo.

-No sé si sea el último, lo que sí sé es que eso, ya no lo es.

El siguiente paso fue reunirse con el nuevo ministro de magia, un hombre muy mayor, un mago retirado miembro del Wizengamot que seguía la misma escuela que Albus Dumbledore y al que casi le habían rogado para que aceptara el cargo hasta que las cosas tomaran su curso de nuevo.

-Bueno... -dijo Leonard Cabott, el nuevo ministro- este asunto va mejorando, se pudo arrestar a Evan Hughes, sacarle información sobre otros mortífagos de alto nivel infiltrados, como ese tal Thomas Wilson; no dudo que haya más sueltos por ahí pero la principal amenaza ha sido neutralizada, creo que debo felicitarlo por este complicado operativo señor Walsh.

-Me gustaría aceptar el merito señor ministro, pero la verdad es que fue un trabajo de equipo y la peor parte no me la llevé yo.

-Señor ministro –dijo Percy Weasley abriendo la puerta- Harry Potter esta aquí.

-Déjalo pasar.

-Señor Potter, que bueno que pudo venir, lamento interrumpir sus vacaciones.

-No hay problema señor ministro –respondio sentándose junto a su jefe por indicación del anciano.

-Supe que fue usted quien recibió el paquete de Draco Malfoy.

-Así es.

-Me sentí en el deber de llamarlo para informarle, el señor Walsh ha venido a entregarme el resultado de este complicado caso, el último horrocrux finalmente fue destruido.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabe? ¿Sin esperar los resultados del departamento de Inefables?

-Así es.

El anciano lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, luego se dirigió al jefe Walsh.

-Entonces cerremos oficialmente este caso señor Walsh.

-¿Así nada más? –Intervino Harry- ¿Qué hay de Draco Malfoy?

-¿Qué hay de qué? –preguntó el anciano- él ya no será requerido para esta investigación, no hay indicio fuera de lo legal de que hubiese sido despojado a la fuerza de sus bienes, para su mala fortuna los movimientos de Evan Hughes con Lucius Malfoy fueron dentro del marco de lo legal, sus propiedades y bienes no se le pueden regresar.

-Ya no será perseguido Harry –dijo su jefe- ya no hay necesidad de que se esconda dentro de su mansión.

-El ya no sigue ahí ¿no lo entiende?

-El que siga ahí o no ya no importa, no tiene cuentas con la justicia.

-Antes tampoco y aun así se le buscaba -Dándose cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Harry exhaló un suspiro antes de continuar- Señores... aun falta algo muy importante que decirle a Draco Malfoy y ustedes lo saben.

-¿Y eso es...? –dijo el ministro quedándose en suspenso con gesto interrogante.

-Qué con ese libro de magia oscura encontrado por Percy aun hay posibilidades.

-¿Y donde esta? –Preguntó el jefe Walsh con un dejo de exasperación en la voz- dudo mucho que responda a un llamado público... nos mandará a la mierda en cuanto vea en el diario "se le pide a Draco Malfoy comunicarse con el departamento de aurores"

-¡Pues yo lo voy a encontrar! –Exclamó estampando sus palmas en el escritorio al tiempo que se ponía de pie- juro que lo voy a encontrar.

Y sin más salió de ahí.

_________________

"Un año después..."

-Estoy muerto –dijo Draco cerrando "The Dragón Black" su estudio de tatuaje- chicos, nos vemos mañana.

Los dos tatuadores que tenía y su recepcionista se despidieron de él y de Bambi, quien estaba sentada en uno de los cómodos sofás de piel.

-Hoy tardaste más –dijo ella mientras lo veía guardar varias cosas- yo cerré hace media hora.

-Sí, hoy hubo más gente.

-Ven, siéntate aquí –exclamó palmeando el asiento a su lado.

-¿Ahora qué Evie? –preguntó contrariado pero obedeciendo, llamándola con su nombre real pues sus nombres de "batalla" habían decidido dejarlos en el olvido.

-Toma.

Draco la vio sacar una cajita de su bolsillo y entregársela.

-¿Y esto? –dijo viendo la cajita plateada con un diminuto moño.

-Ábrelo tonto –respondio rodando los ojos.

Draco abrió la cajita encontrando un dije de oro con un par de pequeñas alas.

-Son alitas de dragón –aclaro Evie.

-Yo creí que de murciélago.

-¡Claro que no torpe! –exclamó dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Es muy bonito –respondio riendo- ¿y esto porqué?

-Hace un año Draco.... Hace un año me rescataste de una vida horrible.

-Solo te ayudé a cumplir tus sueños –respondio colocándose la cadena.

-Recuerdo cuando llegaste después de estar meses desaparecido.

-Lloraste como una magdalena al verme.

-Idiota, creí que Lucas te había secuestrado y asesinado.

-Pero no fue así.

-No, no fue así... no podía creer el verte sano y salvo, oh Draco creí que jamás te volvería a ver –Draco solo sonrió- me he puesto a rememorar todo y aun me parece un cuento de fantasía todo lo que ha sucedido, de todo lo que me he enterado...

-Pero no lo creías querida.

-¿Y quien en su sano juicio podría creer que existe la magia y que tú eres un mago?

-Ya no soy un mago, acuérdate.

-Claro que lo eres porque hiciste magia en mi vida... Draco, hablamos toda la noche y yo seguía sin creerte hasta que vi a nana.

-Buenas noches señorita Evie –dijo Nana entrando en ese momento para comenzar a limpiar.

-Nana, ya es tarde, vete a descansar.

-No amo, es mi deber ayudarle a mantener limpio el estudio.

-Pero ya te encargas de la casa ¿quieres que te traiga un elfo para que te ayude?

-¡Claro que no! –Respondio ofendida- esto no es nada comparado con Malfoy Manor.

-Cuando te vi, me desmayé Nana.

-Sí señorita Evie, lo recuerdo muy bien.

-Y en cuanto desperté me di cuenta de que todos esos cuentos eran ciertos... ¡oh Draco, fue increíble descubrir ese nuevo mundo! Pero más increíble aceptar irnos contigo, así... sin más ni más.

-Pero creíste en mi Evie ¿cómo es que te lanzaste a la aventura de lo desconocido con tu madre y tu hija? Todavía me lo pregunto.

-Es que siempre confié en ti, sabía que guardabas un dolor muy grande en el corazón y yo lo respetaba y me sentía contenta de ser la única con quien compartías tu casa y tu intimidad ¿algún día me llevaras a conocer tu mansión ancestral?

-Puede ser.

-Mi madre era la reticente a dejar todo, pero era comprensible.

-Pero igual confió en su hija y aceptó venirse a vivir a Alemania.

-¡Alemania, que locura!

-Sí, aun recuerdo tu cara al oír a donde iríamos.

-Y cuando me mostraste la casa de mis sueños... Draco ¡me regalaste una casa y un negocio!... nadie hace eso –dijo con los ojos empañándose de lagrimas.

-¿Ya vas a llorar de nuevo mujer?

-Draco... nadie ha sido así de bueno conmigo sin esperar nada a cambio... cambiaste mi vida, la de mi madre y la de mi hija... ya no soy una prostituta gracias a ti -Draco la miró y sonrió mientras inclinaba la cabeza- de ser una puta pasé a ser una estudiante.

-¡Por todos los cielos, también llorabas por eso Evie!

-¡Es que aprender alemán me costó un huevo y mas Draco, por todos los cielos, quería estrellarme en la pared! Yo que fui un asno en la escuela y de pronto me vi en una escuela estudiando alemán.

-Debías aprenderlo para poder abrir tu cafetería ¿Cómo ibas a ofrecerles un pastel, con mímica?

-Tú porque ya lo sabías.

-Lo hablaba de niño, mi padre era estricto en eso, él hablaba varios idiomas para tratar con sus clientes y no le gustaba usar hechizos traductores, por eso me obligó a aprenderlo, pero siendo sincero ya lo había olvidado.

-Pues hace un año iniciamos nuestra nueva vida Draco, yo abrí mi cafetería y tú tu estudio de tatuaje, lo único que nos falta es un gran amor -Ante eso Draco se levantó y comenzó a apagar las luces- cariño, no debes cerrarte al amor.

-No, no me cierro, es solo que no lo necesito.

-El que Archie te haya engañado no significa que...

-Nunca existió un Archie –interrumpió mirándola serio- era un policía disfrazado y nada más.

-Pero...

-Me voy a dormir, estoy cansado, en cuanto termines de limpiar ve a descansar Nana.

-Sí amo.

Draco se fue dejándolas solas.

-Creo que el amo se molestó –dijo Nana haciendo los últimos retoques a su aseo.

-Ven Nana, siéntate aquí.

Nana dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a sentarse al lugar donde estaba Draco.

-¿Cómo has visto a tu amo?

-Bien señorita.

-Sé sincera.

-Bueno... -respondio titubeante- es verdad que está mucho mejor que hace tiempo, pero a veces lo descubro con una expresión tan nostálgica y triste que me parte el corazón... ¿cree que se deba al engaño del auror Potter?

-Es que lo hubieras visto cuando estaban juntos Nana, sonreía y su rostro se iluminaba.

-Pero el auror Potter lo engañó –exclamó con enojo- le rompió el corazón a mi amo.

-Sí, lo sé... pero había veces en que yo lo pescaba mirándolo de tal manera... -añadió pensativa- que podría jurar que él también lo amaba.

-No, Potter es un auror malvado.

-Pues como sea –dijo exhalando un suspiro y poniéndose de pie- Draco merece a alguien en su vida, hay a quienes les gusta la soledad, pero él no es de esos aunque aparente que si... puede que ahora no desee estar con nadie, pero yo vi que cuando se enamoró su vida se iluminó al igual que su cara, buenas noches Nana, descansa.

-Buenas noches señorita Evie.

_________________

-Oh si, café, café... -exclamó Draco tomando el vaso de café que Evie le había llevado a la hora del almuerzo a su estudio de tatuaje.

-¿Ya viste que van a ocupar el local de enfrente?

-Sí, es un buen lugar, tiene buena ubicación, me pregunto qué negocio irán a poner.

-Espero que no sea una cafetería.

-Ni un estudio de tatuaje.

Ambos comenzaron a reír mientras veían por el cristal a los trabajadores pintando y metiendo cajas al local.

_______________

Dos semanas bastaron para que el local en cuestión estuviera listo y pronto tuvieron en sus manos un volante con la publicidad de la próxima inauguración.

-¡No lo puedo creer, artículos profesionales para tatuajes! –exclamo Evie sentada a la mesa de su cafetería en donde Draco iba a comer todos los días.

-Sí, increíble ¿no? –respondio él mirando otro volante al tiempo que bebía un té helado.

-Abrirán dentro de una semana, dicen que habrá promociones por inauguración ¡Tenemos que ir!

-Definitivamente.

______________

El día de la inauguración fue un día sábado, Draco aprovechó un momento libre para ir por Evie e ir a la inauguración del local, que ese día había abierto por primera vez y música a gran volumen salía de una bocina afuera mientras un par de chicas hermosas regalaban globos y dulces a los trasuntes invitándolos a pasar a "Dark Soul" Tattoo & Piercing.

-¡Vaya! –Dijo Evie cuando entró- por dentro se mas grande y ya hay mucha gente.

Draco no respondio, miraba impresionado la amplia e iluminada estancia con un gran mostrador que era atendido por una chica y un chico, que en cuanto los vieron les sonrieron amables.

-Adelante, tenemos lo que necesites para tatuar, son las mejores marcas y a buen precio –dijo la chica- y si no lo tenemos te lo conseguimos, hay mejores precios para mayoristas.

-Gracias, solo quiero ver –respondio sonriendo al tiempo que miraba una vitrina llena de frascos de tintas.

-Esta es de la que usas ¿no? –dijo Evie acercándose a él.

-Sí.

-Preguntaré por el precio.

En cuanto se desocupó, la chica fue a atenderlos hasta ahí, mostrándoles varias marcas de tintas.

-Incluso si arman un paquete de varios artículos podemos darles un descuento por inauguración.

-Es genial –respondio Evie- él es dueño del estudio de enfrente.

-¿En serio? Aquí puedes abastecerte de lo que necesites, no tienes que ir hasta el centro a comprarlos –respondio la chica emocionada de poder hacerse de un cliente regular.

-Ya veremos –dijo Draco viendo que algunos precios realmente eran mejores que otros lugares en los que iba a comprar.

No fue hasta que Viveka su recepcionista lo fue a buscar que salieron de ahí, no sin un pequeño obsequio de parte de la tienda por su visita en su primer día.

-Es un buen lugar y con buenas marcas, creo que definitivamente regresaré –dijo a Evie.

Una semana después regresó al local decidido a hacer una prueba, así que compró algunas cosas y encargó otras que no estaban.

-La máquina rotativa Stigma Prodigy Azul llegará mañana sin falta –dijo Gretchen mientras ponía en una bolsa las demás cosas.

_______________

Al medio día siguiente salió de "The Dragón Black" y cruzó la calle para entrar a "Dark Soul".

-Buen día Draco –saludó Gretchen al verlo- enseguida te atiendo –añadió mientras mostraba unos Piercing a unos chicos.

-Gracias.

-O si gustas esperarme en la trastienda, ahí hay otros modelos de maquinas que están súper.

-¿En la trastienda? –Pensó Draco extrañado- no gracias, aquí te espero.

-Tranquilo, no soy una acosadora –respondió riendo- es solo que me falta desempaquetar algunas cosas y alguien no ayuda mucho que digamos.

-No tengo cuatro manos –dijo Johann, el otro chico que también atendía.

-Pues si no coquetearas con las chicas bonitas que entran, tal vez te sobraría algo de tiempo.

-Yo no...

-Está bien –interrumpió sonriendo al ver la batalla de aquellos dos- yo desempaquetaré la maquina.

-Gracias Draco, eres un sol, no como otros... pasa, es la habitación que esta al final del pasillo, es el paquete que está en una mesa

Draco asintió y pasó a un lado del mostrador caminando por un pasillo, vio una puerta y entró encontrándose en una habitación con varios anaqueles llenos de mercancía y en una mesa estaba un paquete el cual procedió a examinar después de poner su bastón en ella; tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien entró por la puerta.

-Hola Draco.

Se giró dando un respingo encontrando recargado en la puerta a Harry Potter.

-¿¡Potter?!

-Sí, soy yo.

Draco tragó en seco sin atinar a decir ni pensar nada, por lo que Harry levantó una mano para tranquilizarlo.

-Todo está bien, solo quiero hablar contigo.

Enfurecido tomó su bastón y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Quítate –Masculló sin mirarlo; Harry se hizo a un lado viéndolo tomar la perilla y darle vuelta sin resultado- ¿¡está cerrado?! ¿¡Quién demonios te crees?! ¡Abre!

-Primero escúchame...

-¡Primero te vas al carajo, abre la maldita puerta!

-Draco...

Draco se giró a ver la puerta sintiéndose más acorralado que nunca, viéndola de arriba abajo una y otra vez como si esta se fuera a abrir mágicamente.

-Tranquilo, solo quiero hablar contigo.

-¡¿Qué más quieren de mí?! ¡Destruí el maldito horrocrux!

-Quiero pedirte que me escuches.

-¿Pedirme? –Exclamó sonriendo- ¿y desde cuando pides?... tu eres auror ¿no? tienes toda la autoridad.

-No, ya no lo soy, bueno técnicamente si pues tengo licencia indefinida –respondio con una sonrisa cansina.

-Me importa una mierda lo que tengas, me voy de aquí –dijo tomando la perilla otra vez girándola con una desesperación creciente- déjame salir ¡déjame salir!

-Por favor Draco...

-¡No me toques! –gritó alejándose un paso al sentir una mano en su hombro.

Harry bajó su brazo y se quedó quieto mientras inclinaba la cabeza al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Te busqué durante tanto tiempo... pensé mil veces en lo que te diría cuando estuviera frente a ti y ahora... ahora no tengo palabras...

-¿De qué trata toda esta basura? –Exclamó sin entender todo aquel teatro- ¿quieren entrar a la mansión todavía? Porque si es así le diré a Nana que los lleve.

-No, de hecho la investigación terminó, se certificó que lo que enviaste si era un horrocrux –respondió enjugándose una lagrima.

-Genial, ahora déjame salir.

-Draco por favor, necesito explicarte.

-No necesito ni quiero oír nada de ti –respondio cerrando los ojos y alzando su dedo índice para enfatizar sus palabras.

-Te lo suplico, dame una oportunidad.

-¡No, déjame en paz, quiero salir! –gritó golpeando la puerta.

Harry comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras se recargaba en un anaquel dando la impresión de estar agotado y fue entonces que Draco notó lo delgado y demacrado que estaba; entonces la puerta se abrió por fuera entrando alguien que tampoco esperó ver nunca más.

-Harry suficiente, vamos al "German Heart"

-No –respondio tomándolo de un brazo- no necesito un hospital.

-Claro que lo necesitas.

Draco reaccionó y salió de ahí.

-¡Espera Draco!

-Vete al diablo Potter –respondió sin detenerse.

-¡Yo puedo... yo puedo devolverte tu magia! –Exclamó asomándose a la puerta; Draco se detuvo sin volverse creyendo haber escuchado mal- yo puedo...

-Aléjate de mí –interrumpió reiniciando su camino.

-Harry, ya esperaste demasiado, necesitas...

-Yo sé lo que necesito Ron –interrumpió viéndolo desaparecer- y no es un hospital.

_______________

Draco llegó hasta su casa, subió y azotó la puerta ante el azoro de Nana, quien limpiaba un florero con un plumero al mero estilo muggle.

-¡Amo!

-Malditos hijos de puta –masculló caminando de un lado a otro resoplando y maldiciendo.

-¿Qué pasa amo, Nana puede ayudarlo en algo? –pregunto acercándose preocupada.

Draco no respondio, de hecho ni siquiera la escuchó, pensaba desesperado que haría ahora que estando cómodamente establecido, con una vida hecha de nuevo, los aurores lo ubicaban otra vez... ¿Cuándo lo dejarían en paz? ¿Cómo escapar de nuevo?... ¿cómo arrancar las raíces?... la vez anterior había sido relativamente fácil pues su vida era una mierda, pero ahora estaba tranquilo y feliz con la vida que se había hecho, con amigos y viviendo su sueño de tatuador ¿Qué hacer ahora?

-¿Qué voy a hacer? -Pero también había algo que no cuadraba ¿cómo lo habían ubicado?- mierda... -masculló dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta.

Salió de su casa caminando lo más rápido que su cojera se lo permitía, cruzó la calle y entró a una cafetería.

-La tarta de manzana esta recién hecha, se las recomiendo –decía Evie a un par de chicas mientras les servía un capuchino- ¿Qué...? –Exclamó sobresaltada cuando una fuerte mano la tomó de un brazo prácticamente arrastrándola a la parte de atrás- ¿Draco qué pasa?

El no respondió hasta que estuvieron fuera del alcance de las miradas curiosas de los clientes.

-Están aquí... -dijo mirándola con furia- ¡Están aquí, me encontraron de nuevo!

Evie no necesito que le explicara quienes lo habían encontrado de nuevo, solo se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras lo miraba estupefacta.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo –respondio con dureza mirándola fijamente.

-No fui yo Draco, te juro que corte lazos de tajo con mi vida anterior.

-¡¿Y entonces quien?!

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Alice, la madre de Evie entrando en ese momento al escuchar los gritos.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que Evie la tomó por los hombros.

-Mamá ¿te has comunicado con alguien en Gran Bretaña?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Madre esto es serio, necesito la verdad, la situación es muy grave y Draco merece respuestas ¿te comunicaste con alguien en Gran Bretaña?

La señora la miró por unos segundos con la angustia reflejada en su rostro, luego miró a Draco y notó su palidez y labios apretados, en una actitud que no le había visto nunca.

-Yo...

-¡Habla mamá!

-Lo siento, no pensé que... que...

Evie la soltó exhalando un suspiro mientras Draco se daba la vuelta pasándose los dedos por entre el cabello.

-Mierda... -masculló dando pasos nerviosos de un lado a otro- ¡Mierda, mierda!

-No pensé que... que algo malo fuera a pasar –continuó la señora sintiendo que había hecho algo muy grave- ¿Por qué, que sucedió?

-Sucedió que la cagaste en pleno, madre –respondio Evie desplomándose en una silla.

-¡Lo siento de verdad! –Dijo poniéndose las manos en el pecho mirándolos alternativamente- fue solo una carta a mi única amiga...

-Mamá...

Pero Draco no dio tiempo a más conversación, solo se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí seguido de Evie.

-Espera Draco ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Vamos? –repitió sin detenerse y sin siquiera mirarla- ustedes nada, no es a ustedes a quien buscan.

-Pero...

-Déjame en paz –cortó cruzando la calle dejándola parada frente a su cafetería.

_______________


	29. Capitulo 29

-Draco, tu cita te espera –dijo Viveka al verlo entrar.

-No puedo atenderlo, pásaselo a Volker.

-No puede, está atendiendo a alguien.

-¡Pues entonces no sé, resuélvelo! –respondio subiendo de nuevo a su casa dejándola perpleja pues nunca le había hablado así.

Cuando estuvo a solas en su sala, aventó el bastón y se desplomó en su sofá cerrando los ojos.

-Amo... ¿Qué sucede, puedo ayudar? -Draco no respondió, solo se quedó quieto con los ojos cerrados intentando calmarse- amo...

-Está aquí Nana.

-¿Quién?

-Potter.

_______________

-Harry sabias que esto pasaría –dijo Ron dándole un vaso de agua después de ayudarlo a recostarse en su cama.

-Sí, lo sé... ¿lo viste Ron? Ya usa de nuevo su color natural de cabello –respondio devolviéndole el vaso después de darle un sorbo- y se veía tan feliz.

-Sí, hasta que nos vio.

-Debo hablar con él, debo hacerlo...

-No aceptará, es más, tal vez ya ni siga aquí.

-No digas eso, puede que decida irse pero no tan pronto... ya tiene una vida aquí, una vida buena... no la dejará tan fácilmente.

-Harry –dijo Ron exhalando un suspiro al tiempo que se rascaba una mejilla y se sentaba en una silla- francamente dudo que te dé siquiera el chance de hablarle, además el tiempo se te acaba amigo, necesitas un hospital.

-Cuándo vaya al hospital no iré solo, él vendrá conmigo –dijo cerrando los ojos, recargado en unos cojines.

-¿Y cómo lo hará si ni siquiera quiere verte?

-Parece que no me conoces Ron –respondio mirándolo por unos segundos antes de volver a cerrar los ojos- Si llegué hasta aquí no es para nada, además si se va, esta vez no podré encontrarlo.

-Aun tengo una semana antes de regresar, puedo intentar hablar con él, al menos para que te dé una oportunidad de hablar.

-¿Harías eso por mi? –pregunto sonriendo cansado abriendo los ojos por un momento.

-Con una condición.

-Ya decía yo...

-Sí después de eso no acepta hablar contigo, iremos al hospital -Harry sonrió mientras exhalaba un suspiro- ya entendí... -continuó haciendo una mueca- no irás ¿verdad?

-Solo cuando él me acompañe.

Ron solo se cruzó de brazos viendo a su amigo acomodarse para dormir.

______________

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó tumbado en el sofá pensando en lo que debería hacer, por una parte deseaba irse y esta vez solo para no ser encontrado nunca, no debería ser tan complicado pues ya había ayudado a quien debía ayudar, pero por otra estaba furioso por tener que hacer eso, deseaba quedarse y seguir con la vida que ya había hecho ahí ¿Qué derecho tenían los maldito aurores de irrumpir de nuevo en su vida?... tal vez fuese bueno quedarse y enfrentar la situación, pero el solo hecho de pensar en el papel que Harry había jugado en todo ese embrollo hacía que la sangre le subiera a la cara y deseara meterse en un hoyo.

Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que no lo había superado como había creído, simplemente lo había enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria y sintió morir de vergüenza como la primera vez que supo quien era realmente Archie Stone.

-¿Por qué Potter?... ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas en paz?

_________________

Ya eran las tres de la tarde cuando se levantó del sofá, sabía que quedándose ahí no lograría nada y aunque aun estaba aturdido por lo sucedido, bajó a su estudio para saber que había sucedido.

-Viveka... -dijo cuando llegó al mostrador- quiero disculparme, no debí hablarte así, lo siento mucho.

-Está bien Draco, no te preocupes –respondio sonriendo al tiempo que le tocaba el antebrazo.

-¿Qué pasó con mis citas?

-Tenías dos, la primera decidió cambiar de día pues no quiere otro tatuador mas que a ti y la segunda dijo que regresará en la noche.

-Cancélalo, de hecho cancela mis citas de toda la semana.

-¿Estás bien Draco, pasa algo malo?

-No, simplemente que en estos días estaré ocupado con otras cosas.

-De acuerdo.

Volteó a la puerta de cristal al ver que esta se abría dando paso a Ron Weasley.

-Malfoy.

Haciendo gala de un gran autocontrol, Draco oprimió los labios y se acercó a él diciéndole en voz baja:

-¿Cómo te atreves? Lárgate inmediatamente de aquí.

-Eso quisiera, irme y dejarte en paz.

-¿Y entonces?

-No puedo, mi amigo necesita hablar contigo.

-¡Pues yo no quiero hablar con él! –Masculló abriéndole la puerta- ahora vete.

A pesar de intentar ser discreto, Viveka y varias de las personas que miraban catálogos y curioseaban en los Piercing voltearon a verlos.

-Malfoy no nos iremos hasta conversar contigo como gente civilizada.

-¡Destruí el horrocrux! ¿¡Acaso quieren registrar mi mansión?!

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el caso, el asunto es personal.

-¿Personal?

-Draco ¿todo está bien? –preguntó Luther, uno de los tatuadores que había salido de la habitación contigua al ver el gesto alarmado de Viveka.

-Sí Luther, el señor ya se iba.

-Te propongo algo –dijo Ron sin dejarse amilanar- si hablas con él una sola vez, sin gritar ni lanzarle cosas, te doy mi palabra que nos iremos.

-Sí, como no.

-Te lo juro Malfoy, me iré y me llevaré a Harry conmigo así tenga que noquearlo.

-No te creo nada.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero te doy mi palabra –insistió alzando el índice para darle énfasis a sus palabras al tiempo que lo miraba gravemente- el departamento de aurores nada tiene que ver, este asunto es entre Harry y tu solamente, yo estoy aquí porque mi amigo necesita ayuda.

-Por mi puede irse a la mierda.

-Piénsalo Malfoy, puedo realizar un Juramento inquebrantable si quieres- La actitud y el ofrecimiento de Ron le hicieron dudar por un momento, duda que Ron percibió y aprovechó al instante- envía a tu elfina con un mensaje, pon el día, hora y lugar y Harry estará ahí, sin aurores... solamente yo.

-¿Sin aurores?... ¿y tú que eres? –pregunto irónico.

-Su amigo.

Y sin más se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

_______________

Evie había ido a verlo después de cerrar la cafetería y el estudio como solía hacerlo varias veces a la semana, pero esta vez él no quiso recibirla.

-Dile que lo siento mucho Nana, me siento terrible, fue nuestra culpa... -dijo llorando.

-Se lo diré señorita Evie, pero ya no llore –respondio consternada la elfina.

-Es que... es que él hizo tanto por mí y... y mira cómo le hemos pagado.

-No fue su culpa.

-No es así, fue por mi madre, por ende es mi culpa también –sollozó secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo desechable.

Nana ya no dijo nada, no sabía que decir pues ciertamente pensaba que era culpa de ellas, sin embargo también sabía que no lo habían hecho a propósito, de cualquier forma su amo estaba indispuesto y no iba a permitir que nadie lo molestara.

-Vaya a descansar señorita Evie, mañana será otro día.

-Sí, es verdad... gracias Nana y dile de nuevo que lo lamento.

-Se lo diré.

Nana abrió la puerta para que Evie saliera y luego regresó al lado de su amo que seguía tumbado en el sofá viendo el techo.

-Amo, la señorita Evie ya se fue.

-Ok...

-¿Desea que le sirva la cena? Ya es muy tarde.

-No tengo hambre.

-Pero ni siquiera comió amo.

-Ya te dije que no tengo hambre... oye Nana... -dijo entonces enderezándose en su asiento.

-¿Sí amo?

-Ve por Evie, dile que quiero hablar con ella.

Nana ladeó la cabeza al oír una orden completamente opuesta a la que había recibido minutos antes, sin embargo se limitó a obedecer y se desapareció con un "plop" para enseguida aparecer acompañada.

-¡Oh Draco, lo siento tanto! –Dijo Evie sentándose junto a él y tomándole una mano- lamento todo esto, de verdad...

-Tranquila mujer, no es su culpa –respondio palmeándole un hombro- la verdad es que aunque las ayudé, tampoco tenía derecho a exigirles un corte total con las personas que conocían, el cambio no fue nada fácil para tu madre, es comprensible que necesite a personas de antaño, incluso ahora aun no habla bien el idioma, debe sentirse sola en ocasiones.

-Eso no es justificante...

-Claro que si Evie –dijo exhalando un profundo suspiro recargándose de nuevo en el respaldo del sofá mirando al techo otra vez- sé lo que es la soledad y aunque ella te tiene a ti y a su nieta, dejó a sus amigos y familiares atrás, llegó a un país en donde ni siquiera hablan su idioma... era obvio que deseara contacto con alguien conocido.

-¿Y ahora? –Dijo sonándose la nariz- ¿Qué pasará ahora, te irás?... porque yo no quiero que te vayas, dijiste que solo a ti te buscaban y con eso entendí que nos dejarías atrás.

-No tengo porqué arrastrarlas conmigo a una vida incierta.

-Pero...

-Tienes una familia Evie, piensa en ello, tu hija necesita estabilidad.

Evie agachó la cabeza sabiendo que Draco tenía razón.

-Pero Draco... -dijo entonces mirándolo de nuevo- destruiste el horrocrux ¿para qué te quieren ahora?

-Eso es justamente lo que no entiendo –respondio mirándola- según entendí solo ellos dos están aquí y no vienen como aurores.

-¿Entonces?

-Dice Potter que quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Y de qué?

-¿Y yo cómo mierdas voy a saber, mujer?

-Pues es muy raro.

-Weasley vino a verme al estudio, dijo que era un asunto entre Potter y yo.

-Oye Draco... -exclamó ya con el llanto controlado por completo pero con la nariz y los ojos hinchados- ¿y si desea hablar de lo que paso siendo él Archie?

-Pues no habría nada de qué hablar –respondio molesto- todo fue una farsa.

-Pues justamente eso idiota ¿Qué tal si él llegó a sentir por ti algo más?

-¡Obvio no!

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

Draco la miró como si de plano Evie estuviera demente.

-¿Hablamos de lo mismo?

-Ay Draco –dijo rodando los ojos- no es imposible.

-Sí, claro.

-Yo lo veía –añadió poniendo su mano sobre la de Draco- veía como te miraba y podría jurar que no eran los ojos de un policía disfrazado.

-Sea como sea es Potter –respondio retirando su mano- es raro, nunca imaginé nada con él, pensar que era él a quien besaba... incluso que fue él con quien cogí... ¡ah por todos los cielos, quiero que la tierra me trague! –añadió cubriéndose la cara.

-¿Por qué te da tanta vergüenza que sea él?

-No sabes nuestra historia, pensar ... pensar que él y Archie hayan sido el mismo...

-¿Y si es verdad Draco?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Qué solo hayan venido ellos dos ¿Qué pierdes con hablar con él?

-Pero no quiero hacerlo –respondio mirándola escandalizado.

-¿Y qué ganas con huir?... ¿Por qué no terminar con esto de una vez?

-Ya te dije, no quiero ni verlo.

-Ya tienes una vida aquí, amigos, tu propio estudio... Draco, no puedes ir escondiéndote toda la vida ¿Qué dirían tus padres de esto?

-No los metas en esto.

-Claro que los meto, piensa con la cabeza y no con los pies por todos los cielos.

-Oye Evie... -dijo entonces enderezándose recordando algo.

-¿Sí?

-Potter dijo algo...

-Qué cosa.

-Algo muy raro.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuándo lo vi hoy en "Dark Soul"

-¿Qué dijo?

-Dijo que él podía devolverme mi magia.

-¿Es en serio Draco? ¡Sería increíble!

-¿Y crees que es en serio ilusa? ¡Claro que no!

-¿Y entonces por qué lo diría?

-Pues no sé... para que me detuviera supongo.

-El sabe como perdiste tu magia, no sería tan cruel para inventar algo así.

-Pero si para rondarme, engañarme, cogerme y traicionarme ¿no?

-¡Ay Draco! –Exclamó recargándose también en el respaldo del sofá- eres tan testarudo.

-Solo soy realista... él no era quien decía ser –respondio con dolor muy a su pesar- sólo buscaba que lo llevara a Malfoy Manor... lo mismo que todos.

Esta vez Evie no respondio, solo lo miro viendo que también se había recargado quedando hombro con hombro, sin embargo podía ver bien el dolor que su amigo a pesar de todos sus logros, llevaba por dentro.

-Sea como sea Draco, no tienes nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar... debes enfrentar esto de una maldita vez, dile a ese tal Potter o Archie o quien mierdas sea, lo que llevas guardado en el alma y que te la está pudriendo, si quieres romperle la nariz pues hazlo de una puta vez, pero deja de correr.

-Es que...

-Sí la policía mágica ya no te persigue ¿Qué más da entonces que escuches lo que tiene que decir?... tal vez sea cierto que puede devolverte tu magia.

-Pero Hughes dijo que era imposible.

-Claro y como ese tipo gano el premio anual a la honestidad...

Draco se giró a mirarla con la confusión reflejada en el rostro.

-¿Será posible?... ¿Qué yo pueda volver a ser un mago?

-Nunca dejaste de serlo Draco, hiciste magia en mi vida –respondio tomándole una mano mientras sonreía.

-Qué cursi ¡Agh!

Evie comenzó a reír al verlo levantarse.

-Nana, sírveme de cenar.

-¡Sí amo! –respondio contenta.

-Evie ¿ya cenaste?

-No, no he podido pasar bocado en todo el maldito día, la angustia me oprime la panza.

Sintiéndose más tranquilo, pudo pasar bocado aunque sin entablar realmente conversación con Evie pues tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y ella aunque comía a su lado no habló tampoco, podía sentir la aprensión de su amigo así que respetó su silencio.

-Piénsalo bien, cabeza de huevo –dijo Evie despidiéndose cuando acabó de cenar- recuerda que no estás solo contra el mundo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejó que Nana la llevara de regreso, pues aunque su casa estaba cruzando la calle, le encanta la sensación que dejaba el aparecerse.

Draco subió a su habitación y tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño, pensaba muchas cosas y más en lo dicho por Evie.

_______________

Pasó una semana en la que Draco muy a su pesar estaba considerando la oferta de Ron, por lo que cuando éste llegó al estudio un viernes por la mañana, el rubio lo recibió en su oficina.

-¿Y bien?

-De acuerdo –exclamó sin siquiera tomar asiento- hablaré con Potter.

-¿Pero? –pregunto sabiendo que con Draco nada era tan simple.

-No será aquí, será en Malfoy Manor.

-Malfoy, Harry no puede viajar tanto...

-O es con mis condiciones o no hay nada.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Cuándo?

-Mañana a medio día lo espero en la entrada de la mansión.

-Ahí estaremos.

-¿Estaremos? –repitió alzando una ceja.

-Su salud no está bien, no lo dejaré solo.

-Cómo quieras, pero tú no entrarás.

-Bien –concordó sin más problema- nos vemos mañana.

Draco comenzó a hacer arreglos para ausentarse unos días, dejó a cargo a Viveka y habló con Evie.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿No eras tú quien me presionaba para hablar con él? –respondio mientras tomaba un exprés en la cafetería de la chica.

-Pues si pero quiero que te cuides mucho.

-Y lo haré, por eso esta reunión se llevará a cabo en Malfoy Manor, si algo sale mal ella lo expulsará a mi menor indicación.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Hoy mismo, Nana irá conmigo.

-¿Cuando volverás?

-En un par de días a lo mucho, solo platicaremos un rato.

-Bien... -respondio pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero que prestes atención a sus palabras y no te dejes llevar por tus emociones Draco.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque la situación no es para menos, pero escucha lo que te digo, abre la mente y el corazón, pon atención a todo y no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos.

-Yo nunca hago eso.

-Ajá.

_________________

Esa misma noche partieron a Gran Bretaña.

-Es lindo volver a casa –dijo Nana saliendo de la gran chimenea.

-Sí, es verdad –respondio sintiendo calidez y familiaridad en cuanto puso en pie en Malfoy Manor- gracias –dijo dirigiéndose a la casa- Nana descansemos un poco antes de que Potter llegue, la mansión nos preparará el desayuno a ambos.

-Sí amo.

Ambos se fueron a dormir a esperar al día siguiente.

_________________

Draco desayunó muy a su pesar pues un nudo nervioso en el estómago le quitaba el apetito, así que solo probó un par de bocados y ya no pudo más, lo que hizo fue ir a visitar a sus padres al mausoleo para de alguna forma desahogarse y hallar un poco de sosiego; les contó lo que había hecho en ese año, de su estudio y de la cafetería de Evie.

-No entiendo a que viene Potter... -dijo finalmente- si ya todo acabó ¿Qué más quiere?... tal vez una inspección completa de Malfoy Manor para confirmar –concluyó pensativo.

-Amo, siento interrumpir pero el señor Potter esta frente a la mansión.

-Tráelo dentro, voy en unos minutos.

-A la orden amo.

________________

-Esperaré aquí –dijo Ron mientras Harry tomaba la mano de la elfina.

-No Ron, ve a casa, no sé cuánto tiempo permanezca aquí.

-Pero...

-Por favor amigo, me hará sentir mejor saber que estás cómodo en tu casa.

Ron miró el rostro cansado de su amigo y comprendió que ese simple gesto le haría sentir mejor, así que asintió en respuesta.

-De acuerdo, estaré en la madriguera por lo que necesites.

-Gracias.

Finalmente el pelirrojo los vio desaparecer en un remolino multicolor.

.


	30. Capitulo 30

Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo firme, tuvo que aferrarse a la mano de la elfina para no caer pues estaba tan débil que sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

-Lo siento... -dijo mientras ella lo guiaba al sofá.

-Entré sin ningún problema al país –dijo Draco entrando al salón con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra apoyándose en su bastón- o es otro plan bien urdido o de verdad ya no soy requerido.

-Draco te lo dije y te lo repito, quien te ha buscado todo este tiempo he sido yo, no el departamento de aurores -¿El afán de buscarlo?... por supuesto que Draco no lo entendía, ni siquiera Ron quien ciertamente comprendía muchas más cosas que la mayoría podía comprender, como su determinación a encontrarlo- Nunca creí... -comenzó quedándose a media frase, ciertamente comenzar la conversación con "nunca creí enamorarme así de ti" no iba a ayudar en absolutamente nada más que para salir volando de Malfoy Manor con el culo por delante.

-Potter...

-Oh si, perdón... -carraspeó recomponiéndose- tal vez quieras saber que pasó allá afuera después de que entraste a la mansión.

-No, no quiero –respondió sentándose en el otro sofá.

-Bueno, creo que de todos modos es mi deber decírtelo.

-Claro, tu siempre tan cumplido con tu deber.

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa e inclinó la cara, Draco tenía una lengua afilada.

-Tenías toda la razón al decir que el traidor estaba en las más altas esferas, estaba ante nuestros ojos y nunca nos dimos cuenta- Draco suspiró con evidente fastidio, no estaba escuchando nada nuevo, el departamento de aurores era una panda de imbéciles inútiles... bueno, no tanto pues lo habían ubicado, enamorado como un colegial y él había caído redondito; carraspeó removiéndose incómodo en su lugar- Hubo una batalla parecida a la que hubo en Hogwarts hace años, no con tantos mortífagos pero si igual en deseos de destrucción, hubo muchas bajas de los dos bandos pero como te habrás dado cuenta, nosotros ganamos... vencí a Hughes y fue arrestado, luego el jefe de aurores ordenó que nos apostáramos alrededor de la mansión pero a todas luces era una misión imposible, la propiedad es demasiado grande y no hay tantos aurores; además de que hay otros asuntos que atender, como robos, altercados etc.... se arrestó también a personas infiltradas en otros departamentos y puestos importantes.

-Mis más sinceras felicitaciones ¿Y?

-Hubo muchos juicios, el del Ministro fue el más esperado por la gente y los medios... y después de un fuerte interrogatorio confesó el asesinato de tus padres- A pesar de mantenerse impasible, Draco no pudo evitar un gesto de asombro al oír aquello- Fue juzgado por varios crímenes que lo condenaban a cadena perpetua, pero fue el asesinato de tus padres lo que lo condenó al beso del dementor.

Draco guardó silencio intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar ¿cómo debía sentirse? ¿Contento, satisfecho? Nada le regresaría a sus padres como fuese, pero ya habría tiempo de reflexionar en todo aquello.

-Eso y el asesinato del Ministro Shacklebolt.

-¿Sólo viniste a decirme eso? Me hubieras mandado un diario y listo.

-No Draco, sabes que no.

-No, no sé nada –exclamó con naturalidad- no esperes una invitación a comer, Potter... -dijo levantándose- mi hospitalidad no da para tanto.

-Son tres cosas que tengo que decir y ya te dije una -Draco volvió a sentarse y a cruzarse de brazos en una clara actitud de impaciencia- la segunda... -continuó sintiéndose más cansado al grado de querer cerrar los ojos y dormirse ahí mismo- la segunda es sobre lo que te hizo Evan Hughes.

-¿Dejarme huérfano?

Aun contra su voluntad Harry sonrió, cuando Draco se lo proponía su humor podía ser ácido.

-No, hablo de magia... nos dijo que fue lo que te hizo y también nos dijo que era irreversible.

Draco no dijo nada, eso que Harry dijo él ya lo sabía, en ese año había visitado docenas de sanadores y todos llegaban a la misma conclusión "no hay nada que hacer"; ya estaba resignado y sin embargo por una extraña razón, cuando Potter le había dicho que podía regresarle su magia lo creyó, por un instante imaginó que podía ser posible, así que cuando escuchó que no era así, una chispa de decepción invadió su corazón, sin embargo su rostro no demostró nada.

-Pero han sucedido varias cosas –continuó Harry cerrando los ojos, recostado en el sofá.

-Potter... ¡Potter!

-¡Oh lo siento! –respondió pasándose una mano por la cara.

-¿Te dormiste?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Estás bien? No te vayas a morir aquí y vayan a querer cobrarte como si fueras nuevo.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy cansado.

Pero lo cierto era que realmente se veía muy desmejorado.

-Pues entonces creo que ya terminamos.

-No, aun no... te dije que había una posibilidad de recuperar tu magia y no mentía.

-Potter por favor –dijo con fastidio- ese tema ya...

-¿Quieres callarte y escuchar? Estoy muy cansado y se me acaba el tiempo.

-¿Tiempo de qué?

-Necesito descansar... al menos un par de horas –dijo sin moverse de su lugar- ¿te importaría verlo por ti mismo en mis recuerdos?... estoy muy cansado para seguir hablando.

Draco estaba intrigado, el semblante de Harry no era nada bueno y de verdad parecía que sus energías se iban con cada palabra.

-De acuerdo –dijo entonces algo dudoso- quiero un pensadero.

Un pensadero apareció al lado del auror, por lo que Harry sacó su varita y procedió a sacar finas hebras plateadas que fue colocando ahí.

-Son varios recuerdos, espero que no se me pase nada.

-Son muchos.

-Sí, son muchas las cosas que quiero que veas.

Draco se levantó y tomó el pensadero viendo a Harry dormirse casi de inmediato, se dirigió al estudio de su padre en donde cerró la puerta y se sentó tras el escritorio en donde su padre lo hizo innumerables veces para trabajar, miró con dudas al brumoso recipiente pero sin más opción hundió la cara en él.

________________

Se encontró en una habitación mal iluminada con un grupo de hombres rodeando algo o más bien a alguien, escuchó una risa y sintió que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban al reconocerla, dio unos pasos más y descubrió en medio de aquel grupo de hombres a otro sentado frente a una mesa de madera, esposado y sujeto a ella, estaba con el rostro maltrecho y un uniforme verde oscuro; volver a verlo después de tantos años fue realmente impactante.

-No necesitan Veritaserum, lo diré claramente –exclamó Evan Hughes sonriendo- ese chico es y será un squib toda la vida, el hechizo es irreversible, cuando la magia desaparece no hay forma de hacerla regresar.

-¿Y los destellos de magia que afectan su cuerpo? –preguntó el jefe Walsh.

-Solo son remanentes, tiene la misma eficacia de una bombilla fundida, dentro de él ya no hay nada, cuando la magia desparece no hay forma de hacerla regresar.

-El libro que Percy Weasley encontró –dijo Harry- ahí está la maldición que le aplicó a Draco Malfoy, tiene una página arrancada ¿Qué había ahí?

-¿Y yo que sé? –respondió alzándose de hombros.

-Dale Veritaserum –dijo el jefe Walsh a Ron, quien también estaba ahí.

Después de beberlo la actitud cínica y burlona de Hughes no cambió para nada.

-¿Qué había en esa pagina? –volvió a preguntar Harry.

-No lo sé.

-¿De dónde sacaron ese libro?

-El señor oscuro nos lo dio ¿pero se puede ser más idiota? –Continuó riendo- esa página de la que hablan estaba al principio del libro, seguro es una nota del autor, probablemente una dedicatoria a su madre.

Harry golpeó la mesa y se mesó los cabellos en tanto caminaba nervioso por la habitación, el jefe Walsh en cambio se sentó frente a él diciendo:

-Dinos lo que sabes del libro.

-Este libro viene de una comunidad de Salem, un grupo de magos y brujas hicieron ese hechizo en particular después de que terminaron los juicios en mil seiscientos noventa y dos, se hizo para castigar a las personas que trataran con muggles, se les dejaba vivir un tiempo así y después morían en la hoguera acompañados de los muggles con quienes tenían amistad.

-Qué horror –exclamó Caín.

-¿Por qué? lo mismo hacían los muggles con nuestra gente.

-¿Qué más? –preguntó Walsh.

-El consejo de magia de América fue avisado, llegaron aurores y arrasaron el lugar, el conocimiento de esto fue sellado y declarado una Imperdonable, todo fue incendiado, nada quedó excepto este libro que fue ocultado por alguien, pero fue hecho a mano así que es único es su tipo.

-¿Has practicado todos los hechizos que hay en él?

-Todo fue declarado magia oscura y algunos de los hechizos utilizan magos y muggles como ingredientes, así que no... Wilson estaba esperando el regreso del señor Tenebroso para poder hacer todo aquello sin persecución alguna.

-Vaya, menos mal –dijo Caín.

-Mierda... -masculló Harry por lo bajo.

-¿Contrariado Potter? –Exclamó Hughes habiéndose dado cuenta- ¿hubieses preferido que hubiesen muerto algunos magos o muggles con tal de poder ayudar a tu puta?

-¡Cállate imbécil! –respondió lanzándole un golpe, golpe que no llegó a su destino porque fue sujetado por Caín y el jefe Walsh.

-Ha de moverse muy bien para que te tenga muy idiotizado, es una lástima que no puedas montártelo otra vez, a estas alturas tu ramera ya ha de haber muerto de hambre dentro de la mansión pudriéndose junto a sus padres.

-¡Bombarda! –gritó Harry.

Hughes salió despedido hacia atrás estampándose contra la pared.

-¡Suéltenme! –gritaba Harry revolviéndose en el agarre de los dos aurores, que miraban atónitos al haberlo visto usar un hechizo y canalizarlo perfectamente sin usar varita.

-¿Esta muerto? –pregunto Walsh a Ron, quien revisaba al prisionero en el suelo.

-No, solo quedó noqueado.

-Menos mal, creí que lo había desnucado.

-¡Qué me suelten!

En cuanto lo soltaron Harry salió de ahí dando fin a ese recuerdo.

______________

El siguiente lugar que apareció frente a sus ojos fue una amplia sala llena de estantes y frascos llenos de sustancias de colores y al parecer con diferentes consistencias, pues las había iridiscentes como si fueran pequeñas linternas, otras con cosas moviéndose dentro, pero su atención volvió de inmediato al grupo de personas que había ahí aparte de Harry; eran cinco ancianos del tipo de científicos chiflados vestidos con túnicas grises, eran tres hombres y dos mujeres, quienes alrededor de una amplia mesa conversaban.

-Buenas tardes, espero no parecer muy insistente –saludó Harry llegando en ese momento- pero me gustaría saber cómo va ese asunto.

-¿Insistente señor Potter? –respondio uno de los ancianos- ha venido cada tercer día desde hace cuatro meses.

-Es que quiero estar enterado, sé que ese libro es raro y muy complicado.

-Somos Inefables, lo raro es nuestra especialidad –respondio Oscar Morton, jefe del departamento de Inefables.

-Hemos analizado todos los hechizos de este libro –añadió Charlotte Murphy, una de las brujas ancianas- analizamos incluso el papel y la tinta y efectivamente son del siglo XV.

-Pero sobre...

-Sé lo que quiere saber señor Potter –interrumpió el Inefable Morton- nos lo dice cada vez que viene.

-Lo siento –respondió evidentemente apenado.

Un tercer Inefable llamado Démian Wang extendió copias del libro sobre la amplia mesa.

-El hechizo Continere es efectivamente un hechizo abominable –dijo carpeta en mano y señalando la hoja respectiva- y estudiándolo a fondo es verdad que es irreversible, sería genial que el señor Malfoy estuviera aquí para hacerle un chequeo completo, ver como la magia se ha convertido prácticamente en una enfermedad autoinmune, es interesante ya que es el único caso a estudiar... ver como aun a pesar de que ya no tiene magia, su organismo aun produce pequeños destellos, destellos que no alcanzarían ni para un Lumos siquiera, pero que sin embargo van lesionando su cuerpo poco a poco.

-¿No es eso evidencia de que aun es posible recuperar su magia? –Dijo Harry negándose a darse por vencido- una vez rompió un espejo grande.

-Es como una mina de oro sobreexplotada señor Potter, ya no hay nada y sin embargo alguna vez podrían hallar una que otra pepita muy minúscula, nada más.

-El señor Malfoy puede ir produciendo pepitas de oro ocasionales que irán atacando su cuerpo –completó el Inefable Morton; Esta vez Harry pareció comprender por fin que nada de lo que hiciera le devolvería su magia a Draco, por lo que exhalando un suspiro se alejó unos pasos- Hay anotaciones muy interesantes también.

-Para lo que me interesan.

-Eso y conocimientos previos de nuestras investigaciones teóricamente hacen posible que haya una posibilidad de regresarle su magia al señor Malfoy.

Harry no respondió, solo lo miró boquiabierto, lo mismo que Draco quien miraba el recuerdo.

-¿Qué ha dicho? ¿No dijo que no se puede revertir?

-No confunda –dijo Sophie Gelbero- la otra bruja que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio- nunca se mencionó que el hechizo se podía revertir, no es en lo absoluto lo mismo.

-Lo que digo, señor Potter... -continuó el señor Morton- es que no se emocione por lo que acabo de decir, pues reitero que teóricamente podría ser posible, pero no hay ninguna garantía de que funcione pues para llevar a cabo las respectivas investigaciones, necesitaríamos sujetos de prueba... sujetos humanos por supuesto y como podrá comprender no disponemos de ello.

-Ah ya veo... pero teóricamente dice que si se puede ¿no?

-La mitad de esta hipótesis la aporta el libro, la otra mitad nosotros; en conclusión todo son palabras.

-¡Pero explíquenme!

-Ya le dije que...

-Teóricamente –añadió haciendo acopio de paciencia- teóricamente ¿cómo se llevaría a cabo?

El señor Morton se quedó callado un momento, pensando en cómo exponerlo de manera simple pero sin restarle importancia al procedimiento.

-Digamos que el señor Malfoy es un recipiente vacío, un recipiente que no puede llenarse por sí mismo, lo que hay que hacer es tomar el contenido de otro recipiente y llenarlo con el.

-O sea...

-O sea, quitarle su magia a otro mago para dársela a él -Harry se quedó callado al oír aquello- por lo que comprenderá señor Potter que quedamos como al principio, pues no podemos hacerle a otro mago lo que le hicieron a él.

Harry volvió a quedarse callado, con sus esperanzas rotas de nuevo.

-Siéntese –dijo la bruja Charlotte- creo que lo necesita.

-Así que no hay más nada de qué hablar.

-Tal vez si –dijo entonces Harry poniéndose de pie- tal vez sí.

______________

El siguiente recuerdo se dio en una oficina, con Harry sentado frente a un anciano que curiosamente le recordaba al profesor Dumbledore.

-Interesante procedimiento –dijo Leonard Cabott, el nuevo Ministro- es una lástima que no se pueda llevar cabo.

-Pero yo creo que si podría ser posible señor Ministro.

-¿Cómo así Harry? ¿Tú le darías tu magia?

-No, tampoco quiero dejar de ser mago.

-¿Y entonces, de donde piensas conseguir a un donador de magia? –pregunto sonriendo el anciano.

-Tal vez... ¿de uno condenado a muerte?

La sonrisa del Ministro fue desapareciendo al comprender lo que Harry había dicho.

-¿Qué?

-Qué...

-Te entendí Harry –interrumpió con gesto grave- o al menos eso me temo.

-Señor Ministro, Evan Hughes está condenado al beso del dementor.

-No Harry ¡es monstruoso lo que estas sugiriendo!

-¿Por qué?... fue él quien le hizo eso a Draco, sería un pago justo ¿no?

-No se trata de eso, no cometeremos un acto tan abominable como ese contra ningún mago.

-Señor Cabott la condena de Hughes se llevará a cabo dentro de tres meses...

-Me importa un bledo si es mañana o dentro de un año, la respuesta es no.

-Pero...

-Te estás poniendo a su nivel Harry.

-No me importa, puedo vivir con eso.

-Pero yo no.

-Pues déjeme ser su conciencia, yo cargaría el peso de los dos.

-No te hagas el gracioso.

-No lo hago, yo hablo totalmente en serio, además él fue quien reinstauró el sistema de dementores en Azkaban cuando el Ministro Shacklebolt ya los había quitado.

-Sí, es una pena que el Ministro Shacklebolt muriese de un paro cardiaco poco después de haber tomado el cargo, paro cardiaco provocado por Hughes.

-Sí, es una pena pero ni modo –respondió exhalando un suspiro de resignación para enseguida recomponerse- y usted no los ha quitado, creí que tenía la mentalidad de Dumbledore; no es que me moleste que Hughes reciba el beso del dementor por supuesto.

-En algunas cosas sí, pero no significa que pensemos igual, al menos ahí los tenemos contenidos y no en otro lado donde se tengan que vigilar empleando recursos que no tenemos, pero eso no significa que también esté de acuerdo en que los presos sean considerados desechos humanos.

-Algunos lo son.

-Cómo sea.

-Pero...

-Mi respuesta es no y es mi última palabra, ahora retírate que debo trabajar.

-¡Pero señor Ministro!

-Vete por favor.

_______________

El siguiente recuerdo lo llevó con alguien a quien ya había visto en los anteriores.

-Interesante propuesta señor Potter –dijo el Inefable Morton mientras anotaba algo en un pergamino- bastante fuera de ética, pero interesante.

-Por lo que va a negarse por supuesto –concluyó con evidente desánimo.

-Para ser Inefable se necesitan muchos requisitos- dijo sin dejar de escribir- uno de ellos es el conocimiento, también soy sanador ¿sabe?

-¿En serio?

-Ajá, se supone que estoy para defender la vida a toda costa, pero... -añadió terminando de escribir y mirándolo- no me hice sanador por eso, lo hice solo como un medio para llegar hasta donde estoy.

-Y eso significa...

-Que mi vida es investigar.

-Entonces... -respondió enderezándose en su asiento- ¿lo haría?... si el Ministro diera permiso ¿usted llevaría a cabo el procedimiento?

-Por supuesto, ya le dije que mi vida es investigar.

-Y la mía también –añadió la Inefable Sophie entrando en ese momento- y dígame ¿el señor Malfoy que dice, está dispuesto a llevar a cabo este procedimiento? Debe saber que sobre esto no hay nada seguro, los riesgos son muchos.

-Ni siquiera he podido hablar con él, sigue encerrado en su mansión, me preocupa si tendrá algo para alimentarse.

-A ver –dijo Morton- falta muy poco para la sentencia del ex Ministro y no se puede comunicar con Draco Malfoy ¿de qué manera pretende que llevemos a cabo esto?

-Pues... no sé ¿guardar la magia hasta contactar con Draco Malfoy? –contestó dudoso.

-Señor Potter, esto no funciona así, no es como que exprima una naranja y guarde el jugo en una nevera.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó cada vez más alarmado.

-La magia es algo vivo, se complementa con el ser humano, si la sacamos de él muere... fue lo que pasó con el señor Malfoy... ¿Por qué cree que le dije que la mitad de la información la aportábamos nosotros? Porque ya antes hemos llevado a cabo experimentos similares, no con humanos por supuesto, pero si con criaturas mágicas vivas, cuando la magia sale del cuerpo, se va... se acaba, desaparece; además señor Potter debo aclararle algo, no hay garantía de que esto funcione, el darle magia a otro ser vivo es algo que no hemos hecho.

-Pero es interesante, lo anotaré en el programa de hoy –dijo Sophie anotando algo en una carpeta.

-¿Entonces Draco necesita estar aquí en el momento del procedimiento?

-Por supuesto.

Harry pegó la frente al escritorio en actitud de total derrota.

-Creo que de verdad esto no va a ser posible.

.


	31. Capitulo 31

-Bueno, aun tenemos unos meses señor Potter, no se desanime –respondio Morton poniéndose de pie- ahora si me disculpa, tengo asuntos que atender.

Los siguientes recuerdos eran momentos breves en donde aparecía Harry rogándole al Ministro una y otra vez sin resultado alguno; después apareció de nuevo en el departamento de Inefables en donde entregaba el paquete que él le había enviado.

-La orden del Ministro es que analicen esto, pero estoy seguro de que son los restos del horrocrux –dijo Harry con firmeza.

-Ya veremos, por cierto ¿cómo va ese asunto del ex Ministro?

Harry tardó unos segundos en responder, luego hizo una mueca de desánimo diciendo:

-Draco ya no está en la mansión.

-Oh que bien ¿ya lo contactó entonces señor Potter?

-Ni en sueños, no tengo idea de donde está.

-Oh... es una lástima, la verdad me hubiera gustado realizar ese procedimiento.

-Yo más, créame –respondió dándole una mano y saliendo de ahí.

_______________

El siguiente recuerdo dio paso a otro, uno donde Harry caminaba al lado del viejo Ministro y también junto a Ron.

-Señor Cabott si me pidió acompañarlo en este día ¿significa que...?

-No te equivoques Harry –interrumpió el Ministro llegando a donde se hacían los traslados a Azkaban- Este día se hace efectiva la sentencia de Evan Hughes, es verdad que voy porque el Wizengamot me pidió certificar que se lleve a cabo; tú y el señor Weasley me acompañan porque no se me permite ir solo por cuestiones de seguridad.

Harry oprimió los labios mientras Ron le palmeaba la espalda en señal de apoyo; el siguiente recuerdo lo llevó a lo que supuso era Azkaban, con sus lóbregas y húmedas paredes.

-El prisionero 39053, de nombre Evan Hughes será traído enseguida –dijo un auror.

El mencionado llegó minutos después, vestido con un sucio traje a rayas y varios kilos menos, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiese esperar, Evan Hughes no estaba asustado o al menos no daba esa impresión pues en cuanto los vio comenzó a reír.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? ¿Van a hacerme una fiesta de despedida?

-Evan Hughes –dijo el ministro comenzando a leer un pergamino- Por el crimen cometido contra la persona de nombre Draco Malfoy al utilizar una maldición Imperdonable y por conspiración para traer a la vida al mago oscuro llamado Voldemort se le condena a la cadena perpetua en esta prisión y por sus crímenes de lesa humanidad en complicidad del mago oscuro llamado Voldemort y por los asesinatos del Ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy se le condena a recibir el beso del dementor; pena que se hará efectiva en este momento ¿tiene algo que añadir señor Hughes?

-¿Creen que el mundo va a ser un lugar más seguro sin mi?... pues buena suerte –concluyó sonriendo.

Y sin más otro auror lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevó fuera de la habitación a otra celda en donde no había pared del lado contrario, solo un risco que daba vista a un paraje desolador y frio.

-Señor Ministro... -dijo Harry desesperado- Por favor...

-¿Crees que soy injusto? –respondio el Ministro viendo a través de un cristal como encadenaban a Evan Hughes a una silla de metal mientras el viento les azotaba sin clemencia helándoles los huesos al prisionero y aurores por igual- No importa si lo soy pues lo que me pides es incorrecto, al decirte que nos pondríamos a su nivel no son palabras vacías Harry, la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto es una línea muy delgada; la bajeza sería la misma pero con diferente nombre... tu causa es loable pero no son los medios correctos.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y se alejó de él mientras Ron le pasaba un brazo por la espalda.

-Tranquilo amigo, ya hallaremos otra solución.

Con impotencia vio como los aurores dejaban solo al prisionero y un dementor se acercaba por el vacío hasta el prisionero, le tomaba el rostro y le absorbía el alma hasta dejarlo como un títere sin cuerdas; el dementor se alejó y todo terminó en un par de minutos.

-Bueno, todo ha terminado –dijo el Ministro exhalando un suspiro- Hughes no tiene familia que reclame el cuerpo, bueno Harry ya puedes llevártelo.

-¿Cómo? –respondió sin entender.

-A Evan Hughes.

-¿Qué me lo lleve? –repitió como tonto.

-No tiene alma pero no murió, eventualmente lo hará, no le doy más de una semana.

-¿Quiere que me lo lleve?... ¿con los Inefables?

-¿Y con quien más? –Harry no respondió, solo lo miró estupefacto- no tiene alma y no hay ninguna posibilidad en absoluto de recuperación, pero no por eso deja de ser un mago... su magia está ahí, sería como lo llaman los muggles, un donador de órganos.

La estupefacción de Harry fue transformándose en una sonrisa radiante, así que sin decir nada más volteó a ver a Ron para salir de inmediato de ahí y entrar por el cuerpo inerte del ex Ministro Evan Hughes.

________________

El siguiente recuerdo lo llevó con los Inefables, quienes tenían a Evan Hughes recostado en una camilla.

-Admiro su persistencia y tenacidad –Dijo el señor Morton- pero esto no nos sirve de nada si el señor Malfoy no está aquí, ya le había dicho que no hay recipiente que sirva de contenedor.

-Ya lo sé pero yo... bueno, yo había pensado en algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Qué el contenedor sea yo.

-¡Harry! –Exclamó Ron a su lado- ¿¡Estás loco?!

-Señor Potter –respondio el Inefable sonriendo incrédulo- ¿habla en serio?

-Totalmente.

-No le haga caso, está loco –dijo Ron tomándolo de un brazo y jalándolo a un extremo de la habitación- ¿Qué te pasa? Una cosa es ayudar a Malfoy y otra muy distinta suicidarte por él.

-No hay otra forma Ron y lo sabes.

-Sí hay otra forma y es que pares esta locura.

-Pero...

-Escucha Harry –interrumpió tomándolo de los hombros- entiendo que te sientas culpable, incluso que te hayas enamorado de él...

-¿Enamorado? –repitió Draco incrédulo presenciando eso como un fantasma.

-Pero eso no es motivo para que experimentes un procedimiento que nunca se ha llevado a cabo, puedes morir ¿lo entiendes? ¡Puedes morir!... Malfoy ya hizo su vida como un squib, su vida no está en riesgo.

-Claro que lo está, su propia magia o esos destellos de mierda acabarán matándolo.

-No lo sabes.

-Tú tampoco.

-Harry...

-Cómo sea, quiero hacer esto.

-¿Y si no funciona?

-Bueno, pues no funcionó y ya –exclamó soltándose y yendo hacia el grupo de Inefables que estaban ahí.

-Su compañero tiene razón señor Potter –dijo Morton- esto no es tan fácil como usted cree.

-Ya sé que no, deje de subestimarme.

-Le explicaré los riesgos, en primera nunca hemos hecho esto, en teoría puede funcionar pero no se llevaron a cabo los protocolos correspondientes para certificar que así sea.

-Eso ya me lo había dicho, no soy tan tonto como cree.

-Segundo ¿Qué explicación voy a dar si de un momento a otro tengo el cadáver de Harry Potter en mi mesa?

-Pero es que...

-¡Basta ya! –Interrumpió Ron zarandeándolo- ¡deja esta locura!

Harry lo miró con expresión de impotencia y luego dándole un empujón salió de ahí.

_______________

El siguiente recuerdo lo llevó a la aparentemente casa de Harry, lo vio conversando con Ron en la sala y luego lo vio irse a la cocina por un café o al menos eso fue lo que dijo porque en cuanto estuvo a espaldas de Ron, sacó su varita y le aplicó un Desmaius dejando Draco tumbado en el sofá.

-Lo siento amigo, pero no puedo dejar que interfieras con esto.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? –musitó Draco.

Después aparecieron de nuevo en la cámara de los Inefables en donde Harry le entregaba un sobre lacrado a Oscar Morton.

-Ahí lo libero de toda responsabilidad.

-¿Cree que es tan sencillo? –pregunto tomándolo.

-Hay concesiones que solo se aplican a los Inefables, no crea que no lo sé.

-Eso es cierto –exclamó Kyle Sullivan, otro Inefable.

-No me diga que no desea saber el resultado de todo esto –continuó Harry- imagine lo que implicaría que esto tenga éxito y aunque no la tuviera, la información recabada sería invaluable.

El Inefable lo miró sonriendo sabiendo que Harry sabía exactamente donde hacer presión, por lo que entregó el sobre lacrado a su colega diciendo:

-Guarda esto en la caja fuerte -Harry sonrió exhalando un evidente suspiro de alivio- ¿sabe lo que ocurre con un generador sobrecargado, señor Potter? Uso este ejemplo pues usted se crió en el mundo muggle, estoy seguro que sabe pero déjeme explicarle, la sobrecarga se produce cuando la suma de la potencia de los aparatos que están conectados al circuito eléctrico es superior a la potencia para la cual está diseñado, en conclusión una sobrecarga es una exigencia a un circuito eléctrico.

-No sé porqué no entienden que yo entiendo perfectamente el riesgo que corro –respondió conteniendo su exasperación- ¿Qué puedo morir? Si, lo sé y estoy dispuesto a ello.

-¿Y si no es así? ¿Acaso cree que morir es lo peor que puede pasar?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Puede quedar en estado vegetativo, como una bombilla quemada ¿está dispuesto a eso?

Draco volteó a ver a Harry y quedó atónito al verlo suspirar y mirar directamente al Inefable para responder con voz firme:

-Sí, lo estoy.

-¿Por qué hace esto señor Potter? –pregunto Morton intentando ver más allá de aquellos ojos verdes- podría pensar que está mal psicológicamente y decidir yo mismo que no está apto para tomar este tipo de decisiones.

-No estoy loco señor Morton, ni tampoco obsesionado... solo sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto y antes de que me lo pregunte... no, no haría esto por cualquiera tampoco, estoy haciendo esto por alguien a quien se le ha hecho mucho daño.

-Muchas personas han sido dañadas por mortífagos señor Potter.

-Sí, pero no estoy enamorado de ellas.

-¿Por qué vuelves a decir eso? –exclamó Draco en voz alta como si el Harry de aquel recuerdo pudiera escucharlo.

-¿Ese argumento si lo puede aceptar? –pregunto Harry.

El Inefable sonrió alzándose de hombros.

-Bueno, no he terminado de analizar el amor aun, pero creo que puedo aceptar eso –Harry sonrió al escuchar eso- y bueno ¿Cuándo puede comenzar?

-¿Pueden ya mismo?

________________

Harry fue conducido a otra habitación en donde le dieron una bata para cambiarse en tanto el Inefable Démian Wang le hacia su historial clínico y la Inefable Sophie Gelbero le tomaba muestras de sangre y orina.

Llegaron más Inefables, en total cinco, los cuales ya conocía y vio que comenzaron a trabajar habiendo llevado a la misma habitación a Evan Hughes, quien ya se encontraba vestido también con una bata.

Draco miraba a los Inefables trabajar con diligencia con rostros concentrados y a Harry permanecer en silencio obediente a cada indicación, también miraba su rostro descubriendo miedo en su mirada, pero también firmeza y determinación para seguir con algo que nunca había hecho en su vida.

-¿Todo por mí Potter? –Musitó acercándose a la cama, mirando el rostro de Harry quien miraba impasible el techo- ¿De verdad... solo por mí?

El señor Morton llegó con una charolita con varias pociones que comenzó a repartir a su gente para que comenzaran a adminístraselas a ambos, tanto vía oral como intravenosa.

-Son pociones revitalizantes y regeneradoras –dijo el Inefable Kyle Sullivan mientras pinchaba la mano de Harry- su cuerpo se verá sometido a un gran esfuerzo y estrés, esperemos que resista.

-Eso espero yo también –respondio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Charlotte realizaba en tanto una serie de encantamientos sobre el cuerpo inerte de Hughes.

-El procedimiento ya está desarrollado –dijo Morton acercándose a Harry- aunque usted será el primero en experimentarlo... será parte de la historia señor Potter.

-Uy que emoción –respondio con evidente sarcasmo.

-Está a tiempo de reusarse.

-Para nada, no he llegado hasta aquí para decir que no.

-Bien, pero recuerde que falta la reacción del señor Malfoy, tampoco está nada escrito sobre su como responda al tratamiento.

-Sí.

-También está la posibilidad de que él se niegue a aceptar el procedimiento, habrá hecho todo esto en vano.

-Lo sé.

-Yo creo que no, le daré un poco de tiempo más para que analice esa posibilidad.

Después de varios preparativos más, los cinco Inefables estuvieron listos al fin.

-Estamos listos –dijo Morton- le repito una vez más que puede reusarse y nadie lo culparía.

-Desde que terminó la misión del último horrocrux de Voldemort tuve la opción de darme la vuelta y olvidarme del caso, pero esto no se trata de una misión más para mi, así que no, me niego a retirarme, pueden seguir con el procedimiento.

-Muy bien, ahora si me lo permite, lo ataré a la cama por precaución, son ataduras especiales, no le lastimaran.

Cada Inefable llevaba guantes y delantales iguales a los que los radiólogos utilizaban en su trabajo o al menos eso le pareció a Harry, cada mago se situó a un punto específico de la habitación y extendieron sus palmas sosteniendo su varita y comenzaron a recitar varios conjuros en un idioma extraño, parecía que entonaban un cántico que extrañamente hizo a Harry comenzar a sentir mucho frio.

-Te-tengo frio.

Ningún Inefable le respondió, todos siguieron en lo suyo hasta que Harry pronto comenzó a castañetear los dientes en tanto Draco miraba todo impresionado.

-Potter... ¿Qué estás a punto de hacer? –dijo sin terminar de creerlo aun.

Después de un rato así, el Inefable Morton se acercó a Evan Hughes, le tocó el pecho murmurando algo que Draco no entendió y ante su sorpresa, una luz comenzó a surgir, una luz que permaneció en la mano o más bien en el grueso guante de Morton.

-¿Qué es eso? –pensó viendo al mago permanecer con esa luz frente a él.

De hecho todos los Inefables estaban impresionados al ver a su jefe con esa luz en la mano, algo que de hecho veían por primera vez.

-Es hermosa –exclamó Charlotte sin dejar de extender sus manos hacia ellos.

-¿Y eso es...? –dijo Harry.

-Magia, magia pura –respondio Morton sin dejar de mirarla.

-Es... impresionante –exclamo verdaderamente impactado.

-Lo es, modificamos el hechizo del libro, pero logramos contenerla en lugar de desaparecerla.

Morton se dio la vuelta hacia Harry en tanto los otros cuatro Inefables rodeaban también su cama.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?

-¿Qué se imagina señor Potter? –respondio Morton mirando embelesado la luz que parecía bailar en la palma de su mano.

-¿Me dará esa magia a mi?

-Exacto y es por demás, el paso más riesgoso de todo el procedimiento, pues como quiera Evan Hughes está condenado, morirá en un par de días, pero usted...

-Adelante –dijo con firmeza- hágalo ya.

Sophie se quitó un guante y se lo puso en la frente a Harry.

-Respire profundo, intente relajarse, es posible que el siguiente paso pueda provocarle mucho dolor, así que deberá ser fuerte señor Potter, los demás contendremos la fuerza de la magia que entrará en usted, además las pociones que se le administraron le ayudarán mucho, tranquilo.

Harry solo asintió en silencio dejándolos trabajar en tanto Draco ansioso miraba todo aquello, lo siguiente que vio fue a Morton poniéndole esa luz en el pecho al tiempo que los demás recitaban conjuros extraños al tiempo que no dejaban de extender sus manos hacia él.

Harry comenzó a gritar mientras Draco sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba al ver al auror retorcerse en la cama intentando liberar sus manos y pies; varias cosas comenzaron a estallar en la habitación y a moverse como si hubiera un fuerte viento, pero ninguno de los Inefables perdió ni un instante la concentración en tanto Harry recibía en su cuerpo aquella brillante luz; un fuerte grito se dejó escuchar y luego solo oscuridad.

Draco comprendió que Harry había perdido el conocimiento, por lo que cuando el auror comenzó a despertar, las cosas comenzaron a hacerse claras a su alrededor.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos señor Potter –dijo Morton a su lado en tanto aplicaba algo al suero que tenía conectado a su brazo- felicidades, está vivo.

-Oh... mierda... -gimió apretando los puños.

-Iba a preguntarle cómo se siente, pero creo que ya me lo ha contestado.

-Siento... que tengo a alguien sentado en el pecho.

-¿Qué más? –pregunto dejando el suero y tomando una carpeta.

-Siento que... que todo me duele... de hecho me cuesta un poco respirar.

-Es normal o más bien, era de esperarse, su cuerpo está haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para contener la magia extra.

-Ya veo... es raro... el pensar que tengo la magia de Hughes en mi cuerpo.

-No haga esos gestos –respondio riendo al ver a Harry hacer muecas- ya no se trata de la magia de Evan Hughes, solo es magia ¿lo entiende?... magia pura, algo que solo los magos poseemos y que nadie puede replicar.

-¿Y qué sigue ahora? –pregunto con evidente esfuerzo.

-Deberá tomar pociones revitalizantes cada determinado tiempo, el exceso de magia desgastará su organismo a pasos agigantados si no se deshace de esa magia cuanto antes, deberá encontrar al señor Malfoy y esperemos que acepte participar y terminar el proceso.

-Lo encontraré, lo haré...

-Aun nos falta saber cómo reaccionará el organismo del señor Malfoy, no lo olvide, en caso claro de que acepte.

-Sí, lo sé... sé que nada es seguro con eso.

-Cuándo lo contacte deberá aclararle perfectamente el riesgo de esto, recuérdelo muy bien.

-Sí –respondio Harry cerrando los ojos otra vez oscureciéndose todo de nuevo.

______________

El siguiente lugar en donde Draco apareció, fue con Harry recostado en la cama de al parecer su casa, junto a Ron.

-Creí que nunca lo encontraría, pero lo hice –dijo Harry sonriendo mientras recibía una taza de té de manos de Ron, quien le había agregado unas gotas de quien sabe qué- ha pasado más de un año.

-Y las cosas que has hecho Harry... francamente creo que has perdido la razón –respondio el pelirrojo sentándose en una silla- ha sido toda una locura.

-Lo sé.

-Pues pareciera que no.

-Claro que lo sé Ron, por eso le agradezco a tus padres el haberme dado asilo en la madriguera.

-¿Y donde más te ibas a quedar, en la acera?

-Tal vez un hotel.

-Ya no tienes casa Harry, no íbamos a dejar que te alojaras en un hotel sin nadie que te eche un ojo.

-¿Sin casa? –pensó Draco confundido.

-Dentro de una semana nos vamos a Alemania... gracias por acompañarme Ron y por haber ido y venido varias veces para buscar el local y todo eso.

-Has planeado muchas cosas Harry y así como estas nunca podrías llevarlas a cabo.

-Gracias de nuevo amigo –dijo volviéndose a sumergir en la oscuridad.

________________

Y con eso llegó al final de los recuerdos que Harry había depositado en el pensadero, así que retiró su rostro y se quedó mirándolo sintiendo emociones encontradas; permaneció así un rato más hasta que decidió levantarse.

-Amo ¿puedo servirle en algo? –dijo Nana al verlo salir de la oficina.

-No Nana, vete a descansar.

-Sí amo.

________________


	32. Capitulo 32

Cuando despertó se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la calidez de las mantas... un momento ¿calidez de las mantas?... abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación sobriamente amueblada, con luminosos rayos de sol entrando por las cortinas de encaje; Volvió a cerrarlos disfrutando el estar cómodamente instalado y volvió a dormirse.

Cuando despertó por segunda vez, se encontró con Draco sentado a un par de metros de la cama leyendo una revista.

-Draco... -dijo removiéndose.

-Potter –respondio mirándolo- al fin despertaste.

-Mmm ¿Qué hora es? –exclamó estirándose.

-Es medio día, ya es un poco tarde ¿no?

-Algo... -respondio sentándose y recargándose en la cabecera- por cierto, gracias por la habitación.

-No hay de qué... Nana.

-¿Sí amo? –respondio nana apareciendo.

-Trae el desayuno para Potter, aunque en este caso será el almuerzo.

Nana desapareció y la habitación quedó solo con el sonido de las hojas de la revista que Draco leía en tanto Harry lo miraba intentando discernir lo que pensaba el rubio después de haber visto sus recuerdos.

Nana apareció un par de minutos después con una charola que puso en las piernas de Harry.

-Gracias.

Harry comenzó a comer siendo consciente de que si Draco no lo había corrido aun, es que había una posibilidad de hablar.

-Te dejo para que comas –dijo Draco dejando la revista en el tocador y levantándose.

-No, si por mí no hay problema en que estés aquí –se apresuró a responder- es más, me gustaría que me acompañes, así me dirás si viste todos los recuerdos que te di.

-Sí, los vi –respondio sentándose de nuevo para alivio de Harry, quien más tranquilo tomó una loncha de tocino frito y comenzó a comerlo.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

Harry masticó el tocino y luego lo miró, vio que Draco permanecía sereno, solo mirándolo con tranquilidad.

-Pues... -respondio mirando el plato que tenía ante sí- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Por Dios Draco, sobre todo –exclamó un tanto impaciente por impasibilidad del rubio, quien solo se alzó de hombros suspirando.

-Vi todo Potter ¿pero qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué vea que estás arrepentido del daño que pudiste causarme engañándome con una relación? Pues sí, lo vi ¿y? eso ya no importa, ya lo superé y he entendido que era tu trabajo.

-Yo lamento tanto haberte lastimado –dijo aliviado al fin de poder decírselo de frente.

Draco en cambio giró el rostro, evidentemente incómodo de la mera mención del asunto.

-Sí, está bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué no me preocupe?... ¿eso es todo lo que me dirás?

-Bueno, estas disculpado –exclamó sin saber de qué otra forma podía aceptar las disculpas- era tu misión... misión que por cierto hubiera fracasado aunque hubieras entrado tú, Hughes o cualquiera.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que Malfoy Manor es más que una casa, es mi hogar.

-Sí, eso lo sé.

-No, no en el sentido que tú crees.

-¿Por qué?

-Ni Archie Stone, ni Evan Hughes ni Harry Potter, ni nadie que hubiese podido entrar conmigo hubiese podido permanecer el tiempo suficiente para buscar el horrocrux.

-¿Por qué?

-Malfoy Manor no solo es mi hogar... me procura como una madre a su hijo y me cuida como un padre, ustedes representaban un peligro para mí, ella los hubiera expulsado en el instante en que sus verdaderas intenciones salieran a flote.

-Ya veo... creo que entiendo.

-No, no entiendes –respondió serio- me cuida, me alimenta, me da todo, podría vivir aquí sin necesidad de salir jamás por alimentos o ropa... incluso amor, pues la sustenta las almas de mis padres, ella refleja el amor que me tenían, es cálida y reconfortante como cuando ellos vivían, aquí dentro no hay soledad.

Harry no respondió al instante, se quedó callado analizando sus palabras.

-Sí, creo que puedo notarlo.

-¿En serio? –pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Sí, en serio –respondio mirándolo- no es fría ni oscura como cuando nos trajeron los carroñeros... ahora es luminosa y cálida, con jarrones de flores y el sol entrando por todos lados a pesar de que solo tú y tu elfina están aquí.

-Es cierto –dijo alzándose de hombros, orgulloso de la estampa de su mansión- aquí estoy seguro.

-Por eso quisiste hablar aquí, a cualquier cosa que no te gustara, ella me expulsaría apenas movieras el dedo meñique.

-Aunque no lo moviera, créeme.

-Vaya, así que de todos modos hubiéramos fracasado –concluyo con una sonrisa cansina.

-Aunque debo reconocer –dijo incómodo por reconocer eso frente a Harry- que de no ser por esa misión, yo nunca hubiera regresado... yo nunca hubiera regresado y mi vida seguiría siendo una mierda... y bueno, creo que con eso estamos a mano.

Harry miró sus manos sin poder aceptar todo tan fácil, pues a pesar de las últimas palabras de Draco, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-De acuerdo pero... Draco, eso no es todo lo que quiero que hablemos y lo sabes.

-Potter...

-Son dos cosas importantes sobre las que necesitamos hablar.

-Potter, yo...

-Sabes lo que siento por ti, lo viste en mis recuerdos -Draco ya no dijo nada, lo que hizo fue levantarse ir a abrir la ventana, más que nada para tener en que ocupar sus manos- Yo sé que es difícil para ti verme de otra forma que no sea la del auror hijo de puta que te engañó para conseguir entrar a tu casa.

-No, ya no es así –dijo entonces dándose la vuelta y recargándose en el marco de la ventana- no solo tuve toda la noche para pensar, lo he pensado durante todo este año y he aceptado que era tu trabajo.

-¡Pero...!

-Y que te pesaba hacerlo por tener que engañarme, si... está bien Potter, ya te dije, está superado y acepto tus disculpas.

-Mira, me alivia que aceptes eso, pero eso no es todo lo que quiero que aceptes.

-¿Qué mas podría aceptar de ti?

-Mis sentimientos por ti -Esta vez Draco sonrió mientras exhalaba un suspiro y negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba a otro lado- escúchame por favor... -se apresuró a decir sintiendo que sería echado a patadas en cualquier momento- ¿Por qué se te hace tan imposible aceptar que me haya enamorado de ti?

-Potter, hablar contigo de eso es raro, al menos tú acepta eso.

Harry no respondio, miró hacia el frente sabiendo que Draco tenía toda la razón del mundo, pues estaba hablando de amor con un tipo al que no había visto en años pues era Harry Potter quien le hablaba y que de repente le declaraba su amor eterno.

-Sé... -dijo entonces sin mirarlo- que soy un completo extraño para ti, al menos en este asunto.

-¿Solo en este asunto? Por Merlín Potter, ni siquiera éramos amigos en la escuela –respondio cojeando hasta su silla- no te conozco en lo más mínimo.

-Lo sé, sé que eso parece, pero tampoco creas que Archie Stone y Harry Potter eran muy distintos, solo cambiaba la cara y mis motivos, pero por lo demás.... Draco, si tú me dieras una oportunidad...

Draco lo miró sorprendido adivinando lo que pretendía decir.

-¿Estás loco? –Exclamó al fin- ¿quieres que tú y yo tengamos una relación como si nada de esto hubiera pasado?

-Tú viste mis recuerdos, en ellos esta toda la verdad y no están manipulados, si quieres puedo tomar Veritaserum...

-No es necesario –interrumpió- creo que tus recuerdos son ciertos.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Crees que de verdad te amo? -Draco volvió a girar el rostro negando con la cabeza- Draco...

-Creo que tú lo crees –dijo entonces mirándolo de nuevo- Pero...

-Lo dices como si yo mismo no supiera reconocer mis sentimientos –interrumpió- y yo sé perfectamente lo que siento aquí y aquí –dijo señalando su corazón y su cabeza- no estoy loco, no estoy obsesionado, no estoy encaprichado y no es la culpa lo que me mueve hacia ti... bueno, si me siento culpable –añadió al verlo alzar una ceja- pero no es eso lo que me hace pensar en ti a cada momento... Draco, por favor, créeme...

-Bien, supongamos que es verdad –respondió exhalando un suspiro- ¿Qué hay con eso? No pretenderás que corra a tus brazos ¿o sí?

-Obvio no, obvio no... -dijo con desaliento, como quedándose sin energías a cada palabra y era cierto, el cansancio de nuevo se había apoderado de él, pero eso no era todo, era el desánimo de ver que su sueño de estar con Draco estaba en ese momento más lejano que nunca.

-Escucha Potter –dijo entonces Draco- acepto que hayas llegado a sentir algo por mí, está bien, lo creo... pero eso no cambia para nada las cosas- tu y yo somos... dos extraños –concluyó alzando los hombros sin saber que mas decir.

-Podríamos arreglar eso –dijo entonces mirándolo.

-¿Cómo?

-Podríamos...

-No te conozco –interrumpió sabiendo que iba a decir Harry- eres un completo extraño para mi... cogimos es verdad, pero pagaste esa noche, por lo tanto no significa nada.

-Eso no fue así –respondio cerrando los ojos, dolido de ver la manera en que Draco había visto esa noche, aunque ya esperándolo- esa noche no estaba planeando tener sexo contigo, te lo juro.

-Claro.

-Es verdad –dijo viéndolo a los ojos con expresión triste- pero tenerte tan cerca... y sabiendo que al otro día me odiarías... Draco yo... -añadió buscando las palabras correctas que describieran todo su sentir- no pude resistir.

-Potter... -dijo sintiendo vergüenza de esos momentos.

-Deseaba tenerte sabiendo que al otro día te perdería –dijo sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas- sabiendo que dentro de una horas me odiarías... Draco, perdóname... -concluyó con voz quebrada e incapaz de seguir hablando.

Era tan raro para Draco ver a Harry Potter llorando por él, que finalmente aceptó que Harry se había enamorado... ¿cómo fue posible si él era una celebridad en el mundo mágico desde que era un bebé y que podía tener a cualquiera? ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de un puto callejero?... como fuera Potter lo había hecho y ahora lo tenía frente a sí, llorando como un niño pequeño.

-Potter...

-Lo siento –respondio sorbiendo la nariz e intentando contener su llanto- tampoco quiero causarte lástima... aunque fracasé en eso ¿verdad? –añadió sonriéndole.

-Pues sí, definitivamente –respondio sonriendo también para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-La segunda cosa de la que tenía que hablarte es sobre tu magia -Draco no dijo nada, ese tema le inquietaba sobre manera y no sabía cómo abordar el tema, por lo que Harry continuó- hay una posibilidad –añadió recomponiéndose y sorbiendo la nariz.

-Lo sé, lo vi en tus recuerdos.

-¿Y qué piensas sobre eso?

-Qué fuiste muy idiota por arriesgarte de esa manera- Dijo con voz firme- no tenías porqué hacer esa estupidez.

-No es ninguna estupidez.

-Sí lo es porque yo no lo hubiera permitido de haberlo sabido.

-Era necesario, Hughes iba a morir y su magia se habría perdido.

-¿Y si hubieras muerto en el proceso?

-Bueno pues no pasó.

-Estás loco Potter –exclamó negando con la cabeza.

-Hay una oportunidad Draco ¡una oportunidad de volver a tener tu magia!

-Yo dejé de ser mago hace años y también hace años me resigné, mi vida como squib no está mal, estoy bien, no necesitabas correr ese riesgo.

-Tú no eres un squib, eres un mago.

-¿Cómo se les llama a los magos sin magia? ¡Oh si, squib! ¿Y yo que soy? Un mago sin magia, por lo tanto...

-¿Podrías considerarlo al menos? –interrumpió.

-Solo son teorías Potter, los Inefables fueron muy claros en ello.

-Pues si –aceptó reconociendo muy a su pesar que estaba pidiéndole a Draco, someterse a un procedimiento experimental que ponía en riesgo su vida- creo que no pensé en que podrías peligrar, bueno sí, lo sabía pero...

Draco exhalo un profundo suspiro antes de cruzarse de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Pero tuve toda la noche para pensarlo, en realidad solo dormí un par de horas ya de mañana –Harry lo miró sintiendo que iba a recibir una respuesta definitiva- y está bien.

-¿Bien? –repitió sin entender.

-Sé que todo esto es experimental y que mi vida va en riesgo pero... acepto.

-Draco –exclamó con una sonrisa titubeante- aunque ya no se... -añadió como espabilándose- tu vida en riesgo hace que todo esto ya no parezca tan buena idea.

-Debiste pensar eso antes de proponérmelo.

-Sí, sí pero... hace mucho que no pienso con claridad –dijo recostándose en los almohadones y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Vas a dormir?

-Tengo sueño, es cierto... pero estoy feliz de al fin haber podido hablar contigo.

Draco lo vio quedarse callado y con los ojos cerrados, por lo que se levanto para dejarlo dormir.

-Sí todo esto acaba bien ¿podrías ser mi amigo cuando estemos en Alemania?

-¿Cuándo estemos? –Exclamó alzando una ceja- me suena a manada.

-Ese negocio es todo lo que tengo ahora, no podría ir a ningún otro lado.

-Por cierto Potter, aclárame algo –dijo sentándose de nuevo- ¿cómo es eso de que ya no tienes casa?

-Ah, eso... bueno –respondio tomando otra loncha de tocino frito al tanteo y aun teniendo los ojos cerrados- pues sí, ya no tengo.

-¿Por qué, que pasó?

-Después de someterme al procedimiento de los Inefables, de plano ya no pude volver a trabajar y tomé una licencia indefinida en el trabajo; después averiguamos dónde estabas gracias al seguimiento de los amigos y conocidos de Evie y su madre, eso fue gracias a Ron pues el caso ya estaba oficialmente cerrado y yo no podía hacer gran esfuerzo.

-Sí, eso –respondio sabiendo que ese había sido un fallo en su "perfecto" plan.

-Cuándo tuvimos tu ubicación exacta, desee con toda mi alma una relación normal contigo –dijo mirándolo- estar junto a ti en ese lejano país y fue cuando planee poner ese negocio frente al tuyo, pero era muy caro y yo no tenía tanto dinero para adquirir ese local con vista a los dos mundos, tanto muggle como mágico así como el tuyo y encima instalar un negocio, así que vendí mi casa en Godric's Hollow... la vendí en una subasta por consejo de mi agente inmobiliario y vaya que tenía razón... se vendió tres veces más de su valor tan solo por haber nacido ahí la leyenda del "Niño que vivió" –dijo con voz evidentemente agotada- y también vendí Grimauld Place y aunque vender una casa ancestral es prácticamente imposible, logré hacerlo al vendérsela al Ministerio para ser usada como base y casa de seguridad para los aurores... también vendí el pequeño departamento en el que vivía y gracias a todo eso pude reunir el capital necesario para comprar una casa con entrada directa al mundo mágico e instalar el negocio.

-Sabes que pareces un maldito acosador psicótico ¿verdad?

-Sí –respondio sonriendo mientras dejaba la loncha de tocino a medio terminar de nuevo en el plato y cerraba los ojos- perdón por eso... -dijo con voz queda, volviendo a sumergirse en el sueño.

_______________

Nana miraba a su amo pasearse por uno de los hermosos jardines que tenía una fuente en medio, deseaba saber que pasaba por su cabeza y cuándo se iría ese auror de Malfoy Manor pero sabía que no debía importunarlo y esperar.

-Llévale comida a Potter –dijo siendo ya las tres de la tarde- si está dormido despiértalo y no te vayas hasta que haya terminado toda la comida.

-Sí amo.

Eran ya las seis de la tarde y Draco permanecía sentado frente a la chimenea del gran salón cuando escuchó pasos en la escalera.

-Hola –saludó Harry bajando por ellas.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, estoy de maravilla –respondio sonriendo.

Draco vio sus ojeras a pesar de haber dormido tanto y supo que mentía.

-¿Y ahora, que sigue?

-Contactar al señor Morton, aunque su equipo ya está preparado desde hace meses, solo hacías falta tú.

-Ya veo –respondio mirando de nuevo el fuego.

-Es riesgoso, lo sé –dijo acercándose y sentándose a su lado- pero eres fuerte Draco, sé que lo lograrás –añadió mientras destapaba una botellita con poción revitalizante y se la tomaba.

Pero Draco sabía que no era tan seguro, que el procedimiento era meramente teórico según los Inefables, que la intención de Harry no era ponerlo en peligro pero que había una gran posibilidad de que algo saliera mal y sin embargo él tenía la última palabra, que si moría no podría culpar a Harry pues la decisión final la tenía solo él.

-Nana... -dijo entonces.

-¿Sí amo?

-Dale papel y pluma a Potter.

-Sí amo.

Harry envió una carta al Ministerio, directamente al señor Morton, por lo que al cabo de una hora recibió la respuesta.

-Está todo listo –dijo Harry leyéndola- debemos ir al Ministerio.

-Amo... -dijo Nana atreviéndose a hablar- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Puedo ir con usted?

Draco vio la angustia en los ojos de su elfina, así que le sonrió tranquilizador al tiempo que le tomaba una huesuda mano.

-Todo está bien Nana, solo soy requerido para reconocer los rostros de algunos mortífagos, pero necesito que te quedes aquí pues no sé cuanto tardaré.

-¿Cuánto puede tardar en reconocer a algunos mortífagos?

-No lo sé Nana, pero ya sabes que los aurores son unos ineptos, así que seguro no llegaré esta noche.

-¿Tanto así?

-Sí, además desayunaré fuera, deseo recorrer las calles sabiendo que ya nadie me busca, así que come sin mí.

-Sí amo –respondio resignada y más tranquila.

_______________

Para Draco fue muy raro llegar al Ministerio y entrar a los ascensores sin que nadie le prestara atención, tal vez porque llevaba una chaqueta con la capucha subida y porque iba en compañía de lo que algunos pensaba que aun era un auror.

-Noveno piso, aquí es –dijo Harry abriendo la puerta y saliendo de ahí seguido por Draco.

Quien los recibió fue la Inefable Charlotte, quien los guió hasta la habitación en la que había estado Harry anteriormente.

-Buenas noches caballeros –saludo Oscar Morton entrando acompañado de los otros tres Inefables que Draco había visto en los recuerdos de Harry.

-Buenas noches señor Morton –respondio Harry dándole la mano.

-Señor Potter, ha bajado mucho de peso –respondio ya con rostro serio.

-Solo un par de kilos.

-Ocho kilos en realidad –exclamó Sophie atrás de él varita en mano checando su peso.

-Señor Potter...

-Estoy bien –exclamó mirando al viejo mago- y cuando todo esto termine, estaré mejor.

-Usted debe ser el señor Malfoy –dijo entonces Démian Wang.

-Así es.

-Venga, le haré su historial clínico y varios exámenes.

En cuanto se llevaron a Draco, Morton se acercó a Harry.

-Así que él señor Malfoy aceptó el procedimiento.

-Sí.

-¿Le aclaró los riesgos que esto conlleva?

-Eso intenté, pero creo que usted lo hará mejor.

-Al final pueden quedar muertos los dos.

-Sí y ahora eso me pesa... -exclamó con desaliento- hice hasta lo imposible para que esto se lleve a cabo y ahora temo porque él pueda morir.

El señor Morton solo suspiró y se alejó para tomar una charolita.

-Si no fuera por los medicamentos vigorizantes que le hemos estado dando, seguro usted ya hubiera muerto consumido por la magia.

-Podría ser –respondio sentándose en la cama y comenzado a cambiarse por la bata que le habían dado.

-Tenga, tome esto –dijo el mago dándole varias pociones que lo hicieron dormir en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada.

-¿Cree que resista el procedimiento? –pregunto el Inefable Sullivan a un lado de él.

-Espero que sí, aunque a estas alturas no puedo asegurarlo, pasó mucho tiempo y se ha debilitado demasiado.

Draco regresó vestido también con una bata de hospital, vio a Harry dormido en tanto le indicaban que se acostara en la cama de al lado.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo Morton acercándose- el señor Potter le explico de que trata esto ¿cierto?

-Más o menos.

-En palabras simples recibirá una transfusión de magia, es algo que nunca se ha hecho y aunque teóricamente podría funcionar, también hay posibilidades de que no.

-Sí, lo sé, Potter me lo dijo.

-Quiero que esté consciente, esto podría desembocar en un colapso de su sistema, pues en este caso no se trata solo de introducir magia como en el caso del señor Potter, en su caso hay que combatir la maldición que hay en usted, sino volvería a destruir la magia que pongamos en su cuerpo y todo sería en vano, si la debilitamos lo suficiente hasta que usted absorba la magia, ésta actuará a su favor y no en su contra como ha estado haciéndolo, imagínelo como si estuviésemos pasando por una barricada, solo necesitaríamos un pequeño hueco para pasar, una minúscula grieta.

-Eso no me lo dijo Potter.

-Por eso se lo estoy diciendo yo, el procedimiento podría ser mas traumático para usted que en el caso de él; además si usted muere sepa que no habrá un procedimiento penal que nos castigue por eso.

-¿Ah no? –pregunto sin sorprenderse realmente por ello.

-Así es, este departamento tiene concesiones que otros no.

-Qué conveniente.

-Así es.

-Y después de que la magia entre en mi cuerpo ¿la maldición seguirá en mí?

-Buena pregunta –respondio sonriendo- y crucial para ser sincero.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque depende de su organismo el vencerla o no, digamos que logramos pasar la barricada... bueno, depende de usted expulsar al enemigo de su territorio, estamos dándole las armas, de usted depende ganar la guerra.

Le dieron varias pociones a beber, algunas sabían tan horrible que le hicieron dar arcadas y otras le hicieron sentir un sueño muy pesado.

-Le dejaremos asimilar un rato los medicamentos –dijo Morton- descanse.

___________________


	33. Capitulo 33

Cuando despertó, Draco ya había despertado también y los cinco inefables estaban en la habitación, cubiertos con los mismos guantes y delantales de la vez pasada.

-Ya despertó, que bien –dijo Morton anotando algo en su carpeta.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi es media noche.

-¿Dormí tanto?

-Sí.

-¿Ya comenzamos?

-Así es, no tiene caso retrasar esto.

Mientras afinaban los últimos detalles, Draco miraba el techo sintiéndose a su pesar muy nervioso... si ya había aceptado su vida tal cual era y había logrado sobrevivir sin magia en un mundo cruel, había superado muchos obstáculos y cumplir metas muy difíciles ¿Por qué aceptaba este riesgo que podría costarle la vida? Cualquiera diría que por tonto, pero a pesar de todo eso y de saber los riesgos, lo deseaba... deseaba volver a sentirse completo, deseaba volver a pertenecer a ese mundo en el cual nació y que le habían arrebatado de la forma más ruin.

-Tal vez me muera... -Pensó asustado, pero también decidido- Pero esto es lo último que me falta para ser feliz por completo.

De nuevo los Inefables se situaron alrededor de ellos para contener la magia que se desenvolvería ahí mientras Oscar Morton apuntaba su varita Harry y extraía la magia que había depositado en él antes y ser extremadamente cuidadoso para no quitarle la propia, era como una cirugía de alto riesgo; Harry comenzó a sentir como si le arrancaran los músculos del cuerpo y comenzó a gritar y a agitarse siendo contenido por las ataduras; no había mobiliario innecesario en la habitación para que no fuese un peligro al convertirse en algún objeto volador, pero aun así el ruido y el movimiento que comenzó a escucharse hacia parecer como si un pequeño tornado se hubiese formado ahí; los magos y brujas apuntaban su varita con una mano y con la otra mano enguantada contenían lo que estaba sucediendo mientras los monitores se volvían locos con los ritmos vitales de Harry.

-¡Ah! –gritó comenzando a perder el conocimiento.

Draco miraba todo muy impresionado y asustado a partes iguales, vio a Harry quedarse inerte cuando el mago Morton sacó una luz muy brillante de su pecho.

-¡Potter!

-Está vivo –dijo Sophie sin moverse de su lugar- los monitores lo indican, tranquilo.

-Kyle, Sophie... -dijo Morton- es su turno.

El par de Inefables se acercó un par de pasos y apuntó a Draco con su varita comenzando a recitar palabras incomprensibles para él, en tanto Morton colocaba la inquieta mota de luz sobre él.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es magia pura señor Malfoy.

El resplandor iluminaba su rostro mientras la miraba impresionado, impactado de ver como algo muy tangible aquello que diferenciaba un mundo de otro... la magia.

-Listo –dijo Kyle Sullivan- la maldición está debilitada.

Recitando conjuros incomprensibles para él, vio como la luz se posó en su pecho sintiéndola cálida en un inicio, pero esa calidez fue intensificándose hasta convertirse en un calor abrazador que invadió su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar.

-¡No, me quemo, me quemo!

-Resista –dijo Morton con la frente perlada de sudor sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita.

Nunca había gritado tanto en su vida, sintió su garganta desgarrarse hasta quedarse sin voz sintiendo que el fuego destruía cada célula de su cuerpo y deseó perder el conocimiento como Harry para ya no sentirlo, pero él no estaba tan debilitado así que para su desgracia siguió sintiendo aquel terrible dolor.

-Luche señor Malfoy –dijo Morton- si quiere volver a ser uno de los nuestros, pelee por su vida.

Y después de eso se sumió en una profunda oscuridad.

________________

Cuando Harry despertó, se encontró con la bruja Charlotte administrando algo a su suero.

-Dra-Draco...

-Tranquilo señor Potter.

-Draco... -dijo sintiendo la boca seca- él...

-El está bien o al menos está vivo.

-¿Qué? –Respondio luchando por espabilarse- ¿Dónde está? –pregunto al voltear y ver el espacio vacío.

-Lo trasladamos a otra habitación.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que cada quien se recupere con tranquilidad.

-Debo verlo –dijo intentando levantarse sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

-Tranquilo señor Potter –exclamó Morton entrando en ese momento.

-Señor... Morton... ¿Cómo está Draco? Debo... verlo...

-El sigue entablando una lucha.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Qué no todo está dicho, aun falta que su cuerpo termine de aceptar y sobre todo retener la magia que hay en él, no es tan fácil señor Potter.

-Ya lo sé, pero... quiero verlo...

-Antes que nada debo felicitarlo, sobrevivió a un procedimiento muy traumático para el cuerpo, aun debemos realizarle algunas pruebas claro, debemos verificar el estado de su magia.

-Por favor... déjeme verlo.

Charlotte miró a su jefe esperando una indicación, por lo que éste dijo:

-Llévalo Charlotte, será bueno para ambos.

________________

Cuando entró a la habitación en una silla de ruedas empujado por la Inefable, lo primero que vio fue a un par de magos ahí.

-¿Cómo vamos Kyle? –pregunto Charlotte.

-Logramos bajar la fiebre –respondio el mago con un paño húmedo en la frente de Draco, quien gemía suavemente- pero si lo descuidamos tan solo un poco, volverá a subir.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto Harry.

-Oh ya está aquí señor Potter –dijo Sophie al tiempo que oprimía botones en los monitores.

-Es media noche –respondio el mago Kyle.

-Vaya, no dormí mucho entonces.

-Pero del otro día.

-¿Cómo?

-Qué llegaron aquí ayer.

Harry no supo que decir, hasta que un quejido de Draco le hizo intentar levantarse.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Su cuerpo está luchando –dijo el mago- y debemos ayudarle, por eso estamos controlando la fiebre.

-Pero ya paso mucho ¿no?... digo, desde ayer...

-No hay parámetros con los cuales medirlo, esto no lo resistiría un muggle por supuesto.

-¿Puedo ayudar? Sé que no me necesitan pero quisiera estar aquí.

-Claro.

Le dieron el paño húmedo y se quedó ahí, atendiendo el afiebrado cuerpo de Draco.

-Vamos Draco, tu puedes... has logrado tanto en la vida de mierda que te tocó que esto no es nada, tu puedes con esto y más –dijo sintiendo las lagrimas comenzar a escurrir por sus mejillas.

Al cabo de un rato Sophie entró con una charola con alimentos.

-Debe alimentarse, está muy débil señor Potter.

Harry asintió en silencio dándole el paño húmedo en tanto él comenzaba a comer y a tomar los medicamentos que le habían dejado en la charola.

-Por cierto –dijo ella inyectando medicamento en el suero de Draco- el señor Weasley estuvo aquí.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, dijo que no sabía que había pasado con usted dentro de la mansión y decidió venir aquí, ya puesto al tanto y después de estar a su lado un par de horas, tuvo que retirarse, dijo que vendrá mañana.

-Gracias.

_______________

Pasó otra hora en donde Draco permaneció exactamente igual, con la fiebre queriendo consumir su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa, porqué la fiebre no baja? –pregunto cuando el señor Morton entró a la habitación.

-Su cuerpo está librando una batalla muy dura, por una parte su organismo quiere absorber y asimilar la magia recibida pues él es un mago, no un squib propiamente, pero por otro lado la maldición que tiene desea expulsarla, él debe estabilizarse.

-¿Y qué se puede hacer? –pregunto angustiado.

-Esperar.

_______________

Siendo ya las tres de la madrugada, Harry miraba angustiado como los Inefables no dejaban de administrarle medicamentos a Draco a través de su suero, encantamientos con sus varitas y demás, pero nada funcionaba.

-Señor Morton –dijo de pie a un lado de la cama sosteniéndose con gran esfuerzo.

-No podemos estabilizarlo –respondio pesimista- no hay estabilizador que funcione... a este ritmo su organismo no resistirá.

-No, no, no puede ser... -masculló mesándose los cabellos viendo el rostro húmedo de Draco- esto no puede ser así, no después de tanto...

Los cinco aurores estaban ahí mirando todo sin poder hacer ya nada más, entonces Harry se volvió diciendo con expresión casi desesperada:

-¡La mansión!... ¡Debemos llevarlo a Malfoy Manor!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –respondio Morton.

-Ella lo ayudará ¡Ella lo estabilizará!

-¿De qué habla señor Potter? ¡Hemos intentado todo y nada funciona! Si lo movemos de aquí, morirá más rápido.

-No, no, claro que no –respondio exasperado- usted sabe del hechizo que envuelve Malfoy Manor.

-¿Y?

-Es un hechizo tipo ancestral –dijo el Inefable Wang- nunca hemos podido estudiar ese tipo de magia –añadió viendo a su jefe- es una posibilidad.

-La única tal vez –completó Morton con el dedo índice sobre sus labios- de acuerdo, preparen todo, nos vamos.

_______________

Cuando estuvieron frente a Malfoy Manor ya de madrugada, Harry tomó el rostro de Draco y comenzó a hablarle.

-Draco, Draco despierta... -Pero Draco solo gemía sin abrir los ojos- abre los ojos por favor... necesitamos entrar a Malfoy Manor, por favor llévanos dentro- Pero Draco se negaba a abrir los ojos, por lo que Harry junto su frente con la de él sin dejar de hablarle- Te lo suplico, haz un esfuerzo, sé que tu puedes... sólo llévanos dentro ¡Draco!

Draco abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad, se sentía tan débil y con fuego recorriéndole las venas que despertar había sido un suplicio.

-Oh... -gimió cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-¡Despierta, haz un esfuerzo!

-Po... Potter...

-Estamos frente a Malfoy Manor Draco, si quieres curarte debes llevarnos dentro ¿Draco me has entendido? ¡Draco!

Draco volvió a abrir los ojos sin entender lo que había dicho Harry.

-Llévanos a tu hogar Draco... solo ella puede salvarte, llévanos dentro.

Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras musitaba:

-Llé... llévanos dentro.

Un remolino multicolor envolvió a todos y en un segundo desaparecieron de ahí.

________________

Cuando aparecieron, lo hicieron de pie dentro de una habitación todos excepto Draco, quien apareció en su cama directamente; Harry cayó al piso por no tener las energías para tenerse en pie, pero se levantó lo más rápido que su debilitado cuerpo se lo permitió y se acercó a la cama.

-Draco –dijo tomándole una mano- Draco resiste, estarás bien.

Los cinco Inefables se levantaron y miraron curiosos a su alrededor para luego situarse alrededor de la cama de Draco.

-Fascinante –dijo el mago Morton.

-¿Y ahora? –Pregunto Charlotte- ¿Qué haremos?

-Esperar –respondio el mago- solo esperar.

-¡Amo! –exclamó Nana habiéndose aparecido ahí al percibir la entrada de alguien en la mansión- ¿¡Qué le han hecho a mi amo?!

-Cálmate Nana –respondió Harry temeroso de que alguien pudiera salir lastimado- él estará bien.

-¿Qué le hicieron? –Volvió a preguntar corriendo hacia la cama y subiéndose en ella para mirar directamente a Draco- ¡Esta muy caliente! –exclamó cuando tomó su rostro entre las manos.

-El estará bien, ya lo verás.

-¿¡Cómo lograron entrar, que le hicieron?!

-¡Cállate ya! –Respondió exasperado- ¿Acaso crees que lo hubiéramos logrado si él no nos deja entrar? –Nana solo lo miro en silencio con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas- él estará bien, así que ahora cálmate y deja de gritar que me pones más de nervios.

Nana se quedó callada sin saber ahora qué hacer o qué decir, era cierto lo que había dicho el joven mago, así que sin saber nada más que hacer, optó por confiar en su amo que había dejado pasar a todos aquellos extraños a su hogar.

Ante la fascinación de los cinco magos y la angustia de Harry, la fiebre de Draco fue bajando a tan solo diez minutos de estar dentro de la mansión.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó Morton checando sus signos vitales con un hechizo de su varita- ¡Su temperatura está bajando!

-Se los dije –dijo Harry sin soltarle la mano- les dije que ella no lo dejaría morir.

Para cuando el sol salió por el horizonte, Draco dormía profundamente pero ya con la frente fresca y sus signos estables.

-¿Cree que cuando Draco salga de aquí, la inestabilidad regrese a su cuerpo? es decir ¿solo funcionará cuando esté aquí? –pregunto temeroso.

-No lo creo –respondio Morton volviendo a checar sus signos vitales- aunque no puedo asegurarlo hasta que él salga de aquí y veamos, pero su cuerpo ya asimiló lo que tenía que asimilar, la magia ancestral de la mansión lo ayudó a librar su batalla, por lo que pienso que hay un 98% de probabilidades de éxito, solo falta que el señor Malfoy despierte.

Harry asintió en silencio y volvió a mirar a Draco mientras éste suspiraba suavemente en medio de su sueño.

-¡Vaya, increíble! –exclamó el mago Kyle cuando apareció frente a él, una mesa con abundante comida para todos siendo que Nana no se había movido de la cama de Draco.

-Es la mansión... -dijo ella sin que nadie le preguntara- sabe que están ayudando a mi amo, por eso los está atendiendo.

-Pues gracias –respondio Démian Wang frotándose las manos ante una charola de hot cakes vaporosos que despedían un aroma delicioso.

-Coma usted también señor Potter –dijo Sophie mientras se servía una taza de café con crema.

-No tengo hambre.

-Sí quiere recuperar fuerzas más pronto para cuidar de su amigo, debería hacerlo.

Sabiendo que ese punto era cierto, con reticencia soltó la mano de Draco y se acercó a la mesa para también comer algo.

-Esta magia ancestral es magnífica –dijo Charlotte hincándole el diente a un huevo frito sobre una tostada de pan con crema- había escuchado de este hechizo antes, es muy antiguo, pero nunca había estado dentro de una mansión que lo tuviera.

-Y no creo que lo vuelvas a estar querida –añadió Morton mientras ponía miel de una jarrita de cristal a su plato con frutas- la última vez que un hecho así se registró fue hace cuatrocientos años y fue en una pequeña casa ancestral, para nada del tamaño y magnificencia de esta pero si antigua y de un fino linaje, era de un conde de hecho... fue en España y la casa aun existe en la actualidad, por desgracia ese linaje se extinguió y la casa fue abandonada, está en un área restringida para muggles, así que así permanecerá por cientos de años más.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Harry impresionado.

-Sí, lo estudié en cuanto supe de la mansión Malfoy, antes de eso no hay registros de algo así, no cualquiera puede realizar un hechizo del alma así y sobre todo, no cualquiera lo haría.

-¿No basta desear hacer eso sobre tu propiedad? –preguntó Harry sirviéndose un vaso de leche- digo, estás dando tu vida...

-Claro que no, se necesita magia antigua y ancestral, un mestizo no podría realizarlo pues la magia de varias generaciones son las que le dan fuerza a este hechizo, mientras más antiguo el linaje, más fuerte es el hechizo y si hablamos de la familia Malfoy, pues...

-Vaya... -musitó impresionado.

-Además cuenta mucho la propiedad, este ha sido el hogar de generaciones Malfoy, por eso la fuerza de la mansión es impresionante, una simple casa no podría sustentar algo así, lo único que tendrían sería una casa con un muerto en su alfombra.

-Ahora entiendo.

Continuaron desayunando en medio de comentarios de fascinación sobre la propiedad, aunque ciertamente eso solo lo hacían los Inefables pues Harry comía en silencio.

-Mmm...

-¡Draco! –Exclamó Harry presuroso- vamos despierta –dijo tomándole una mano.

Draco abrió los ojos pesadamente encontrándose con el rostro de Harry.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos –saludó el señor Morton checando sus signos vitales de nuevo con una mano y un bollo de queso en la otra.

-Potter... -susurró cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Despierte señor Malfoy, ya habrá tiempo de descansar.

-Vamos Draco despierta.

-Ayúdeme –dijo Morton colocando cojines tras la espalda de Draco que sin más remedio se esforzó en despertar.

-¿Estamos en mi casa? –preguntó sorprendido viendo a su alrededor.

-Sí –respondio Harry.

-¿Y quién los dejó entrar?

-Pues tú ¿Quién más?

-¿Yo?

-No te acuerdas pero de otro modo no podríamos estar aquí ¿no?

-Cierto –respondió pasándose la mano por el rostro- me siento sin fuerzas y aun quiero dormir.

-Es natural, su cuerpo estuvo sometido a un gran estrés.

Draco miró al viejo mago a los ojos mientras recargaba la cabeza en los cojines temiendo la respuesta al preguntar:

-Y bueno... ¿funcionó?

-Así debería ser, sin embargo la respuesta definitiva solo la tiene usted, pero para eso lo quiero lo mejor preparado posible.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Ha estado recibiendo nutrientes a través de su suero pero nada sustituye al alimento; desayune, duerma un poco más y entonces lo comprobaremos.

-¿Tengo que desayunar? –preguntó haciendo una mueca.

-Una dieta blanda estará muy bien.

Una mesita con alimentos blandos apareció al instante en las piernas de Draco.

-Qué maravilla –exclamó Sophie fascinada.

Pero quien no estaba tan fascinado viendo la gelatina y el plato de papaya era Draco.

-Y cuando termine, deberá tomar esto –añadió Morton poniéndole en la mesita de cama un frasquito con una poción morada.

Draco lo miró sin ganas y luego suspiró mirando su plato.

-Su casa es maravillosa –dijo Sophie- probablemente nunca más estaré en una propiedad con un hechizo como este.

-Y sería genial explorarla ¿no? –añadió Draco alzando una ceja.

-Por supuesto.

Draco miró a los cinco Inefables mirarlo con la misma actitud de un niño viendo un árbol de navidad lleno de regalos, así que al cabo de unos segundos sonrió cansinamente mientras decía:

-Pues adelante.

Los cinco Inefables dejaron lo que estaban comiendo para tomar de inmediato sus vuelaplumas, carpetas y demás, salieron de la habitación lo más rápido que sus viejos cuerpos se los permitía.

-Se ven muy entusiasmados –dijo Harry.

-Eso veo.

-¿Y cómo es que lo has permitido? Eres muy quisquilloso respecto a Malfoy Manor.

-Bueno... -respondio pinchando sin más remedio un trozo de fruta- creo que lo merecen, además es obvio que no buscan ningún horrocrux- Al oír eso Harry inclinó la cabeza mirando a un lado- vamos Potter, deja esa actitud, creo que ya aclaramos el punto ¿no?

-Puede ser... pero siempre me sentiré una mierda por eso.

Draco se alzó de hombros mientras masticaba la fruta arrugando el ceño.

-La papaya no es mi favorita ¿podrías al menos ponerle crema batida? –pregunto molesto.

Un pequeño copete de crema batida apareció encima de la fruta haciendo sonreír a Harry.

-Gracias –exclamó con sarcasmo.

-Estás muy consentido, incluso por la mansión.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que sí.

-Y... ¿cómo te sientes Potter? –preguntó como no queriendo la cosa.

-Aun no me siento bien al 100%, me siento débil y desgastado, pero ya no siento esa pesadez que sentía en el cuerpo, más específicamente en el pecho, a veces eso no me dejaba respirar y hacia que cualquier esfuerzo me mareara; pero eso se ha ido y ahora puedo respirar bien, solo necesito descansar.

Draco jugueteó con un trozo de fruta pasándolo de un lado a otro con su tenedor, luego dijo:

-Gracias.

-Aun no sabemos si funcionará.

-Eso no importa, haya funcionado o no, no tenías por qué hacer eso, así que gracias.

-Ah pues... de nada –respondió un tanto cohibido.

Después de un rato más, Harry se dirigió a su habitación y ambos durmieron un buen rato.

______________


	34. Capitulo 34

Cuando Harry despertó, vio en su reloj que ya casi eran las seis de la tarde, por lo que sintiéndose mejor se levantó para ducharse e ir a la habitación de Draco.

_______________

-¿Cómo se siente señor Potter? –preguntó Morton al verlo entrar

-Bien, gracias.

Draco ya estaba despierto pero aun seguía en cama recargado en su cabecera vestido con ropa cómoda.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó.

-La verdad es que sí.

-¿Quieres comer en el comedor?

-¿Podría hacerlo aquí?... si es que no te molesta, claro –respondió sentándose en un sofá.

-Está bien.

En cuanto se sentó, una pequeña mesa apareció frente a él con una gran variedad de platillos, postres y bebidas.

-¡Vaya! –exclamo asombrado.

-La mansión está encantada contigo –dijo Draco rodando los ojos- sabe del gran regalo que me hiciste y si te descuidas te pondrá en un nicho y nadie te podrá bajar.

Harry comenzó a reír y luego sin más se puso a comer.

-Parece que estamos de buen humor para hacer la primera prueba –dijo el señor Morton mirando a Draco- Tome... -añadió dándole una varita- haga un Wingardium leviosa.

Draco tomó la varita sintiéndose nervioso, miró a su alrededor buscando que levitar, fue entonces que viendo la jarra con agua que había en su cómoda a un lado de la cama, se dirigió a ella diciendo en un tono de concentración:

\- Wingardium leviosa.

Entonces la jarra estalló desparramando el agua y cristales por todos lados.

El señor Morton contuvo el desastre con un pequeño movimiento de su varita, pero a pesar del desbarajuste miró a Draco, quien a su vez lo miraba estupefacto.

-Ciertamente está descontrolado –dijo el Inefable satisfecho- pero ahí está... la maldición fue desterrada y su magia restaurada, bienvenido al mundo de los magos señor Malfoy.

Draco lo miraba sin decir nada, luego miró su varita y después a Harry, quien le sonreía; quiso darle las gracias, decir algo, lo que fuese, pero su garganta se había cerrado y el solo hecho de intentar hablar seguramente provocaría que estallara en llanto, por lo que solo pudo mirar de nuevo su varita sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Al final no pudo ocultarlo y dos lágrimas cristalinas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Gracias... -musitó sorbiendo la nariz e inclinando la cabeza después de mirar fugazmente a Harry.

-De nada... ya me las habías dado... ¡Las gracias quiero decir! –añadió cohibido- No, yo... eso no...

-Y a ustedes también –dijo Draco al equipo de Inefables sacándolo del apuro- también hicieron esto posible.

-Sí, es cierto –respondio Morton satisfecho de los resultados- Sin nuestros conocimientos esto hubiera sido imposible, pero también sé que sin la audacia e insistencia del señor Potter no lo hubiéramos hecho, hemos llevado a cabo una valiosísima investigación y debo agradecerles a los dos.

-Así es -convino Wang sonriendo- fueron unas excelentes cobayas.

-Oh... pues gracias –respondió Harry.

-Y ahora usted –dijo Morton colocando su vuelapluma en la cómoda- levántela señor Potter, haga el mismo hechizo.

Harry asintió mientras sacaba su varita, apuntó a la vuela pluma diciendo:

\- Wingardium leviosa –Enderezó el cuerpo y carraspeó al ver que la pluma ni siquiera se había movido; mojó sus labios y con gesto firme repitió la acción con los mismos resultados.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Draco viendo lo que sucedía y también el rostro de preocupación de Harry, quien luchaba por no caer en una angustia histérica.

El medimago Wang le aplicó un hechizo de reconocimiento a Harry.

-Ya lo habíamos hecho pero me cercioraré de nuevo –dijo mientras su varita formaba un halo de luz sobre el desconsolado Harry- Tranquilo señor Potter, su magia está ahí.

-¿Y entonces qué ocurre?

-Su organismo debe reajustarse, esto es lo que les ocurre a ambos, por lo que ambos necesitan terapia.

-Pero eso ya lo sabían –dijo Morton- usted señor Malfoy, necesitará la enseñanza básica que le dieron en el primer año de Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué?

-No es para alarmarse, serán solamente algunas semanas y no es porque usted haya olvidado como ejecutar tal o cual hechizo, sino cómo imprimirle la magia adecuada... es volver a empezar y es mejor hacerlo con hechizos sencillos como el Wingardium leviosa que su cuerpo irá recordando cómo debe hacerlo.

-Ya veo.

-También es importante que su pierna reciba terapia, será interesante ver que tantos tejidos se pueden restaurar a pesar de haber sido dañados por una maldición de tal grado, el asunto es ¿se quedará el tiempo suficiente para esa terapia?

-¿Cuánto cree que lleve eso?

-Yo calculo que en un mes aproximadamente usted estará listo para hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

-Entiendo, pero... ¿Qué tanto se podrá rehabilitar? –preguntó intentando ocultar su aprensión.

-Bueno, desgraciadamente su carrera como bailarín profesional está acabada –respondió Morton alzándose de hombros y exhalando un profundo suspiro, pero el dolor se ira y muchos músculos y tejidos podrán regenerarse con medicamentos y ejercicios, no estoy seguro pero con suerte podrá dejar el bastón -Draco sonrió aliviado sin decir nada -Y con usted señor Potter, la situación es similar, antes no podía hacer un Lumos sin estallar todas las bombillas de su casa, ahora es todo lo contrario, calculo que en un mes también estará listo, aunque tendrá que ir con más calma que el señor Malfoy.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque su cuerpo debe recuperarse, fue muy duro para su organismo contener semejante cantidad de magia durante mucho tiempo.

Harry asintió en silencio no muy convencido.

-Cargue una pesa de dos kilos por una hora con su brazo extendido –dijo entonces la Inefable Charlotte- cuando por fin la suelte ¿podrá levantar una de un kilo de inmediato?

-Pues no... creo que no.

-¿Se da cuenta el punto al que quiero llegar?

-Sí, tiene razón –respondió sintiéndose tonto.

-Pero sus dudas son comprensibles- añadió Morton- no todos los días se llevan a cabo procedimientos como este.

Harry asintió en silencio, entonces Draco se levantó y se puso sus pantuflas diciendo:

-Cenaremos en el comedor ¿les parece bien?

-Muy bien, gracias –respondieron.

-Yo terminaré de cenar allá –dijo Harry.

-Bien.

El pequeño grupo salió de la habitación de Draco, algunos de ellos conversando entre sí; Harry en tanto iba pensativo aunque ciertamente más tranquilo con la explicación de los inefables, Draco iba atrás de él también en silencio bajando una escalinata para llegar al comedor ubicado en la planta baja; Harry entonces sintió un fuerte agarre en un brazo que lo hizo abrir los ojos sobresaltado.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó Draco a su lado.

-¿Q-qué?

-Se estaba yendo de lado, señor Potter –dijo Sophie- creo que es mejor que coma en su habitación.

-No, yo... yo estoy bien –respondio sujetándose del barandal con una mano y con la otra tocándose la frente.

-Sí no hubiera sido por el señor Malfoy, se hubiera partido la crisma -añadió el Inefable Kyle- háganos caso, debe descansar, usted cree sentirse bien pero su cuerpo no opina lo mismo.

-Sí, tiene razón –respondió aceptando finalmente que los Inefables tenían razón.

-Nana llévalos al comedor, yo acompañaré a Potter a su habitación.

-Sí amo.

-No es necesario.

-¿Cómo que no Potter? Casi te vas de cuernos, vamos.

Ya en su habitación, Harry se cambio de nuevo con ropa de cama y pronto se encontró recargado en su cabecera con una charola con su cena en las piernas.

-Tú mansión va a mal acostumbrarme.

Draco sonrió mientras buscaba el modo de decir algo que había pensado.

-Oye Potter.

-¿Sí?

-Nos recomendaron un mes de terapia, puede ser más tiempo, depende de cómo reaccionemos, yo la tomaré aquí, voy a quedarme ese mes y de mi estudio se encargará mi asistente; no sé qué planes tengas tú, pero si decides tomar la terapia en Londres y dado que no tienes casa, puedes quedarte aquí... aunque creo que Weasley te ofrecería la suya.

Lo último era cierto, como también era cierto que ese ofrecimiento de Draco era por puro compromiso y Harry lo sabía muy bien, pero tampoco iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar unos días con Draco.

-Acepto tu hospitalidad Draco, gracias.

-Por nada... bueno, me retiro.

Cuando quedó solo comenzó a cenar sintiendo que aun había una pequeña oportunidad de relacionarse de alguna forma con Draco; cuando terminó se recargó en los almohadones entrecruzando los dedos diciendo:

-Estoy satisfecho, gracias.

La mesita desapareció ya sin sorprenderlo por esto, antes bien sonrió al ver que las luces se apagaban dejando solo una lamparita encendida en su cómoda.

-Sé que sabes lo que le hice a Draco... -dijo entonces como si la mansión fuese una persona a su lado escuchándolo- sé que está muy dolido porque lo lastimé mucho pero... no tenía opción, juro que no... había que destruir el horrocrux... y junto con eso su corazón –suspiró sintiendo un dolor profundo en el alma mientras continuaba hablando- Yo lo amo ¿sabes?... lo amo de verdad y deseo que me dé aunque sea una oportunidad para demostrarle todo el amor que puedo dar, para demostrarle que nunca más le haría daño... él no lo hace pero tú si me crees ¿verdad? –añadió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras una lágrima escurría por su sien.

_______________

Los empleados de Harry eran jóvenes magos recién egresados de Hogwarts, por eso sólo bastó una llamada por la vía flú para comunicarse con ellos, pero Draco tuvo que salir de Malfoy Manor para usar su celular.

-¡Ay perra, casi muero de preocupación por ti y tú no dabas señales de vida! –Gritó Bambi por el teléfono haciéndolo hacer muecas mientras se despegaba un poco el aparato de la oreja- ¡Intenté comunicarme contigo y tu cel me mandaba a buzón!

-Ya, ya perris, estoy bien, no armes drama.

-¿¡Pero qué pasó?!

-Luego te cuento.

-No, cuéntame ahora.

-El chisme se cuenta mejor en persona, espera a que regrese.

-Bueno, eso si no te lo voy a negar.

-Ya me puse de acuerdo con Viveka.

-De acuerdo ¿me llamas estos días?

-Lo intentaré pero no esperes nada.

-Serías un horrible novio.

-Pero me muevo rico, eso lo compensaría.

-Mmm... Pues sí, un punto a tu favor.

-Entonces seguimos en contacto nena.

-Adiós cariño, salúdame a nana.

-Claro, bye.

____________

Pasó una semana y cada día iban dos Inefables a Malfoy Manor, el señor Morton quien se ocupaba de Draco por ser el único medimago del equipo se ocupaba también de la pierna y cualquier otro de los cuatro restantes para Harry.

Una mañana Harry se levantó sintiéndose cada vez más repuesto, se alistó y miró por la ventana viendo a Draco almorzando en una mesita del jardín; miró la cómoda en donde solía aparecer su almuerzo y dijo:

-Gracias, pero esta vez me gustaría desayunar en el jardín.

Así que salió y llegó hasta donde Draco, quien tomaba su café con leche al tiempo que hojeaba una revista de tatuajes.

-Buenos días –saludó al llegar.

-Buenos días.

Harry sonrió al ver aparecer en la mesa su almuerzo.

-Hoy quise almorzar aquí, espero que no te moleste.

-Está bien, es señal de que estas mejor.

-Sí, realmente me siento mucho mejor ¿y tú como vas?

-Bien.

Harry ya no dijo nada, comenzó a comer mientras veía a Draco mirar muy entretenido su revista; en esa semana casi no lo había visto pues el rubio no iba a su habitación ni siquiera para saludarlo.

-He pensado en algo –dijo entonces dejando su revista de tatuajes y mirándolo- ya estás mejor...

-¿Ya quieres que me vaya? –interrumpió sonriendo.

-Claro que no, quédate el tiempo que gustes, a lo que voy es que al final te recuperarás por completo, puedes ejercer como auror nuevamente... te propongo comprar tu negocio al valor actual del mercado más un 50% del valor neto, con eso puedes comprarte una casa en Londres o si lo deseas, recuperar tu antigua casa, puedo arreglarlo con mi agente de bienes raíces.

Harry no respondió al momento, se quedó masticando su bocado tranquilamente para después dar un sorbo a su café.

-¿Puedo preguntar a que viene esta propuesta? –preguntó al fin con amabilidad.

-Pues... imagino que deseas volver a tu vida de antes; digo, dejaste de ejercer por cuestiones de salud, sería obvio pensar que quieres regresar a tu profesión.

Harry lo miró en silencio de nuevo y después de unos segundos dijo sonriendo:

-Qué consideración.

-¿Porqué, acaso no es lo que quieres? –respondió intentando ocultar su molestia.

-Sé sincero ¿quieres comprar mi negocio por lo que acabas de decirme? o porque no quieres verme allá, a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Eso importa?

-A final de cuentas no... pero no estoy buscando comprador.

Draco no pudo evitar hacer una mueca para después seguir hablando en el mejor tono posible.

-No entiendo Potter, la oferta es muy buena.

-Vaya que sí.

-El mundo del tatuaje, Piercing y demás era mío no tuyo, así que realmente dudo que esa tienda signifique para ti lo que mi estudio significa para mí; tu objetivo está hecho, así que no entiendo el porqué conservarlo, tu vocación es ser auror, investigar gente malvada, pervertidos o que se yo, se veía desde Hogwarts, ya puedes recuperar esa vida ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Yo lo haría.

Harry exhaló un suave suspiro y luego miró hacia el extenso jardín que invitaba a la relajación con su verdor y la fuente de piedra que estaba a algunos metros.

-Sé lo que tu estudio significa para ti.

-Tú no sabes nada –respondió automáticamente.

Harry sonrió triste al percibir la amargura en esa voz.

-Es verdad que puedo regresar a Londres y volver a mi profesión, pero no lo haré –añadió mirándolo- y uno de los motivos es que si tengo que volver a hacer lo que hice, no volvería a ser auror –Draco no respondió, solo miró hacia adelante mientras la suave brisa matutina le mecía el cabello- mi jefe me dijo que hice tan buen trabajo que me cambiaría a la unidad de tráfico de drogas, lo que significaba que de nuevo iba a trabajar encubierto y definitivamente yo no podría volver a hacerlo... ni siquiera a un delincuente que lo mereciera podría volver a mentirle, lo que me convierte no apto para ese trabajo y esto último no lo dictaminó nadie, porque de hecho nadie a excepción de Ron sabe que perdí el corazón en esta misión –Draco torció levemente la boca sin dejar de mirar al frente- y es cierto que también podría negarme al cambio de área, sin embargo mi profesión perdió sentido, me sentía vacío... estaba deprimido todo el tiempo, así que el cambio a pesar de que mi salud estaba decayendo, me sentó bien.

-Así que no me lo venderás –concluyó mirándolo.

-Lo siento, no deseo hacerlo –respondio sonriendo a modo de disculpa- ¿te molesta mucho mi presencia?

-¡Me incomoda Potter, me incomoda! –exclamó exasperado para luego cerrar los ojos y aspirar aire en un evidente esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura- escucha, no te odio... es cierto que lo hice durante mucho tiempo pero después de lo que hiciste por mí es obvio que ya no debo hacerlo, es verdad que te estaré agradecido por el resto de mi vida a pesar de que me usaste para entrar aquí, pero me incomoda verte sabiendo lo que pasó entre nosotros –Harry inclinó la cabeza mirando en silencio su plato- Me avergüenza haber tenido sexo contigo sin saber que eras tú –concluyó mirando a otro lado.

Harry se quedó callado viendo a un par de pajarillos refrescarse en la fuente.

-Por eso me resistía a intimar contigo –dijo entonces sin dejar de mirar las aves- Cada vez que la situación se ponía caliente ponía una excusa y me alejaba de ti... porque sabía que estaba mal aprovecharme de ti de esa manera, lo que ocurrió en la cabaña tampoco lo planee.

-Por favor Potter ¿Quién va a una cabaña solitaria acompañado de su pareja a pasar toda la noche?... aquí alguien está pecando de ingenuo y no soy yo.

-Sí, tienes razón... sin embargo debo decir que luché con todas mis fuerzas –añadió sonriendo cansinamente- pero también debo decir que fue la mejor noche de mi vida y al mismo tiempo la más triste –Draco lo miró interrogante sin decir nada- yo quería que cuando hiciéramos el amor por primera vez, lo hicieras conmigo, no con Archie Stone... y al mismo tiempo deseaba tenerte porque al otro día, a esa misma hora, ya estarás en Malfoy Manor odiándome con todas tus fuerzas.

Draco ya no dijo nada, volvió la mirada al frente recordando ese fatídico día en el que se dio cuenta de que solo había sido utilizado para poder entrar a la mansión.

-La misión fue tornándose cada vez más difícil –continuó Harry- porque cada día me enamoraba más... -Draco volvió a mirarlo- No te avergüences de aquella noche, esa noche mi cara era otra pero mi corazón es el mismo de este momento y si tú no quieres que vuelva a mencionar mis pretensiones contigo, te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo, yo solo quiero una cosa a cambio.

-Qué.

-La oportunidad de ser tu amigo.

Era verdad que Draco no lo odiaba, de hecho a pesar de la historia escabrosa que había entre ellos, le estaba infinitamente agradecido, pero también era cierto que le incomodaba verlo... más claramente le daba vergüenza, pues a pesar de tener tanta experiencia en el sexo, esa noche no solo le había entregado su cuerpo, sino su amor y confianza.

-Está bien –respondió sintiéndose comprometido- intentaré olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotros y tú no volverás a mencionarlo.

-De acuerdo.

Draco sonrió un tanto forzado y miró hacia el frente sin tener ya nada que decir.

-Y bueno... -continuó Harry- aclarado el asunto y dado que no volveré a mencionar que tú y yo hicimos el delicioso, esto será borrón y cuenta nueva -Draco volteó a mirarlo abriendo tremendos ojos y con la boca abierta listo para soltar las mil y un maldiciones, entonces se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Harry, lo que le hizo comprender todo en un segundo haciéndolo sonreír también mientras negaba con la cabeza- Ahora que si quieres que de vez en cuando lo hablemos, pues...

-Vete al diablo –contesto sonriendo, agradeciendo que Harry le quitara ere aire solemne y raro a ese asunto.

-¿Estás seguro? Podríamos...

-¡Cierra el pico! –exclamó aventándole la revista a la cabeza.

-¿Ya lo ves? Podemos superarlo –respondio esquivándola y tomando de nuevo su tenedor para seguir comiendo- no como a Lucas, a ese bastardo sí que le fue mal.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó serio, sintiendo desagrado al oír mencionar al tipo aquel.

-Fue atrapado traficando maderas finas prohibidas y condenado a cinco años en Azkaban, solo que estando ahí fue atacado por un dementor.

-¿Un dementor?

-Sí, nadie sabe como sucedió, pero un dementor lo mordió y le arrancó el pito –continuó Harry como si nada vertiendo mermelada en su panqueque.

-¡¿Qué lo mordió un dementor?! –Repitió enderezándose en su asiento con un dejo de incredulidad en la cara- ¿¡A poco los dementores muerden!?

-Pues sí, increíble ¿No?

-¡Pero...! ¿Es en serio?

-Por supuesto, al menos eso echó la investigación, ningún auror vio nada y los demás presos estaban en sus celdas, así que entonces ¿Quién más sino un dementor pudo hacerle eso?... además no se puede quejar, los medimagos hicieron un buen trabajo con él, se la volvieron a pegar aunque... bueno, debido a la naturaleza del ataque no se pudo hacer gran cosa y le quedó una pinguita del tamaño del meñique, solo puede usarla para mear, el miserable quedó devastado.

Draco se giró en su asiento y se quedó viendo al frente con la boca abierta.

-Seguro fue el karma –continuó Harry- por eso a Birdie tampoco le fue muy bien después.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Recuerdas que estaba en su pleito con su ex esposa por la pensión, los niños y esas cosas?

-Ajá-.

-Bueno pues perdió el juicio decisivo después de tener un violento ataque de ira en plena sesión, incluso le arrojó una botella de agua al juez... tendrá que darle el 50% de sus bienes a la mujer aparte de la pensión de los hijos.

-Pero... eso hará que les suba la cuota a todos –respondio mirándolo.

-No lo creo, incluso se las rebajó, solo obtiene lo necesario para sacar sus cuentas, yo creo que le llegó el espíritu generoso después de todo, no es como si tuviera un hechizo de sugestión ni nada de eso, tal vez ya es buena persona –concluyó mirándolo sonriente para luego zamparse un tremendo bocado.

Entonces Draco sonrió al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y miraba al frente, tal vez no fuese tan malo ser amigo de Harry Potter.

________________

-¡Ay! –gritó mientras Morton le sujetaba la pierna con fuerza, quien sabe de dónde sacaba fuerzas el viejo para hacerle esas terapias tan dolorosas.

-Aguante señor Malfoy, vamos por buen camino.

-Está bien, no se preocupe por mi –respondio con la frente sudorosa.

Pronto el mes transcurrió y ambos magos se sintieron con la fuerza suficiente para regresar a Alemania.

-Envié indicaciones al hospital de allá para que continúe con la rehabilitación señor Malfoy, contáctelos al llegar –dijo Morton el ultimo día de su estancia- además no olvide sus medicamentos y sus ejercicios en casa.

-No lo olvidaré, gracias señor Morton, a usted y a todo su equipo –respondio estrechándole la mano.

-Por nada.

-Gracias –dijo Harry haciendo lo mismo- despídame de su equipo y deles las gracias de mi parte.

-Buena suerte señores.

______________

-Vivimos casi en el mismo lugar –dijo Harry- ¿nos vamos juntos?

-Ok, llamaré al aeropuerto y haré las reservaciones.

_______________

Cuando llegaron a Alemania, decidieron tomar un taxi para llegar de manera normal a sus casas, incluso lo compartieron y ya en su barrio cada uno se fue por su lado.

-¡Jefe, ya llegaste! –exclamó Viveka al verlo detenerse en la puerta del estudio con equipaje y todo antes de abrir la puerta de al lado y subir a su casa.

La exclamación de la recepcionista hizo que sus dos tatuadores salieran a verlo emocionados también, después de saludarlos subió a su casa en donde Nana ya lo esperaba pues ella se fue directamente a la casa por medio de trasladores.

-Me dio tiempo de limpiar su habitación amo.

-Gracias Nana.

-¿Qué desea que le prepare de comer?

-Nada, pediré una pizza, pero antes iré a ver a Evie.

-Sí amo.

Cuando Evie lo vio entrando a su negocio, casi avienta la charola de cup cakes que estaba acomodando en un mostrador.

-¡Draco!

Draco rio al verla y la abrazó con cariño.

-¿Cómo está Debbie y tu madre?

-Están bien, mamá ya se integró a un grupo de gente británica, ya no se siente tan sola en una comunidad que habla su mismo idioma, pero cuéntame ¡dímelo todo!

-Pero tienes casi todas las mesas llenas.

-Sí pero Nancy puede ocuparse todos.

-Mejor cuando cierres ven a casa.

-Oh mierda, cómo la haces de emoción –respondio rodando los ojos pero sabiendo que eso era mejor pues su empleada no podría con todos los clientes sin desatender a algunos- de acuerdo, iré a cenar, prepara algo rico.

-Ok perris, nos vemos en la noche –dijo dándole otro beso y saliendo de ahí.

________________

.


	35. Capitulo 35

-Jefe te ves muy bien –dijo Gretchen cuando Harry entró a la tienda después de dejar su equipaje.

-Sí, antes parecías Inferi –añadió Johann – de verdad ya estás bien, ese viaje te sentó de maravilla.

-Así es chicos, estoy listo para darle con todo, por lo pronto les aviso que el nuevo proyecto es abrir otra tienda en el mundo mágico.

-Yo no la atenderé –dijo Gretchen me encanta el mundo muggle.

-Ninguno de ustedes la atenderá, serán otros empleados.

-Pues entonces hay mucho trabajo por delante.

-Así es –respondió sonriendo.

_______________

-Y entonces... -dijo Evie esa noche, sentada en el sofá de la sala con los pies recogidos y una taza de café en la mano- ¿ya eres un mago de nuevo?

-Así es, mira –respondio Draco sacando su varita y levitando su taza a la mesita de centro aunque estuviera muy cerca.

-¡Woow es genial! ¡Haz otro truco!

-No son trucos, son encantamientos.

-No me importa como se llamen, solo hazlos –respondio emocionada como una niña pequeña frente a un mago.

Draco hizo varios encantamientos, feliz también de poder demostrar lo que realmente era.

-Es genial cariño, ahora si te vez feliz.

-Ahora me siento completo –dijo satisfecho- mi pierna también está mucho mejor, dentro de poco dejaré el bastón.

-¿¡De verdad?!

-Sí, ya casi no me duele.

Evie aplaudió sonriendo para después decir:

-Y todo gracias a Archie.

-Nunca existió un Archie –exclamó cambiando completamente su expresión.

-O Potter o como se llame, es gracias a él que recuperaste tu magia...quien lo iba a decir.

-Sí, quien lo iba a decir.

-Oye pero cuéntame ¿no cogieron ni una vez dentro de tu mansión?

-¡¿Estás loca?! Claro que no.

-¿Y cómo sobrevivió el pobre entonces ahí dentro contigo?

-Porque no soy tan obtuso, sé que hizo mucho por mí.

-¿Y en qué quedaron?

-¿Cómo en qué? en nada por supuesto.

-¿En nada?

-Bueno... -dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza de café mientras se encogía de hombros- amigos... o algo así.

-¿Ya no lo odias?

-No, ya superé eso.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, somos como amigos... creo, sé que fue una mierda total conmigo pero no puedo seguir detestándolo después de lo que hizo por mí.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, de hecho...-añadió con gesto despreocupado- estas semanas sirvieron para normalizar nuestro trato, ya no me siento incómodo estando con él.

-Me alegra y no es porque él me caiga bien del todo, sino porque ya no te veo conflictuado como estabas... además de que tu humor era una mierda.

-Bueno, pues eso se acabó... bueno no, mi humor sigue siendo una mierda, tampoco esperes milagros.

_______________

Ese primer mes, ya con su vida restablecida de nuevo como siempre soñó o al menos casi, pues cuando dejara de usar el bastón sería un día de fiesta, comenzó con los preparativos para su segundo estudio de tatuaje, comenzando con estudiar las técnicas mágicas, así que estaba bastante ocupado, pero no lo suficiente como para no atender a Harry, que iba de vez en vez a ofrecerle artículos nuevos del mercado y también para levantarle pedidos pues los productos de "The Dark Soul" eran bastante buenos y los precios le convenían, así que se convirtió en su único proveedor.

Sus charlas eran lo que podría decirse normales e incluso interesantes, realmente su trato se había nivelado que llegó a sentirse cómodo platicando a solas con él en su oficina.

-¿Cómo vas con la pierna? –preguntó Harry mientras le entregaba su ultimo pedido y se lo mostraba en la oficina.

-Cada vez uso menos el bastón y el terapeuta me ha dicho que en algunas semanas debería dejarlo totalmente.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto sonriendo al tiempo que le entregaba su factura.

-Sí, aunque ya me advirtió que cuando tenga un día muy activo habrá molestias, así que deberé tomarme las cosas con calma.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y tú, como vas?

-Perfecto, como si nada hubiese pasado, ya estoy ocupándome de la nueva tienda ¿Cómo vas con eso?

-Bien, básicamente es lo mismo, solo hay que aprender los encantamientos para aplicar a la tinta para lograr movimiento ¿Cuándo piensas abrir? Recuerda que lo harás después de mi inauguración –añadió firme.

Harry sonrió y se alzó de hombros dispuesto a concederle ese capricho al rubio.

Al término de esa semana, Draco regresó de su visita al hospital y entró directamente a "The Dark Soul"

-¿Esta tu jefe? –pregunto a Gretchen.

-Claro, está en su oficina, pasa.

Draco no había pasado nunca a la oficina de Harry y tampoco pudo evitar dudar un momento pues siempre era Harry quien entraba a su oficina, él nunca lo había ido a buscar.

-Bien –dijo entonces- avísale que voy.

-No hace falta, solo toca, es por ahí, a un lado de la trastienda.

Draco sonrió y entró hasta encontrar la puerta, tocó y recibió la respuesta desde dentro.

-Hola –saludó abriendo sin entrar.

-¡Hola! –exclamó Harry sorprendido al verlo parado frente a su oficina- pasa, pasa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Revisando las facturas que le enviaré a mi contador ¿y a que se debe este milagro? –dijo dejando su computadora a un lado y prestándole toda su atención.

Draco entró y alzó los brazos.

-¿Qué notas? –preguntó sonriente.

-¿Engordaste?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó ofendido haciendo a Harry reír con ganas.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿De verdad me veo más gordo? –respondió preocupado mientras se miraba el trasero.

-No –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste?

-No traes bastón –dijo entonces sin dejar de sonreír- eso es lo que querías decirme ¿no?

Draco dejó tratar de mirarse el culo y se acercó sonriendo.

-Así es, aun cojeo un poco y siempre lo haré, pero es muy imperceptible, desde hoy dejo de usar el bastón.

-Felicidades, has trabajado duro.

-Sí, lo he hecho.

-Esto amerita una cerveza.

-¿Ahorita? Es medio día.

-¿Por qué no? por eso somos jefes, vamos –dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi departamento, tengo cervezas ahí.

Si Draco nunca había entrado a la oficina de Harry, mucho menos a su casa, pero decidió seguirlo.

-Tengo dos marcas, Flensburger y Mississippi Mud ¿Cuál prefieres?

-¿Tienes cerveza inglesa? –respondio sentándose en un sofá.

-Por supuesto.

-Pues quiero Mississippi Mud.

-Bien –respondió dirigiéndose a la cocina en tanto Draco miraba curioso a su alrededor encontrando la decoración bastante interesante, era de colores claros y estilo rústico, muy agradable de hecho, le daba un toque hogareño y familiar- ¿limpias tú? O tienes un elfo.

-Limpio yo –respondió regresando con dos botellas en las manos- pero últimamente estoy cada vez más ocupado, creo que terminaré comprándome uno aunque si Hermione me oyera, me asesinaría.

-No veo porqué, conociéndote no vas a tratarlo mal, así que le irá muy bien.

-Eso sí.

-Puedo recomendarte un lugar para adquirirlo.

-Me gustaría, yo nunca he hecho eso y me sentiría raro haciendo eso.

-Avísame y vamos.

-Bien y ahora ¡salud por la jubilación de tu bastón!

-Salud –respondió alzando su botella.

Conversaron un rato más y luego Draco regresó a su casa.

________________

-Ahora vengo –dijo Harry saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

-¿Vas a "La cereza loca"? –preguntó gretchen

-Sí.

-¿Me traes un latte por favor? Y una orden de cup cakes de café por favor ¡ay están deliciosos! Evie me hará engordar.

-Y a mí un capuchino y un sándwich de atún –añadió johann.

-Perfecto ¿algo más?

______________

-Yo soy el jefe, yo no tengo porqué hacer estos mandados –refunfuñó mientras cruzaba la calle y contaba el dinero que le habían dado sus empleados.

Aunque había probado los productos de la cafetería, nunca había ido en persona, así que entró mirando curioso el interior encontrando algunas de las mesas ocupadas.

-Hola –dijo una hermosa pelirroja peinada con una trenza francesa que resaltaba sus facciones- bienvenido.

-Hola –respondio acercándose al mostrador- quiero un pedido para llevar por favor.

-Claro.

-Un latte y una orden de cup cakes de...

-¿Café? –interrumpió sonriendo.

-Sí.

-Entonces son para Gretchen,

-Ajá, también un capuchino y un sándwich de atún.

-Y ese es para Johann.

-Sí.

-Enseguida te los preparo.

Mientras ella ponía manos a la obra, él se sentó en un banquillo a esperar.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?

-¿Tú no vas a querer nada?

-¡Oh si! Pero espero a que termines.

Evie comenzó a preparar el pedido mientras lo miraba discretamente, nunca lo había visto tan de cerca y se le hacía tan raro tratarlo sabiendo que pasaron meses conviviendo todos los días y él nunca había hablado con ella personalmente después de todo el embrollo aquel, lo vio sacar su celular y mirarlo mientras esperaba.

-Archie.

-¿Sí? –respondio alzando la cabeza cayendo en cuenta al instante de lo que acababa de hacer- Oh...

Evie sonrió mientras decía:

-Anja llevará tu pedido, es mi nueva chica, lo que tú vas a tomar, lo tomarás aquí.

Harry asintió en silencio sintiendo como si el mismísimo profesor Snape le hubiera dado la orden de quedarse quieto; diez minutos después la empleada de Evie salió camino a la tienda de Harry.

-¿Y qué vas a querer?

-Yo... mmm...

-No voy a envenenarte.

-No estoy seguro de eso.

Evie rio con más ganas diciendo:

-Recuerdo que te encantaba el pastel de chocolate con nuez, acabo de salir uno del horno y recién lo decoré, es la receta secreta de mi abuela, es fantástico, te serviré una rebanada ¿y de tomar que quieres?

-Un americano está bien.

-¿No prefieres un inglés?

-¿Cómo?

Evie sonrió sin decir nada más, puso manos a la obra y cinco minutos después se encontraban en la mesa más alejada.

Harry sonrió nervioso mientras hundía su tenedor en la fragante rebanada de pastel, se sentía nervioso y escrutado por aquellos inquisitivos ojos azules.

-¿Seguro no le pusiste nada raro?

-Solo polvo de cucaracha y un escupitajo –respondio alzándose de hombros.

Harry sonrió y se llevó a la boca el trozo de pastel.

-Quedó destruido cuando te fuiste –dijo ella entonces tomando también un café.

-Lo sé.

-Pero si no eras tú, hubiese sido cualquiera.

-Ese era el plan.

-Y ese plan no incluía regresarle su magia.

-Pues no... Qué –añadió cuando ella se quedó callada.

El clavo su mirada mientras ella tomaba su café en silencio; Evie nunca había visto ojos verdes como aquellos, de mirada tan profunda.

-Qué bonitos ojos –pensó sonriendo- mejor que aquellos ojos color miel.

-Siento haberte engañado a ti también.

-Pues no te veo muy sentido, hasta ahora me diriges la palabra, solo cuando necesitaste café -Harry no dijo nada, eso era cierto y la verdad es que la había estado evitando- es raro pensar que tú y yo ya hemos platicado mucho anteriormente y que ahora somos prácticamente extraños.

-Todo este plan fue necesario –dijo él entonces- tú no sabes lo que significaba que ese mago volviera a la vida, el que Draco cayera como una víctima nunca fue mi intención aunque eso también fuese inevitable... yo lamenté mucho el haberlo tenido que engañar.

-Sí, eso fue lo que él me contó que le dijiste.

-Es verdad –exclamó con firmeza- sufrí terriblemente al ver su rostro de dolor ese día frente a Malfoy Manor pero no había opción, hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Evie continuó mirándolo en silencio por unos instantes más.

-Te odié terriblemente –dijo al fin- pero ya superé eso, vi lo que hiciste por Draco y eso no lo hace cualquier arrepentido... arriesgaste tu vida incluso.

-Sólo le regresé su magia.

Evie sonrió mientras lo veía comer.

-¿De verdad lo amas?

-¿Eso importa?

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? Bien podrías haber regresado a ser policía.

-Auror.

-Auror, policía, panadero, lo que sea...

Aunque Evie le caía muy bien, también estaba cansado de tratar de justificarse, así que solo dijo:

-Ya no puedo ser auror, además me gusta lo que hago ahora.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él no iba a hablar más sobre eso, así que ya no insistió más en ese asunto.

-Bueno... -dijo suspirando- Si era inevitable que esto sucediera, entonces lo mejor fue que lo hicieras tú –Harry se alzó de hombros por toda respuesta mientras comía su pastel- él buscó sobrevivir a sí mismo y lo logró, venció muchos obstáculos teniendo todo en contra, realizó su gran sueño y estaba contento por eso, pero le faltaba algo para sentirse completo de nuevo... él es feliz otra vez y en parte es gracias a ti –Harry alzó la cara al oírla decir lo último- Gracias.

Se quedó desconcertado al oírla, entonces una pareja se levantó pidiendo la cuenta.

-Buen provecho –dijo ella levantándose- la casa invita.

-Gracias.

-Y toma –añadió dándole una tarjeta- cuando necesites un pedido, hazlo por teléfono, así el jefe no tendrá que venir por los almuerzos de sus empleados.

Harry sonrió mientras ella se iba.

______________

Y cuatro meses después, finalmente Draco tuvo listo su estudio de tatuajes en el mundo mágico.

-¡Qué emoción! –Exclamó Evie en el departamento de Draco- ¡Será la primera vez que vea el mundo mágico!.... porque vas a invitarme ¿cierto?

-¿Tú qué crees perris? –respondió sentado frente a su computadora.

-¿Ya tienes a los tatuadores?

-Sí.

-¿Y están guapos?

-Obvio, son un hombre y una mujer y ambos están divinos –respondio sonriendo- y en recepción estará otro chico que también es una chuleta a punto de la mordida –añadió chupándose un dedo- también contraté un gerente.

-¿Un gerente?

-Sí, un mago relacionado con muggles también.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Para que administre ambos negocios.

-Pero tú ya haces eso.

-Exactamente, si me ocupo de ambos negocios ya no me quedará tiempo para tatuar y no quiero dejar eso después de haber luchado tanto para hacer lo que me gusta, obvio las decisiones importantes las tomaré yo.

-Ya veo.

-La inauguración es en dos semanas, la publicidad ya está repartida y habrá una presentación musical.

-¿¡Presentación musical?! ¿Y de quien? –preguntó dando palmaditas.

-"Los troles babeantes"

-¿Quién? –volvió a preguntar dejando de aplaudir lentamente.

-Es un grupo muy popular en el mundo mágico, tocan rock alternativo... veamos, bebidas y bocadillos listos... mmm ¿Qué más me falta?

-¿Invitar a Harry Potter?

-El ya está invitado.

-¿En serio?

Draco volteó a mirarla.

-Deja de sonreír como retrasada, él es un invitado más y listo.

-Oh vamos, no me dirás que no te mueve ni un poquito.

-¿De qué hablas? Él y yo quedamos en términos amistosos.

-Pero hay chance de otros términos ¿no?

Draco la miró de nuevo extrañado.

-¿Qué te pasa? Primero lo odiabas a muerte ¿y ahora quieres que me vivamos juntos para siempre?

-Ya entendí que no tuvo opción y además resarció sus pecados con creces, eso sólo lo hace alguien muy, muy enamorado.

-Mira querida, te falta mucho para ser una celestina, así que deja eso.

-Eras y seguirás siendo una zorra –continuó ella poniéndole las manos en los hombros y hablándole al oído- no me digas que no te mueres por zorrear de nuevo.

-Puede ser pero con quien menos zorrearía en el mundo sería con él.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué no monta rico? –preguntó impaciente tomando una silla y sentándose en el borde mirándolo ansiosa.

-Pues sí, debo admitir que si –respondio sin dejar de teclear en su computador.

-¿Y el tamaño? -Una involuntaria sonrisa asomó a los labios de Draco quien mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla- ¿estaba bien?... ¡anda perra, cuéntame!

-Pues si –admitió ante las risitas de ella- es de verga grande.

-¿Y no quieres volver a probarla?

-No.

-¡Ay vamos, a mi no me engañas! No has probado pito en ¿Cuánto?... ¿casi dos años?

-Cómo sea, si quiero pito de nuevo, no será el de él... además, sino mal recuerdo, la última vez que me aconsejaste sobre amores fue precisamente con Archie ¿recuerdas? –Dijo volteando al verla- tus consejos querida, son una soberana caca.

Evie hizo una mueca por respuesta en tanto él se levantaba.

-Solo me falta mi invitado de honor.

-¿Invitado de honor?... ¿Quién?

-¿No es ese tu teléfono? –respondio señalando un celular que timbraba sobre el sofá.

-¡Oh es cierto! –Exclamó apresurándose a contestar- si mamá, ya voy... tengo que irme, mamá tiene una cena con su grupo de amigos y debo cuidar a Debbie.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós perra.

-Adiós zorra.

Cuando ella se fue, él miró su reloj viendo que ya casi eran las nueve de la noche, así que sonriendo buscó en sus contactos y oprimió para una video llamada.

-¿Hola? –Draco sonrió cuando vio el rostro extrañado en la pequeña pantalla- ¿¡Koby?!

-Hola Rob ¿cómo estás?

-¡¿Y cómo he de estar?! ¡Sorprendido de verte! ¿Cómo estas, ya estás bien, estas a salvo?

Draco sonrió al ver el rostro conocido del tatuador y se dio cuenta de cuánto cariño le tenía a ese hombre que prácticamente le había salvado la vida.

-Estoy bien, tengo muchas cosas que platicarte.

-Lo imagino hombre, lo imagino ¿pero esta llamada no es peligrosa?

-No y justamente sobre eso quiero hablarte también, mis problemas sobre eso quedaron atrás.

-Qué bueno ¿cómo sucedió?

-Por teléfono no acabaríamos, por eso quiero invitarte a visitarme y a estar presente en la inauguración de mi segundo estudio de tatuaje.

-¿¡Segundo?!

-Sí Rob, segundo.

-¿Cuándo es?

-Dentro de dos semanas, te aviso para que hagas espacio y no hagas citas para una semana entera.

-¿Una semana? ¿Pues a donde me piensas invitar? –preguntó riendo.

-A Alemania.

-¿Qué, oí bien?

-Oíste muy bien, estoy en Alemania y quiero que aceptes una invitación a pasar unos días aquí, me gustaría invitar a Becky y a Dennis.... Pero necesito acapararte y no sería justo para ellos, ya habrá otra ocasión.

-¿Pero a Alemania? –pregunto de nuevo impresionado.

-Sí, el pasaje y hospedaje corren por mi cuenta, por favor di que sí.

-Hombre, es... yo pues... estoy impresionado, es la verdad, me has dejado sin palabras.

-Piénsalo por favor.

-No hay nada que pensar, me avisaste con tiempo y puedo reajustar mi agenda, además ¿Quién desperdicia un viaje así?

Draco sonrió al ver que el último y más importante detalle estaba concluido.

-Entonces te enviaré la información un par de días antes ¿vale?

-Vale, ya me contarás todo, muero de curiosidad.

-Ya lo creo, nos vemos en dos semanas, cuídate.

-Cuídate también, adiós.

-Adiós.

______________


	36. Capitulo 36

Cuando Robbie recibió la información de su abordaje quedó sorprendido al ver que su lugar estaba en primera clase.

-¡Vaya Robbie, sí que Koby te aprecia! –dijo Becky al verlo- si que le fue bien, mira que de no tener casi que comer a tener su segundo estudio, vivir en Alemania e invitarte allá viajando en primera clase ¿Qué habrá hecho? Espero que nada ilegal.

-Yo también lo espero.

-Me da mucho gusto que la vida le haya sonreído, bueno amor, nosotros no iremos contigo pero quiero un recuerdo de allá ¿eh?

-Cuenta con eso –respondio dándole un beso.

-Bueno, vamos a ver que te vas a llevar.

_________________

El día del viaje, Robbie estaba en el aeropuerto siendo despedido por su esposa e hijo, abordó el avión y después de algunas horas finalmente tocaba suelo alemán.

-¡Aquí Rob! –gritó Draco al verlo salir en medio de un grupo de gente.

Robbie le saludó sonriente mientras jalaba su valija, cuando se abrazaron miró Draco para después de decir:

-No estás usando bastón.

-No.

Robbie sonrió ampliamente concluyendo:

-Pues sí, tienes mucho que contarme.

Tomaron un taxi y llegaron a casa de Draco.

-Te hospedaras en mi casa –dijo mientras le ayudaba a bajar su equipaje.

Cuando entraron y estuvieron sentados en la sala, Robbie lo miró sonriente mientras tomaba una cerveza.

-Y bueno, aquí estamos.

-Aquí estamos Rob.

-¿El estudio de abajo es tuyo?

-Así es y ya llegará el momento de mostrártelo, por lo pronto tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Ya lo creo chico... te ves muy distinto.

-Mi look es totalmente distinto, bueno no tanto, solo cambió mi color de cabello.

-No hablo de eso, hablo de tu actitud.

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero antes que nada te pido que seas abierto de mente y que no pienses que estoy loco.

-Bueno Koby, siempre has estado loco... oh mierda, lo siento, sé que ese no es tu nombre pero...

-No te preocupes, si quieres puedes llamarme así, no me importa.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, pero solo tú podrás llamarme así.

Robbie sonrió y después de darle otro sorbo a su cerveza dijo:

-Pues soy todo oídos.

-Bueno... -comenzó exhalando un profundo suspiro- ensayé esto muchas veces en mi cabeza y ahora no sé por dónde empezar.

-No importa, tenemos tiempo.

Draco sonrió y entonces dijo:

-Tengo una historia que contarte, de cómo terminé vendiendo las nalgas y escondiéndome pero para que la entiendas primero debes saber otra cosa -Robbie sonrió sin entender que era aquello tan complicado que Draco tenía que contarle- Primero debes saber que lo que estoy a punto de hacer está prohibido de donde soy.

-¿Pues qué vas a hacer?

-Revelarte algo.

-Me intrigas, ya dime que es –exclamó riendo.

-Soy un mago.

-¿Un mago?... ¿animas fiestas infantiles? –preguntó sorprendido.

Draco rio por la esperada conclusión de su amigo, por lo que continuó hablando.

-No Rob, no soy ese tipo de mago... yo soy un mago que maneja magia real, sé que es difícil aceptarlo pero recuerda que no solo lo que ven tus ojos existe en este mundo.

-Pues eso ya lo sé hombre, pero lo que dices es raro.

Draco sacó su varita ante la mirada curiosa del tatuador.

-Robbie, hay dos tipos de personas en este mundo, los magos y los muggles.

-¿Los muggles, que es eso?

-La gente que no tiene magia, gente como tú.

-Ok... -respondio cruzándose de brazos.

No había necesidad de que Robbie dijera nada, era más que obvio que no le creería y de haber estado en su lugar, sin duda sería lo mismo.

-Somos seres con magia, la cual canalizamos por medio de una varita –continuó sacándola y agitándola en el aire apareciendo de inmediato una parvada de mariposas multicolores que hicieron a Robbie abrir los ojos impresionado.

-¡Vaya, es genial!

Draco sabía que eso no era suficiente, por lo que señalando la lata vacía de cerveza la desapareció.

-Eres muy hábil -dijo Rob levantando los cojines en busca de la lata.

-Y tú eres difícil.

-Son buenos trucos, estoy impresionado.

-Pero no convencido y es obvio, son trucos para fiestas, es natural que no creas.

-Dame una buena razón.

Draco lo miró sonriendo mientras susurraba:

-Alarte ascendare.

-¿¡Q-qué...?!

Draco rio mas fuerte al ver a Robbie flotar por los aires dando manotazos.

-¿¡Qué está pasando?!

-Tranquilo, no es nada malo.

-¿¡Qué no es nada malo?! –Exclamó de cabeza- ¿¡Cómo hiciste esto?!

Draco se levantó y con su varita en alto paseó a Robbie por toda la sala como si caminara con un globo.

-No hay cables ni trucos.

-¡Ya lo vi, ya lo vi, bájame!

Draco regresó al sofá y lo dejo en su lugar de forma cuidadosa.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Cómo lo hiciste?! –preguntó ya en su lugar.

-¿No que ya me creías? –respondio riendo.

-¡Pues no sé...! Tal vez alguna habilidad mental o algo así –respondio alisándose la ropa.

-Soy un mago y existen criaturas mágicas como unicornios, dragones, elfos...

-¿Elfos?... ¿cómo los del señor de los anillos?

-Emm... no precisamente pero de que existen, existen.

-Es... no sé, increíble... no sé qué decir.

-¿Y si te muestro una de esas criaturas?

-¿Un elfo? –respondio fascinado e incrédulo al mismo tiempo.

-Sí pero no es "un" sino "una"

-Pues adelante.

Draco se recargó en su sofá y dijo:

-Nana...

Robbie se giró ansioso hacia el lugar donde Draco miraba, que era justamente la puerta que daba hacia la cocina viendo salir a una pequeña criatura que lo hizo ponerse de pie de un salto.

-¡Por las bolas de...!

-¿Me llamaba amo?

-¿¡Qué es eso?!

-No es eso, es ella.

Nana ya sabía que iba a ser llamada para ser vista por otro muggle, cosa que ya no le molestaba si todos eran amables como Evie.

-¿Ella?

Nana caminó hasta ponerse a un lado de Draco, quien miraba divertido a Robbie.

-Buen día señor muggle, soy Nana.

-Eee... buen día.

-Siéntate hombre, no te va a morder.

-¿Ella es un elfo? –Dijo sentándose lentamente sin dejar de mirarla- no creí que fuera tan...

-¿Fea?

-No hombre, tan... peculiar... disculpe señora... ¿elfa? –Dijo dirigiéndose a nana sin saber cómo hacerlo- no iba a decir eso.

-No se preocupe, yo sé que es verdad.

-¡Oh no, claro que no! –se apresuró a responder.

-No mientas Rob, seguro esperabas a alguien como Arwen.

-Pues... pues no pero...

-Ella es una elfina y fue mi nana desde que yo nací.

Robbie aun estaba bastante impresionado para responder con naturalidad ante aquello, por lo que solo miró en silencio a Nana.

-¿De verdad eres real? –dijo al fin mirándola detenidamente- porque si no es así, tu disfraz es bastante bueno.

Nana miró a su amo quien le devolvió la sonrisa y entendiendo la incredulidad de aquel muggle, extendió su pequeña mano hacia él.

-Puede tocarme, no es un disfraz -Robbie la miró y luego miró su mano extendida, así que la tomó- toque mis orejas, soy real.

Robbie lo hizo encontrándolas cálidas como las de un ser vivo, entonces le tomó el rostro entre las manos ante la sorpresa de nana, vio sus enormes ojos cafés y de pronto entendió que aquella criatura era real.

-¡Por todos los cielos, eres real! –Dijo soltándola -¡no es un disfraz!

-No, no lo es –confirmó Draco- y para terminar de convencerte, te daré un pequeño recorrido por el mundo mágico de Alemania.

-Pero amo, eso está prohibido, si alguien los descubre...

-Tranquila nana, Rob disimulará ¿verdad Rob?

-No lo sé, aun estoy en shock –respondio con los ojos brillantes.

Draco sonrió y levantándose le palmeó el hombro tranquilizadoramente.

-Ven, vamos.

-¿Esta seguro amo? –pregunto nana caminando atrás de ellos.

-Claro, comeremos fuera, no nos esperes.

-Cómo ordene amo.

Draco caminó por un pasillo de su casa hasta llegar a una puerta.

-Mira Rob, esta es la entrada al mundo mágico, la verdad es que me costó una verdadera fortuna conseguir un inmueble con entrada a ambos mundos y con una ubicación tan perfecta como esta, abriré la puerta y veras que detrás no hay nada fuera de lo normal –abrió la puerta mostrándole un simple cuarto con cachivaches en desuso, luego la cerro de nuevo y después de hacer varios pases con su varita sobre ella la abrió de nuevo encontrando para sorpresa de Rob, una concurrida calle- Vamos.

Robbie lo siguió encontrando una calle llena de tiendas con personas caminando sin prestarles atención.

-Aunque hay una pequeña diferencia fisiológica con los muggles, básicamente somos iguales a ustedes, con la diferencia de que podemos hacer magia –explicó Draco comenzando a caminar por la acera.

Ese boulevard le encantaba a Draco, estaba lleno de tiendas de todo tipo, era como el callejón Diagón pero con modernidad y sofisticación, nada de jaulas de animales estorbando el paso en la acera ni puestos que se interpusieran en el flujo normal de las personas; si había todo eso pero con enormes escaparates mostrando los productos, un ambiente muy bullicioso pero no amontonado, además la gente no se veía tan peculiar como en Gran Bretaña donde eran más convencionales, aquí solo la gente muy mayor usaba túnicas, por lo demás era como si paseara en el mundo muggle.

Le fue explicando a Rob cosas del mundo mágico mientras miraban las tiendas al tiempo que le explicaba lo que se vendía en esos locales.

-¿Varitas? –preguntó viendo el gran letrero que estaba en un local.

-Varitas mágicas, todo mago tiene una.

-¿Cómo en las películas?

-Algo así.

Le contó como un mago se preparaba y sobre colegios en los que enseñaban no solo magia sino educación común y corriente, como cálculo, historia y cosas así.

-¿Y aquí existen las sirenas?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí pero no te emociones, no son tan bonitas como en las películas, en realidad son criaturas feas.

-Ya veo...

Para ese momento ya Robbie estaba convencido de que aquella increíble revelación de Draco era verdad, así que estaba ansioso preguntando sobre cada cosa que veía.

-¿¡De verdad usan escobas para volar?! –pregunto atónito al ver una tienda de escobas.

-Sí, incluso hay campeonatos mundiales como en el mundo muggle.

Después de caminar un buen rato recorriendo las calles, se detuvieron en un restaurante a comer, los platillos de la carta no eran alimentos que Robbie no conociera por ser muggle, sino más bien por ser de otro país.

-Perdón, soy británico, no hablo alemán –exclamó a la mesera.

-Espera –dijo Draco señalándolo con su varita y aplicando un encantamiento- listo.

-¿Qué me hiciste?

-Tenemos los mejores cortes de carne de todo el rumbo –dijo la mesera sorprendiendo a Rob, quien solo miró a Draco.

Cuándo hicieron su respectivo pedido, el pudo hablar libremente.

-¿Cómo es que pude entenderla?

-Te apliqué un hechizo traductor, por eso la entiendes.

-¿Tú usas lo mismo?

-No, yo ya lo hablaba desde niño.

-Vaya... -exclamó exhalando un suspiro- creo que aun estoy en el avión y estoy muriendo en medio de una fiebre tremenda por algún alimento en mal estado y por eso estoy en este delirio.

Draco rio con ganas al escucharlo; comieron en medio de otra charla en donde Robbie lo asaltaba con infinidad de preguntas hasta que terminaron y salieron a caminar.

-Vamos a ese parque, es muy tranquilo –dijo Draco.

Se dirigieron a un parque en donde había arboles que daban una agradable sombra, por lo que después de un rato se sentaron en el pasto.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Robbie recargado en el tronco de un árbol- creo que falta una parte importante de tu historia.

-Sí –convino Draco sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a él- falta una parte importante... curioso que estemos justamente en Alemania para preguntarte sobre Hitler.

-¿Hitler?.... ¿el Hitler del holocausto? –pregunto extrañado.

-Justo ese.

-Sé lo que todos sabemos, que fue un dictador que asesinó millones de judíos.

-Exacto y todo porque eran judíos... bueno, pues para no hacerte el cuento largo, el mundo mágico tuvo su propio Hitler.

-¿En serio? –pregunto impresionado.

-Sí, se llamaba Voldemort y era muy poderoso.

De manera rápida le contó la historia de Voldemort, lo que era un horrocrux y la guerra que hubo, la primera caída del señor oscuro y que fue un bebé quien lo detuvo la primera vez; le contó sobre su retorno y la participación de su familia.

-Yo era un niño pero siempre fui educado para admirarlo.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Eso fue lo de menos, el caso es que Voldemort murió pero quedó un último horrocrux.

-¿No que los habían destruido todos?

-Eso creían todos, pero resulta que quedó uno... y lo ocultó en mi casa.

-¿En tu casa? –repitió impresionado.

-Sí, dejo instrucciones muy claras sobre quien custodiaría ese horrocrux y quien debía volverlo a la vida, pero mi padre sabía que si ese mago regresaba, habría muchas víctimas, tanto magos como muggles, pero fuera de eso, él sabía que en el momento en que revelara la ubicación, el mago que se quedó al frente nos mataría a todos, ese hombre siempre odió a mi padre y ese era el momento perfecto para vengarse y para presionarlo me lanzó una maldición... todo estaba en nuestra contra, por eso mis padres decidieron morir por mí, dar su vida para salvarme... dieron su sangre en prenda para que la mansión me protegiera.

-¿Su sangre?... ¿Cómo es eso?

-Murieron Robbie... mi madre fue asesinada para que mi padre llevara a cabo el encantamiento del alma... murieron frente a mis ojos y luego yo escapé.

Robbie lo miró en silencio sin saber que decir, todo aquello era demasiado impresionante para asimilarlo en un momento, por lo que Draco continuó.

-La mansión ancestral de mi familia quedó encantada para que nadie más que yo pudiese entrar.

-Entonces solo tú... -dijo comprendiendo todo- podías recuperar el horrocrux.

-Exacto.

-Por eso te ocultabas.

-Sí, en el mundo mágico todos odiaban a mi familia, el apellido Malfoy era sinónimo de traición, por eso nadie quiso ayudarme, todos me perseguían y yo nunca había estado solo, además la maldición me quitó mi magia y eso fue dañándome la pierna.

-No era una enfermedad ni un accidente.

-No... acabé solo, sin magia y sin dinero.

-Y acabaste vendiendo sexo para sobrevivir.

-Y acabé vendiendo sexo para sobrevivir –repitió con una sonrisa cansina mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza- pero me encontraron ¿sabes?... después de años de vivir oculto de todos, finalmente me encontraron.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

Draco le narró el plan que se llevó a cabo y la participación de Harry en él.

-¿Entonces Archie era un policía mago? –exclamó sorprendido.

-Sí, les llamamos aurores.

.


	37. Capitulo 37

Robbie abrió la boca y alzó las cejas sin atinar a decir nada, por lo que solo negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Esto es como una maldita película... no, creo que mejor que una película... ¿y qué pasó después?

Draco le contó lo que sucedió después de la revelación de Archie, la entrada a Malfoy Manor y la destrucción del horrocrux y el descubrimiento del tesoro que sus padres le dejaron, después su huida a Alemania y su nueva vida, para terminar con Harry encontrándolo y su magia de regreso.

-¿El hizo todo eso por ti?

-Pues... si.

-Arriesgó su vida para regresarte tu magia, te buscó durante tanto tiempo... ¿Por qué?

-Pues... dijo que se enamoró de mí.

-Bueno, no sería extraño –dijo alzándose de hombros ante la sorpresa de Draco.

-Eso no te pareció tan descabellado por lo que puedo ver.

-Koby ¿tienes idea de todos los planes que han fracasado, cambiado, triunfado etc., solo porque la gente terminó enamorándose? Las personas no somos máquinas, no somos infalibles... pudo pasar eso, el chico terminó enamorándose de su custodiado, pasa mucho en las películas.

-Robbie esto no es una película –dijo rodando los ojos.

-No, es mejor –respondio sonriendo, lo que lo hizo sonreír también- ¿y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Aun lo amas?

-No, ya no... tuve mucho tiempo para superarlo.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, estoy tranquilo y feliz como hacía mucho no lo estaba.

-Me alegro muchacho, me alegro.

-Oye Robbie, quiero algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te lo diré en el estudio.

______________

Cuando llegaron al estudio este ya estaba cerrado, Draco le mostró el dibujo de un fénix incluso ya en el papel hectográfico listo para aplicar en la piel en cualquier momento.

-¡Vaya! –silbó Rob viendo a un fénix en todo su esplendor, con un aire magnífico de poder.

-Quiero este tatuaje y quiero que tu lo hagas... ¿lo harías?

-Un fénix... -repitió el tatuador viendo la imagen y luego a él- aun sin ser del mundo mágico sé lo que significa y creo que nada te representa mejor que esto.

-Sí –dijo sonriendo ante el halago de su amigo- ¿entonces lo harías?

-Creo que no te perdonaría si se lo hubieses pedido a alguien más ¿Dónde lo quieres?

-En el brazo, desde el hombro hasta la muñeca.

-¿Será a color o sombras?

-Sombras, eres muy bueno en eso.

-Soy muy bueno en todo.

-Ok perdón –respondio riendo mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¿Empezamos ya?

-¿Ya?

-A menos que tengas miedo.

-Sí, como no, además tardaremos horas ¿no?

-Efectivamente.

-Bueno, prepararé todo.

_______________

El día siguiente terminaron el tatuaje y luego dieron otra vuelta por el mundo muggle y al otro día fue la inauguración, por lo que Draco se levantó muy temprano para organizar el evento; sus tres nuevos empleados estuvieron ahí para ayudarle, por lo que pronto todo estuvo listo, con la calle cerrada para poner las mesas con los bocadillos y bebidas, el lugar para el grupo musical y siendo casi medio día la gente comenzó a llegar.

-Esto es casi igual al mundo muggle –dijo Rob viendo como los jóvenes que llegaban tomaban bocadillos y bebidas y platicaban entre sí, jóvenes que vestían de manera similar a cualquier chico muggle, con la diferencia que la mayoría de estos chicos estaban tatuados y seguían muy de cerca ese ambiente.

-Draco, ya llegaron los chicos de la revista "TattooTribal" y "Ulster ink"-informó Bruno, el gerente de Draco.

-¿¡"Ulster Ink"!? –Exclamó Ayla la tatuadora del nuevo estudio- ¡¿conseguiste que "Ulster Ink" viniera a la inauguración?!

-Eso indica que ya es hora –dijo frotándose las manos sin poder evitar estar un poco nervioso.

Se acercó a la entrada de su estudio, el cual tenía puertas de cristal y aun permanecía cerrado.

-¡Qué emoción! -dijo Evie acercándose a Robbie con dos copas en las manos.

-Gracias –respondio tomando una- se ve muy feliz, me alegra verlo así.

Entonces vieron llegar a Harry, quien situándose en medio del grupo de gente que se había reunido frente al estudio miraba a Draco sonriendo.

-Hola a todos –dijo Draco- espero que la estén pasando bien.

-¡La comida es deliciosa! –gritó un chico haciendo reír a todos.

-Me alegro, espero que tu consumo en mi tienda sea igual de voraz que tu apetito -Todos incluso el chico rieron de nuevo, por lo que Draco continuó- Este día es muy especial para mí y agradezco el que estén aquí para acompañarme pues es la realización de uno de mis grandes sueños, tuve una vida muy dura y hubo muchos momentos en los que me encontré perdido sin saber qué hacer, sintiéndome una verdadera basura sin propósito en la vida, con todos dándome la espalda mirándome como algo menos que la mierda... pero hubo alguien que no lo hizo e incluso me dio la oportunidad de entrar a este fantástico mundo del tatuaje, alguien que me enseñó más que técnicas para tatuar y que eso puedo decirlo me salvó la vida... y hoy tengo la maravillosa oportunidad de agradecerle a mi maestro todo lo que hizo por mi ... Robbie gracias.

Robbie quedó congelado al ver que Draco lo señalaba siendo seguido por una ovación de aplausos.

-¡Anda ve! –susurró Evie quitándole el vaso.

Robbie se acercó a Draco para darle un abrazo y recibir otra tanda de aplausos.

-No me dejaste alternativa, parecías plaga frente a mi estudio –respondio haciendo reír a todos.

-Y bueno... -continuó el rubio después del abrazo- quiero invitarlos a pasar a "The White Dragón" –y a continuación abrió las puertas de cristal entrando junto con Robbie, quien admirado miró a su alrededor, lo mismo que todos los que estaban ahí.

Poco después de eso "Los Troles babeantes" comenzaron a tocar haciendo la tarde muy amena, con unos visitando el estudio y otros comiendo y disfrutando la música en tanto Draco era entrevistado para el par de revistas de tatuaje.

Solo hasta que Draco se desocupó Harry se le acercó.

-Felicidades.

-Gracias.

-Está bien –dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Oh pues muchas gracias! Hubiese cerrado ahora mismo si no recibo tu aprobación.

-Lo sé, lo sé –respondio riendo.

-Y también quiero agradecerte a ti, solo que no quise hacerlo enfrente de todos.

-¿A mí?

-Sí Potter, este estudio también está aquí gracias a ti.

-Bueno... -respondio alzando los hombros y con las manos en los bolsillos- si tan agradecido estás, podrías al fin llamarme por mi nombre ¿no?

-Eso hago.

-No, me llamas por mi apellido, yo te llamo por tu nombre.

-Pero así estamos bien ¿para qué cambiarlo?

-¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

-Pues... nada, pero... -Draco lo observó por un momento y de repente pensó que realmente no era la gran cosa aunque había algo que le hacía no aceptar ese detalle con total confianza, sin embargo decidió no darle más importancia al asunto- de acuerdo, gracias Harry –añadió en tono exagerado.

-De nada Draco –respondio en el mismo tono pero riendo.

Ellos conversaban ajenos a que alguien los miraba.

-Así que ese es Archie... se me hace tan raro eso.

-Y que lo digas –respondio Evie mordiendo un cup cake que ella misma había surtido de su cafetería- es increíble que se puedan disfrazar así.

-¿Y qué piensas de todo ese asunto, de que ya platiquen como si nada hubiese pasado?

-Pues me parece bien, al principio odié a Potter por haberlo engañado así pero después de ver todo lo que hizo por él pues... yo creo que de verdad se enamoró.

-¿Y de verdad crees que Koby ya lo superó?

-El dice que si... y podría ser verdad, es muy obstinado.

-Bueno, mientras sea feliz me parece bien.

________________

Al día siguiente Draco abrió el nuevo estudio acompañado de Robbie, luego lo llevó a ver el primer estudio en donde de nueva cuenta lo presento como su maestro a sus tatuadores, después se fueron a comer.

-Es fantástico Koby... ¡oh lo siento!

-Ya te dije que no me importa que me llames así, de hecho me gusta.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ese nombre me gusta, además Koby me ayudó a sobrevivir, vivir lo que viví me convirtió en quien soy ahora... fue muy duro, demasiado para ser sincero, pero necesario... entiendo que mi padre no me haya dejado vivir en Malfoy Manor después de que ellos murieron, jamás habría salido y hubiese muerto ahí sin vivir la vida.

Esa semana se la pasaron visitando lugares famosos tanto muggles como mágicos, hasta que también llegó la inauguración de la tienda de Harry, a la cual llamó "Renaissance"

-¿No te molesta tenerlo a tan solo un cruce de calle? –preguntó Robbie mientras tomaban un bocadillo en medio de la celebración.

-Al principio casi me infarto pero ya no, incluso es mi proveedor oficial, me lo da todo a muy buen precio.

-No dudo que quiera dártelo todo -Draco empezó a reír- solo sé cuidadoso.

-Sí papá –respondio rodando los ojos- pero no es necesario el recelo, no habrá nada entre nosotros, yo cerré ese capítulo hace tiempo.

-¿Y él también?

-Sí, lo hemos conversado, está bien.

-Eso espero.

_______________

-Me la pasé increíble Koby, te lo agradezco –dijo Robbie en el aeropuerto, cargado con un montón de regalos para Becky y su hijo.

-Dile a Becky que le mando todo mi cariño, que extraño sus sándwiches de salami.

-Se lo diré.

____________

Los días comenzaron a pasar acomodando todo en su lugar, Harry administraba sus tiendas con gran éxito y Draco hacia lo mismo con sus estudios, cada dos semanas o cada que lo necesitaran, Harry entregaba un pedido con los artículos solicitados a "The Black dragón" y se quedaba un rato a charlar con Draco, ya sea que estuviese tatuando o en su oficina.

-¿Te gustaría salir a tomar una cerveza? –preguntó Harry cuando Draco lo acompañó a la salida.

-No puedo, tengo muchas citas.

-Pero ni siquiera te he dicho que día.

-Bueno si, pero por ahora no puedo, yo te aviso.

-Vale, nos vemos.

Cuando Draco cerró la puerta de cristal y se dio la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Viveka.

-Qué.

-¿Cuántas veces vas a negarte jefe?

-¿A qué?

-A salir con Harry, ni modo que a qué.

-Solo era a tomar una cerveza, no era propiamente "salir"

-Ah bueno, eso solo es un tecnicismo, yo lo haría si fuera tú.

-Entonces llámalo y dile que tu quieres esa cerveza –respondio sonriendo entrando a la habitación de tatuado.

-Lo haría si a mí me mirara como lo hace contigo –exclamó en voz alta.

________________

-Oh vamos ¿no te mueve ni un poquito? Seguro hasta te mojas cuando te habla al oído.

-¡Cállate zorra! –Respondió escandalizado- ¡No es verdad!

Evie se carcajeó al ver su indignación.

-No has salido con nadie perra –continuó ella mientras él acomodaba los platos en la mesa pues a veces solían cenar juntos en casa de él- ¡Casi dos años sin sexo, que aguante!

-Sí, ya soy virgen de nuevo.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Estás esperando al indicado?

-No, claro que no pero... simplemente no me ha hecho falta –respondio alzándose de hombros.

-Realmente me cae bien, se ve que también dejó atrás su vida de auror y que al igual que tú, inició una nueva vida.

-Bien por él, ahora mueve el culo y trae el pan.

________________

Un par de semanas después, cruzaba la calle en dirección a su hogar después de haber cenado con Evie y su familia, entró a su casa y estando a punto de cerrar su puerta vio que un auto se estacionaba frente a la casa de Harry.

-Gracias por traerme.

-No me agradezcas, por mí no te dejo salir de mi casa –respondio Armin, un chico de treinta años, de cabello y ojos castaños- y entonces ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Me parece bien.

-Perfecto –respondio Armin para después acercarse y darle un beso en los labios, beso que Harry correspondió con ganas.

Después el moreno salió y dándole un último adiós con la mano, entró a su casa.

_____________

-Te estuve llamando ayer –dijo Ron mientras Harry desayunaba.

-¿Celular o vía flú?... porque se averió y debo llevarlo a reparar.

-Vía flú por supuesto ¿Dónde andabas? Es raro que salgas los viernes en la noche.

-Salí con Armin.

-¿El chico que conociste en el supermercado?

-Sí.

-¿En una cita? –preguntó escéptico.

-Sí.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué la incredulidad? –preguntó mientras lo ponía leche a su cereal.

-¿Y me preguntas porqué?... Harry, has llorado como mandrágora mal cortada todo este tiempo por Malfoy y ¿te sorprende que no crea que estas saliendo con alguien más que no sea él?

-Bueno, es que... ya entendí que esa es una batalla perdida, lo intenté hasta lo último y nada, pero tampoco voy a quedarme a languidecer de amor hasta morir, a la fuerza ni los zapatos entran, así que ya no volveré a insistirle en eso, lo dejaré en paz, me dedicaré a lo mío y todos felices.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí Ron, pagué mis pecados, su vida está resuelta y la mía también debe tomar un cauce normal y aunque me cueste retomar ese aspecto de mi vida, deseo tener a alguien especial... quiero a alguien con quien compartir mi vida.

-Y la cama.

-Sí, también eso –añadió riendo.

-Pues me alegro amigo, ya era hora de que te espabilaras.

-Sí y eso empecé a hacer... aunque no fue en lo absoluto nada fácil de aceptar... pero tampoco iba a torturarlo toda la vida con mis pretensiones, creo que ya tuvo suficiente de mí, así que finalmente llego el momento en que acepté que tenía que dejarlo ir.

-No sabes cuánto esperé oír eso.

_______________


	38. Capitulo 38

.

No solo Draco lo vio, con el transcurso de los días era claro que algo había entre el dueño de la tienda "The Dark Soul" y ese atractivo chico que llegaba por el varias veces a la semana y es que no era como que fueran muy discretos pues cuando el auto se detenía en las noches frente al edificio de Harry, parecía que iban a devorarse antes de finalmente salir.

-Qué mal, jefe –dijo Viveka una tarde mientras revisaba unas citas en su computador.

-¿Que mal qué?

-Te ganaron al chico guapo de "The Dark Soul"

-¿Qué? –preguntó de nuevo, incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír.

-Que te gana...

-¿Estás loca? –Interrumpió casi botándosele los ojos- a mí nadie me ganó nada, él solo es mi proveedor.

-Pues por eso perris –dijo Evie entrando en ese momento con una charola desechable de cafés en las manos- tu posible proveedor de esperma esta proveyendo a otro.

Viveka soltó la carcajada al oírla, carcajada que se cortó de inmediato al ver la mirada que le dirigió Draco.

-¿Por qué entregas tú los pedidos, que no tienes una empleada que haga eso? –dijo entrando a la sala de tatuar para preparar todo para su próximo cliente.

-Sí pero me gusta traerlos yo misma cuando es aquí –respondio entregando los respectivos pedidos para luego acercarse a Draco y susurrarle:

-El tipo con el que anda Harry esta como para hacerle un francés gratis ¿no?

-¿Y yo cómo voy a saber?

-No me digas que no lo has visto, viene casi todos los días.

-No Bambi, no lo he visto, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer antes de andar fisgoneando a la gente y quítate de mi camilla.

Evie alzó una ceja divertida al oírlo llamarla con su nombre de batalla, pero no le molestó en absoluto, antes bien se rió disfrutando mucho el hacer enojar a Draco.

-¡Uy que genio! cualquiera diría que estas celoso.

Draco detuvo lo que estaba haciendo solo para empezar a reír.

-¿Sabes que es lo que me molesta? –Dijo al fin- que todo el día me lo estén cantando, eso es lo verdaderamente fastidioso, si Potter quiere relacionarse con alguien más, está bien ¿Qué quieren que haga yo?

-Pues nada –respondio alzándose de hombros mientras se levantaba y se iba- que justamente ya no puedes hacer nada.

Rodando los ojos la vio irse, así que continuó con su trabajo.

______________

Un día, iba de salida para su último chequeo en el hospital cuando se encontró con alguien conocido en la puerta del estudio a punto de entrar, aunque evidentemente teniendo dificultades con eso.

-¡Hola! ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta por favor? –preguntó un hombre de cabello castaño que iba cargando una caja.

-¿Y tú eres...? –preguntó antes de dejarlo pasar aun habiéndolo reconocido al instante.

-Vengo a entregar un pedido de "The Dark Soul" solo que Harry no pudo venir y yo me ofrecí a traerlo, espero que no haya ningún problema.

-Para nada, adelante –respondio abriendo la puerta y llamando a Bruno- él te recibirá las cosas.

-Gracias, tu eres Draco ¿verdad?

-Sí ¿y tú eres...?

-Soy Armin –respondio tendiéndole la mano después de dejar la caja en el mostrador- mucho gusto.

-Igualmente –dijo estrechándola y después dirigiéndose a Viveka- llama a Bruno para que reciba el pedido.

-Ok.

-Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Y sin más salió de ahí.

_______________

Pasó la tarde en el hospital recibiendo por fin la tan ansiada alta, lo cual lo hizo enviarle una lechuza directamente desde el hospital al Inefable Morgan y su equipo dándole las gracias nuevamente, luego regresó a "The dragón Black" para colocar algunos Piercing a un grupo de chicas.

-Son casi las nueve de la noche –dijo Evie viéndolo cerrar el estudio mientras ella aguardaba con un par de cafés en las manos.

-Sí, un trabajo de Luther tomó más tiempo del esperado.

Subieron a la casa de Draco en donde se tumbó en el sofá al tiempo que tomaba el vaso que Evie le ofrecía.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo ella sentándose a su lado y subiendo una rodilla- ¿Qué te dijeron en el hospital?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo nada, no que ya era tu última cita?

-Pues sí.

-¿Y entonces?

-Nada... bueno, ya me dieron de alta.

-¡Maravilloso! –Exclamó dando pequeños aplausos ante la reacción nula de Draco- ¿Qué pasa, que no te da gusto?

-Claro que sí.

-Pues derrochas emoción.

-Claro que estoy contento, es solo que...

-¿Qué? –pregunto viéndolo quedarse callado.

-Nada –concluyó alzándose de hombros mientras se ponía de pie y abría un paquete que había pedido por internet.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Llegó la nueva camiseta que pedí.

-¿La que tiene el cráneo con una serpiente saliéndole de un ojo?

-Sí.

-¡Oh genial, debo verla!

-Voy... ¿Sabes? Ya conocí en persona al novio de Harry.

-¿Al novio de Harry?... ¿te refieres al bello ejemplar castaño que casi le extirpa las amígdalas cada vez que lo viene a dejar en su auto?

-¿Acaso tiene otro?

-No que yo sepa –dijo dando otro sorbo a su café- ¿pero cómo lo conociste?

-Hoy vino a entregar un paquete.

-¿No vino Harry?

-No, yo creo que está muy ocupado para venir como siempre.

-Bueno pero no importa, pudiste echarte un taco de ojo con su noviecito, esta suculento ¿no? principalmente esos brazotes que tiene.

-¿Taco de ojo, estas ciega? –respondio incrédulo al tiempo que volteaba a verla- Hablas como si el tipo fuese la octava maravilla, la verdad es que ni siquiera se me hace guapo –añadió volviéndose y sacando al fin su prenda de la caja- es más, tiene como cara de tonto.

-¿Ah sí? Pero tiene ojos lindos, además si como besa coge...

-¿Sabes qué? –interrumpió dejando su camiseta en la mesa y dándose la vuelta- creo que estoy cansado y tengo sueño.

-Lo que tienes son celos, perra –respondio sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿¡Estás demente?! –respondió riendo.

-¿Eso importa? –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- el asunto es que Harry siempre estaba de arrastrado contigo y tu nunca le hiciste caso, pero ahora llegó alguien más capaz de ocupar ese lugar que tu dejaste libre y al ver eso se te aflojaron los calzones de la impresión.

-Estás completamente equivocada –respondio con firmeza- si Harry quiere acostarse con medio país es muy su problema.

-Claro y tú estás celosa perra, hasta mañana.

-¡No estoy celoso!

Evie ya no dijo nada, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, Draco tomó su camiseta y se dirigió a su habitación en donde la aventó con enojo a la cama, luego se miró en el espejo poniéndose las manos en las mejillas exclamando:

-¡Oh mierda, estoy celoso!

_______________

Evie ya había llegado a su casa y estaba a punto de ponerse el pijama cuando su móvil sonó.

-¿Hola?

-¡Perra ven!

Al oír la voz de Draco, dejó de inmediato su pijama y salió corriendo de su casa hasta llegar a la de Draco ansiosa por saber el chisme de aquel llamado.

-¿¡Qué pasó perra?!

Al principio de todo aquello, Nana se había confundido con esos apelativos pues primero pensó que se estaban insultando, después ya no supo ni que pensar pues su amo podía ser todo, menos un caniche y menos una hembra y Evie podía entrar en la categoría de hembra mas no en la de caniche, sin embargo terminó acostumbrándose a que se llamaran así con toda la naturalidad del mundo que incluso bien podía ser su segundo nombre.

Draco la esperaba en la sala, tumbado en el sofá en tanto ella lo miraba expectante.

-Mierda... mierda, mierda, mierda... -masculló mirándola.

-¡Habla ya, carajo!

-Tenias razón perra... estoy celoso.

-Lo sabía... ¡lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! –Exclamó con voz cantarina mientras se sentaba en el sofá de enfrente- los calzones se te hicieron como yoyo cuando lo viste saliendo con alguien más.

-¡Cállate estúpida! –Gritó dejándose caer de lado en el sofá al tiempo que abrazaba un cojín- ¿cómo mierdas pudo pasarme esto?

-Pudo porque nunca lo olvidaste, ya déjate de malditos dramas y acepta que nunca olvidaste a Archie Stone.

-¡Pero él no es Archie Stone!

-Exacto, solo descubriste que en realidad es el mismo, tienen diferente cara pero la mirada era igual... solo que en este caso mi querida zorra, esa mirada ya no es para ti.

Por un pelo Evie esquivó el cojín que salió volando hacia ella.

-No... esto no puede estar pasándome –masculló abrazando otro cojín.

-¿De qué te quejas perra? ¡Tú puedes quitárselo así! –concluyó chasqueando los dedos al tiempo que un gesto fiero aparecía en su cara.

-No, no, no... es Potter, no puede gustarme Potter... tiene cara de idiota y mira como perro apaleado...

-Y quieres a ese perro encima de ti ¿no?

-¡No siento el maldito apoyo! -exclamó sentándose de nuevo.

-Al contrario perra, estoy apoyándote de la mejor manera, otra perra te diría "olvídalo, ya está con otro y tú ya fuiste"

-¿Pero Potter? –gimió acostándose de nuevo en el sofá con tremendo dramatismo.

-Es lindo –dijo ella sonriendo- tiene una rebelde y brillante cabellera negra, unos hermosos ojos verdes y sobre todo un lindo trasero.

-Pero es Potter...

-¡No seas estúpida perra! –Exclamó exasperada- ahora que ya reconociste que te gusta ¡pues a la carga!

-No, definitivamente no.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque ya está con otro, es obvio que ya me olvidó.

-¡Ay cabeza de pito! –Exclamó mirando al techo y con ganas de aventarle un ladrillo a la cabeza en lugar de un cojín- ¿tú crees que habiéndote buscado durante más de un año va a olvidarse de ti tan fácilmente?

-Ya lleva meses con ese tipo y se le ve muy contento.

-¡Puede ser pero tú puedes quitárselo!

-¿Y cómo? ¿Parándome en una esquina y diciéndole "hola cariño, quieres pasar un buen rato"?

Evie no respondió, solo lo miró incrédula.

-Draco, me sorprendes –dijo al fin.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que por haber sido un puto soy experto en conquistar?... yo movía vergas, no corazones.

-Más bien creo que es justamente porque se trata de Harry, fuera otro bien que sabrías como conquistarlo y no hablo solo de sexo.

-Puede ser pero este asunto está concluido –dijo levantándose y aventando el cojín a un lado.

-¿Qué?

-No buscaré nada con Potter, él está con alguien más y por mí está bien.

-¿Cómo va a estar bien para ti, cabeza de piedra?

-Porque si, ahora ya no te entretengo más, hasta mañana.

-Eres una estúpida –concluyo levantándose- no puedo creer que te resignarás a no tenerlo.

-Nana, lleva a Evie a su casa para que no camine.

-Sí amo.

-Hasta mañana perra –se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana.

-Sueña con el pito de Harry.

-Vete al diablo.

______________

Después de esa auto revelación se descubrió mirando a cada rato hacia el local de Harry a través del ventanal de "The Black Dragón" tanto así que se reprendió a sí mismo y suspendió sus labores en el estudio por un par de semanas yéndose a trabajar a "The White Dragón" de lleno.

En ese par de semanas sucedió que Evie y Bruno su gerente mago llegaron a conocerse más de lo esperado.

-Es taaaan lindo –exclamó soñadora en tanto Draco hacía unos diseños por encargo en su oficina- y no le importa que yo sea muggle.

-Muggle o bruja poco importa si te mueves bien –respondio sin siquiera levantar la vista del papel.

-¡No le he dado las nalgas! –Exclamó indignada- sólo llevamos una semana saliendo, pero desde la inauguración del estudio le eché el ojo.

-Sí es así me extraña que hasta ahora lo hayas cazado, eres la braga más rápida del oeste.

-No, ahora soy una señora respetable, mis puterías las guardo para lo privado –dijo sonriendo- ¿y tú como vas con Harry?

-¿Cómo voy de qué?

-¿Cómo vas a lograr algo escondiéndote aquí todo el día?

-No estoy buscando lograr nada, ya te lo dije.

-Pero Draco...

-Pero nada y deja de insistir en ese punto por favor –añadió ya viéndola con rostro serio- el que me llame la atención no significa la gran cosa en realidad.

-¿El que solo te llame la atención? –repitió con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, solo eso, así que te lo pido como un favor... ¡YA DEJA DE INSISTIR CON ESO!

-Ok, ok... -respondio alzando las palmas de las manos- Por cierto... -Añadió cambiando su semblante a uno risueño de nuevo- Bruno me dijo que en una semana es la Expo Tattoo mágica ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahí?

-¿Vamos?... me suena a manada.

-¡Pero Bruno ya me invitó!

-Bruno no es el jefe, además los muggles no pueden ir.

-Cómo si obedecieras las reglas.

-Claro que sí, yo siempre.

-Draco no seas perra ¡quiero ir! –dijo lastimeramente mientras le sacudía un hombro.

-¿Sí ya sabes que terminarás yendo porqué insistes?... eres más fastidiosa que un cliente con ladillas.

-¡Lo sabía, eres un sol! –Dijo dándole tremendo beso en la mejilla antes de salir de ahí- nos vemos luego cariño.

-Adiós y no regreses.

______________

Unos días antes de la Expo Tattoo, Harry fue a dejarle una caja con productos.

-Hola –saludó el moreno- ¿Ya listo para la Expo?

-Claro, será la primera a la que vas ¿verdad?

-Sí, estoy emocionado, no lo niego.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos ahí.

______________

El día de la Expo mágica Draco y su equipo se instalaron en un stand donde la gente no tardó en llegar para mirar los productos en venta y los trabajos de los tatuadores.

-¿Ayudo entregando volantes? –se ofreció Evie.

-Claro, toma –respondio Bruno dándole un fajo de volantes con publicidad de "The White Dragón" y cupones de descuentos.

La mañana estuvo tan ocupada que no habían tenido tiempo ni de almorzar, incluso muchos chicos se le acercaban a la hermosa chica pelirroja de larga melena vestida con un pequeño vestido de vinil negro y botas de plataforma que entregaba volantes.

-Hola ¿cómo te llamas? –pregunto un chico tomando un volante.

-Evie.

-Tienes un curioso acento ¿de dónde eres?

-De Gran Bretaña.

-¡Oh genial, yo también! ¿A qué casa fuiste en Hogwarts?

-¿Hogwarts?

-Ajá, el colegio –respondió riendo el chico.

-Ah... emm... pues no, yo fui a Durmstrang.

-¿Durmstrang? –repitió el chico extrañado.

-Sí, es que ella es transgénero –respondió Draco llegando en ese momento y pasándole un brazo por los hombros- Querida ¿podrías ir por comida para el equipo?

-Claro.

El chico se fue y mientras recibía dinero de Draco vio a Bruno riendo.

-¿Qué sucede? Durmstrang existe ¿no? ustedes me han hablado de ese colegio, no me digan que la cagué porque justamente mencioné ese colegio por no estar en Gran Bretaña.

-Sí pero ese colegio es solo para varones –respondio Bruno desternillado de risa.

-Bueno muchacho, tráenos comida –dijo Draco dándole unos billetes- o no ¿sabes qué? yo iré.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ese chico sigue mirándote, será mejor que no salgas por un rato.

-Sí quieres voy yo Draco –se ofreció Bruno.

-No, está bien... la verdad quiero estirar las piernas, hemos estado muy movidos.

-De acuerdo.

______________

Yendo a la sección de comida vio el stand de Harry y decidió acercarse a saludarlo antes de hacer su pedido pues la sección de alimentos estaba bastante concurrida.

______________

.


	39. Capitulo 39

.

-¿¡De verdad te irás a vivir con Armin?! –exclamó Gretchen mientras metía en una bolsa un par de Piercing para unas chicas- Aunque más bien sería que él se mudara contigo pues tú tienes tu casa encima de la tienda ¿no?

-No, he dicho que solo me pidió que viviéramos juntos, nunca dije que sí.

-¡Pero está muy lindo! –dijo emocionada- yo llevo un año con mi novio y hace apenas un mes me presentó a sus padres, aunque claro, no es que yo muera por conocerlos ni por casarme, estoy muy joven para eso.

-Pues yo no llevo ni medio año, es muy pronto para hacer eso.

-Pero tampoco está tan mal esa idea, sino funciona pues se separan y ya... deberías considerarlo, se ve que te quiere mucho.

_____________

-Tardaste mucho, ya muero de hambre –dijo Evie cuando llegó con varias bolsas de plástico que repartió a todo el equipo- ¿Qué tú no vas a comer? –preguntó al ver que él no se quedaba con ninguna bolsa y que en cambio se iba a atender a un par de chicos que deseaban información.

-No tengo hambre.

Fueron comiendo por turnos hasta que por fin el evento llegó a su fin y comenzaron a levantar todo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Evie ayudándolos pero hablando con discreción- tu humor cambió desde que regresaste de la comida.

-Nada, no pasa nada.

-A mi no me engañas, al rato hablamos.

Draco solo rodó los ojos en respuesta.

_____________

Fue hasta el día siguiente que Evie se hizo un espacio para ver a Draco, quien ya había cerrado el estudio y estaba en su casa.

-Ahora sí, cuéntame –dijo ella sirviendo helado de chocolate en tres platos.

-Yo puedo hacer eso señorita Evie –dijo nana apenada de ver que alguien más le servía a ella.

-Tranquila cariño, no es ningún problema, Draco dile.

-No hay ningún problema –respondió este acostado en su sofá jugando con su celular.

-Listo... -completó yendo a sentarse a los pies de Draco con dos platitos en las manos- toma.

Draco lo tomó y se sentó dejando su celular a un lado.

-Soy toda oídos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto, hablo de ayer.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-¡Perra basta de juegos idiotas! –Exclamó exasperada- te conozco muy bien y sé que ayer algo pasó, así que no me iré de tu maldita casa hasta que me cuentes la verdad.

-Lo que pasa es que eres una chismosa mayor.

-Puede ser, anda habla.

-Pues nada... -dijo bajando su plato para mirarla- es solo que cuando fui por la comida pasé al puesto de Harry.

-¿Y?

-Va a mudarse con el tarado de su novio.

-¿¡Qué?! –chilló de tal modo que Draco y nana hicieron muecas.

-Casi nos dejas sordos.

-¿¡Cómo que va a mudarse con él, cómo te enteraste, él te lo dijo?!

-El tipo se lo propuso, lo escuché hablando con su empleada, por lo que no, no fue él quien me lo dijo, nana pásame la mermelada por favor.

-Sí amo.

-¿Y estás tan tranquilo?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, que me lo traiga a mi casa?

-No estaría mal.

-No seas absurda.

-¡Bueno no, ya sé que no pero Draco, vas a perder a Harry!

-No era mío no seas burra -Evie quedó sentada en flor de loto mientras lo miraba exasperada sin atinar decir nada- él puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana.

-Pero Draco, no puedes perderlo, esto es más que un simple gusto por un chico, ustedes tienen historia, hay amor de por medio, no puedes perder la batalla sin siquiera haber luchado.

Draco lo miró viendo que ella hablaba más que en serio, por lo que se sintió obligado a aclararle aun más las cosas.

-Lo que no estaba destinado a ser, no será... deja de fastidiar ¿quieres?

-¿Estás feliz con esto?

-Obvio no pero no puedo hacer nada.

-Ay perra ¿has perdido tus súper poderes?

-Así parece, él es mi Kryptonita –respondio sin más.

-Pero...

-No quiero hablar más de esto ¿de acuerdo? –concluyó molesto.

-Bien, bien.

_____________

Ya a solas se sentó en su cama y suspiró quedándose así, sin hacer absolutamente nada más que mirar al frente, le dolía admitir que cuando escuchó eso al acercarse al stand de Harry sintió algo más que solo impresión, sin embargo sabía que esa historia estaba cerrada desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que solo se levantó para ponerse su pijama e intentar dormir.

_____________

-¿Estás segura Evie? –Preguntó Bruno- no quiero perder mi trabajo.

-Tú tranquilo bebé, tu solo ocúpate de Armin y yo me encargo de lo demás.

-Pero...

-¿Quieres a tu jefe feliz de nuevo y no con ese humor de los malditos diablos que se carga últimamente?

-Pues si pero...

-Entonces tú solo haz lo que te digo.

-Ooook –respondió sabiendo claramente que estaba metiéndose en algún problema.

_______________

-Arréglate Draco nos vamos hoy en la noche a bailar a algún antro –dijo Evie días después cuando fue a dejarles un pedido de cafés a los chicos.

-¿Acaso vives aquí, que no tienes un negocio que atender? –preguntó mientras perforaba el ombligo de una chica.

-Sí pero para eso tengo empleadas –respondió sin más- hoy toca cerrar más temprano ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Bueno pues paso por ti a las nueve.

-No he dicho que voy a ir.

-No seas aguafiestas, te falta salir a divertirte, así que ponte en tu mejor modo "perra" que paso en la noche por ti.

Draco no respondió pues aunque no tenía ganas de salir, debía admitir que hacía mucho no salía a divertirse y que probablemente eso le haría bien para ayudarlo a olvidarse de Harry.

_____________

-Bien, creo que no me veo tan mal ¿no nana? –dijo mirándose al espejo.

-¡Amo usted está muy bonito! –respondió emocionada.

-Bueno, "bonito" no es precisamente el término que busco pero creo que estoy bien, están tocando nana, creo que es Evie, abre por favor.

Cuando la elfina obedeció, una pelirroja de ánimo efervescente entró a su habitación.

-¡Woow Draco, no estás en modo "perra" sino en modo "zorra"... que digo zorra, en "puta zorra"!

Draco se había cambiado el color de cabello a un negro otra vez, con un llamativo mechón azul eléctrico al frente, ya estaba un poco largo y contrastaba con su piel blanca; se había puesto una camisa con corbata pero no para tener una típica imagen formal pues todo era de color negro, tanto su camisa, corbata, chaqueta y pantalón, un pantalón ajustado que le daba un toque informal y juvenil.

-¿Y a donde vamos? –preguntó satisfecho de la reacción de su amiga.

-A un bar que descubrí hace poco con Bruno.

-¿Muggle?

-Sí, muggle.

-Bien, nos vemos nana, no me esperes despierta.

-Cómo ordene amo, cuídese mucho.

Cuando bajaron, Bruno ya los esperaba en un taxi.

-Draco ¿Por qué no te compras un auto? –pregunto Evie entrando a la parte de atrás en tanto Bruno ocupaba el lugar del copiloto.

-No me gusta conducir, pero tú ya te hubieras comprado el tuyo.

-Sí, creo que eso haré.

Tardaron como veinte minutos en llegar a una zona con bastante vida nocturna.

-¡Está genial! –exclamó Evie bajando del auto y tomando de las manos a ambos chicos.

Sin mucho ánimo Draco solo se dejaba conducir pero cuando entraron al bar tuvo que reconocer que era bastante bonito y con un ambiente alegre y animado sin ser necesariamente escandaloso.

Un mesero se les acercó para indicarles una mesa libre, Draco iba tarareando una canción y pensando que había sido una buena idea el haber aceptado ir cuando una exclamación de Evie le hizo girar la cabeza tan rápido que casi le da un torzón.

-¡Harry!

Estaban pasando frente a la barra y ahí estaba ni más ni menos que Harry Potter, quien muy sonriente estaba sentado en un banquito con una copa en la barra, por lo que sin más se detuvieron frente a él.

-Hola chicos.

-Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí –dijo Evie muy sonriente- ¿Por qué estas solo?

-Estoy esperando a Armin, solemos venir aquí muy seguido pero ya se retrasó.

-No tiene mucho que descubrí este lugar encantador y hoy quisimos traer a Draco para que se divierta un poco, esta genial ¿no es así Draco?

-Ajá.

-Bueno Harry, vamos a nuestra mesa, que te diviertas.

-Gracias chicos.

Los tres se dirigieron a una mesa en un rincón en donde un mesero les pidió su orden, Draco fulminaba con la mirada a Evie y Bruno intentaba mirar a todos lados excepto a su jefe.

-Evie...

-No empieces –interrumpió ella sin darle demasiada importancia- es una coincidencia ¿acaso crees que voy a estar atenta de a dónde va y viene Harry? Mejor ven, vamos a bailar.

-No tengo ganas.

-No seas amargado.

-No lo soy, es solo que no tengo ganas.

En ese momento llego el mesero con sus copas y también justo en ese momento Harry recibía una llamada a su celular, no era que Draco estuviera atento a sus gestos pero lo miró hacer muecas de contrariedad y guardar su teléfono con el ceño fruncido, acto seguido se levantó y se dirigió hasta ellos poniendo su mejor cara.

-Chicos, debo irme pero quería despedirme de ustedes.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Evie.

-Armin no va a llegar, así que me voy.

-¡Ah no chico! Tú no tienes porqué perderte una noche divertida, siéntate con nosotros.

-No, de verdad, yo...

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas, ya te pareces a Draco –insistió ella jalándolo de un brazo.

Intentando ocultar su incomodidad Harry aceptó sentarse planeando tomar una copa y luego retirarse.

-¿Qué deseas tomar? –preguntó un mesero.

-Un Martini seco por favor.

-¡Esa canción me encanta, vamos a bailar! –dijo Evie arrastrando hasta la pista al pobre Bruno dejándolos solos.

-Vaya, cambiaste de look –dijo Harry.

-Sí, ya me hacía falta un cambio.

Ver a Harry hablarle tan tranquilamente y ya sin ese aire de anhelo cuando hablaba con él le hizo encoger el estómago y de repente tomo su trago de un tirón levantando la mano de inmediato para pedir otro.

-¿Sí?

-Dame otro whisky.

-Claro.

-Este lugar es muy agradable –dijo Harry- te aseguro que volverás aquí.

-Así que tú... más bien ustedes vienen muy seguido ¿no?

-Sí, aunque yo tampoco lo conocía, fue Armin quien me trajo aquí, yo no soy muy dado a salir tampoco, pero este lugar me pareció animado y relajado al mismo tiempo.

-Armin, Armin... ¿acaso cuando vas al baño el puto de Armin te limpia el culo?

-¡Draco!

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué sucede? Estas en la luna.

-Ah perdón ¿decías?

-Tengo una amiga que desea hacerse un tatuaje pero es muy miedosa ¿podrías dejarla mirar un poco cuando hagas algún tatuaje?... algo pequeño claro, tampoco quiero incomodar a tus clientes.

-Sí, está bien.

En eso Evie y Bruno regresaron muy sonrientes.

-Deberían bailar un poco –dijo ella tomando la copa con su margarita- si ya están aquí, deberían aprovechar –pero entonces una llamada entró a su móvil- ¿Hola? Si ¿Qué pasa mamá?... ¡Oh vaya!... no, está bien, Bruno y yo ya vamos para allá.

Esa acción ya ni siquiera sorprendió a Draco, quien miraba a Bruno con una ceja levantada, a lo cual el pobre no tuvo valor de enfrentar, solo se levantó aliviado de no tener que estar ahí más tiempo.

-Vamos cariño –dijo ella tomando su bolso- chicos, mi madre me ha llamado, Debbie tiene fiebre y debo llevarla al médico, mamá está muy preocupada.

-Qué mal –dijo Harry preocupado- pidamos la cuenta entonces.

-No hay necesidad chicos, ustedes quédense aquí.

-¿Cómo vamos a quedarnos aquí mientras tu hija está enferma? –dijo Harry.

-Tranquilo –intervino Draco con su mandíbula recargada en su mano y su copa en la otra- te aseguró que para mañana esa pequeña cría estará bien.

-Nos vemos chicos.

Draco ni siquiera respondió, solo se tomó su trago de un tirón de nuevo pidiendo otro.

-Vas rápido ¿eh? –dijo Harry dando un sorbo a la suya.

-Para nada, solo tengo sed.

-Bueno ¿entonces cuando puedo decirle a mi amiga que pase a verte trabajar?

-Cuándo quieras... ¡Ah no! solo trabajo tres días en The Black Dragón, lunes, miércoles y viernes... llama a Viveka para que te dé el horario de alguna de mis citas.

-Qué bien, gracias.

Desde su lugar Draco podía percibir el aroma de la loción de Harry, incluso el aroma de su chaqueta de piel, aroma que de inmediato le recordó los abrazos que "Archie Stone" le daba.

-Otra por favor –dijo al mesero después de su tercer whisky.

Harry lo miraba entre extrañado y preocupado e iba a ofrecer llevarlo a casa cuando una voz apresurada y ansiosa los interrumpió.

-¡Hola cariño, perdón por el retraso! –Exclamó Armin llegando en ese momento y dándole un beso a Harry- de verdad lo siento.

-No hay problema –respondio haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo sentar en esos sofás en forma de media luna.

-A medio camino mi auto se descompuso y por más que quise ver que tenía no descubrí nada, entonces intenté llamarte y la batería de mi móvil se agotó, busque un teléfono público y caminé muchas cuadras antes de encontrar uno.

Draco le agradeció al mesero con un gesto cuando éste le trago su copa, por lo que simplemente dejó de prestarles atención al par de tortolitos, sin embargo comenzó a darle miradas furtivas a Harry, viendo que éste le había tomado la mano a Armin y conversaba muy animadamente de cosas que ni siquiera entendió, fue en una de esas que se topó con la mirada de Armin clavada en él y se sintió pillado de alguna forma, por lo que bebió su cuarta copa y se levantó al baño.

_____________

Había varios chicos en el baño, sin embargo en un instante se quedó vacío, por lo que no tuvo prisa en mirarse al espejo, se echó agua en la cara y se quedó recargado en el lavabo dejando que las gotas escurrieran por su cara para darse cuenta después que parte de esas gotas eran lágrimas.

Enojado sorbió la nariz y volvió a mojarse la cara, tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y volvió a mirarse al espejo... lo que había presenciado le hizo confirmar lo que ya sabía, que Harry había retomado su vida y le había dejado de lado tal y como él se lo había pedido de mil maneras.

-Es hora de hacerse a un lado también –pensó con tristeza mientras tomaba jabón del dispensador y procedía a lavarse las manos, más que nada por ocuparse en algo- le pediste que te olvidara y eso hizo, bien por él... estúpido alcohol, ya me puso sentimental.

Reconocía que su nostalgia no tenía sentido pues él mismo le pidió a Harry alejarse y el moreno se veía tranquilo y contento con aquel hombre que al parecer también le quería, volvió a sorber la nariz sabiendo que lo correcto era alejarse y hacer lo mismo que Harry... entonces sonrió con sarcasmo pensando que antes se había esforzado por olvidarse de Archie Stone y que ahora debía hacerlo por Harry Potter.

-Bueno Draco... -dijo mirándose al espejo y peinándose el cabello con las manos mojada- es hora de que este dragón levante el vuelo.

Tomó papel del dispensador y se secó la cara y las manos dispuesto a irse con el firme propósito de dejar que Harry y Armin siguieran con lo suyo, su historia con el ex auror estaba concluida y era tiempo de darle vuelta a la página por completo.

_____________

Llegó a la mesa listo para sacar su billetera, pagar lo suyo e irse cuando Harry se levantó diciendo:

-Ahora es mi turno.

Así que Harry se fue antes de poder despedirse, por lo que pidió un último trago.

-Harry es fantástico ¿no te parece?

-Emm... sí, claro –respondio un tanto extrañado de aquella declaración.

-Es guapo, trabajador y con un carácter maravilloso... -continuó Armin con aire amable- salió de una relación difícil antes de estar conmigo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí... me costó mucho romper ese caparazón, pero valió la pena ¿sabes?

-Me imagino.

-Ahora está tranquilo y feliz conmigo... por lo que no necesita nada más –Draco lo miró haciendo un pequeño gesto de extrañeza ante esa afirmación, inseguro de cuál era el mensaje.

-Espera perra ¿básicamente me estás diciendo que no me meta con tu hombre? –exclamó entonces recargando un codo en la mesa e inclinando un poco el cuerpo para darle énfasis a su pregunta; Armin quedó sin palabras, al perecer porque nunca nadie antes le había llamado "perra" pero principalmente por la apabullante franqueza de Draco- Porque déjame decirte que NADIE me dice que hacer.

Y acto seguido se levantó y se fue de ahí diciendo:

-Tú pagas mis copas.

______________

-Ay cariño, no sabes lo que acabas de hacer... -masculló mientras sentía que poco faltaba para que echara humo por las orejas- Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido...

______________

.


	40. Capitulo 40

.

El día siguiente era Lunes, por lo ambos estudios cerraban, así que Draco andaba en pantuflas y pijama siendo ya las once de la mañana.

-Buen día corazón –saludó Evie subiendo por las escaleras después de que Nana le abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué no tienes familia? –respondió tomando su taza de leche y agregándole café en tanto se sentaba en la silla revista en mano.

-Mamá quiso llevar a Debbie a una reunión con sus amigos- Draco no respondio, solo probó una cucharada de su café para constatar el dulzor- ¡Oh vamos, no seas así y cuéntame ya! –exclamó sentándose en la otra silla frente a él.

-¿Contarte qué?... ¿de tus patéticos intentos de Celestina?

-Patéticos o no, siempre funcionan ¿funcionaron contigo? –pregunto al tiempo que se servía café en una taza.

-No –respondio sin despegar la vista de su revista al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su taza- y menos con el buen Armin ahí.

La sonrisa se Evie desapareció dando paso a una de sorpresa y extrañeza.

-¿Armin llegó?... ¡pero...!

-Lo que fuese que hicieron –interrumpió mientras tomaba un panquecito de nueces y le daba un mordisco- lo hicieron mal.

-¡Fue ese torpe de Bruno! ¿¡Pero cómo es posible?!

-A saber –se alzó de hombros- pero llegó ahí a los pocos minutos de que ustedes se fueran.

-Oh mierda... -masculló con desconsuelo- ¿entonces no tuvieron chance de hablar?

-¿Y cómo de qué?

-No seas tan mierda, cabeza de pito... -exclamó tumbándose en la mesa con aire dramático.

-Pues no mereces nada después de esa emboscada –dijo al fin mirándola- odio esas citas tuyas preparadas ¿recuerdas cuando me hiciste lo mismo con el tipo del supermercado?

-John era un buen chico y te traía ganas.

-Eso no lo niego, estoy bueno, cualquiera me tiene ganas ¡Pero ese tipo era raro!

-¿Por qué?

-En cuanto nos dejaste solos, comenzó a insistirme en llevarme a su casa a mostrarme su criadero de cucarachas de Madagascar.

-Bueno, no dudo que quisiera mostrarte el cucarachón.

-Aun me dan escalofríos de solo recordarlo –dijo sacudiendo el cuerpo y cerrando los ojos con horror.

Después de comer un panquecito también, Evie suspiró para después decir:

-Entonces solo hay que planear otra cita, pero debo hablar con Bruno sobre...

-No –interrumpió entonces.

-¿Qué?... ¿es en serio, vas a darte por vencido?

Draco bajó su revista y la miró en silencio unos segundos antes de dejar su revista en la mesa al tiempo que subía un pie a su silla.

-No mereces que te cuente pero lo haré.

-¡Sí!

-Los vi muy... mmm no sé ¿compenetrados? –dijo como preguntándoselo a sí mismo- hablaban tomándose de la mano, Harry platicaba con él con la sonrisa a flor de labios... -conforme hablaba, la sonrisa de Evie iba desapareciendo- terminé de comprender que él había pasado de mí y que se estaba dando la oportunidad de estar con alguien más, lo cual esta bien...

-Pero...

-Shhh.... Así que harto de ver su mundillo lleno de azúcar, decidí irme de ahí; me fui al baño y activé mi modo "Drama Queen" y decidí hacerme a un lado y dejarlos vivir su vida, total, Potter anduvo detrás de mi mucho tiempo y yo no le hice caso, lo justo es que el hombre hiciera su vida ¿no? así que mordiéndome un huevo renuncié a él; salí del baño y regresé a su mesa para despedirme, pero fue Harry quien quiso ir al baño esta vez, ni tiempo me dio de decir nada, así que aproveché para tomar un último trago y entonces pasó algo...

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto ansiosa viéndolo quedarse a medio relato.

-No lo vas a creer.

-¡Ay cuéntame ya!

-¡La muy puta me dijo que no me acercara a su hombre!

-¿¡Qué?! –exclamó con las manos en la boca y con la actitud de escuchar el chisme mas delicioso del mundo.

-¡Sí!

-¿Eso dijo? ¡Ya sabes que quiero las palabras exactas!

-Obvio no dijo eso claramente, solo dijo mierdas como que Harry acababa de salir de una relación tormentosa con ínfulas de saber todo de la vida de Potter ¿te das cuenta? ¡Ni siquiera es mago y cree saber todo de la vida del estúpido niño que vivió!

-¿Y luego?

-Me dijo que le costó mucho romper ese caparazón, dándome a entender que él era muy especial para Harry y que estaba muy tranquilo y feliz con él, así que no necesitaba nada más.

-¿¡Eso dijo?! –exclamó poniéndose las manos en las mejillas.

-Sí... el muy estúpido –respondio zampándose otro panquecito.

-¿Y qué hiciste entonces?

-¿Qué más podía hacer?... desactivar mi modo "Drama Queen" –dijo olvidando sus buenos modales y hablando con la boca llena.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó emocionada inclinándose en la mesa dando la impresión de treparse sobre ella en cualquier momento.

-Pues lo encaré, le pregunté claramente si estaba diciéndome que me alejara de su hombre.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Nada, pero no me hizo falta su respuesta, me largué de ahí sin esperar a Harry.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó sonriendo- ¿dejarás que te gane?

-Perra ¿alguien me ha ganado acaso? –preguntó con aires de indignación agitando el dedo índice.

Evie ya no resistió y estalló en carcajadas al ver la tremenda embarrada de mierda que había hecho Armin sobre sí mismo.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?

-No sé –dijo tomando un sorbo de café- ya lo iré viendo sobre la marcha.

-Tendrás que irme contando.

_______________

-Viveka, si Harry viene a dejarme lo que le pedí, déjalo pasar hasta el almacén –dijo Draco días después.

-Ok jefe.

Pasaron un par de horas en los que hizo algunas perforaciones, entonces a lo lejos vio salir a Harry de su tienda con una caja en las manos, así que se levantó y se metió en una habitación que fungía como almacén; se subió a una pequeña escalera y comenzó a acomodar algunas cosas de un estante, estuvo así unos minutos hasta que se abrió la puerta.

-Hola –saludó Harry con una caja en la mano.

-Hola, pasa... ahora bajo, solo acabó de acomodar esto- Harry entró y cerró la puerta, puso la caja en una mesa y esperó a que Draco terminara- Listo... -dijo bajando la escalera, pero su pie resbaló y cayó.

O al menos eso hubiera pasado si Harry no lo atrapa en el aire.

-¡Cuidado!

"Accidentalmente" Draco quedó con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry mientras lo miraba "asustado" al tiempo que Harry le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

-Oh mierda... -dijo al fin sin soltarlo- casi me rompo la crisma.

-Ten más cuidado –respondio serio- ¿Dónde está tu bastón? Ya sé que dejaste de usarlo pero deberías tenerlo a la mano.

-Ay qué bueno que estabas aquí –dijo recargando su frente en el hombro de Harry para luego acercarse más y decir mirándolo a los ojos- Gracia, ahora ayúdame a sentarme –añadió pescándose de su cuello.

Harry lo condujo a una silla en donde Draco se dejó caer suspirando.

-¿Estás bien, te lastimaste?

-Para nada –exclamó haciendo un ademán despreocupado- y aprovechando que estás aquí ¿puedes venir hoy a cenar conmigo?

Harry lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, evidentemente desconcertado por el cambio de tema y sobre todo por la invitación.

-¿Qué? –dijo al fin.

-Esta noche –repitió tomando la factura que estaba sobre la caja que había traído Harry- tengo algo importante de que hablarte.

-Pues dímelo ahora –contestó abriendo la caja y comenzando a sacar los artículos para verificarle a Draco que el pedido estaba completo.

-No puedo, de verdad me gustaría que vinieras.

-Estás extraño, nunca me has invitado a tu casa ¿y ahora hasta a cenar me invitas?

-Es porque es algo importante –respondio verificando en la factura cada artículo que sacaba Harry- ¿Puedes?

-Hoy tengo una cita con Armin.

-¡Agh Armin!

-¿Qué pasa con él? –pregunto Harry sonriendo al verlo hacer una mueca mientras rodaba los ojos.

-No había convivido con él, pero tu amiguito me cayó mal.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, tiene cara de idiota, tú mereces algo mejor.

-¿Disculpa?

-Digo, tú también tienes cara de tonto pero me caes bien.

-¡Oh pues muchas gracias!

-Sí, esta todo –concluyó Draco firmando el papel de recibido- ¿y entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Cuándo puedes?

-¿Cenar contigo?

-Ajá.

-Mmm –pensó rascándose la nuca.

-¿Tienes las noches muy ocupadas con tu noviecillo?

-¿Noviecillo?

-Sí, ya te dije que me cae mal.

-Pero Armin es muy agradable con la gente ¿Qué sucedió para que te cayera mal tan de repente, te dijo algo que te disgustara esa noche cuando nos encontramos en el bar?

-Sí, la muy perra me dijo que me alejara de ti como si yo fuera un par de nalgas buscando un pito donde sentarme.

-¿Draco?

-No, no me dijo nada –respondio sonriente- pues bueno, cuando tengas un tiempo en tu apretada agenda me avisas ¿vale?

-Ok pero si es muy importante ¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?- preguntó intrigado.

-Porque no, bueno entonces me avisas ¿Ok?

-Ok.

______________

-¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó Evie sirviéndole un café y un sándwich en su cafetería.

-¡Ay el muy hijo de puta dijo que no, que tenía una cena con el tarado! Oye a esto le falta queso –exclamó abriendo su sándwich.

-Oh cierto, olvidé que te gusta ración doble –dijo tomándolo y solucionando el detalle- ¿y entonces?

-El me avisará cuando pueda... si esto hubiera sido hace meses, con solo chasquearle los dedos, Potter hubiera estado aquí, saltando frente a mí como un caniche hambriento.

-Solo eres una zorra vanidosa, te duele el orgullo que ya no lo tengas adorando el suelo que pisas, oye hice un pastel de chocolate amargo, es delicioso y se está vendiendo muy bien ¿quieres probarlo?

-¡No soy una zorra vanidosa!... bueno, tal vez un poco y si, dame un trozo de pastel.

-¿Y qué harás?

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? Esperar.

_______________

Una semana después Harry le llamaba a Draco por teléfono para avisarle que esa noche estaba libre, por lo que Draco acordó cenar juntos.

-Pero solo tú, no traigas a tu faldero.

-Draco...

-Adiós, nos vemos en la noche.

_______________

-Todo está listo amo –dijo nana.

-Muy bien nana, Potter ya casi llega –respondio saliendo de su habitación y mirando que en el reloj de pared eran casi las ocho de la noche.

-¿De verdad no desea que yo les sirva amo?

-No, yo me ocuparé de todo, puedes irte a descansar, no te necesitaré hasta mañana.

-Cómo ordene amo.

Sin más nana se fue a su habitación, la cual se hallaba en el lado mágico de la casa, entonces Draco se dio un último vistazo al espejo; el mechón de su cabello seguía tan azul contrastando con el resto de su cabello negro, se acomodó unas hebras, vestía una camiseta negra con un cráneo y una serpiente al frente y jeans azules.

-Bien –murmuró satisfecho con su imagen.

A las ocho y cinco de la noche, el timbre de su casa sonó, pero sin nana para abrir bajó el mismo.

-Hola –saludó Harry.

-Hola, pasa.

Draco lo invitó a subir primero las escaleras.

-Muy acogedor –dijo Harry saliendo a una amplia estancia muy bien iluminada.

-Gracias ¿quieres una copa?

-Sí, me gustaría.

-¿Qué prefieres?

-Una cerveza está bien.

-Claro, ponte cómodo –dijo entrando a la cocina y saliendo con dos botellas- toma.

-Gracias ¿y que es aquello de lo que quieres hablarme?

-Es algo muy sencillo pero muy significativo –dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

-¿De qué hablas?

Esta vez Draco se puso de pie ante él y extendiendo los brazos giró lento sobre su propio eje.

-Al fín.

-¿Al fin qué?

Draco rodó los ojos antes de volverse a sentar.

-Harry hace unos días me dieron oficialmente de alta.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡es fantástico!

-Y justamente por eso es esta cena, para celebrar.

-Eso me parece muy bien.

-Ajá, aunque claro, no quedé como antes pero si un 90%, no debo dejar las terapias pero ya no tan desgastantes como las que me daban en el hospital, ya no hay dolor sino muy de vez en cuando y queda una levísima cojera, que si pasas corriendo no la ves.

Harry rio de buena gana, así que alzando su botella dijo:

-Entonces salud por eso.

Draco también alzó su botella pero también siguió hablando.

-Pero eso no es todo –y luego de eso se levanto del sofá y se sentó junto a Harry poniéndole una mano en su antebrazo sin dejar de mirarlo- esta cena es para agradecerte, si ya no tengo dolor es por ti.

Harry se quedó callado y luego de unos instantes sonrió mientras le palmeaba afectuosamente la mano diciendo:

-No hay de qué, lo hice con gusto, además ya me habías agradecido, no espero que lo hagas todo el tiempo.

-Sí pero quería hacer hincapié de que soy consciente de eso –respondio sin quitar su mano del antebrazo de Harry.

-Somos amigos Draco, no tienes que agradecerme más.

-Pero ya hace hambre ¿no? –respondio levantándose y tomando de la mano a Harry para levantarlo y llevarlo hasta su comedor.

-Huele bien –dijo Harry sentándose.

-Me gustaría decir que yo cociné pero recordarás que no era buen cocinero –dijo extrañando a Harry al oírlo mencionar un detalle de su pasado- pero yo te serviré, eso sí puedo hacerlo.

-Se ve bueno –exclamó viendo el plato de pasta que Draco le había servido- muero de hambre, estuvimos haciendo inventario y luego llevé a Armin a su casa.

Draco hizo muecas cuidando de no ser visto por Harry.

-Oh si, tu dichoso Armin –exclamó sentándose después de servir un plato de pasta para él y acercar un cesto de pan recién horneado.

-¿Por qué te cae mal? –pregunto tomando un pan.

-No sé Harry pero es como pesadito, creo que tiene sangre de plomo.

-Solo deberías tratarlo más.

-Dios me libre, definitivamente tú mereces algo mejor –respondió tocándole el antebrazo casualmente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Alguien como quien? –preguntó Harry riendo.

-Pues no sé, alguien más guapo, sofisticado, alguien que entienda lo que eres –concluyó dándole un mordisco a un pan.

-¿Y que soy?

-Un tonto –respondio antes de reír con ganas.

.


	41. Capitulo 41

.

-¿Sabes? –dijo después de tomar un sorbo de cerveza fría- sino te conociera diría que estas coqueteando conmigo.

-Ahí si te equivocas Harry, yo no sé coquetear.

-¿Ah no?

-No, ahí hay más queso si quieres.

-Gracias ¿Por qué dices que no sabes coquetear? –pregunto añadiéndole queso parmesano a su plato.

-Porque contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar que aprendí de mi antiguo oficio, justamente por eso no sé de sutilezas ¿quieres saber cómo coquetearía contigo para que veas que soy tan sutil como una cabra en una cristalería? -A pesar de su desconcierto Harry no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Draco quien poniéndole una mano en el antebrazo continuó- Comenzaría recordándote cierta cabaña con su chimenea encendida calentando nuestra piel...

Justo en ese momento el bocado de Harry se le fue por el camino viejo haciéndolo toser.

-Calma, calma... respira, ten toma un trago –dijo Draco pasándole la cerveza.

-Gracias –dijo después de un rato- ¡Uff! Casi me muero.

-No seas exagerado.

-Y volviendo al tema, tienes razón, no sabes de sutilezas; pero también yo soy muy despistado en esas cuestiones, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en los brazos de Armin.

-Claro, claro... imagino que tampoco le costó mucho trabajo que digamos –respondio como si nada mientras enredaba la pasta en su tenedor.

-Le costó, claro que le costó, no soy fácil ¿sabes?

-¿Ah no?

-Para nada –respondio sonriendo- pero él tuvo paciencia, es muy gentil y tiene un carácter maravilloso.

Draco rodó los ojos mientras se zampaba su bocado de pasta.

-Sí, creo que lo veo –dijo entonces.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ustedes dos son iguales ¿no se aburren?

-Claro que no –dijo riendo.

-Pues yo creo que...

-¡Oh lo siento! –Exclamó tomando su móvil que sonaba en ese momento- ¿me disculpas un momento?

-Claro –dijo poniendo su mejor cara.

-¿Hola?... ¿Y cómo esta? –Escuchó decir a Harry en tono grave después de haber escuchado aparentemente algo muy malo- si, si, voy para allá.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto al verlo girarse con cara de preocupación.

-Sí, Armin tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital, lo lamento pero tendré que irme.

-Adelante, no te preocupes por mí, ya será otra ocasión.

-Gracias, nos vemos.

Harry salió de ahí dejándolo solo.

________________

-¿Y está grave? –preguntó Evie mientras Draco le contaba todo desde su móvil, ya acostado en su cama.

-¿Y yo que sé? Por mi se puede morir el muy cretino, es más, me haría un favor si lo hace, así consuelo a Potter.

_______________

Al día siguiente Draco estuvo tentado a llamarlo para ver qué había sucedido, no es que le importara la salud del fulano, la vida lo había hecho bastante cínico como para fingir que en verdad la integridad del tipo le preocupara, sin embargo decidió esperar un día más en lugar de llamarlo, así tenía un pretexto más que bueno para irlo a ver personalmente.

Pasado un día, salió de su estudio y cruzó la avenida para ir a ver a Harry a su casa, lo encontró trabajando en su tienda.

-Hola –dijo entrando a su oficina después de que su empleada le avisara que estaba ahí.

-Hola –respondio dejando de teclear algo en su computador.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó sentándose.

Harry entendió que se refería al asunto de Armin, por lo que solo exhalo un profundo suspiro antes de responder.

-Yo bien, él no tanto.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Fue un choque... un ebrio se pasó una luz roja y se estrelló en su auto.

-¿Y cómo esta?

-Muy mal, bueno su vida no peligra, estuvo en cirugía pero la verdad es que salió muy dañado.

-¿Qué tiene?

-La columna... es probable que no pueda volver a caminar.

-¿Y por eso estas así? -Harry lo miró con extrañeza y reproche en la cara- no me malinterpretes, me refiero a que hay solución ¿no?... digo, puedes darle poción reparahuesos o algo así.

-Es un muggle Draco –respondio con gesto serio y enojado- no es igual a nosotros, hay cierta diferencia fisiológica, el señor Morton me lo explicó hace mucho.

-Igual no somos de otro planeta, podría funcionar.

-¿Y si no?... podría dañarlo más de lo que ya está.

Draco suspiró suavemente, el humor de Harry no era el mejor y muy para su pesar comprendía que era natural.

-Pregúntale al señor Morton –dijo entonces- podría funcionar.

-Sí, eso haré, mientras tanto ya estoy preparando mi casa para recibirlo.

-¿Qué?

-Su familia está en Australia, su hermana podrá venir hasta fin de mes pues su padre también esta delicado de salud y está esperando que se ponga un poco más fuerte, aquí no tiene más familia, así que le ofrecí mi casa, en cuanto salga del hospital se mudará aquí.

Draco lo miró en silencio, claramente sorprendido y al cabo de unos segundos agachó la cabeza negando al tiempo que decía:

-No cabe duda de que eres San Potter, los lisiados son tu debilidad.

-¿Qué? –exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada Potter, que tu novio se mejore –exclamó como si nada poniéndose de pie y saliendo de ahí.

_______________

Un par de semanas después, vio a través del ventanal de su estudio una ambulancia estacionando frente al negocio de Harry, vio como los paramédicos bajaban la camilla con Armin en ella y a Harry indicándoles por donde entrar y solo frunció el ceño volviendo a su trabajo.

_________________

-¿Y vas a darte por vencido? –preguntó Evie pintándose las uñas mientras él estaba tumbado en su cama jugando con su móvil.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? Si hay algo que tiene Harry y que nadie le puede quitar es que es San Potter, cree que está obligado a ocuparse de todos los desvalidos.

-¿Y crees que ibas por buen camino?

-No sé, no hubo tiempo.

-¿Y ahora que harás?

-¿Y qué podría hacer? Sí hago algún avance quedaré como una mierda al parecer que aprovecho que el otro este lisiado.

-Podrías acercarte a Harry para ver como esta Armin y...

¡Ay no! si algo no tengo, es paciencia para tratar con enfermos, además ¿Qué haría, ayudarle a cambiar el pañal? Olvídalo.

Evie iba a decir algo más, pero comprendió que lo viera por donde lo viera, Draco tenía razón, así que solo le palmeó el trasero diciendo:

-¿Ya ves perra? Por tardarte tanto.

________________

Al día siguiente Harry llegó con una caja de artículos que el estudio había pedido, Draco lo miró y solo saludándolo con un asentimiento de cabeza, le dijo a Viveka:

-Recíbelo.

-Sí jefe.

_______________

Esa noche Draco solo daba vueltas por su casa, malhumorado e impaciente, sabía que su seducción no podría vencer la compasión de Harry por alguien más, así que sintiendo que se ahogaba entre esas paredes, tomó su chaqueta y salió de ahí.

Ya era muy tarde y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, por lo que comenzó a caminar sin un destino determinado, simplemente tomaría un trago en algún bar y se despejaría la cabeza.

Estaba enojado y celoso... muy celoso para su pesar y reconocerlo le provocaba más enojo aun, por lo que caminó y caminó hasta que la pierna comenzó a dolerle, pero como no estaba tan lejos de la zona céntrica pronto bares y antros hicieron acto de presencia; deseaba tomar un trago pero no se le antojaba entrar a ninguno, lo que deseaba era estar solo y hundirse en la autocompasión sin que nadie le molestara y eso iba a suceder si entraba a cualquiera de esos lugares, no faltaba quien al verlo solo le invitara una copa, ya fuera un hombre o una mujer, así que decidió que lo mejor era renunciar a ese trago y simplemente caminar para intentar despejar el cúmulo de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho.

-¿Koby? –dijo entonces una voz al tiempo que una mano le sujetaba del hombro.

Desconcertado miró a quien le había sujetado del brazo encontrándose con...

-¡Jerome!

Un grupo de chicos y chicas iban con Jerome, el artista visual que solía contratar a Draco en gran Bretaña y que se detuvo incrédulo al verlo pasar.

-¡Koby eres tú!... adelántense chicos, los alcanzo en un minuto -El grupo se alejó sin mas- Koby que sorpresa ¿Qué haces en Alemania?

Draco aun no acababa de aterrizar, jamás en la vida esperó encontrarse a un antiguo cliente en Alemania.

-Yo... vivo aquí –dijo entonces recomponiéndose- ¿y tú?

-Tuve una exposición esta tarde y fue un éxito, estoy celebrando con mis amigos ¿quieres venir?

-No gracias.

-¿Pero cómo es que vives aquí, estas solo? Fui a buscarte un par de veces pero me dijeron que te habías ido.

-Es una larga historia, así que mejor ve con tus amigos, me dio gusto verte –respondio palmeándole el hombro dispuesto a irse.

-Oye no, ven conmigo, pasemos un buen rato.

-No puedo pero gracias.

-Te pagaré bien, ya sabes que no soy tacaño.

-Jerome... -dijo poniendo su mejor cara- ya no me dedico a eso.

-Oh... ¿en serio?

-Ajá.

-Bueno pues entonces divirtámonos y no te pagaré –concluyó riendo.

-Sí claro –respondio sonriendo también- no puedo pero me dio gusto saludarte, nos vemos.

-Oye Koby, en serio, ven a tomarte una copa y pasemos un buen rato, no negarás que la pasábamos bien en los antros.

-Tú la pasabas bien.

-¿Y tú no?

-Te la mamaba en el antro porque me pagabas para eso, pero no, no me gusta chuparla en público.

-¿Y en privado? –respondio acercándose a él- no negarás que te montaba rico.

Draco dio un paso atrás sintiendo que su espacio personal era invadido.

-Jerome ya te dije, ya no me dedico a eso –dijo haciendo acopio de paciencia.

-Pues hagámoslo por amor al arte –respondio tomándolo por la cintura y acercándolo a él.

-¡Ya te dije que...!

-¿No entiendes cuando un "no" significa "no"? –dijo alguien tomando a Jerome del brazo haciendo que soltara a Draco.

Draco miró a quien había sujetado a Jerome encontrándose con Harry.

-¿Tú que te metes? –Exclamó Jerome enfurecido- mí asunto es con este puto callejero, no contigo.

Por toda respuesta el puño de Harry se estrelló en su nariz tumbándolo al suelo totalmente noqueado y con la nariz rota.

-¡Vámonos! –dijo Harry tomándolo de la mano y prácticamente corriendo con él para alejarse de ahí.

Corrieron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un parque iluminado con farolas en donde Draco se detuvo soltándose de Harry.

-¡No tenias que hacer eso, yo puedo defenderme solo!

-Nunca has sido bueno con los puños.

-¡Pues le hubiera lanzado un Avada! –gritó comenzando a caminar lo más rápido que podía sintiendo con frustración que la pierna comenzaba a dolerle, por lo que para su mala suerte cuando tropezó, no pudo evitar irse de bruces al suelo- ¡no me toques, yo puedo levantarme solo! –exclamó soltándose de Harry- no necesito que me rescates... -masculló viendo con enfado que había algo de lodo en las baldosas del parque debido a una llovizna que no hacía mucho acababa de caer y por lo tanto, en su ropa- mierda... estoy sucio.

-¿Por qué estas tan enojado?

-¡No estoy enojado! –Gritó cayendo en cuenta de que estaba portándose como un estúpido y que efectivamente estaba gritando- no me hagas caso, solo vete –masculló dándole la espalda en tanto intentaba sacudir su ropa sin éxito.

Pero Harry no se movió de su lugar, al menos no percibió movimiento alguno, por lo que supuso que el ex auror seguía parado ahí.

-Draco... tranquilo.

-No me tranquilices, odio eso –respondio sin darse vuelta y sin dejar de sacudir su ropa, más que nada por tener algo en que ocupar sus manos; entonces sintió unas manos en sus hombros que al cabo de unos instantes los giraron para quedar frente a Harry.

-Ese tipo es un idiota.

-Ya lo sé –dijo bajando la vista a su camiseta sucia de lodo raspando con su dedo índice la tierra embarrada.

-Pero eso no es lo que te tiene así.

-¿De qué hablas? –Dijo mirándolo- es más ¿Qué haces aquí? Es más de media noche ¿no deberías estar cuidando a tu novio?

-¿Draco que sucede? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

-¿Así cómo? –dijo soltándose suavemente y comenzando a caminar sin rumbo determinado.

Pero Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo girarse para encararlo.

-Me preguntaste que hacía aquí, la respuesta es sencilla, debía hablar contigo y cuando salí de mi casa te vi saliendo de la tuya, así que simplemente te seguí.

-Bueno, ya estás aquí ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-De ti, de tu actitud.

-No entiendo.

-Sí entiendes pero te haces estúpido y estoy harto de que pienses que yo lo soy y que no me doy cuenta de nada.

-Pues no, no hay nada de qué hablar –respondio alzándose de hombros.

-¿Entonces por qué estas tan enojado conmigo, que fue lo que hice ahora?

-Nada Potter, no hiciste nada, solo tuve un mal día, mañana todo volverá a ser igual ¿contento?

-¿Soy Potter otra vez?

-Ok... Harry –dijo con énfasis- mañana todo estará bien ¿ok?

-No, nos quedaremos aquí y me dirás la verdad así tengamos que quedarnos toda la noche.

-¿Y de qué serviría? –Pensó Draco con dolor- tienes un sentido del deber que aplasta todo lo demás, eso hizo que me engañaras sabiendo que hacías mal ¿Qué me espero ahora?

-Draco...

-Nada, no pasa nada... -respondió enojado sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- me voy.

-No –respondio tomándolo firme de un brazo- te quedarás aquí y hablaremos.

-¡Pero no quiero hablar!

-Pero yo sí, necesito respuestas –Draco se soltó y miró hacia los lados mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que necias escapaban de sus ojos- estos días te portas extraño... me tratas con familiaridad cuando antes solo soportabas verme, incluso mencionaste lo de la cabaña cuando tú mismo me habías prohibido hablar de nuevo de eso.

-Sí, lo siento, me equivoqué.

-Y te molesta que hable de Armin e incluso pareces enojado de que él se haya mudado conmigo... sino te conociera diría que estas celoso.

-¡No estoy celoso!

Harry miró sus ojos grises enrojecidos que lo miraban enojados y con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues eso es bueno –dijo entonces- ya que sería muy egoísta de tu parte.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, parecería que al fin que estoy con alguien, tu ego se niega a dejar que yo ame a otra persona, que pueda ser feliz sin ti... ¿es eso Draco?... ¿tu orgullo esta lastimado?

-¡No!... no es eso... -dijo entonces con voz baja sin dejar de mirarlo- es solo que descubrí...

-Qué –insistió al verlo dar un paso atrás al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a brillar con más lágrimas.

-Que tú eres Archie Stone.

-¿Qué?

-Y que Archie es Harry... -continuó sintiendo que en cualquier momento la voz se le quebraría.

-Draco... -exclamó sin entender.

-Descubrí que nunca olvidé a Archie... que solo lo sepulté en lo más profundo de mi corazón... y descubrí que ustedes dos son la misma persona, que el rostro no significa nada y que... y que... -y si, su voz por fin se quebraba patéticamente- y que es demasiado tarde...

Y sin más se dio la vuelta rápidamente para alejarse de ahí y de la mayor humillación que había vivido en su nueva vida, pero de nuevo una firme mano lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo girarse para recibir de lleno los labios de Harry Potter en los suyos.

_______________

.


	42. Capitulo 42

.

Sintió los cálidos labios de Harry sobre los suyos abriendo su boca con fiereza, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras los de Harry permanecían cerrados; bastó unos segundos para que respondiera al beso con igual ansiedad.

Exploraban sus bocas y se separaban brevísimos instantes solo para cambiar de ángulo y seguirse besando, con la mano de Harry en su nuca y la otra en su cuello; él le puso las manos en la cintura para luego separarse después de un rato pegando sus frentes y permaneciendo con la respiración entrecortada.

-Harry... -dijo con los ojos cerrados y sin separarse.

-Dímelo Draco... -respondio tomándolo de los hombros- dímelo todo.

-Yo... yo te quiero... -exclamó con voz trémula, sintiéndose desfallecer por la avalancha de sentimientos y sensaciones que nublaban su cuerpo y mente.

-¿Solo me quieres?

-No... yo te amo... nunca dejé de hacerlo y apenas lo descubro –continuó separándose para mirarlo a los ojos; Harry interceptó con su pulgar una nueva lagrima cristalina que resbaló por la mejilla de Draco- siento no haberme dado cuenta antes...

Harry se llenó la vista con aquellos llorosos ojos grises y luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Aun... ¿aun me amas? –susurró Draco con su mejilla recargada en el hombro de Harry.

-Nunca dejé de hacerlo idiota.

Draco se separó para mirar a Harry nuevamente encontrándose con una blanca y radiante sonrisa y entonces fue él quien lo abrazó con fuerza, aliviado de saber que no lo había perdido, que aun no era demasiado tarde.

Una fría y tenue llovizna comenzó a caer de nuevo, pero no les importó, permanecieron así un rato hasta que se separaron.

-Vamos a mi casa –dijo entonces Draco- si aun me amas como dices, quiero tenerte esta noche dentro de mí.

______________

Aparecieron en la sala de su casa besándose con pasión y a trompicones llegaron hasta la habitación, en donde Harry se separó con la respiración entrecortada.

-Espera... espera...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Con calma... quiero hacer esto con calma –Draco le sonrió- es solo que... aun no creo... soñé tanto esto que aun no lo creo...

Draco cerró los ojos y calmó su respiración al tiempo que abrazaba a Harry, aspirando el aroma de su loción y de su chaqueta de cuero, rememorando con eso sus días con Archie.

-Me lastimaba pensar en ti como Archie... -dijo sin separarse- pero ahora no... tú y él son el mismo y ya no me duele pensar así.

-Draco ¿estás seguro? –dijo separándose y tomándole el rostro entre las manos- esta noche... ¿de verdad quieres estar conmigo?

-Nunca desee tanto estar con alguien... de hecho no he estado con nadie más desde la última vez que hicimos el amor.

-Más razón aun para ir con calma –respondio dándole un suave beso y luego separarse para comenzar a quitarse los zapatos.

Draco sonrió e hizo lo mismo hasta que ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos, Draco tomó a Harry de la mano y sonriendo le llevó hasta la cama en donde se recostaron y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo.

Harry se sentía en un sueño, que estaba viviendo una fantasía pues besar el fragante cuello de Draco, lamer y mordisquear su suave piel era algo que esa mañana que se levantó, ni de broma esperó que pudiese a llegar a pasar; los suaves jadeos mientras le mordisqueaba un hombro hizo que deseara probarlo entero.

-Harry... -jadeo mientras ladeaba la cabeza dándole espacio al moreno de besarle el cuello en tanto él cerraba los ojos y le revolvía la rebelde melena negra en tanto que sus piernas rozaba los muslos de Harry y sobre todo su miembro que cada vez se endurecía y erguía más; sonriendo se daba cuenta de que Harry no estaba dándole chance de hacerle cosas, que Harry estaba prácticamente devorándolo como si temiera que en cualquier momento se le fuera a desaparecer o en todo caso, arrepentir.

-No me voy a ir Harry –dijo en su oído.

-Lo sé... es solo que soñé esto tantas noches... oh Draco, soñé mil veces tenerte de nuevo, hacerte mío una y otra vez... no seas malo y déjame probar tu piel.

-No, si por mí no hay problema –respondio riendo.

-No me molesta que tú no hagas nada, ya habrá ocasión para eso, eso solo que estoy tan hambriento de ti... -y sin decir más tomó un pezón entre sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo hasta endurecerlo mientras Draco gemía gustoso de sentir los dientes de Harry morderlo suave pero tortuosamente.

Volvieron a besarse entonces Draco le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja derecha haciendo a Harry suspirar.

-Date vuelta –susurró Harry- déjame besarte dragón negro.

Draco se giró quedando bocabajo, con sus antebrazos cruzados sosteniendo su mejilla; Harry miró embelesado esa blanca espalda que llevaba tatuado un dragón negro, desde la espalda hasta el nacimiento de las nalgas, un dragón que había memorizado desde la última vez y que pensó ya no vería nunca más, así que con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a delinearlo, tocando cada borde con delicadeza causándole cosquillas a Draco.

-Debió doler –dijo sin dejar de tocarlo- algo tan grande sí que debió doler.

-¿De qué hablamos?

Harry rió por el comentario, pero luego volvió a decir.

-¿Cuánto tardó?

-Fueron horas y fueron dos sesiones y vaya que si dolió.

Harry ya no dijo nada y en lugar de recorrer al dragón con los dedos, lo hizo con los labios... suave y delicadamente como si una mariposa traviesa revoloteara en la piel, siguió cada borde hasta llegar a las nalgas en donde Draco se removió al sentir una mano en una de ellas.

-Eres hermoso mi dragón negro... -susurró besándole la espalda en tanto le estrujaba una nalga.

Entonces se montó en él quedando su miembro descansando justamente en la abertura de las nalgas de Draco, quien con agrado sintió las manos de Harry recorrer sus costados, subir hasta sus hombros y bajar hasta sus nalgas como un relajado masaje.

Harry se agachó y besó de nuevo su espalda, sus hombros y su cuello haciéndolo estremecer, Draco alzo el culo, deseoso de ser tocado más, por lo que se giró comenzando a tocarse, el moreno lo miró y sonriendo le apartó la mano, se agachó y tomándolo con la suya le paso la lengua por la punta degustando el pre seminal.

-Sí... así... -murmuró Draco cerrando los ojos, entonces Harry lo metió de lleno a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, a lamerlo de arriba abajo en tanto su mano masajeaba los testículos sintiendo también como se hinchaban.

El pecho de Draco subía y bajaba con rapidez deseando que la mano de Harry bajara un poco más y lo tocara de manera más profunda, pero Harry no lo hizo, estaba decidido a ir lo más lento posible, disfrutar aquel cuerpo perfecto lo más que pudiera.

Harry dejó el pene a un lado y le besó los muslos internos, el vientre, los huesillos de la cadera mientras sus manos recorrían las largas piernas.

Llenó su cuerpo de besos ascendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su rostro, miró sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos grises dilatados por el deseo, metió una mano bajo su cuerpo y lo estrechó con fuerza mientras le besaba el cuello y se encimaba en él.

Draco abrió las piernas dejándolo acomodarse, sintiendo con deleite su pene caliente entre sus nalgas mientras él también le devoraba la piel.

-Draco... -murmuró tomándolo de la nuca y mirándolo a los ojos para enseguida besarlo con fiereza hasta que los labios de ambos quedaron hinchados, calientes y algo doloridos.

Pero Draco también estaba sediento, sediento de aquel amor que lo hizo revivir en aquellos días aciagos en donde tenía que venderse para poder subsistir, harto de contenerse de aquello que estaba frente a su nariz y durante mucho tiempo no quiso reconocer, por lo que empujó a Harry por el pecho hasta hacerlo recostarse y sonriendo lascivamente comenzó a bajar su mano por el pecho hasta llegar al vientre y después al vello púbico con el que empezó a juguetear mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba entre las piernas flexionadas y abiertas de Harry, que lo miraba también sonriendo.

Finalmente Draco tomo aquel pene caliente con una mano, disfrutando el calor que desprendía, las venas que lo recorrían haciéndolo desear tenerlo ya dentro y usando el pre seminal que ya salía en abundancia comenzó a masturbarlo.

Harry suspiró mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en los almohadones para al cabo de unos instantes sentir la húmeda calidez de la boca de Draco.

-¡Oh Draco! –Gimió mientras Draco la chupaba con ganas- si... oh... mmm...

Después de un rato dejó de usar su mano y en cambio las usó para apoyarse en la cama mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba dejando que el miembro de Harry llegar hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, el moreno alzó la cabeza para mirarlo encontrándose con la mirada de Draco, sonrió y volvió a echarla hacia atrás en medio de gemidos.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Harry sentía la excitación llenar su bajo vientre y recorrerle las piernas- Draco no... si sigues así me voy a correr...

-Hazlo... eyacula en mi boca...

Harry no se hizo del rogar y dejó ir el orgasmo que desde hacía rato pugnaba por salir llenándole la boca a Draco de su blanca semilla; su pelvis se onduló buscando contacto, imaginando que poseía el cuerpo perfecto de aquel que estaba mamándosela.

-Oh... -suspiró desmadejado en la cama mientras Draco se limpiaba la boca con su colcha y de nueva cuenta recorrió con besos el cuerpo de Harry hasta llegar arriba y recostarse en su brazo y recibir un beso, esta vez más sosegado- tus mamadas... son espectaculares.

-Lo sé –respondio sonriendo.

-Pero Draco, no traje condones... -dijo entonces mirándolo serio.

Draco sonrió y se levantó para dirigirse a su armario, Harry miró el cuerpo desnudo de Draco moverse libremente sin el más mínimo pudor al saberse observado, lo vio abrir el armario y agacharse para buscar algo en una valija, aunque ahí no pudo evitar sonreír pues era más que claro que le estaban regalando una vista plena de lo que iba a tener dentro de poco tiempo.

-Listo –dijo Draco enderezándose y dándose la vuelta con gesto triunfal mientras le mostraba un par de condones con otro par de sobres de lubricante.

-¿No que no has hecho el amor desde que estuviste conmigo?

-Nunca se sabe cuando se puedan necesitar.

Draco caminó lento hacia él con los condones en la mano, dándole una vista magnifica de su pene erguido, cuando llegó a la cama gateó hasta él para finalmente darle un beso.

-Se me hace un sueño –dijo Harry cuando Draco se acostó a su lado- tenerte aquí... haciendo el amor... ¿de verdad me amas Draco? ¿No es otro alucine tuyo?

Draco levantó la cara para mirarlo con una rara mezcla entre divertido, ofendido y extrañado.

-¿Alucine mío?

-Aja... -dijo acariciándole la espalda con su pulgar.

-Claro que no... Te demostraré que no –dijo besándolo de nuevo, pero esta vez con más ganas, por lo que Harry lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo recostó sin dejar de besarlo.

Luego se levantó y lo hizo girarse, luego le levantó las caderas haciéndolo ponerse en cuatro, le abrió las nalgas y pasó su lengua por la tierna entrada haciendo a Draco estremecerse, se levantó y admiró la imagen que tenía ante sí... a Draco en cuatro, con su dragón negro ondulándose a la espera de más placer, puso sus manos en sus caderas y recorrió su cuerpo, luego acarició las firmes nalgas y las separó de nuevo para lamer otra vez la entrada... lamiéndola y empujando su lengua mientras su mano tomaba el pene de Draco para estimularlo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh Harry! –jadeó apoyando los codos en la cama deseando que esa lengua empujara más profundo.

Entonces Harry usó uno de los sobres de lubricante y después de un suave masaje con su pulgar, comenzó a meter su índice.

-Mmm... -Draco sintió con agrado esa intrusión, por lo que suspiró dejándose hacer.

No pasó mucho para Harry metiera dos dedos, disfrutando ese calor en el interior de su amado, ese preámbulo, ese placer anticipado... cuando metió tres dedos Draco se removió incómodo, la molestia de su inactividad durante mucho tiempo al fin se hizo presente.

Después de unos minutos así, rompió otro sobre y se colocó el condón, pero en lugar de penetrar a Draco así, lo que hizo fue sentarse en la cabecera de la cama.

-Quiero ver tu rostro mientras te lo hago –dijo invitando a Draco a sentarse sobre él- es menos profunda y te lastimaré menos, pero sobre todo quiero ver mientras entro en ti.

Draco no se opuso, solo asintió mientras abría las piernas y se sentaba sobre Harry, quien le puso las manos en las caderas.

-Me cuidas mucho –dijo Draco poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Harry.

-Lo que menos quiero es volver a lastimarte.

-En estas cuestiones de todos modos me dolerá, pero es un dolor inevitable.

-Todo estará bien.

-Ya lo sé, lo sé muy bien.

Draco lo miró... miró esos profundos ojos verdes y se dio cuenta de que aunque proclamara a los cuatro vientos que no necesitaba ser rescatado, la verdad era que una de las cosas que le fascinaba de Harry era justamente eso, que lo cuidara, lo protegiera y lo tratara como lo más preciado del mundo, entonces le rodeó el cuello con los brazos diciendo:

-Te amo Harry, nunca me dejes... siento haberte rechazado tanto tiempo...

-Está bien, todo está bien ahora...

Entonces volvió a separarse y sujetando el pene de Harry con una mano y con la otra sosteniéndose de su hombro, comenzó a sentarse.

-Oh... -se quejó apretando los ojos, era más que cierto que no había tenido actividad sexual en mucho tiempo, por lo que la penetración no era tan sencilla, sentía el miembro de Harry abrirse paso dolorosamente.

-¿Te ayudo? –dijo Harry cuando lo sintió detenerse.

-Sí.

El moreno empujo terminando de introducirse provocando que Draco se encogiera e intentara levantarse, por lo que lo sujetó con fuerza de las caderas manteniéndolo en su lugar.

-Tranquilo, relájate.

-Ya lo sé –respondio sonriendo mas de fuerza que de ganas- no olvides con quien tratas.

-¿Con mi amado al cual no le hago el amor desde hace una eternidad?

Draco sonrió sorprendiéndose al sentir que su amor por Harry iba creciendo con alarmante rapidez.

-Te amo Draco, no hay prisa.

Draco sonrió e intentó relajarse sintiendo como Harry le acariciaba los muslos, las caderas y la espalda, así que hizo fuerza con las piernas y comenzó a moverse.

-Mmm...

Harry lo vio cerrar los ojos y arrugar la nariz al tiempo que comenzaba un suave vaivén, viéndolo dolerse pero excitándose también al saber que nadie más lo había poseído de nuevo, que estaba llenando esa estrecha cavidad de forma cuidadosa como un preludio a la fuerte monta que planeaba hacerle.

Draco subía y bajaba intentando acoplar el tamaño de ese falo a su interior, mirando como Harry lo miraba con pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, con su cara sudorosa y sus mechones de cabello negro pegado a su frente.

-¿Quieres hacérmelo fuerte Harry? –pregunto sin dejar de moverse.

-No tienes idea...

-¿Qué dan duro vas a montarme?

-Tan duro que aunque te duela me pedirás más.

Draco sonrió sabiendo que tan bien podían excitar las palabras, así que siguió moviéndose lento pero firme, sabía que cuando Harry se lo hiciera su trasero iba a resentirlo y mucho, pero también deseaba sentirse poseído, sometido, conquistado por el ex auror que había dejado todo para seguirlo.

-Házmelo Harry... házmelo...

Entonces Harry se detuvo haciéndolo levantarse, lo hizo ponerse bocarriba y después de aplicarse más lubricante, lo miró sonriendo al tiempo que le daba una palmada en un muslo.

-Sepáralas...

Poniendo cara de niño bueno Draco obedeció dejando a Harry acomodarse entre sus piernas abiertas y flexionadas; Harry se jalo un par de veces el pene y luego lo acomodo en la entrada de Draco, quien poniendo sus manos en los hombros del moreno se preparó.

-Mmm...

Harry lo vio cerrar de nuevo los ojos mientras iba entrando en él poco a poco, disfrutando como nunca esa estrechez caliente que estaba enardeciéndolo, cuando su pubis tocó las nalgas de Draco se quedó quieto dándole tiempo, al cabo de unos minutos así Draco abrió los ojos.

-¿Listo?

-Sí.

Apoyándose en la cama Harry hizo su cadera hacia atrás saliendo lo suficiente para enseguida entrar de nuevo sintiendo claramente como Draco se tensaba con cada intrusión a su cuerpo, sin embargo el rubio estaba aguantando bien.

-¡Ah!... ¡Mmm! –se quejaba sin abrir los ojos conforme Harry iba embistiendo, sintiendo con agrado que aunque dolía como el diablo, también ese sentimiento de posesión estaba más presente que nunca- si Harry... así... móntame más duro... no importa que me duela...

Era contradictorio pero Harry obedeció, comenzó a dejarle rienda suelta a sus deseos ardientes de penetrar ese culo con todas sus ganas, de meterse lo más profundo que podía, de marcar esa piel con todo su deseo.

-¡Ah! –gritó cuando Harry comenzó a empujarse con fuerza, tanto así que le clavó las uñas en los hombros mientras su cuerpo temblaba con cada penetración y sus pies se bamboleaban.

Harry duró un rato así, empujando su cadera con energía, luego se detuvo y lo hizo girarse para ponerse en cuatro, se acomodó entre sus rodillas separadas y apuntando su pene lo penetro de nuevo sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¡Oh demonios! –se dolió estrujando las sabanas mientras las firmes manos de Harry le sujetaban con fuerza las caderas impidiéndole alejarse.

El sonido de la piel húmeda chocando, suspiros y gemidos era lo que se escuchaba en la habitación, pero en medio de ese punzante dolor su próstata por fin era estimulada, por lo que pegando su frente a la cama siguió aguantando sintiendo con deleite que el placer por fin se hacía presente.

-Oh si... así Harry... no te detengas...

Harry siguió embistiendo una y otra vez, con sus manos sujetando esa estrecha cadera, sabiendo que los gemidos de Draco eran mezcla de placer y dolor, pero eso no lo detuvo, antes bien siguió metiéndose en ese cuerpo caliente deseando que esas sensaciones no acabaran nunca.

-¡Ah! –jadeó sintiendo el orgasmo danzar en su bajo vientre- ¡Harry!

-Draco... estás tan caliente...

-¡Harry!... ¡jódeme más duro!... ¡haz-házmelo mas fuerte!

Ese impulso fue acompañado de una fuerte nalgada que de inmediato le enrojeció el trasero, ese fue el último empujón que hizo a Draco correrse en medio de un grito.

Harry hizo hacia atrás la cabeza mientras sentía las contracciones internas de Draco, por lo que dejo ir el clímax que había estado conteniendo; le oprimió tan fuerte las caderas que estuvo seguro le dejaría moretones para el día siguiente.

Después de permanecer quietos un rato, Harry salió de Draco quitándose el condón y arrojándolo a un lado para luego acostarse jalando a Draco consigo.

Draco quedó dándole la espalda a Harry mientras éste lo envolvía en sus brazos mientras ambos se quedaban quietos, desmadejados después de aquel tremendo orgasmo.

-Te amo Draco... -dijo con voz trémula, aun agotado por lo vivido.

-Y yo a ti Harry... y yo a ti.

________________

Cuando despertó y sintió un brazo en su cintura y una respiración acompasada en su nuca, sonrió constatando que no había sido un sueño... que Harry de verdad estaba ahí y le había hecho el amor; se revolvió en esos brazos hasta girarse y quedar frente a Harry, quien sin abrir los ojos sonrió.

Le puso una mano en la mejilla, quitando los mechones negros de su rostro y luego comenzó a darle suaves besitos, en las mejillas, en la nariz, en los ojos y finalmente uno en los labios, fue hasta entonces que aquellos hermosos ojos verdes por fin se abrieron.

Draco los miró dándose cuenta de que nadie en la vida lo había mirado con tanto amor y que probablemente nunca nadie lo volvería a mirar así.

-¿De verdad eres mío? –dijo entonces Harry quitándole parte del mechón azul de su frente.

-Sí... por completo.

Harry sonrió llenándose la vista con el hermoso rostro de Draco.

-Nunca creí... -dijo Harry quedándose a media frase, sintiéndose colmado, satisfecho y feliz.

-Y yo menos.

-¿Qué sucedió Draco?... ¿Qué hizo que volvieras a mi?

-Justamente lo que dijiste en el parque –respondio sin mirarlo, con sus dedos jugueteando con un pezón- Pudo ser mi vanidad en un inicio, no lo sé... pero cuando me di cuenta mi corazón lloraba por ti... abrázame Harry y no me sueltes.

Harry sonrió abrazándolo, dejando que la cabeza de Draco descansara en su pecho y teniéndolo así pudo por fin mirar la habitación con tranquilidad, fue así que sus ojos se toparon con un reloj de pared que marcaban las cuatro de la mañana.

-¡Por Merlín! –Exclamó levantándose de repente botando a Draco- ¡es tardísimo!

-O muy temprano, depende la perspectiva –respondio ceñudo sobándose el cuello.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no quise lastimarte –exclamó abrazándolo de nuevo y separándose casi al instante- pero dejé solo a Armin.

-Claro –dijo jalando una sabana para cubrir su desnudez mientras acomodaba unos almohadones en su espalda.

-Draco...

-Está bien Harry, sé que debes cuidarlo.

Harry se quedó sentando en la cama guardando silencio, como meditando la mejor manera de decir las cosas.

-Escucha... consulté esta situación con el señor Morton.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Le envié radiografías, diagnósticos, todo... dijo que en verdad que no somos iguales a los muggles y que tratarlos con pociones no garantiza la misma reacción, pero ve con optimismo el caso, cree que si se le da el medicamento en dosis muy pequeñas, podría recuperarse sin traumatizar mucho el organismo muggle y sobre todo, sin llamar tanto la atención.

-¿Y cuanto durará eso?

-Dice que... bueno, aunque él no me lo haya dicho, hacer esto está prohibido, pero eso realmente no le importa mucho, dice que sería una buena investigación y que aunque le gustaría hacerlo lo más rápido posible, debe tardar como un par de meses para no llamar la atención de la comunidad médica muggle.

Draco asintió en silencio, contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, realmente entendía a Harry, conocía su corazón "de pollo" y sabia que no abandonaría a Armin cuando más lo necesitaba.

-¿Qué sientes por él?

-Le tengo cariño –dijo siendo sincero- él me ayudo cuando me di cuenta de que tú nunca ibas a regresar conmigo, pero si tu pregunta es si lo amo... obvio no, Draco solo te amo a ti, siempre lo he hecho –y sonriendo se acercó a darle un beso, beso que Draco recibió con agrado- debo irme.

-Entiendo.

-Pero fue increíble hacerte el amor –añadió sonriendo- ¿podemos hacerlo de nuevo antes de que me vaya?

-Me gustaría pero no podré sentarme bien en un par de días.

-Tú me dijiste que te lo hiciera fuerte.

-Dijiste que no ibas a lastimarme.

-Dijiste que no te hiciera caso.

Draco comenzó a reír al tiempo que lo acercaba para darle un beso, después de eso Harry se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

-Draco, quiero decirte algo más.

-Dilo.

-Te amo y me encantas...

-¿Pero?

-Pero no quiero que nos veamos tan seguido con Armin así, es decir...

-No quieres serle infiel –respondio rodando los ojos.

-Pues... pues no.

-Harry acabamos de coger.

-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo acercándose y tomándole la mejilla sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, como para darle más énfasis a sus palabras- y ahora que te recuperé jamás voy a soltarte, pero mi intención tampoco es mentirle descaradamente, él ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

Draco sabía que no podía recriminarle ese aspecto de su personalidad a Harry, por desgracia era una de las cosas que le gustaba.

-Te entiendo –dijo entonces dándole un suave beso y acariciándole la mejilla- sé que me amas a mí y que no lo puedes dejar de repente.

-Sí estuviera sano ten por seguro que no lo volvería a ver ni una vez más- dijo abrochándose los pantalones- pero en cuanto esté bien terminaré mi relación con él y nunca más me separaré de ti, tenlo por seguro cara...

Draco lo vio quedarse callado con expresión culpable, entonces sonrió tranquilizadoramente, se hincó en la cama y acercándose a la orilla le pasó los brazos por el cuello diciendo:

-Adelante, puedes seguir siendo un ridículo conmigo... y aunque me parezca vomitivamente cursi el que me llames "caramelito" ya no me duele... tú y Archie son el mismo, sé que ya me amabas desde antes.

Harry sonrió entre aliviado y feliz, veía en la expresión de Draco que en verdad todo estaba zanjado, que las heridas que su pasado le había infringido ya estaban superadas, por lo que lo abrazó besándolo con ganas y después se desapareció no sin antes decirle:

-Te amo... caramelito.

_____________

.


	43. Capitulo 43

.

Al día siguiente canceló sus citas en "The Dragón White" y se dedicó a descansar, pero a media mañana llamo a Evie por el móvil.

-¿Qué hay perra? –saludó Evie rato después colocando en la mesa el pedido de bizcochos de avellana que Draco de paso Draco le había pedido.

Draco estaba de pie preparando un café mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá.

-Te hubiera encargado un capuchino –dijo él probando su café.

-Tonto... pero ven, siéntate y cuéntame aquello que me ibas a contar ¿se trata de Harry?

Draco sonrió taza en mano, caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó con cuidado.

-Ese es el punto, no me puedo sentar bien.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto con ojos brillantes recibiendo una sonrisa ladina por respuesta- ¡perra! ¿¡Con quien cogiste?!

-¿Con quién crees?

-No puede ser –exclamó poniéndose las manos en la boca- ¿Con Harry?

-Ajá.

-¡No!

-Sí.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!

_______________

-¡Vaya! No lo puedo creer –dijo cuando Draco terminó.

-Lo malo es que ese inútil lo tiene encadenado –refunfuño zampándose un bizcochito.

-Pero te ama a ti... y cuando el saco de papas ese esté mejor, le dará calabazas ¡alégrate perra, al menos tuviste una buena cogida!

-Y vaya que la tuve.

-Ese Potter es de buen pito por lo que puedo darme cuenta –dijo picara- y es tuyo perra, completamente tuyo.

-Aun no... pero lo será –añadió con resignación.

_____________

Pasaron los días y con ayuda de la medimaga Charlotte, Harry comenzó a medicar a Armin para sanar su columna vertebral poco a poco.

-Harry, gracias por apoyarme tanto –dijo Armin desde su cama, terminando de desayunar.

-No tienes que agradecerme Armin, tú harías lo mismo por mí.

-Mi hermana llega mañana, me dará mucho gusto presentártela, aunque la verdad estoy mucho mejor ¡ya puedo mover los dedos de los pies!... yo pensé que nunca más volvería a caminar, gracias Harry.

-Ya te dije, no hay que agradecer.

-Te amo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres más jugo?

_____________

Cuando la hermana de Armin y su esposo llegaron a Alemania, Harry fue por ellos al aeropuerto y los hospedó en su casa en donde pasaron una tarde muy agradable, al menos para Armin y su familia.

-Quiero agradecerte –dijo Samantha, la hermana de Armin en cuanto éste se durmió y Harry estaba solo en la cocina- lo has apoyado y no lo has dejado solo a pesar de su situación médica, Armin está tranquilo, gracias.

-Estará bien, es cuestión de tiempo.

-Cuándo él esté bien y decidan visitarnos mi casa es tu casa.

Harry dejó de lavar los platos, se secó las manos y la miró serio.

-Escucha Samantha, Armin estará bien, es cuestión de tiempo y su actitud positiva cuenta mucho, pero hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Voy a terminar nuestra relación en cuanto él pueda volver a caminar.

-¿Cómo?

-Le tengo afecto pero no lo amo.

-Harry... -dijo sin saber que decir por la noticia dicha tan abruptamente y sin esperarlo.

-No voy a abandonarlo ahora que me necesita más, eso tenlo por seguro, pero la verdad es esa... no lo amo y tampoco voy a engañarlo con que sí; él ha sido una gran persona conmigo y le debo mi apoyo, pero nada más, te digo esto para que no tengas expectativas con nosotros, también cuento con tu discreción, lo que menos necesita es deprimirse, ahora debe echarle ganas y sanar cuanto antes.

-Ya veo –exclamó sin saber que decir antes la franqueza de Harry- ¿de verdad no lo amas? Es buen chico.

-Claro que lo es, pero el amor no se puede forzar.

-Tal vez les falta tiempo.

-Samantha –dijo tomándola suavemente por los hombros- estoy enamorado de otra persona y lo que menos deseo es lastimar a tu hermano.

Samantha de nueva cuenta quedó sorprendida pero solo asintió agradecida por la franqueza de Harry.

-Entiendo.

-Pero no te preocupes por su salud, mejorará y podrá buscar nuevas cosas, tranquila, tampoco es el fin del mundo.

Ella sonrió al ver a Harry sonreír animado, era duro pero sabía que el amor no se podía forzar, antes bien le agradecía que apoyara a su hermano a pesar de no amarlo.

-Gracias.

_______________

Pasó un mes y durante ese tiempo Harry y Draco hablaban por teléfono y charlaban un poco cuando Harry iba a dejarle algún pedido, aunque eso de charlar era una manera de llamarle a los besos que se daban en el almacén.

-Me voy o soy capaz de cogerte aquí mismo –dijo Harry acomodándose el cabello antes de salir del almacén.

-A que no te atreves.

Harry sonrió mientras veía a Draco girarse travieso mientras alzaba el culo, por lo que solo negó con la cabeza mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en el trasero.

-¡Ay!

-Para que no andes de ofrecido cuando no puedo responder –dijo sin más y salió de ahí.

Cuando Harry se fue, se quedó recargado en la mesa, sonriendo y tocándose los labios saboreando aun el beso de Harry, se sentía feliz como no se había sentido desde hace mucho, sin embargo su risa comenzó a menguar al recordar que Harry era suyo de una puerta hacia dentro, deseaba besarlo en frente de todos y decirles que Harry lo amaba.

-Ya habrá tiempo –se dijo dándose ánimos.

______________

Cenó algo muy ligero y despidió a nana.

-Ve a descansar nana, nos vemos mañana.

-Gracias amo.

La elfina desapareció y él se tumbó en el sofá encendiendo la tele, entonces el timbre sonó haciéndolo levantarse.

-¡Yo abro nana!

Cuando bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta, un sonriente Harry entró; sorprendido y feliz se le colgó al cuello mientras le daba un beso, se dirigieron arriba entre beso y beso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Armin está durmiendo, cada vez está mejor y no pasa nada si me ausento unas horas.

-¿Unas horas?... podemos hacer mucho en unas horas.

Entraron a la habitación en donde sonriendo comenzaron a desvestirse, quedaron desnudos y Draco abrazó a Harry, quien tomándolo de los muslos le hizo saltar.

-Me gustas más así –dijo viendo su cabello rubio de nuevo- es decir, te ves bien de cualquier manera, pero así te veo tal cual eres o al menos eso es lo que me imagino yo.

Draco fue conducido hasta la cama en donde fue depositado, se comieron a besos y nuevamente probaron su piel, esta vez Draco pudo darse más gusto con Harry, besando su cuello, mordisqueando sus pezones y su vientre.

-Te extrañe tanto –dijo Harry instándolo a sentarse- la familia de Armin se va dentro de una semana y Armin ya ha dado algunos pasos... estoy loco por gritarles a todos que eres mío, deseo besarte sin tener que escondernos, falta poco pero lo siento como una eternidad.

-Tranquilo –dijo tocándole una mejilla y sonriéndole- yo te espero... yo soy tuyo aunque no puedas besarme frente a todos... yo soy tuyo porque nadie más puede hacerme el amor.

-Oh Draco, te amo, te amo... nunca me cansaré de decírtelo... -dijo abrazándolo.

Draco sonrió y se separó diciendo:

-Yo te amo Harry... pero también te deseo.

Y dicho esto lo hizo recostarse, se aplicó lubricante en una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-Mmm...- gimió sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados, luego sintió la calidez de su boca.

Su cadera se movió deseando que Draco le llevara el ritmo con la boca, lo cual sucedió de manera experta para el tatuador, así que sin más se corrió.

-¿Satisfecho? –dijo Draco reptando por sobre el cuerpo de Harry, quien sonreía sin abrir los ojos, por lo que Draco aprovechó para besar su cuello, lamer sus pezones y mordisquear sus clavículas.

Entonces Harry abrió los ojos y buscó el lubricante, ya con él en los dedos y aprovechando que Draco estaba encima de él, montado a horcajadas, buscó su entrada.

-¿Ya mejor? –preguntó cuándo comenzó a masajearla.

-Sí, pase dos malos días pero ahora estoy más que listo –respondio besándole la barbilla y el cuello.

Harry hundió su dedo anular mientras lo besaba.

-Ah... -suspiró en la boca de Harry, disfrutando los dedos dentro de él, preparándose para recibir a Harry en su interior.

Después de un rato así no quiso esperar más, así que se enderezó y después de colocarle el condón volvió a montársele encima, se acomodó el endurecido pene en su entrada y comenzó a bajar.

Hizo una mueca mientras el hinchado miembro de Harry iba estirando su entrada, abriéndose paso en ese cuerpo ardiente, cuando por fin se hubo empalado por completo, suspiro sintiéndose lleno hasta el tope, miró a Harry quien le acariciaba los muslos con cariño.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... estaré mejor.

Se quedó quieto un rato, acoplando su interior al miembro que lo invadía, después puso sus manos en el vientre de Harry, se levantó y comenzó a cabalgarlo suavemente.

-Oh... -gimio Harry sintiendo su pene ser tragado una y otra vez por ese culo apretado, las caderas de Draco ondulaban con un ritmo delicioso que le hicieron apretar las manos sobre los blancos muslos- Draco...

Draco no dijo nada, solo movía las caderas viendo con agrado como Harry giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro gimiendo sin cesar.

-Di que eres mío Harry...

-Sí Draco, soy tuyo... tuyo y de nadie más... desde que me robaste el corazón en Gran Bretaña, no he sido de nadie más...

Draco sonrió y aunque seguía doliéndole, comenzó a moverse con más energía, tanto así que Harry se sentó en cuclillas y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo sobre él enlazados en un abrazo, con las piernas de Draco rodeándolo y así el rubio siguió cabalgando a Harry ayudado por él.

-Ah... ah... ah...

-Sí Draco, sigue moviéndote así... -dijo sin dejar de empujar él también.

Sus cuerpos brillaban por el sudor y Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como ramalazos de placer se esparcían por su bajo vientre y sus piernas; teniéndolo así Harry le besó el cuello y lo chupó hasta dejarle marcas purpuras.

Luego lo acostó en la cama y siguió penetrándolo sin dejar de besar su cuello y boca.

-¡Ah!... Harry...

Harry se enderezó y se colocó los tobillos de Draco en los hombros y comenzó a penetrarlo con más fuerza haciéndolo estremecerse por el placer y el dolor a partes iguales.

-¡Ah!...

Harry se clavaba con energía haciéndolo estremecer y apretar los ojos al tiempo que le clavaba las uñas en los hombros.

-¿Te duele?

-¡Con un carajo si!... ¡pero no te detengas o te arranco las pelotas!

Harry sonrió y siguió embistiendo hasta que Draco dio un fuerte gemido y se vino manchando su vientre, él dio un par de fuertes embestidas mas e hizo lo mismo, siguió penetrándolo después de unos instantes, como si su cadera se moviera sola, luego bajo las piernas de Draco y se tumbó junto a él respirando rápidamente.

Ambos quedaron bocarriba, hombro con hombro, sudorosos y satisfechos.

-Abrázame –dijo Draco.

Gustoso lo tomó en sus brazos y jalando la colcha los cubrió para dormir.

_______________

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando estaban en la cama comiendo bocadillos que Draco había llevado.

-Este queso está muy bueno ¿Dónde lo compraste? –pregunto mientras comía en segundo bocadillo.

-Se lo encargue a Evie, ella hace unos pastelillos y sándwiches con queso deliciosos, si quieres le hago un pedido para ti.

-Hazlo, está muy bueno.

-¿Eres niñero Harry? –pregunto mientras le ponía aderezo a su bocadillo.

-Mmm no sé, cuidé muchas veces de Teddy, el hijo de Remus y no me costaba trabajo ¿Por qué?

-Porque a mí los niños me caen mal, son llorones y fastidiosos.

-Ah, yo pensé que querías que te embarazara.

Draco rio y le aventó un cojín que casi le hace tirar su bocadillo.

-No pero aunque no me gusten los niños –continuó Draco- creo que si son míos si los querré.

-¿Quieres hijos? –pregunto asombrado.

-Por ahora no, pero yo creo que en un futuro podría ser... es decir, si yo muero no quiero que Malfoy Manor quede sola.

-¿Y solo quieres hijos por tu mansión? Pásame la leche por favor.

-¿Quieres leche?

-Ahora tú eres el inmaduro –exclamó rodando los ojos- pero si, luego querré de esa leche –añadió sonriendo.

-Pues no es solo por Malfoy Manor, es decir... no quiero que mi apellido muera conmigo, hay más Malfoy en Francia, pero Malfoy Black soy el único, mi mamá quería ser abuela –dijo bajando su bocadillo, tornándose un tanto más serio- pero yo solo no me sentiría capaz... por eso te pregunto si a ti algún día te interesaría tener hijos... hay vientres de alquiler y esas cosas –añadió retomando lo que estaba haciendo, que era darle un sorbo a su café- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto al ver a Harry quedarse callado.

-Draco sería maravilloso criar a un hijo tuyo, seria nuestro... también sería mi hijo aunque no llevase mis genes.

-Bueno pero creo que nos estamos adelantando demasiado ¿no? solo era un simple comentario, no me hagas caso.

-Para nada, me hace tan feliz que vislumbres un futuro así conmigo.

-Bueno, bueno pero por ahora eso no está en mis planes, ya veremos.

Harry sonrió mientras tomaba un bocadillo de carne haciendo pensar a Draco que nunca lo había visto tan feliz y eso lo hizo sonreír.

______________

Pasaron unos días más y Draco fue a recoger el pedido de queso que le había hecho a Evie.

-Bendito Dios que se te quitó la cara de amargado –dijo mientras envolvía el queso.

-Yo no tenía cada de amargado, estaba muy feliz con mis estudios.

-Pues sí, eso es verdad, pero desde que Harry consiguió novio estabas de un humor de mierda... te hacía falta una buena cogida ¿no zorra? –añadió sonriendo.

Draco solo sonrió y le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo antes de salir; se dirigía a su casa pero no sabiendo cuando iría a verlo Harry decidió llevárselo de una vez, total solo era cruzar la avenida.

-Hola Gretchen –saludó entrando al local.

-Hola Draco.

-¿Está Harry?

-No lo sé, déjame ver, espera un momento.

-Claro.

Comenzó a mirar los escaparates mientras esperaba, en eso entró alguien a quien realimente no le prestó atención hasta que fue saludado.

-Hola.

Se giró para encontrarse a Armin de pie frente a él apoyando en una andadera.

-Ah... hola.

-Imagino que buscas a Harry.

-Ni modo que a ti.

-O podrías estar comprando algo.

-Sí, también.

Armin solo sonrió ante el evidente rechazo de Draco.

-Yo solo entré para distraerme un poco, estar todo el día en casa es un poco aburrido.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo hacer énfasis en la palabra "casa" como si se tratase de su nido de amor.

-¿Qué Harry no está contigo?

-Sí y es de verdad genial, es un novio maravilloso, de hecho ahorita no está, fue a conseguirme un medicamento –y luego sonrió suspirando con satisfacción al tiempo que decía: -es el novio perfecto.

-Ay cariño... -dijo acomodándole un mechón de pelo- no tienes cuernos porque te falta calcio, nos vemos.

_______________

Draco cerró "The Dragón White" después de una larga sesión con un hombre que estaba tatuándose todo el cuerpo.

-Estoy muerto –dijo a Bruno, quien también estaba ahí.

-Fue una sesión larga.

-Nos vemos Draco –dijeron Emil y Ayla.

-Adiós chicos.

-Yo también me voy, Evie me espera.

-Nos vemos.

Cerró el estudio y subió a su casa para encontrarse en la sala a Harry, que lo miraba no con buena cara precisamente.

-Hola –saludó dándole un beso.

-Hola, nana me dejó pasar, espero que no haya problema.

-Claro que no –respondio dándose cuenta de que estaba más serio de lo normal- ¿sucede algo? –preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina a sacar una botella de agua de la nevera.

-Draco ¿le dijiste algo a Armin esta tarde?

-¿Algo como qué? –pregunto recargándose en la barra de la cocina después de darle un sorbo a su agua.

-Draco...

-¿Te fue con el chisme?

-Ese no es el punto.

-Sí lo es porque él empezó primero.

-¿Qué?

-El empezó a decirme cosas y como tú ya sabrás, no es mi estilo el quedarme callado.

-Pero Draco... -dijo cuando Draco siguió hasta su sala.

-¿Es en serio Harry? ¿Vamos a discutir por ese tipo?

-Es que...

-Porque de una vez te aviso que si me lo encuentro y me sigue diciendo cosas yo le voy a responder ¿eh?

-Pero...

-Además no es como si fuese una doncella desvalida.

-Sí pero...

-Y tampoco es como que lo hubiese insultado, no le dije cojo de mierda, ni lisiado inútil, ni...

-¡Draco! –interrumpió quitándole la botella y abrazándolo- está bien, ya entendí el punto.

-Pero viniste a reclamarme, no a verme –dijo haciendo un puchero.

Harry alzó la cara al techo a punto de soltar la carcajada.

-¿Y por eso me haces esas caritas?

-¿Qué caritas?

Harry lo abrazó por completo sintiendo que no podía estar enojado con él, aunque de hecho no lo estaba, solo había ido a aclarar el punto.

-¿Y bueno? ¿Hasta cuando el fulano seguirá en tu casa? –preguntó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-Un par de semanas nada más aunque eso él no lo sabe, la Inefable Charlotte dice que en ese tiempo quedará como nuevo y podremos proclamarlo un milagro de Dios.

Draco sonrió y por respuesta le dio un beso.

-¿Te quedas esta noche?

-No puedo, pero ya casi estaremos juntos.

_______________

-No me lo perderé ¿sabes? –Dijo Draco a Evie mientras desayunaba en su cafetería- cuando el tipo tenga que mudarse yo estaré ahí para verlo.

-Eres una perra.

-Y con pedigrí querida y con pedigrí.

________________

Pero por desgracia tenia tanto trabajo que no pudo ver la salida de Armin de su territorio semanas después, solo supo que todo eso había terminado cuando estando su vestíbulo lleno con chicos y chicas curioseando en sus catálogos y mostradores o esperando su cita y él viendo que fueran bien atendidos, que Harry llegó y dándole vuelta por los hombros le estampó tremendo beso en frente de todos.

-¡Ay por Dios! –exclamó Viveka poniéndose las manos en la boca y dando grititos emocionados, tanto así que Luther y Volker salieron a ver encontrando a Draco y a Harry en tremendo beso.

-Ya, búsquense un hotel –exclamó Luther riendo y volviendo a su trabajo.

Bruno estaba ahí y sonriendo sacó su móvil para sacar una foto para Evie, la cual envió enseguida.

-Por fin Draco –dijo separándose sin soltarle el rostro- aquí me tienes... siempre me has tenido... y te amo como no tienes idea.

Aunque se sabía observados, a Draco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y a pesar de que intentó mantener la compostura y decir algo ingenioso, solo pudo soltar un sollozo mientras se dejaba abrazar al tiempo que escondía su rostro en el cuello de Harry.

Sin saber la situación, las chicas que se encontraban ahí soltaron pequeños aplausos y la puerta se abría dejando pasar a una pelirroja con mirada psicótica.

-¡Awww!

Bruno se acercó a ella riendo.

-¿Contenta?

-¿Contenta? –Repitió enjugándose una lágrima- ¡Feliz!

-No llores –susurró Harry a Draco.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! –mascullo saliendo del estudio mas rojo que un tomate.

Subieron a su casa y ya ahí pudo explayarse a gusto.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Hice el oso de mi vida! –exclamó buscando un pañuelo desechable.

-¿No querías eso? –Respondio jalándolo de un brazo y envolviéndolo en los suyos- ¿Qué todo el mundo supiera que tenemos oficialmente una relación?

-¡Pero hice el ridículo allá abajo!

Harry sonrió y le dio un beso por toda respuesta, Draco ya no hizo más drama y le paso los brazos por el cuello.

-Ahora eres oficialmente mío –dijo Harry sobre sus labios- así que oficialmente quiero hacerte el amor.

Draco le besó con ganas, explorando la boca de Harry, disfrutando su sabor, ya estaba excitado y podía sentir que Harry también comenzaba a estarlo, pero...

-Tengo una cita en diez minutos... no puedo...

-Podemos hacer cosas en diez minutos –mascullo Harry besándole el cuello.

-No Harry... no puedo...

No podía, sin embargo tampoco hizo nada nada cuando Harry comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

-¡Ah! –Gimio cuando Harry comenzó a masturbarlo- Mmm...

Recargó la frente en el hombro de Harry mientras éste lo masturbaba con una mano y con la otra pasaba su dedo medio en la abertura de sus nalgas.

Dejó las nalgas por un momento para sacar un sobre de lubricante y aplicarlo en sus manos, entonces se hincó y comenzó a hacerle una felación mientras sus dedos trabajaban en el ano del rubio.

-Harry... -jadeó recargando sus manos en los hombros de Harry.

Harry no le daba tregua, con su boca lo mamaba mientras que con una mano masajeaba sus testículos y con la otra lo preparaba.

Sintiéndolo listo, Harry se levantó y se colocó un condón, Draco se giró y puso sus manos en el asiento de una silla; sin decir nada Harry le puso una mano en la cadera y con la otra guió su pene a su entrada y comenzó a empujar.

-Oh... -jadeó al ser invadido.

-Siempre tan delicioso –susurró viendo su pene entrar a ese culo dispuesto solo para él.

Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro sujetó las caderas de Draco con ambas manos y comenzó un mete y saca que fue aumentando de ritmo y fuerza.

No tardo nada para que el departamento se llenara de jadeos, suspiros y sonidos húmedos del choque de sus cuerpos.

-Ha-Harry...

A Harry le encantaba oír su nombre en labios de Draco, que supiera que quien le amaba y le hacía el amor no era otro que Harry Potter, que Archie Stone ya no era un fantasma ni un recuerdo amargo, que podía amarlo libremente sin ocultar nada.

Empezó a empujar mar fuerte haciendo temblar el cuerpo de Draco, quien gimió más alto sintiendo que sus piernas se hacían de gelatina.

-Sí Harry... así... ¡ah!...

Harry deseaba seguir penetrando ese cuerpo caliente, deseaba arrojarlo a la cama y quitarle toda la ropa para probar cada centímetro de esa piel blanca, abrir esas tersas piernas y acomodarse entre ellas para seguir montándolo, pero no había tiempo, así que empujó un par de veces más sintiendo el orgasmo sacudirle el cuerpo, lo mismo que a Draco haciéndolos correrse con un fuerte gemido.

_______________

Draco entró solo al estudio pues Harry se había seguido directo a su tienda.

-Viveka ¿ya llegó mi cliente?

-Sí Draco, hace cinco minutos.

Antes de entrar a la sala de tatuaje, Evie quien había estado ahí todo ese rato se le acercó susurrándole:

-Perra, tienes una cara de recién parchado, que...

-¡Cállate estúpida, vete a trabajar! –respondio intentando hablar bajo pero conteniendo al mismo tiempo la risa.

Ella le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se fue de ahí.

_____________

Recién entró a su tienda recibió un mensaje en su móvil, sonrió al ver que era Evie.

-Por fin cazaste al Dragón ¿eh?... bueno, no hace falta decirte lo que te haré si lo vuelves a lastimar, ¡¡¡besos!!!

______________

-Nana, Potter va a estar aquí a cada rato, ahora es mi pareja ¿ok? Incluso habrá ocasiones en que amanezca aquí y deberás atendernos a los dos.

-Sí amo... pero... pero nana tiene una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿El señor Potter estará aquí a pesar de que lo hizo sufrir en el pasado, amo?

-Sí nana, eso ya paso y lo arreglamos, él me hace feliz ¿entiendes?

-No, pero si eso hace feliz al amo, lo aceptaré con gusto.

Justo concluyeron esa plática cuando Harry tocó el timbre.

-¿Ya cenaste?

-No, te estaba esperando –respondio recibiendo un beso de parte de Harry.

-Pues tengo hambre, pero hambre de ti.

-Eres muy cogelón ¿no te parece? –respondio dejándose arrastrar a la alcoba.

-Hay que reponer el tiempo perdido cariño.

_____________

Cuando terminaron y Draco descansaba en el hombro de Harry, éste le dijo:

-Te amo caramelito y prometo nunca volverte a mentir.

-Lo sé Harry, lo sé... yo también te amo y prometo que nunca me voy a ir.

FIN

.


	44. Epílogo

.

Epilogo

Dos años después...

-¡Por fin en casa! –exclamó Draco apareciendo en el salón de Malfoy Manor con un Bambineto en un mano en donde un bebé dormía profundamente.

-Muero de hambre –respondió Harry, quien había aparecido a su lado cargando otro Bambineto con una bebé durmiendo también.

Nunca cargaban equipaje cuando iban a Malfoy Manor, ésta siempre les proporcionaba absolutamente todo, sin embargo esta vez Draco tomó la mano de Harry mientras dejaba el Bambineto en el suelo siendo imitado por el moreno, quien lo miró sonriente sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

-Ya sabes por qué estamos aquí... -dijo Draco dirigiéndose a la mansión, la cual permanecía llena de luz y flores y tan cálida como siempre- hemos estado viniendo periódicamente ocupándonos del embarazo de la bruja la cual nos prestó su vientre para tener a nuestro hijo... los cuales resultaron gemelos.

-Quién lo iba a decir –exclamó Harry.

-Estos niños son tuyos también pues pertenecen al linaje Malfoy Black y también al linaje Potter, ten por seguro que ellos sabrán lo que tú significas para nuestra familia... sé que los amarás y los protegerás como lo has hecho conmigo... y ahora lleva a Lily y a Scorpius a su habitación.

Los bebés desaparecieron ante su vista, por lo que nana exclamó:

-Amo Draco, voy a ver como quedó la habitación de los pequeños amos.

-Claro nana, ve.

Nana comenzó a caminar pero se quedó quieta de repente llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿Qué sucede nana?

-Amo... -dijo ella girándose- Nana es vieja y sé que no puedo ocuparme de todo, gracias por comprar un nuevo elfo que se encargue de su casa y estudios en Alemania y dejarme a mi ser la niñera de los pequeños amos y no desecharme por ser un anciana inútil.

-Nana, tú no eres una anciana inútil –respondio hincando una rodilla para estar a su altura y tomándola de los pequeños hombros- fuiste una maravillosa nana para mí y por eso sé que también lo serás para mis hijos, aunque cuando desees ayuda solo dímelo.

-¡No amo! –respondio indignada- yo puedo atender a los pequeños amos, iré enseguida a ver como están.

Draco sonrió viendo a la pequeña criatura alejarse con paso decidido a la habitación de los niños.

-¿Comemos en el jardín? –dijo Harry.

-Me encantaría.

Comieron en el jardín y se pasaron el resto de la tarde en la habitación de los bebés, después cenaron y se retiraron a su habitación.

-Tal vez es mi imaginación... -dijo Harry pasándole el brazo por los hombros- pero se siente un ambiente extraño, no sé cómo explicarlo pero...

-¿Cómo si la mansión estuviese contenta? –completó al verlo quedarse callado.

-Sí, algo así, creí que estaba imaginándolo.

-Pues no, así se siente aunque yo tampoco sé cómo explicarlo.

-Ven, descansemos que fue un día largo –dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la cama.

Se acostaron y dejaron la habitación solo con la luz de una lamparita que estaba en el buró.

-Pero lo que yo menos quiero es descansar –susurró Draco comenzando a besarle el cuello, a lo que Harry no se hizo del rogar.

En un instante Harry se encontraba acostado con Draco sentado encima de él, aun vestidos los dos, pero Draco sonriendo comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa del pijama y a besarle el cuello mientras él le acariciaba los muslos por encima de la delgada tela del pantalón.

Le besó el cuello, las clavículas, los hombros... Harry suspiraba sintiendo los cálidos labios y la húmeda y juguetona lengua que pronto encontró sus pezones.-

-Mmm....

Draco pasó un pulgar en uno de ellos antes de lamerlo, para después morderlo suavemente y finalmente succionarlo haciendo lo mismo con el otro después; le gustaba ver los gemidos de Harry, por lo que se enderezó y movió su pelvis sobre el miembro de Harry.

-Draco...

Draco rio mientras se ondulaba por encima de la ropa sintiendo con satisfacción que ese bulto iba endureciéndose y aumentando de tamaño; solo entonces abrió sus ojos verdes y lo miró sonriéndole travieso.

-Atente a las consecuencias –dijo acariciando sus muslos y luego ocupándose de los botones de su camisa, la cual bajó por los blancos hombros.

Draco rio y dejó que Harry lo atrajera hacia sí para besarlo, para explorar su boca con la misma avidez y hambre de la primera vez... el moreno adoraba esa boca ladina que muchas veces lo hacía enojar pero que la mayoría de las veces lo hacía reír, esa lengua juguetona y deliciosa que exploraba su boca... terminó ese beso dejándole los labios rojos y calientes.

Terminó por quitarle la camisa y comenzar una nueva sesión de besos par después recorrer con su boca y lengua ese hermoso cuerpo de piel blanca y tersa.

Llegó al vientre plano y besándolo comenzó a bajarlo hasta hacer ver el nacimiento de los vellos púbicos, Draco alzó la cadera y Harry le bajó el pantalón hasta los muslos, ya ahí el rubio pataleó y se lo quitó el solo mientras Harry hacia lo propio con su ropa.

Ya desnudos volvieron a enredarse en un abrazo que intentaba sentir en lo posible el cuerpo del otro, con las piernas frotándose entre sí, con Harry acostado de espaldas y Draco con medio cuerpo encima de él.

El moreno lo abrazaba con un brazo mientras lo besaba y con la otra mano le acariciaba las nalgas y el muslo que Draco le había echado encima.

Harry no se cansaba de besarlo, de beberse su aliento en tanto su mano estrujaba esas nalgas firmes y su dedo índice tocaba su ano.

-Mmm... -gimió cuando sintió la punta del índice empujando para luego oír en su oído:

-Chúpamelo Draco.

Draco no se hizo del rogar, se deshizo del abrazo y buscando lubricante en sus pertenencias se colocó a un lado de Draco, se untó el aceitoso líquido en una mano y procedió a masturbarlo.

-Ah...

-¿Se siente bien?

-Aja...

Después de unos minutos de acariciarlo lamió la punta y su lengua jugueteó con el goteante hoyuelo para luego lamerlo a lo largo varias veces y finalmente metérselo a la boca haciendo jadear a Harry; lo metió a lo más profundo de su garganta y lo sacó succionando la cabeza, lo hizo varias veces mientras le masajeaba los testículos sintiéndolos hinchados y calientes.

Se sacaba el pene de la boca varias veces para masturbarlo con su mano y luego volverlo a lamer; Harry estaba a punto, por lo que se enderezó haciendo que Draco se retirara y se acostara abriendo las piernas descaradamente al tiempo que el mismo se daba placer.

-¿Sabes que cuando haces eso me dan ganas de montarte duro?

-Tú siempre tienes ganas de montarme duro, no me culpes.

-Te culpo porque te amo y tu cuerpo es riquísimo.

Draco sonrió en respuesta, así que Harry se puso lubricante y se acomodó en esos muslos separados que esperaban por él.

-Ya sabes Harry... me gusta que eyacules dentro de mi...

Hacía mucho que ya no usaban preservativos, confiaban ciegamente en el amor del otro, así que Draco adoraba sentir como Harry lo llenaba con su semen, le encantaba sentirlo resbalarle entre sus nalgas.

Harry se acomodó y apunto su pene al rosado orificio y entró despacio hasta que su pubis tocó la piel de Draco, quien había gemido al sentir como era abierto.

Apoyó sus manos a los costados y sacando su pene volvió a meterlo para iniciar un vaivén que fue aumentando de velocidad y energía.

-¡Ah!... ¡ah!... ¡ah!...

Harry movía su cadera mientras su frente se perlaba de sudor viendo a Draco jadear ante cada embestida mientras se sujetaba de sus hombros.

-¡Así Harry!... ¡así!...

Al cabo de un rato Harry se detuvo y lo hizo ponerse en cuatro en donde su vigoroso ritmo dio comienzo de nuevo.

-Draco... tus caderas me enloquecen...

-¡Mmm!... –jadeó arqueando mas la espalda cuando Harry lo tomó del cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás.

El ritmo de las embestidas se tornaba lento, luego rápido de modo que Draco gemía sintiendo el placer recorrer su cuerpo, sentía que Harry lo manejaba como si fuera barro en manos de un escultor, dejaba que le diera la forma que quisiera en tanto le hiciera sentir todo aquello que estaba sintiendo; sus manos resbalaron por las sabanas hasta quedar con el pecho pegado a la cama y Harry a su espalda, abrazándolo, penetrándolo sin descanso.

-¡Oh!...

-Te deseo Draco... te deseo tanto... -murmuró en su nuca.

-Harry... dame mas fuerte... te necesito dentro... de mí...

Y hubiese querido seguir así, pero el orgasmo ya pugnaba por desbordarse desde hacía rato que finalmente no aguantó más y gritó mientras Harry se quedó quieto sintiendo los espasmos internos oprimir mas su pene.

-Draco... -dijo esperando unos segundos para iniciar de nuevo sus penetraciones y finalmente terminar también.

-¡Ah!... –jadeó en su nuca mientras su cadera seguía moviéndose un tanto torpe en penetraciones post orgásmicas.

Se quedó quieto y dentro de Draco respirando ambos aceleradamente, disfrutando aun permanecer dentro de ese cuerpo caliente.

-Harry... -exclamó en un jadeo.

-Te amo Draco... -respondio besando su sudorosa espalda- júrame que tus nalgas siempre serán para mí.

-Me mata tu romanticismo.

-Lo sé, soy la reencarnación de Shakespeare ¿quieres más poemas?

-No, temo ponerme a llorar.

Se quedaron así un rato más hasta que Draco dijo:

-¿No piensas sacarlo?

-No quiero.

-Pero tengo frio y quiero que me abraces.

-Ah bueno, siendo así...

Harry sacó su pene y en medio del revolvedero de mantas, jaló una para cubrirse después de que Draco se acomodara entre sus brazos y sin más se quedaron dormidos.

_________________

Cuando despertó el sol ya se colaba por entre las cortinas de encaje, volteó a mirar al hombre que dormía a su lado y sonrió al ver su revuelta melena negra, se quitó el brazo que lo aprisionaba por la cintura y la pierna que tenía encima y se levantó, se puso la camisa de su pijama que estaba en el suelo y caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió dejando que la fresca brisa matutina entrara a la habitación.

-Quiero a mis hijos aquí –murmuró suavemente.

Una cuna apareció a su lado con dos apacibles bebés durmiendo, apartó el velo que la cubría y miró sonriente a los pequeños.

-Generación Malfoy Potter, quien lo iba a decir –dijo acariciando con cuidado a uno de ellos con cuidado para no despertarlo.

-Sí, quien lo iba a decir –dijo Harry desde la cama.

Draco volteó a verlo mientras éste se estiraba como un gato perezoso.

-Nuestro próximo hijo puede tener tus genes Harry ¿Qué te parece?

Harry se levantó y se puso los pantalones de su pijama que también estaba en el suelo y caminó hasta Draco para abrazarlo por detrás mientras le besaba un hombro.

-Nuestros niños apenas tienen dos días de nacidos ¿y ya estas pensando en más?

-Quiero una familia grande, que esta casa vibre en las festividades, que desborde vida... más de la que ya tiene, además se verán muy bien chiquillos de cabello negro correteando por ahí.

-Estoy de acuerdo, intentaré embarazarte así muera en el intento.

Draco rio con ganas mientras ladeaba el cuello y agarraba las manos de Harry, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Draco exhaló un profundo suspiro.

Harry lo hizo girarse, por lo que Draco le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

-¿Y ese suspiro? –Dijo Harry pasándole los brazos por la cintura- ¿Qué más desea tu corazón?

Draco se giró a mirar los extensos jardines de su mansión que rebosaba vida, luego miró a sus bebés que seguían durmiendo plácidamente y luego volvió a colgarse del cuello de Harry diciendo:

-Nada... no deseo nada porque lo tengo todo.... o bueno si... si deseo algo...

Y tomándole la mano jaló a Harry hacia la cama sonriendo pícaramente.

FIN

.


End file.
